Alternatywa: Soul Society arc
by sissel snape
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou i jego podwładna, Eiki Rei, szukają odpowiedzialnych za znikanie dusz z Rukongai. W międzyczasie Kuchiki Rukia, młoda Shinigami, zostaje skazana na śmierć. Shirou i Rei szukają powiązań między sprawami. Odkrywają spisek. OC - Eiki Rei.
1. Chapter 1

Betę wykonała kharcia. Przedstawiam historię Bleacha z perspektywy Hitsugayi Toushirou i jego dziewiątej oficer, Eiki Rei.

Rozdział 1

Hitsugaya Toushirou stanął przed wielkimi wrotami wiodącymi do kwatery głównej pierwszej drużyny i westchnął. Najbardziej nie lubił spotkań kapitanów wszystkich składów Gotei 13, a jedno z nich właśnie nadeszło. Całkiem niespodziewanie, należałoby dodać. Motyle Piekła w mgnieniu oka rozniosły wiadomości, a jego porucznik nie zamierzała ich długo zatrzymywać dla siebie. Dosłownie przed chwilą wpadła do jego gabinetu z triumfalnym uśmiechem – wiedziała, jak nie znosił tych „narad wojennych" – aby przekazać mu odpowiednie wiadomości. Generał Yamamoto natychmiast chciał widzieć u siebie pozostałych dwunastu dowódców, a to oznaczało duże kłopoty, o czym chłopak wiedział z własnego, długoletniego doświadczenia. Mimo młodzieńczego wyglądu, który sprawiał pozory niewinności i naiwności, kapitan dziesiątego oddziału przeżył wiele, jak na przykład dzieciństwo w Rukongai, czy krwawe bitwy, które pozostawiły na nim swoje ślady w postaci szpecących blizn.

W ogromnej sali czekały na razie tylko trzy osoby: Unohana, Soifon i Ichimaru. Oczy Toushirou zlodowaciały, gdy skrzyżował spojrzenia z dowódcą trzeciej dywizji. Białowłosy mężczyzna postanowił skorzystać z okazji, aby podejść i porozmawiać z właścicielem Hyorinmaru.

- Witaj, kapitanie dziesiątego składu – powiedział, a jego twarz wykrzywił typowy dla niego, lisi uśmiech. – Przybywasz jako jeden z pierwszych. Należy pogratulować twojemu porucznikowi.

- Ichimaru – warknął Toushirou. Pomyślał, że skoro dzień zaczął się tak źle, to gorzej już być nie może. – Trzymaj się z daleka od Matsumoto i mojego oddziału.

- Zaczynasz być przerażający, kapitanie dziesiątego składu.

Hitsugaya zacisnął pięści, ale jego umysł pozostał chłodny. Nie zrywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Ichimaru. Chciał, by mężczyzna sam to zrobił. Uśmiech Gina poszerzył się. W końcu mężczyzna skinął głową i odszedł w kierunku wchodzącego właśnie dowódcy szóstej drużyny, Kuchiki Byakuyi. Chłopak przyglądał się im spod przymkniętych powiek i nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył zmęczenie na twarzy długowłosego bruneta.

Podszedł powoli do swojego zwyczajowego miejsca i zwrócił twarzą do wrót. Leniwie obserwował Tousena i Komamurę, którzy, jak zwykle, przybyli razem. Osobiście Toushirou był bardzo zdziwiony tym, jak bardzo pierwszy z nich jest zależny od drugiego. Kilka razy zdarzyło się mu walczyć z niewidomym kapitanem i za każdym razem musiał przyznać, że jest to jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych szermierzy Seireitei, a także mistrz Kidou, magii demonów. Hitsugaya wiedział, że może się mierzyć ze ślepcem w walce Zanpakutou, ale jedyną znaną mu osobą mogącą pokonać go zaklęciami była jego stara przyjaciółka, Hinamori. Być może istniało więcej takich Shinigami, ale chłopak nie potrafił ich teraz wymienić.

Myśląc o dziewczynie, Toushirou zauważył zbliżającego się zwierzchnika piątego oddziału, Aizena. Jego wzrok natychmiast się wyostrzył, gdy zobaczył wymianę spojrzeń między nim i Ichimaru. W ich oczach była nienawiść tak wielka, jakiej on nigdy nie widział miedzy dwoma sojusznikami. Ignorując zbliżającego się do niego kapitana Ukitake, dowódcę trzynastej drużyny, podszedł bliżej zadeklarowanych wrogów.

- Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny, kapitanie piątego składu – Hitsugaya usłyszał, jak Gin zwraca się do Aizena w swój ulubiony sposób.

- To ty powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny, Ichimaru – spokojny zazwyczaj głos dowódcy piątego oddziału przeszedł w syk. – Obserwuję cię. Witaj, kapitanie Hitsugaya. Słyszałem, że znowu dotarłeś do sali spotkań jako jeden z pierwszych. Przekaż wyrazy uznania porucznik Matsumoto.

Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane normalnym tonem. Spojrzenie Aizena również na powrót stało się ciepłe, wręcz opiekuńcze. Odwrócił się do chłopaka i uśmiechnął. Toushirou wiedział, że uprzejmość szatyna była jednym z wielu powodów, dla których Hinamori zdecydowała się dołączyć do Gotei 13. Hitsugaya ruszył za dowódcą przyjaciółki, by wrócić na swoje miejsce przed przybyciem generała Yamamoto. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się jeszcze raz po twarzy Ichimaru. Widząc źle skrywany triumf mężczyzny, Toushirou poczuł jak po jego kręgosłupie przeszły dreszcze.

Zdążył wrócić do szeregu i stanąć między kapitanami Kyouraku i Kurotsuchi, gdy otworzyły się drzwi wiodące do prywatnych kwater generała. Najpierw wyszedł z nich porucznik pierwszego oddziału, Sasakibe, za nim zaś posuwał się zgarbiony starzec, opierający się na drewnianej lasce. Jednak wygląd zwierzchnika pierwszej dywizji nikogo nie zwiódł. Był najsilniejszym wojownikiem w Seireitei, a jego Zanpakutou najpotężniejszym z ognistych mieczy. Usiadł w specjalnie dla niego przygotowanym fotelu, mając widok na ustawionych w dwóch rzędach dwunastu kapitanów drużyn broniących dostępu do Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Rozumiem, że jesteście zdziwieni nagłym wezwaniem – zaczął skrzekliwym głosem. Miał przymrużone oczy, ale Shinigami wiedzieli, że nie powinni dać się zwieść pozorom. Yamamoto Genryuusai stał na czele Gotei 13 już od kilkuset lat, jeśli nie dłużej. – Jednak zanim przejdziemy do właściwej części spotkania, zajmiemy się sprawami lżejszymi, na które później może zabraknąć czasu.

Starzec rozejrzał się po swoich lojalnych podwładnych. Żaden nigdy nie kwestionował jego słów, przynajmniej nie przy innych dowódcach, ale podczas spotkań ze swoimi dwoma ulubionymi uczniami, Ukitake i Kyouraku, sam się z siebie naśmiewał. Mężczyzna w duchu pogratulował sobie skompletowania tak doborowego składu obrońców Społeczeństwa Dusz. Co prawda, nadal miał obiekcje związane z Kenpachim, ale poza tym uważał ich za najlepszy możliwy zespół. Szczególnie dumny był z dwojga z nich, tych, którzy najkrócej służyli na tak wysokim stanowisku – Kuchiki i Hitsugayi. Obaj doskonale zorganizowali szóstą i dziesiątą drużynę.

We wszystkich zaś podziwiał cierpliwość. Skinął ręką na swojego porucznika, Sasakibe, który jako jedyny spośród niższych rangą miał prawo pojawiać się na cotygodniowych spotkaniach. Przywołany wystąpił przed swojego dowódcę i zaczął odczytywać listę osób przydzielonych do obserwacji poszczególnych miast na Ziemi. Obaj wiedzieli, że jeden z kapitanów w pewnym momencie zaprotestuje.

- Z oddziału trzynastego, do patrolowania miasta Karakura w Japonii oddelegowana zostanie Kuchiki Rukia. Kapitanie Ukitake, proszę przekazać jej rozkazy.

W momencie, gdy Sasakibe skończył wyczytywać nazwiska, Byakuya wystąpił przed szereg i przyklęknął na jedno kolano, zwracając twarz w stronę generała. Jego twarz przypominała, jak zwykle, wypraną z emocji maskę, ale wprawny obserwator mógł zauważyć drgający przy skroni mięsień, oznakę ledwo opanowanego wybuchu. Yamamoto w duchu pogratulował mężczyźnie doskonałej samokontroli, chociaż wiedział, że jest to zasługa arystokratycznego wychowania, które nie pozwalało na okazywanie jakichkolwiek uczuć.

- Mów, kapitanie Kuchiki – w głosie starca można było wyczuć nutkę rozbawienia.

- Jako członek rodziny mam prawo zaprotestować przeciw wysyłaniu Kuchiki Rukii na Ziemię – jego obojętny ton poniósł się echem po ogromnej sali. – Dziewczyna nie jest jeszcze dostatecznie przygotowana na dłuższą misję patrolową.

- Kuchiki-sama, czy myślisz, że zaproponowałbym udział Rukii w takiej misji, gdybym nie sądził, że moja drużyna dobrze ją do niej przygotowała? – zapytał Ukitake, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Jest silna i inteligentna, poradzi sobie. I wierzę, że będzie szczęśliwa mogąc, choć przez chwilę, pobyć na Ziemi.

- Kapitanie Ukitake, uważasz, że moja siostra nie czuje się dobrze w Seireitei?

- Wystarczy! – głos generała był wyraźny i donośny, zdecydowanie nie wskazywał na wiek jego właściciela. Rozbawienie zastąpiła stanowczość. – Decyzja w jej sprawie została podjęta, rozkazy wydane. Kapitanie Ukitake, upewnij się, że je wykona. Bez względu na nastawienie swojego brata.

- Tak, generale – Kuchiki i Ukitake wypowiedzieli te słowa jednocześnie. Byakuya szybko wycofał się do szeregu. Starał się zignorować triumfujące spojrzenie Ichimaru, dla którego obserwowanie całej sceny musiało być niezwykle zabawne.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya – Toushirou ze zdziwieniem usłyszał jak porucznik Sasakibe wywołuje jego nazwisko. Nieświadomie wysunął się przed pozostałych kapitanów i przyklęknął, jak wcześniej Kuchiki.

- Generale, poruczniku – skinął szybko głową obu mężczyznom i opuścił wzrok. Mimo sprawowania swojej funkcji od kilkudziesięciu lat, nadal nie przywykł do rozmawiania wprost z Yamamoto.

- Słyszałem, że w twojej drużynie jest całkiem nowy nabytek – rozpoczął starzec zdawkowym tonem, pozostawiając chłopakowi możliwość rozwinięcia tematu w sposób, jaki był dla niego najwygodniejszy.

- Jedna z absolwentek Akademii Shinigami nalegała, aby trafić do dziesiątej dywizji. Osobiście ją przetestowałem – zastanowił się, co jeszcze mógłby dodać. – Całkiem dobrze posługuje się Zanpakutou, w Akademii miała najwyższą ocenę z zajęć Kidou, dlatego chciałbym, żeby kapitan Tousen sprawdził jej umiejętności w tej dziedzinie…

- Wysoko stawiasz temu dziecku poprzeczkę, kapitanie dziesiątego składu – dało się słyszeć pomruk. Toushirou wiedział, kto wypowiedział te słowa. Tylko Ichimaru tak się zwracał do pozostałych dowódców.

- Została oceniona przez najlepszych wykładowców Akademii na tyle wysoko, że nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań – odparł, nie odwracając się. Po chwili przez jego wargi przemknął ledwo widoczny uśmiech. – Kapitanie Ichimaru, gdybym nie martwił się o twoje bezpieczeństwo, byłbyś pierwszym, do którego bym się zwrócił w tej sprawie.

Chłopak usłyszał, że ktoś pozwolił sobie na parsknięcie śmiechem, ktoś inny westchnął. Zauważył też, że kapitan Soifon, dowódca drugiej dywizji i służb specjalnych, zacisnęła pięści ze złości. Postanowił więcej nie odgryzać się Ichimaru w jej obecności.

- Dziękuję, kapitanie Hitsugaya za ten światły komentarz dotyczący zdolności Kidou kapitana Ichimaru – zaskrzeczał Yamamoto, na co dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. – Ale tym, co mnie interesuje, jest fakt, że z miejsca stała się dziewiątym oficerem w twojej drużynie.

- Jak powiedziałem, generale – Toushirou powstrzymał się od westchnięcia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo nie lubi się powtarzać. – Eiki Rei to mistrzyni magii demonów. Jeśli chodzi o walkę mieczem, opanowała Kendo. A skoro już trafiła do mojej dywizji, mogłem przydzielić jej dowolne miejsce, włącznie z stopniem porucznika.

Zarówno Hitsugaya, jak i Yamamoto zauważyli, że gdy padło nazwisko dziewczyny, kapitan Ukitake drgnął. Na jego ustach wykwitł dumny uśmiech, kiedy chłopak kontynuował i mówił o umiejętnościach dziewczyny. Mimo to, milczał, jak zaklęty. Generał zacisnął zęby i wywołał go.

- Kapitanie Ukitake, wiesz coś o Eiki Rei?

- Tak, generale, kapitanie Hitsugaya – kaszel przerwał jego wypowiedź. Gdy uspokoił oddech, zwrócił się wprost do chłopaka. – To ja znalazłem ją w Rukongai. Spędziła tam kilkanaście lat, po śmierci w wypadku samochodowym. Emanowała bardzo silnym reiatsu, więc zabrałem ją do Seireitei. Powiedziała mi, że odmieniłem jej los, każąc jej iść do Akademii Shinigami. Jest dobra, ale porucznikiem bym jej nie zrobił, kapitanie.

- Dlaczego nie chciałeś, żeby trafiła do twojej drużyny, kapitanie Ukitake? – zapytał zdumiony Toushirou. Zwyczajem było, że dusza znaleziona w Rukongai przez kapitana i zabrana do Akademii, była potem przyjmowana do oddziału, z którego pochodził kapitan.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się krzywo. W jego oczach pojawiło się swego rodzaju rozrzewnienie, którego Toushirou nie potrafił zinterpretować.

- Chciałem, żeby trafiła do mnie. Traktuję ją trochę jak córkę, której nigdy nie miałem… - w jego głosie dało się słyszeć tęsknotę. – Ale powiedziałem jej, że ma wybierać logicznie. Skoro wybrała twój skład, kapitanie, to znaczy, że znalazła w nim coś, czego brakowało innym.

- Dziękuję, kapitanie Ukitake – uciął generał. – Może przejdziemy teraz do omówienia sprawy, dla której was tu zwołałem? Bo chyba nie musimy tracić cennego czasu na wychwalanie jakiejś uczennicy? Kapitanowie Ukitake i Hitsugaya będę mogli się spotkać później, przy czarce sake.

Obaj zainteresowani skinęli głowami na znak zgody. Toushirou wrócił na swoje miejsce. Kyouraku nachylił się do niego na moment przed rozpoczęciem przemowy generała:

- Gratuluję, kapitanie Hitsugaya – wyszeptał. Po jego wargach błąkał się lekko złośliwy uśmieszek, który chłopak znał, oznakę dobrego żartu. – Rei-chan jest dość wybuchową osobą. Mam nadzieję, że sobie z nią poradzisz.

Młodszy Shinigami uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, całą uwagę poświęcając temu, co mówił generał Yamamoto. A nie miał do przekazania dobrych wiadomości.

- Wczoraj zespół patrolujący Rukongai dostrzegł pewne… nieprawidłowości.

Starzec urwał w tym momencie i westchnął. Większość zebranych zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego dowódca tak akcentuje słowo „nieprawidłowość". Nie zareagowali tylko Kurotsuchi i Ichimaru. Kapitan dwunastej dywizji, czyli departamentu technologicznego, właściwie nigdy nie okazywał zdziwienia, najwyżej ciekawość. Nie był jednak zainteresowany Rukongai, więc nawet nie ukrywał znudzenia. Z kolei Gin cieszył się, z jakiegoś niewytłumaczonego powodu. _Prawdopodobnie Ichimaru wie już, co się zdarzyło, _pomyślał Toushirou, tak samo, jak kilku innych zgromadzonych w sali Shinigami.

- W jednej z północnych dzielnic Rukongai stoją opuszczone domostwa. Dusz, które jeszcze niedawno tam były, nigdzie nie ma. Służby specjalne kapitan Soifon, oddział do spraw wykrywania reiatsu nie był w stanie ich znaleźć – referował z pozoru obojętnie Yamamoto, co samo w sobie było dziwne, gdyż zazwyczaj takimi sprawami zajmował się Sasakibe. Nie zwracał też uwagi na zaszokowane twarze niektórych kapitanów. – W przybliżeniu trzysta dusz znikło z powierzchni Społeczeństwa Dusz. Czy ktoś z was ma jakieś pomysły, co mogło się z nimi stać?

Starzec dopiero teraz spojrzał na swoich podwładnych. Kurotsuchi w końcu sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego, Unohana zasłoniła dłonią usta, by powstrzymać okrzyk, Kyouraku i Ukitake wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, Aizen spuścił wzrok. A Hitsugaya patrzył przez cały czas na Ichimaru, którego twarz rozjaśniała się z każdym zdaniem. Dopiero poczuwszy na sobie spojrzenie chłopaka, Gin odwrócił się do niego i schylił głowę, prezentując smutek.

Toushirou zacisnął zęby w milczącej złości. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jest w rzeczywistości właściciel Shinsou. Oschły i zimny, radujący się cudzym nieszczęściem. Młody Shinigami nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Matsumoto zawsze się za mężczyzną wstawiała.

- Chciałbym powołać grupę śledczą, która wyjaśni to przykre zdarzenie – obwieścił Yamamoto. Jego sokoli wzrok prześlizgnął się po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Zatrzymał się przy końcu jednego z szeregów. – Dowództwo nad śledztwem obejmie kapitan Hitsugaya, którego obiektywności zawierzymy. Kapitanowie Kurotsuchi i Unohana są zobowiązani udzielić mu wszelkiej pomocy. Proponuję również połączyć siły z składem kapitan Soifon i jej oddziałami specjalnymi. Kapitan Hitsugaya ma prawo poprosić o pomoc każdego dowódcę, którego chce i poproszony nie może odmówić. Sprawa zaginionych dusz z Rukongai jest w tym momencie priorytetowa. Najpierw chciałbym otrzymać raport z miejsca zbrodni. Dokładny raport, kapitanie Hitsugaya. Zbierz zespół. Wyruszacie do Rukongai.

Toushirou przełamał opór, jaki stawiało jego ciało po wyznaczeniu mu zadania tak ogromnej wagi. Skinął głową i powiewając swoim haori szybko skierował się do ogromnych wrót. Mijając Ukitake zwolnił.

- Przykro mi, Ukitake-san, ale dzisiaj nie porozmawiamy o twojej uczennicy – wymamrotał, już częściowo skupiony na składzie zespołu. – Mam misję do wykonania.

- Zabierz ją ze sobą, Shirou-chan – Ukitake zwrócił się do chłopaka w sposób, którego młody Shinigami nienawidził. Spojrzał na mężczyznę i powoli z jego oczach rozbłysło światełko. – Może wtedy rozmowa nie będzie nam potrzebna.

- To dobry pomysł – odparł Hitsugaya z zamyśleniem. – To zdolna, młoda dziewczyna. Powinna się nadawać do zespołu. I jeszcze jedno, Ukitake-san…

Mężczyzna zniżył lekko wzrok, by skrzyżować spojrzenie z Toushirou.

- Nie nazywaj mnie Shirou.

Oddalając się, chłopak usłyszał jeszcze jak Ukitake i Kyouraku wybuchają serdecznym śmiechem. On również się uśmiechnął, co w niewielkim stopniu zlikwidowało jego nagłe zdenerwowanie.

* * *

Z areny treningowej położonej niedaleko siedziby dziesiątej dywizji dobiegały odgłosy zaciętej walki. Matsumoto Rangiku starała się nie biec, ale dostała od swojego dowódcy bezpośredni rozkaz, by zebrać pięcioosobową drużynę. Już wychodząc z gabinetu białowłosego Shinigami została zawrócona, aby wysłuchać dodatkowego polecenia.

Po chwili wyszła z biura. W jej wzroku można było odczytać zdumienie. _Po raz pierwszy kapitan Hitsugaya osobiście poprosił o udział któregoś z oficerów w misji, _myślała, śpiesząc się na arenę. _Zawsze zostawiał mi wolny wybór._

Dotarłszy do szczytowej części obiektu, Matsumoto zaczęła powoli schodzić po kamiennych schodkach. Z podziwem spoglądała na walczących, mimo że to, co widziała, było tylko sparingiem. Niska, bardzo młoda dziewczyna skrzyżowała swój Zanpakutou z mieczem Madarame Ikkaku. Walczyła stylem Kendo, więc trzymała katanę w obu dłoniach, ale Matsumoto wiedziała, że w każdej chwili może oswobodzić jedną rękę, by rzucić zaklęcie Kidou. Zamiast tego natarła na mężczyznę i skoczyła w shuunpo, by pojawić się po jego drugiej stronie. Okręciła się w miejscu i porucznik dziesiątej drużyny mogła zobaczyć, jak długie, niezwiązane włosy uderzają Ikkaku w twarz. Wtedy Shinigami zobaczyła swoją przełożoną. Roześmiała się i powiedziała coś do przeciwnika.

Matsumoto po chwili znalazła się tuż przy nich. Skinęła głową mężczyźnie, potem zaś spojrzała z sympatią na najnowszą podopieczną.

- Dziewiąty oficerze Eiki, kapitan Hitsugaya zbiera zespół śledczy do zbadania sprawy w Rukongai i dostał radę, by zabrać ciebie – powiedziała z uśmiechem, który poszerzał się w miarę jak oczy dziewczyny rozszerzały się ze zdumienia. – Masz pół godziny, by przygotować się i zjawić przy północnej bramie Seireitei.

Eiki skinęła głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. Widziała tylko, jak Matsumoto uśmiecha się do niej i mówi, że kapitan osobiście poprosił o jej obecność.

- Rangiku-san… - rzuciła za odchodzącą porucznik. Kobieta odwróciła się. – Kto polecił mnie kapitanowi Hitsugayi?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała spokojnie. _Też chciałabym wiedzieć._ – Musisz sama go o to zapytać.

- Sądzisz, że mogę? – Rei zwróciła się z pytaniem do stojącego obok, opartego o swoją włócznię Ikkaku. – Mogę spytać o coś takiego bezpośrednio mojego dowódcę?

- A czemu nie? – mężczyzna odpowiedział pytaniem. Przywrócił swój Zanpakutou do formy katany i schował do pochwy przytroczonej do pasa hakamy. – Każdy z oficerów powinien mieć dobry kontakt z kapitanem. Pomyśl…

- Och, dobry pomysł – zadrwiła z siebie. – Pomyśleć powinnam była już dawno.

Madarame roześmiał się. Poczucie humoru dziewczyny bardzo się mu w niej spodobało. Był to również jeden z powodów, dla których zgodził się z nią trenować walkę na miecze. A gdy zobaczył w jakim stopniu opanowała Kendo, on sam zrozumiał, że wiele się od niej nauczy.

- Głuptasie – nadal śmiejąc się, kontynuował. – W każdym razie… Kiedyś możesz zostać jego porucznikiem. Albo nawet kapitanem innego składu. Wtedy będziecie na równej stopie i będziesz musiała mieć z nim dobry kontakt.

- Szkoda, że w takiej chwili musieliśmy przerwać – powiedziała chwilę później, gdy szli w stronę trybun, gdzie Rei zostawiła wszystkie swoje rzeczy, włącznie z pochwą miecza.

- Prawda – Ikkaku natychmiast przyznał jej rację i podchwycił temat. – Kiedy nasz następny sparing?

Eiki spojrzała na przyjaciela, próbując jednocześnie zawiązać pas wokół swojej hakamy. Potem zerknęła w niebo, starając się przypomnieć sobie, czy ma już jakieś plany na później, czy może wygospodaruje trochę czasu na trening.

- Obiecałam poćwiczyć z Yumichiką, ale on chyba nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli do nas dołączysz.

Ikkaku ponownie się roześmiał.

- Więc z nim pogadam – odparł między dwoma wybuchami śmiechu. – A ty się pospiesz, Rei-san. Chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić na swoją pierwszą misję?

Eiki pokiwała przecząco głową i szybko wbiegła na schody.

- Życz mi szczęścia – zawołała i pobiegła przed siebie.

Jej włosy powiewały za nią jak czarne haori…


	2. Chapter 2

Chciałabym najpierw zaznaczyć, że wiem, czym jest hakama. To SPODNIE noszone przez mistrzów Judo. Jednak w tej histrorii hakama to cały strój Shinigami, bo na moje on jest po prostu jednoczęściowy. Betowała, jak zwykle, kharcia.

Rozdział 2

Toushirou patrzył spokojnie na swój mały zespół, z którym za chwilę miał wyruszyć do Rukongai. W jego skład oprócz niego i Matsumoto wchodziły trzy osoby, w tym Eiki Rei. Dziewczyna była prawdziwym wulkanem energii. Rangiku zdążyła mu powiedzieć, że zastała ją z jednym z największych dzikusów jedenastego oddziału, Madarame Ikkaku, trenującą sztuki walki. A on widział ją zaledwie pół godziny później, gotową do drogi, nawet trochę niecierpliwą. Zdradzały ją tylko oczy, koloru nieba przed burzą, których wyraz wystarczył za cały język ciała. Młoda oficer bała się powrotu do Rukongai. Jej kapitan pamiętał, że Ukitake mówił mu gdzie ją znalazł, ale nie sądził, że dziewczyna może być tak przerażona. Jej mentor chyba też nie wiedział – gdyby tak było, nie podsuwałby mu pomysłu zabrania Eiki na tą misję. Hitsugaya widział jednak, że dziewczyna chce iść i na coś się przydać. Po jego wargach przemknął uśmieszek zadowolenia. Postanowił, że jeżeli nadarzy się im okazja w trakcie wykonywania zadania, osobiście z nią porozmawia.

- Chciałbym wprowadzić was w obecną sytuację – powiedział donośnym głosem, by uciszyć dwóch pozostałych Shinigami, którzy głośno rozmawiali. Reakcja była natychmiastowa: Rei podeszła do nich i coś im szepnęła. Zamilkli jak zaczarowani. Toushirou spojrzał na dziewczynę z zainteresowaniem. – Dziękuję, Eiki-san. Wczoraj dowiedzieliśmy się, że z jednej z dzielnic Rukongai zniknęło ponad trzysta dusz. Nie wiemy ani gdzie są, ani co się z nimi stało. Faktem jest natomiast, że oddziały specjalne, do których zadań należy wyszukiwanie reiatsu, nie mogły ich odnaleźć. Nasza misja to zbadanie całej dzielnicy. Generał Yamamoto Genryuusai oczekuje szczegółowego raportu.

Odpowiedziały mu cztery poważne spojrzenia.

- Jesteśmy gotowi do wymarszu, kapitanie – powiedziała Matsumoto, patrząc na trójkę Shinigami. – Wszyscy możemy bez problemu podróżować w shuunpo, więc transport mamy załatwiony.

- Eiki-san… - zaczął Toushirou, ale Rangiku przerwała mu.

- Rei-san doskonale posługuje się shuunpo.

- Shuunpo, Kidou, Kendo… Kim jest ta dziewczyna? – wymamrotał Hitsugaya.

- Zwykłą Shinigami, kapitanie – młoda oficer nagle znalazła się przy nim. – Domyślam się, że to Juushirou zawdzięczam udział w tej misji.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Nawet Matsumoto nie mówił, kto polecił mu zabrać dziewczynę na tą misję.

- Naprawdę zawdzięczasz, Eiki-san? – zapytał wyczekująco. – Bo mi się wydaje, że nie chciałabyś się znaleźć w Rukongai.

- Mów do mnie Rei, kapitanie – powiedziała wesoło. Po chwili jednak zmarszczyła czoło. – Wstępując do Gotei 13 musiałam się z tym liczyć, ale nie sądziłam, że nastąpi tak szybko. Juushirou uprzedzał mnie, że jeśli zostanę oficerem, to muszę się przygotować na to jak najszybciej.

- Mówisz o kapitanie Ukitake? – zapytał, bardziej dla formalności. – Nie powinnaś się tak do niego zwracać.

Roześmiała się. Toushirou już dawno nie słyszał tak dźwięcznego śmiechu… Chyba, że przez przypadek spotkał pijaną Matsumoto.

- Czy wymagasz tego, jako mój kapitan? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Bo on i Shunsui powiedzieli, że mam się do nich zwracać po imieniu.

- Kyouraku Shunsui? – w głosie chłopaka pojawiła się rezygnacja, co Rei uznała za jeszcze śmieszniejsze. Nastąpił kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Tym razem również Matsumoto się uśmiechnęła.

Zatrzymali się nagle. Najpierw Hitsugaya, potem pozostała czwórka. Rozglądali się zdziwieni. Nie dotarli jeszcze do dzielnicy, którą mieli zbadać, dzieliły ich od niej jakieś trzy inne rejony Rukongai.

- Co się tu dzieje? – zapytała porucznik, patrząc na białowłosego Shinigami, którego oczy sypały skry. – Gdzie są wszystkie dusze?

- Matsumoto, ty zostaniesz tutaj z tymi dwoma – powiedział, układając w myślach plan działania. – Przeszukajcie każdy dom, każde możliwe schronienie i przeczeszcie las kilka metrów w głąb. Ja i Eiki… Rei-san sprawdzimy prawdopodobne źródło tego zjawiska. Jak już wszystko tu załatwicie, posuwajcie się powoli w naszą stronę. Podejrzewam, że obszar między strefami naszych działań jest równie pusty. Eiki, idziemy.

Rei skinęła głową Matsumoto i ruszyła za swoim przełożonym.

Miał rację. Trzy dzielnice, które minęli w shuunpo były puste. Dziewczyna nie mogła wyczuć nawet pojedynczego reiatsu. Wydawało się jej, że coś zauważyła i pociągnęła Toushirou za rękaw, ale ten pokiwał przecząco głową. W końcu dotarli do miejsca, gdzie, jak podejrzewali, wszystko się zaczęło.

Nigdy w życiu nie widzieli takiej pustki. Ludzi z innych dzielnic Rukongai nie przeraziło to zniknięcie tak bardzo, jakby się mogło wydawać. Lub byli tak zdesperowani, że nie zważali na swoje bezpieczeństwo. Wszystko było zniszczone, stragany i małe sklepiki okradzione. Szyby domów były powybijane, przez co ulice wyglądały, jak pokryte kryształowym pyłem.

- Przeszukujemy obszar osobno, kapitanie? – zapytała Rei, starając się patrzeć tylko na Shirou, który obecnie wydał się najprzyjemniejszym obiektem do obserwacji. On widocznie uważał tak samo, bo nie odrywał od niej wzroku.

- Nie – odpowiedział krótko. – Nie będziemy się rozdzielać, bo nie wiemy, jakiego rodzaju siła tu działa. Nie chcę stracić członka zespołu na jego pierwszej misji.

Hitsugaya rozejrzał się po okolicy. Podszedł do jednego z opuszczonych budynków. Rei natychmiast poszła za nim, oglądając się na boki. Wydawało się jej, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie potrafiła tego konkretnie zlokalizować. Musiała polegać wyłącznie na swoim instynkcie i refleksie, co jej się bardzo nie podobało, podczas gdy jej przełożony, nawet jeżeli coś zauważył, nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

- Wiele nie znajdziemy – powiedział po chwili oglądania zdewastowanego pomieszczenia. – Zbyt wielu zniszczeń dokonano już po zniknięciu dusz.

- Rabusie? – zapytała, nie patrząc na niego. – Kapitanie!

Zawołała go, stojąc nad plamą barwy krwi. Natychmiast zjawił się u jej boku, jego prawa dłoń spoczywała na rękojeści Zanpakutou.

- Czyli też to zauważyłeś! – prychnęła z oburzeniem.

- Niby co? – Toushirou był tak zajęty oglądaniem kałuży na podłodze, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że dziewczyna nie zaadresowała go kapitanem.

- Że coś jest nie tak – powiedziała, coraz bardziej wściekła. Czuła, jak jej wybuchowy temperament zaczyna brać nad nią górę, więc odsunęła się od chłopaka, by się uspokoić. Podeszła do okna i starała się sobie przypomnieć, czego uczył ją Juushirou. Powoli wdychała powietrze nosem, wydychała je ustami. Po kilku cyklach poczuła, że napięcie się zmniejszyło. Nagle poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność, więc odwróciła się gwałtownie, trzymając rękę blisko swojego Zanpakutou.

- To była technika medytacji Ukitake – stwierdził. – Po co jej używałaś?

Rei zdążyła ugryźć się mocno w język, więc ostre słowa, które najchętniej wykrzyczałaby mu w twarz nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Postanowiła podać mu inną odpowiedź, również, z pewnego punktu widzenia, prawdziwą.

- Wyczułam czyjąś obecność. I nie jest to porucznik Matsumoto – zastrzegła, widząc, że dowódca chce coś powiedzieć. – Dlatego spróbowałam się na niej skoncentrować.

Hitsugaya posłał jej przeciągłe spojrzenie, które ukazywało jego dezaprobatę dla kiepskiego wytłumaczenia, ale młoda Shinigami była niewzruszona i bez najmniejszego problemu patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Chodź – ruszył w stronę drzwi, lecz Eiki była szybsza. Rzuciła się na swojego kapitana i tylko dzięki jej impetowi oboje uniknęli pojedynczej strzały, która przeleciała przez otwarte drzwi.

Toushirou zauważył niebezpieczeństwo sekundę za późno, ale widząc, co robi jego podwładna, postarał się, by nie ucierpiała za bardzo. Przyjął zderzenie z ziemią na swoje plecy, a ciężar dziewczyny na siebie. Niestety, nie wyliczył tego za dobrze. Zahaczył bokiem o kant twardego łóżka. W pokoju rozległ się trzask łamanej kości. Syknął z bólu.

- Czy ci odbiło? – wrzasnęła, wstając jak najszybciej. Wyciągnęła rękę, by pomóc Toushirou i podciągnęła go do siebie. – Mogłeś sobie coś zrobić. A ja byłam przygotowana na uderzenie.

- Byłabyś łaskawa się uciszyć? – zapytał spokojnie, podchodząc ostrożnie do okna. Na szczęście, Rei nie usłyszała charakterystycznego chrupnięcia. A on postanowił, że nie pokaże, ile go kosztowało ochranianie jej.

Pytanie odniosło pozytywny skutek: dziewczyna natychmiast zamilkła i podeszła do okna z drugiej strony. Spojrzała kapitanowi w oczy, on zaś skinął głową. Powoli wyszli przed dom. Rei rozejrzała się niespokojnie, ale nic tam nie było. Rozluźniła napięte mięśnie.

- Zniknęło – powiedział Shirou nie dając szansy się odezwać swojej partnerce. – Cokolwiek to było, już go tu nie ma.

- Chyba ktokolwiek – zakpiła Rei. – „Coś" nie byłoby w stanie złapać łuku, z którego wystrzelono tę strzałę.

- Masz rację – zgodził się. – Proponuję wrócić do Matsumoto, bo podejrzewam, że nasz tajemniczy przeciwnik teraz zabierze się za ich grupę.

Rei skinęła głową z powagą. Rozumiała, że tamta drużyna może nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Ona sama ledwo zauważyła strzałę mknącą prosto w Toushirou. Jej ciało zareagowało odruchowo i w duchu dziękowała Juushirou za mordercze treningi mające wzmocnić jej refleks. Była tylko zła na chłopaka, że uchronił ją od upadku na ziemię. Sam się przez to zranił i możliwe, że nie był w stanie walczyć na swoim poziomie.

Skarciła się ostro w duchu. Nie powinna była się martwić o zdolności bojowe swojego kapitana tylko o zdrowie swojego towarzysza. Nie zauważyła nawet, że młody Shinigami się jej przygląda, czekając aż się ruszy. W końcu otrząsnęła się z ponurych myśli. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i dała znak, że jest gotowa na shuunpo. Oboje równocześnie zaczęli się poruszać w bardzo szybkim tempie, ale Rei widziała, że Hitsugaya się męczy. Obrażenia musiały być dla niego bardziej dotkliwe, niż to pokazywał. Pamiętała, że syknął z bólu, gdy na niego upadła, poza tym wydawało się jej, że słyszała chrupnięcie, jakie wydaje z siebie złamana kość. Przyspieszyła i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy swoim dowódcy. Złapała go lekko za ramię i zarzuciła je sobie na szyję. Spokojnie spojrzała w jego zdziwione oczy, ale nie puściła. Gdy zaś Shirou zrozumiał, że dziewczyna stara się mu pomóc, zwolnił tempa i pozwolił się pociągnąć, na co Rei odpowiedziała słabym uśmiechem.

Z resztą drużyny spotkali się prawie w połowie drogi. Gdy kobieta zobaczyła, że Hitsugaya podpiera się na ramieniu Eiki, na jej twarzy zagościło przerażenie. Podbiegła do nich z pytającym spojrzeniem, jednak zanim początkująca oficer miała szansę wyjaśnić, co się stało, chłopak ją uprzedził.

- Matsumoto, nie dramatyzuj, nie panikuj i nie upijaj się – potrząsnął ostrzegawczo głową. – Przewróciłem się w jednym z domów i dość mocno poturbowałem.

Jednocześnie klęknął i wyrysował na piaszczystej ziemi jedno kanji.

Niebezpieczeństwo.

Rei już od jakiegoś czasu doskonale wyczuwała obcą aurę. Było to coś bardzo podobnego do reiatsu Shinigami, ale miało w sobie element czegoś nieprzyjemnego. Dziewczynie nasuwało się słowo „złego". Toushirou wyczuł dokładnie to samo. Skinął na swoje podwładne, by uklękły obok niego pod pretekstem udzielenia mu pomocy. Obie pochyliły się napisanymi przez kapitana znakami. Młodsza zakrztusiła się, a starsza zbladła, gdy dotarło do nich znaczenie ideogramów.

Shinigami, Hollow.

Pomysł wydawał się niedorzeczny, ale Rei czuła, że to może być prawda. Słyszała kiedyś jakieś plotki o wydarzeniach sprzed stu lat, kiedy w Gotei 13 nastąpiło wielkie przetasowanie. Podobno poprzedni dowódcy stali się ofiarami eksperymentu, który przekształcił ich w Hollowy. Do tej pory brała to za opowiastki dla niegrzecznych dzieci lub przypowieść ludową, ale teraz musiała zweryfikować poglądy.

Skinęła głową kapitanowi i porucznikowi. Matsumoto również wydawała się pogodzona z sytuacją. Pomogła Shirou podnieść się z klęczek i próbowała go podeprzeć, jak wcześniej zrobiła to Rei, ale różnica wzrostu okazała się być za duża. Dziewiąta oficer wzniosła oczy do nieba, by tak wyrazić, jak komiczne się jej to wydaje. I wtedy zobaczyła podejrzaną sylwetkę. Uśmiech zniknął z jej ust, gdy szybkim krokiem podeszła do kapitana i podparła go własnym ciałem.

- Musimy iść – wyszeptała, nie patrząc na niego. – On tu jest. Widziałam jego cień.

Toushirou przytaknął, również starając się nie spoglądać na Shinigami, która uratowała mu tego dnia życie. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby podziękować Ukitake za sugestię zabrania dziewczyny ze sobą.

- Nie powinniśmy używać shuunpo – powiedziała po chwili. Chłopak zerknął na nią, potem skinął głową, po raz pierwszy widząc troskę w jej oczach.

Starała się iść szybko, ale poruszając się normalnym sposobem musiała dostosować tempo do kapitana. Oboje wiedzieli, że shuunpo byłoby łatwiejsze dla obojga, ale dla niego bardzo niebezpieczne. Ból Shirou wskazywał na złamaną kość, a szybkie przemieszczanie się jeszcze by zwiększyło szkodę.

Atak nastąpił niespodziewanie. Zbliżali się już do zamieszkałej dzielnicy Rukongai. Obaj Shinigami, którzy nie mieli rang oficera opuścili swoje gardy. Agresor natychmiast wykorzystał okazję. Rei zdążyła zauważyć srebrny błysk, gdy miecz obcego zanurzył się na moment w piersi jednego z nich. Drugiego trafił promień przypominający Cero, jakim posługiwały się Menosy.

- Matsumoto – Hitsugaya przywołał swoją podwładną. – Idź przodem. Sprowadź oddział medyczny.

- Ale… – porucznik od razu zaprotestowała.

- Bez nich sobie nie poradzimy – twardo powiedział kapitan, rzucając jej spojrzenie nieznoszące sprzeciwu.

- Rangiku-san… – Rei opuściła chłopaka na kolana. Jęknął z bólu. – Powiadom kapitana Ukitake. Niech przyśle też kogoś od siebie z ekipą medyczną.

Kobieta skinęła głową. W następnym momencie już jej nie było. Dwojgu Shinigami pozostało tylko uczucie ogromnego niebezpieczeństwa i martwe ciała członków dziesiątej dywizji.

- Nie wyciągaj swojego Zanpakutou, Shirou – powiedziała Rei, nie odwracając się do zwierzchnika. Nieświadomie zwróciła się do niego znienawidzonym przezwiskiem, na co on tylko zacisnął zęby. – I tak nie będziesz w stanie go użyć, a mi może przeszkadzać.

Toushirou zauważył logikę w jej słowach. Zdjął rękę z miecza. Nadal jednak się rozglądał, będąc świadomym swojej bezsilności. Nawet gdyby coś zauważył, nie zdążyłby jej powiadomić, a ona zareagować. Eiki po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu jako Shinigami była napięta jak struna, do granic możliwości. Wszystkie zmysły nagle się wyostrzyły, krew w jej żyłach krążyła szybciej, wzmagając refleks. Miała misję, którą zamierzała wypełnić i nie planowała w jej trakcie stracić swojego dowódcy.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – białowłosy wyszeptał pytanie tak cicho, że dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy sobie tego nie wyobraziła.

- Tak.

- Dlaczego zdecydowałaś się na dziesiąty skład?

Rei przez chwilę milczała, jakby próbowała ubrać swoje myśli w pasujące do sytuacji słowa. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami.

- Bo jesteś jednym z niewielu kapitanów, którym ufa Juushirou. Powiedział, że mogę wybierać między czterema dywizjami. Szóstą kapitana Kuchiki, ósmą Shunsui, twoją dziesiątą lub jego trzynastą. Natychmiast odrzuciłam ósmą i trzynastą. Jestem zbyt blisko z tamtymi dowódcami, więc nie czułabym się dobrze w ich składach. Został kapitan Kuchiki i ty. Obaj macie renomę geniuszy, świetnie walczycie, jesteście inteligentni i Juushirou wam ufa. Ale kapitan Kuchiki jest trochę za… –próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowo.

- Sztywny? – podpowiedział Shirou, walcząc z bólem.

- Tak – uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. – Skąd…?

Nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania. Czas oczekiwania na atak skończył się, a oni wcale tego nie zauważyli. W kilka sekund, które wydawały się dla młodej oficer wiecznością, pojedynek się skończył.

Obcy zaskoczył Toushirou od tyłu, czyli w miejscu, które typowała Rei. Jednak tuż po chwili, przemieścił się na jego drugą stronę, którą Eiki opuściła. Dziewczyna potrzebowała ułamka sekundy, by spostrzec swój błąd i tylko dzięki opanowaniu Kendo udało się jej powstrzymać miecz mężczyzny przed przecięciem Shirou na dwie części. Trzymała swój Zanpakutou obiema rękoma i patrzyła z przerażeniem w twarz przeciwnika, która do połowy pokryta była kościstą maską Hollowa. Agresor miał na sobie hakamę Shinigami. Złośliwie się uśmiechał, unosząc drugą rękę, by zadać dziewczynie śmiertelny cios w odsłoniętą głowę. Jednak ona nie dała się zaskoczyć po raz kolejny. Zrobiła to, co Matsumoto widziała już kilkakrotnie w trakcie jej sparingów z Ikkaku. Przytrzymała Zanpakutou jedną ręką, zaś drugą wyciągnęła przed siebie i wskazała palcem na ciało obcego.

- Hadou, numer 52 – wypowiedziała początkowe słowa zaklęcia. Ręka mężczyzny zaczęła opadać. Rei wiedziała, że nie zdąży przed nią umknąć, ale musiała go zniszczyć, zanim on zabije ją. – Złota Strzała.

Z palców dziewczyny powoli wypłynął pojedynczy złoty promień, który trafił przeciwnika w klatkę piersiową. Eiki tymczasem przygotowała się na cios, który miał na nią spaść. Przymknęła powieki, przygotowując się na ból. Gdy ten nie nadszedł, a nacisk na jej miecz zmniejszył się, odważyła się otworzyć oczy.

Nad nią stał jej zwierzchnik, z uwolnionym Bankai Hyorinmaru. Widziała, że tylko dzięki skrzydłom swojego Zanpakutou chłopak utrzymuje się na nogach. Jednak moc miecza szybko się wyczerpała i białowłosy Shinigami upadł na kolana.

- Shirou, dzięki – wyszeptała do niego. – Ale nie mdlej mi tutaj. Shirou… Shirou!

W ostatnim słowie pobrzmiewała wściekłość i Hitsugaya chyba musiał ją wyczuć, bo spojrzał na nią dość przytomnym wzrokiem.

- Zaraz tu będzie ekipa medyczna – mówiła, starając się utrzymać go w tym stanie. Plotła, co jej ślina na język przyniosła. – Uratowałeś mi życie, Shirou. Nie wiem, jak ci się za to odwdzięczę.

- Chyba jesteśmy kwita – powiedział z trudem. – Ty uratowałaś mi życie w tamtym domku. I nie mów do mnie Shirou, tylko kapitan Hitsugaya.

- Będziesz się teraz kłócił o takie rzeczy? – zapytała z rozpaczą. – Ale skoro dzięki temu jesteś przytomny, Shirou, chętnie się z tobą o to pokłócę. Chciałabym, żebyś ty mnie nazywał Rei.

- A ty będziesz mnie nazywała kapitanem Hitsugayą – odparował przez zaciśnięte zęby, a Rei nie wiedziała, jak to interpretować. Nie wiedziała, czy był zły, czy z trudem znosił ból.

- Założymy się? – starała się zadrwić, ale nie do końca jej to wyszło. – Będę cię nazywać Shirou dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz.

- Dostaniesz ode mnie naganę… – głos chłopaka słabł.

Rei położyła jego głowę na swoich kolanach i trwała w bezruchu. Podejrzewała, że Shinigami może mieć złamaną kość miednicy, może dolny odcinek kręgosłupa. Ale jeśli od siły jej uderzenia złamało się żebro i przebiło płuco, dziewczyna nie mogła pozwolić mu zasnąć.

- O naganie pomyślisz, jak wyzdrowiejesz – wyszeptała. – Shirou… Shirou, nie wolno ci zemdleć! Shirou!

Dalsze wołanie zostało zagłuszone przez przybycie kilkunastu osób. Z Matsumoto przybyła kapitan Unohana wraz ze swoim zespołem reanimacyjnym oraz kapitan Tousen.

- Rangiku-san, o co chodzi? – zapytała Rei, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na niewidomego dowódcę. – Miałaś poprosić o kogoś z oddziału kapitana Ukitake.

- Sam generał Yamamoto wydał rozkaz kapitanowi Tousenowi – odpowiedziała Matsumoto. – Podobno kapitan Hitsugaya kiedyś prosił o coś, co dotyczyło ciebie i Tousena, i teraz jest okazja, żeby to sprawdzić.

Obie Shinigami wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. Po chwili ich uwagę przykuła kapitan Unohana. Przeprowadziła ona polowe badanie Toushirou.

- Z waszym kapitanem będzie wszystko dobrze – uspokoiła podwładne rannego. – Młody Hitsugaya ma złamaną miednicę i obite żebra. Żaden organ wewnętrzny nie został uszkodzony.

Po policzkach czarnowłosej dziewczyny spłynęły łzy. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak napięta była przez cały czas. Odwróciła się od kobiet i wpadła na kapitana Tousena. Niewidomy mężczyzna delikatnie otarł jej łzy z policzków.

- Nie musisz się smucić, Eiki Rei – powiedział, a jego łagodny głos był balsamem dla spiętych nerwów dziewczyny. – Ale przed nami jeszcze jedno zadanie.

Rei spojrzała na ciemnoskórego kapitana ze zdziwieniem. Nie podejrzewała, że jest jeszcze coś, co mają zrobić. Po chwili zrozumiała, że Tousen nie odczyta niewerbalnego pytania, więc zadała je na głos.

- Musimy zagwarantować, choć częściowe, bezpieczeństwo mieszkańcom Rukongai. A jeszcze dzisiaj kapitan Hitsugaya prosił mnie o przetestowanie twoich zdolności Kidou, Eiki Rei – dłoń mężczyzny spoczęła lekko na jej ramieniu. – Postawimy tu mur, którego nikt nie będzie mógł sforsować. Oddzielimy zamieszkane dzielnice od tych tutaj i wszystkiego, co się w nich znajduje.

Rei w końcu przypomniała sobie, dlaczego nazwisko dowódcy wydało się jej takie znajome. Już w Akademii słyszała o geniuszu magii demonów, który nie wstąpił do Korpusu Kidou, lecz do Gotei 13, Tousenie Kaname. To musiał być on.

- Rozumiem, kapitanie – skinęła głową. Chociaż zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, wiedziała, że do obowiązków Shinigami należy zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa duszom, które same nie mogą się bronić.

Tousen złapał dziewczynę pod rękę i zaczął poruszać się w shuunpo. W mgnieniu oka znaleźli się na skraju ostatniej dzielnicy. Rei, która nigdy wcześniej nie podróżowała tak szybko, zrozumiała, jak duża jest przepaść miedzy nią i kapitanami, jeśli chodzi o moc.

- Eiki Rei, masz szansę, żeby pokazać, że zasługujesz na tytuł mistrzyni Kidou, jak przyjaciółka twojego kapitana, porucznik Hinamori.

_Nie jestem geniuszem ani mistrzynią_, zamiarzała zaprotestować dziewczyna, ale nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu Shirou wstawił się za nią na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13. Teraz, po wspólnych doświadczeniach, tym bardziej nie chciała go zawieść.

- Co mam zrobić?

- Ustaw możliwie najsilniejszą barierę wokół tego miejsca – powiedział. – Ty wybierzesz rodzaj, konkretne zaklęcie. Ja cię wspomogę, gdy nie będziesz miała już siły go dokończyć.

- Rozumiem, kapitanie.

Wystarczyła jej krótka chwila na zastanowienie. Znała własne możliwości i wiedziała, że sama nie da rady tego zrobić, ale skoro Tousen zaoferował wsparcie swoją mocą… Mogła zaryzykować magią z wyższego poziomu.

Ustawiła się przodem do dotkniętej nieszczęściem dzielnicy. Złożyła ręce tak, by jej kciuki i palce wskazujące utworzyły trójkąt na wysokości szyi. Powolnym ruchem odsunęła złączone dłonie od swojego ciała, wypowiadając zaklęcie:

- Bakudou, numer 68 – Rei zauważyła, że Tousen uniósł brwi, gdy usłyszał, który poziom wybrała dziewczyna. – Gwiazda Salomona.

Przed nią pojawiło się osiem kamiennych filarów ustawionych na okręgu. Po kolei każdy z nich łączył się promieniem energetycznym z kolejnym, tworząc ośmioramienną gwiazdę, która wytworzyła stabilną, nieprzepuszczalną barierę. Rei skierowała całą swoją moc na rozszerzenie ściany tak, by objęła cały zaznaczony teren.

W pewnym momencie poczuła nagły przypływ mocy, który zawdzięczała ręce kapitana Tousena na swoim ramieniu. Po kilku minutach zaklęcie zostało ukończone. Rei westchnęła ze zmęczenia i osunęła się na kolana. Nie starczyło jej sił by się ruszyć, miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś zatkał jej uszy watą. Dopiero, gdy poczuła wiatr we włosach, zorientowała się, że niewidomy kapitan trzyma ją i poruszają się bardzo szybkim shuunpo. Mężczyzna natychmiast wyczuł, że się ocknęła.

- Za chwilę będziemy w kwaterze głównej dziesiątej dywizji. Kapitan Hitsugaya musi na noc zostać u kapitan Unohany, ale jest już przytomny – powiedział, a dziewczyna zastanawiała się, skąd on tyle wie.

Zostawił ją z dwoma służącymi Shinigami, którzy od dłuższego czasu na nich czekali i zmartwioną Matsumoto. Ułożył ją na noszach i odwrócił się, gdy nagle o czymś sobie przypomniał. Nachylił się nad młodą oficer.

- Poradziłabyś sobie sama z tą blokadą, Eiki Rei. Mogłaś bez problemu wykorzystać wyższy stopień Bakudou – powiedział. Następnie zwrócił się do rudowłosej kobiety. – Porucznik Matsumoto, proszę przekaż kapitanowi Hitsugayi, że Eiki Rei zdała test. Bez wątpienia jest mistrzynią Kidou.

Uśmiechnął się do zdumionej Rangiku, która przenosiła wzrok z odchodzącego kapitana na śpiącą na noszach dziewiątą oficer w swojej dywizji.

O zabitym przez Rei i Shirou mężczyźnie wszyscy zapomnieli. A przynajmniej tak się zdawało…


	3. Chapter 3

Betowała kharcia.

Btw, coś o czym zapomniałam: postaci z Bleacha nie są moje, tylko je wypożyczam. Natomiast Eiki Rei jest zdecydowanie moja, co nie szkodzi, żeby pojawiała się w innych fanfickach. Tylko proszę nie zapominać o kanoniczności ;P

Rozdział 3

Toushirou siedział zamyślony za ogromnym biurkiem w swoim gabinecie. Wystarczyły mu dwa dni w kwaterze głównej kapitan Unohany, żeby jego kości się zrosły, a ciało zregenerowało. I mimo że nadal lekko go kłuły podczas poruszania się, nie miał już najmniejszych problemów z trybem shuunpo. Teraz jednak siedział zapatrzony w tańczące na przeciwległej ścianie plamy światła. Matsumoto chwilę wcześniej odebrała od niego wszystkie dokumenty dywizji, na których wypełnienie poświęcił te dwa dni odpoczynku.

- Kapitanie – rudowłosa porucznik wetknęła głowę przez drzwi. – Czy mam jeszcze coś dla ciebie zrobić?

- Poproś do mnie dziewiątą oficer Eiki – powiedział, nadal zamyślony, nie zwracając uwagi na przeciągłe spojrzenie kobiety. – Potem możesz iść, nie będziesz mi dzisiaj potrzebna.

Matsumoto skinęła głową i wyszła z gabinetu, zaś młody kapitan wrócił myślami do wydarzeń z Rukongai. Nie zauważył, gdy ta hybryda Shinigami i Hollowa pojawiła się tuż przy nich, ale ruch Eiki był perfekcyjny. Shirou widział jednak, że dziewczynie brakuje doświadczenia w walce. On sam, w momencie, gdy ujrzał obcego, przejrzał jego taktykę. Dlatego jego niekłamany podziw wzbudziło kolejne posunięcie dziewiątej oficer: cofnęła się i korzystając z Kendo zablokowała od tyłu uderzenie miecza. Potem użyła Kidou, ale nie dość szybko. Chłopak widział, że jego podwładna może zginąć od ciosu, którego nie będzie w stanie zablokować. Jego ciało zareagowało samo, a adrenalina na moment stłumiła ból i dała mu szybkość, jakiej potrzebował. Bez namysłu uwolnił drugie stadium swojego Zanpakutou i razem z Rei zabił mężczyznę.

Potrząsnął głową i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Eiki stoi przed jego biurkiem, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem. Shirou uśmiechnął się do niej i wskazał krzesło naprzeciw swojego.

- Był u mnie kapitan Tousen – zaczął, nareszcie skupiony. – Opowiedział mi, czego dokonałaś w Rukongai. Gratuluję, od teraz jesteś specjalistą do spraw Kidou w naszym oddziale.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Minęły już dwa dni, a ona nie została jeszcze ukarana za niesubordynację i zastanawiała się, kiedy chłopak ten temat poruszy.

Toushirou jeszcze przez moment siedział bez ruchu, po czym wstał i obszedł biurko. Oparł się plecami o wysunięty blat i spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Rei zmieszała się. Do tej pory tak osobisty kontakt miała tylko z Juushirou i Shunsui. Zaczerwieniła się lekko, gdy położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- W Rukongai dwukrotnie uratowałaś mi życie, Eiki-san.

- Ty też uratowałeś mi tam życie, Shirou – wyrwało się jej, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć.

Hitsugaya rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie.

- Skoro już poruszyłaś tą sprawę… Twoja niesubordynacja była wtedy usprawiedliwiona. Starałaś się nie dopuścić do tego, bym zemdlał. Ale kolejnych oznak braku należytego szacunku nie będę tolerował. Masz zwracać się do mnie „kapitanie Hitsugaya".

Rei musiała odetchnąć, żeby się uspokoić. Jej nerwy były napięte jak postronki, do czego doprowadziła je chłodna przemowa chłopaka. Juushirou ostrzegał ją, że kapitanowie szóstej i dziesiątej dywizji są bardzo wymagający pod względem dyscypliny, przeciw której ona buntowała się już na pierwszym roku w Akademii. Ale Byakuya przynajmniej wszystko ignorował, jak większość wysoko urodzonych, natomiast Toushirou… Irytujący pedantyzm przeważał.

Jednak wiedziała też, że Shunsui ostrzegł młodego kapitana przed jej wybuchowym temperamentem. Po chwili poddała się i pozwoliła słowom popłynąć.

- Widzę, Shirou, że jesteś strasznie wdzięczny za uratowanie ci życia – głos miała chłodny, a w jej oczach chłopak widział błyskawice gniewu. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy zaakcentowała jego imię. – I mam zamiar nazywać cię tak, jak mi się to podoba.

Odwróciła się, a jej włosy powiewały za nią, kojarząc się chłopakowi z haori kapitanów Gotei 13. Nagle przypomniał sobie widok, jak wrył mu się w pamięć lata temu. To było jeszcze za czasów Rukongai. Jego dzielnicę odwiedził kapitan i porucznik. Włosy dowódcy powiewały za nim jak długa, jasna szata. Mężczyzny nie kojarzył, ale porucznik…

- Zaczekaj, Rei – zawołał za nią, gdy była już w drzwiach. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie, bo odesłałem już Matsumoto. Chcę, żebyś znalazła jakiegoś oficera z piątej dywizji, nawet porucznik Hinamori czy samego dowódcę. Przekaż wiadomość, że muszę jak najszybciej widzieć kapitana Aizena.

- Jasne, Shirou – z jej głosu powoli znikał lód.

Kapitan roześmiał się cicho, gdy drzwi już się zamknęły. Podszedł do okna, otworzył je i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Po chwili zauważył wybiegającą z kwatery głównej czarnowłosą Shinigami.

- Kapitan Hitsugaya, nie Shirou – krzyknął do niej, w jego słowach nadal pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

Rei, słysząc przełożonego, odwróciła się i pomachała mu. Chwilę później już jej nie było, zaś chłopak usłyszał stanowcze pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – powiedział dość głośno, powoli zamykając okno. Na dworze zapadał zmrok i przez szyby wślizgiwały się ostatnie promienie słońca. Zapalił lampę stojącą samotnie na parapecie.

Nie usłyszał, by drzwi się otwierały, ale wyczuł w gabinecie obecność dwóch osób. Nie spieszył się z odwracaniem, gdyż w ciągu lat bycia kapitanem przywykł do takich odwiedzin. Tylko siły specjalne Gotei 13 wchodziły w ten sposób. Plotka głosiła, że sama Shihouin Yoruichi nauczyła ich tej sztuczki zanim zniknęła. W końcu spojrzał na swoich gości. Spodziewał się zwykłych oficerów z drugiego składu. Uniósł brwi w uprzejmym zdziwieniu.

- Kapitan Soifon, porucznik Omaeda – skinął głową na powitanie.

Kobieta stała przed wielkim biurkiem, opierając na nim swoje dłonie. W jej oczach młody Shinigami zauważył wzburzenie. Rzuciła mu kartkę z dwoma słowami i maleńkim symbolem. Jej zastępca stał pod ścianą, chrupiąc coś, ale uważnie obserwował dwóch kapitanów.

- Co to jest? – zapytał spokojnie, nie czytając treści.

- Drobna pomoc od zdrajczyni – syknęła, powoli tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Omaeda drgnął, ale nie ruszył się spod ściany. Toushirou wskazał Soifon krzesło, a gdy kobieta zajęła miejsce, on również osunął się na fotel. Rzucił okiem na kartkę. Widniało na niej imię i nazwisko, które już kiedyś słyszał oraz mały obrazek siedzącego kota. Chłopak nie wiedział jednak, co wspomniany mężczyzna ma wspólnego ze sprawą, ani nie rozumiał znaczenia symbolu.

- Urahara Kisuke – powiedział. – Były zwierzchnik dwunastej dywizji, założyciel departamentu technologicznego. Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Soifon.

Kapitan drugiego składu drgnęła i pochyliła się lekko, prezentując bojowe nastawienie.

- Wiesz, dlaczego Urahara został wypędzony ze Społeczeństwa Dusz? Dlaczego ponad sto lat temu trzeba było zastąpić jedną trzecią dowództwa Gotei 13?

- Słyszałem plotki, że kapitanowie i porucznicy czterech składów stali się ofiarami eksperymentu, a kapitan Urahara i kapitan Shihouin zniknęli – przypomniał sobie. – Ale nie ma żadnych potwierdzających to dokumentów, to tylko opowieść przekazywana ustnie, jak bajka na dobranoc dla niegrzecznych dzieci.

- Nie – wrzasnęła. Omaeda ponownie drgnął, ale tym razem przygotował się do opuszczenia posterunku pod ścianą. – Ciebie wtedy nie było w Seireitei, Hitsugaya. Nic nie wiesz!

- Więc mi to wytłumacz – Shirou starał się być cierpliwy, ale nie sądził, że Soifon wniesie coś nowego do sprawy.

- Urahara był geniuszem, ale jednocześnie był szalony…

- To mocne niedopowiedzenie – wymruczał Omaeda. Kobieta rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Mężczyzna nieco się zmieszał i zajął ponownie jedzeniem.

- Kiedyś był moim kolegą z drugiej dywizji, trzecim oficerem. Gdy kapitan dwunastego składu została awansowana do królewskiej gwardii, Yoruichi wytypowała Uraharę do objęcia stanowiska po niej. A on natychmiast uwolnił jednego z najgorszych kryminalistów Seireitei i założył wraz z nim departament technologiczny – przerwała na moment, żeby złapać oddech. Toushirou widział, że jest na skraju wybuchu. – Nie wiem nic o ich nieetycznych eksperymentach z wyjątkiem tego jednego. W Seireitei zauważono, że znikają dusze. Najpierw zwykli ludzie, potem Shinigami…

Białowłosy kapitan wzmógł czujność. Soifon zbliżyła się do meritum sprawy i zaczynało się robić interesująco.

- Do poprowadzenia śledztwa wyznaczony został dziewiąty skład. Gdy jasne było, że całkiem znikli z radarów reiatsu, generał wysłał za nimi trzech innych kapitanów. Dodatkowo poszli porucznik z ósmego składu i zastępca dowódcy Korpusu Kidou. Znaleziono ich następnego dnia w kwaterze głównej dwunastej dywizji zmienionych częściowo w Hollowy. Urahara i zwierzchnik Korpusu Kidou też tam byli, więc natychmiast wytoczono im proces i skazano. A potem wszyscy nagle zniknęli. Krąży plotka, że ktoś zabrał ich prosto z Biura 46. To mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

Soifon zamilkła i zacisnęła zęby. Toushirou spojrzał na Omaedę. Mężczyzna podszedł do nich.

- Kapitan mówi o zdrajczyni – wymamrotał. – O Shihouin Yoruichi. To ona podesłała nam nazwisko Urahary, które powinniśmy skojarzyć ze sprawą.

Hitsugaya zamyślił się. Widział związki między obiema sprawami. Ale skoro sprawca został ukarany… I co wspólnego miał z tą sprawą człowiek, o którym niedawno myślał?

- Soifon – zwrócił się do kobiety, która powoli się uspokajała. – Czy z tą sprawą związany był może kapitan o długich blond włosach i grzywce jak od linijki? Wydaje mi się, że były trochę dłuższe niż do połowy pleców…

- Tak – odezwała się zdziwiona kapitan drugiego oddziału. – To był…

- Kapitan Hirako – odezwał się przyjemny męski głos. Wszystkie głowy szybko odwróciły się w stronę drzwi. W progu stał miły szatyn w okularach. – Były zwierzchnik piątego składu, mój poprzedni dowódca. Hitsugaya-san, masz znakomitą drużynę. Oficer Eiki bez problemu do mnie dotarła.

- Bardzo szybko, jak widzę – mruknął pod nosem Shirou. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko, kapitanie Aizen. Usiądź proszę i opowiedz coś o kapitanie Hirako.

Mężczyzna zastosował się do propozycji chłopaka. Zza szkieł spoglądały na niego ciepłe, nieco naiwne oczy.

- Był jednym z najsilniejszych kapitanów w Gotei 13 w tamtych czasach. Jedynie Kuchiki Ginrei, dziadek Kuchiki Byakuyi, był lepszy. Hirako-san lubił Uraharę, ale najlepszy kontakt miał z jego porucznik, Hiyori – nagle w jego głosie zagościł smutek. – Mam wrażenie, że nigdy mi nie ufał, ale kapitan Hirako generalnie należał do osób skrytych i podejrzliwych. Najbardziej uderzyło mnie to, że to ja zostałem oskarżony przez Uraharę, ale zarzuty oddalono dzięki kapitanowi Kyouraku.

- A sam zostałeś kapitanem – dopowiedziała cicho Soifon.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z pytaniem w oczach, ale kobieta już nic nie powiedziała. Shirou zachęcił rozmówcę do kontynuowania.

- Ale to już wszystko, kapitanie Hitsugaya – Aizen rozłożył przepraszająco ręce. – Jedyne, co wiem, to fakt, że kapitan Ichimaru, wtedy jeden z oficerów piątej dywizji, nie miał pewnego alibi, ale to można wytłumaczyć. W końcu wszystko działo się w środku nocy.

Toushirou skinął głową.

- Uważacie, że Urahara może mieć coś wspólnego z tymi zniknięciami w Rukongai?

- Sto lat temu wszystko zaczęło się właśnie tam – powiedział dowódca piątej drużyny. Soifon przytaknęła.

Shirou ponownie pokiwał powoli głową. Widać było, że podjął jakąś decyzję.

- Tutaj już do niczego nie dojdziemy. Jedyną możliwością kontynuowania tego tropu jest porozmawianie z Uraharą – powiedział, sprawiając, że pozostali kapitanowie spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. – Wybieram się na Ziemię. Macie zamiar mi towarzyszyć?

Aizen natychmiast skinął głową, czego Toushirou oczekiwał. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Soifon zostanie w Seireitei, ta jednak odesłała swojego porucznika do kwatery głównej. Wszyscy jednocześnie się podnieśli.

- Chciałbym zabrać jeszcze jedną osobę – powiedział chłopak. – Niestety, oficer Eiki nie ma już w pobliżu. Zaangażowała się w to śledztwo i zamierzałem dać jej szansę dokończenia go.

- Może ja ją zastąpię? – zza okna dał się słyszeć kolejny męski głos, tym razem lekki i beztroski.

Młody Shinigami odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego na parapecie kapitana ósmej dywizji. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Wiedziałem, że tam jesteś, Kyouraku – powiedział rozbawiony. – Zawsze lubiłeś podsłuchiwać.

- A ja ci mówiłem, że Rei-chan ma wybuchowy charakter – zripostował mężczyzna. – Domyślałem się, że dojdzie do przesłuchania Urahary, dlatego mamy już zezwolenie na wypad na Ziemię. Kisuke będzie nas oczekiwał z przygotowanymi wcześniej gigai.

Toushirou skinął głową z zadowoleniem. Miał zamiar zabrać ze sobą jednego z trzech kapitanów, którzy służyli w czasach Urahary. Jednym z nich był właśnie Kyouraku. _Skoro Izanami nie mogła wrócić z zaświatów, to Izanagi poszedł do niej_, pomyślał chłopak, wychodząc z gabinetu za pozostałymi kapitanami.

* * *

Hitsugaya spokojnie podążał za czarnym motylem, który miał zaprowadzić go na Ziemię. Czuł się trochę nieswojo w towarzystwie pozostałej trojki, milczącej tak samo, jak on. Rozmyślał również nad znienawidzonym sztucznym ciałem, którego wizja noszenia majaczyła w najbliższej przyszłości. Tak, prawda – reputacja Urahary w Karakurze mogła ucierpieć, gdyby ktoś go zobaczył, odpowiadającego na niezbadane pytania i rozmawiającego z powietrzem na środku ulicy. Brama Sekai otworzyła się nagle i czwórka kapitanów znalazła się na miejscu. Rozglądali się, patrząc na gwiaździste niebo i płynącą obok rzekę. Uwagę białowłosego kapitana przykuł ruch po jego prawej stronie. Instynktownie złapał rękojeść swojego Zanpakutou.

- Ty musisz być kapitanem Hitsugaya – chłopak usłyszał zawadiacki i mocno ironiczny głos dochodzący od mężczyzny, który skrywał swoją twarz pod biało-zielonym kapeluszem. – Nie musisz celować we mnie swoim Zanpakutou. W końcu chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać.

- Urahara Kisuke? – Toushirou postanowił jeszcze się upewnić, czy rzeczywiście rozmawia z człowiekiem, który sto lat temu został wygnany z Gotei 13.

- Tak. Witam w pięknym mieście Karakura – pokiwał lekceważąco ręką w stronę odległych świateł miasta. – Kapitanie Kyouraku, czy kapitanowie Ukitake i Unohana nadal pełnią te stanowiska?

- Tak, skąd wiedziałeś? – mężczyzna jako jedyny czuł się swobodnie w towarzystwie banity. Nawet lekko się uśmiechał.

- Mam swoje źródła – uśmiech Urahary stał się nieco tajemniczy. Przeniósł wzrok na pozostałych przybyszów i mina mu zrzedła. – Soifon, nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć ciebie na Ziemi. Podobnie jak ciebie, Aizen. Jak widzę, oboje awansowaliście.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Urahara padłby martwy od spojrzenia kobiety. Zaś kapitan piątego składu wyglądał na odrobinę zaniepokojonego, chociaż próbował się uśmiechnąć do ich gospodarza.

- Karakura, mówisz? – zapytał Hitsugaya, który spoglądał na całą trójkę i miał szczerze dość napiętej atmosfery. – Czy to nie miasto, do którego została wysłana młoda Kuchiki?

- Kuchiki Rukia –twarz Urahary ponownie się rozjaśniła. – Miałem przyjemność spotkać tą młodą Shinigami. Całkiem władcza dziewczyna. A jaka głośna…

Mężczyzna zachichotał złośliwie, ale nieco sztucznie. Odwrócił się i pokiwał ręką na czwórkę kapitanów, by ci poszli za nim. Toushirou wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na Kyouraku, który wydawał się być lekko zaniepokojony zachowaniem Kisuke. Jako pierwszy ruszył za postacią, która powoli znikała w ciemnościach otaczających rzekę. Po chwili pozostali niechętnie powlekli się za młodym, białowłosym Shinigami, który jako jedyny okazał zdecydowanie i zaangażowanie w sprawę. Urahara zaprowadził ich do małego, obskurnego sklepiku, gdzie wskazał cztery gigai dla przybyszów. Toushirou najpierw uważnie obserwował pozostałych w trakcie wchodzenia w ciała, po czym sam, z westchnieniem męczennika, też to uczynił.

- Coś się stało, kapitanie Hitsugaya? – usłyszał cichy dziewczęcy głosik.

Shirou rozejrzał się i zauważył, że zza drzwi przygląda mu się dziewczynka, na oko dwunastoletnia. Najpierw zwrócił uwagę na jej ogromne oczy, patrzące nawet bardziej naiwnie niż Aizena. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że widziała go już od momentu przybycia.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

- Ururu – odpowiedziała i znikła w głębi sklepu.

- Ururu i Jinta to dwoje dzieci, które tu pracują – wyjaśnił głęboki głos dobiegający zza pleców Shirou. – Oboje odznaczają się ogromnym reiatsu i pomagają nam bronić miasto.

Kapitan okręcił się wokół własnej osi. Za nim stał wysoki, potężny mężczyzna, trzymający ręce na głowach czarnowłosej dziewczynki, która przed chwilą mu umknęła i rudowłosego chłopca, jej rówieśnika, jak podejrzewał. Spojrzał na nich pytająco.

- Tsukabishi Tessai – dorosły przedstawił się, a nazwisko spowodowało, że w głowie Shirou zapaliła się czerwona lampka. – Odszedłem z Seireitei razem z Kisuke.

Tsukabishi… Poprzedni dowódca Korpusu Kidou. Teraz chłopak wiedział, dlaczego jest taki zestresowany w jego obecności. Był to człowiek, który opanował wiele zakazanych technik Kidou i mógł bez inkantacji rzucać zaklęcia Hadou i Bakudou najwyższych stopni.

- Tessai – glos Urahary poniósł się po całym sklepie. – Przyprowadź do nas kapitana Hitsugayę.

Mężczyzna skinął głową na Toushirou, który poszedł zamyślony za nim. Zaprowadził młodego Shinigami do małego pokoju, w którym wokół okrągłego stolika było sześć miejsc. Gdy tylko się tam znaleźli, ich gospodarz wygonił dzieci.

Kyouraku spojrzał podejrzliwie na Tessaia, ale nic nie zrobił. Aizen i Soifon starali się zachowywać obojętnie w obecności zdrajców Społeczeństwa Dusz. Hitsugaya tylko obserwował ich reakcje. W końcu zdecydował się przerwać milczenie, bo cała sytuacja działała mu na nerwy.

- Wiesz, co się dzieje w Społeczeństwie Dusz, Urahara?

- Tak – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

- Skąd?

- Mam swoje źródła po drugiej stronie.

Shirou odchylił się lekko, oceniając ile prawdy jest w słowach mężczyzny. Wtedy poczuł dotyk miękkiego futra i koci ogon lekko musnął jego policzek. Chłopak spokojnie obserwował jak ciemny kot krąży po pokoju, aby w końcu położyć się na kolanach Soifon. Urahara wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie, w którym uważny obserwator wyczułby ból. I winę.

- Czy to ty stoisz za porwaniami dusz, tak jak ostatnim razem?

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Kisuke był całkowicie poważny. Jego oczy nadal skrywał cień kapelusza, ale z warg zniknął ironiczny uśmieszek. Również Tessai posmutniał. Tylko Kyouraku zauważył, że obaj zacisnęli pięści, aż zbielały im kostki.

- Nie – przesłuchiwany starał się być cierpliwy i uprzejmy, ale wszyscy widzieli, że jest wzburzony. Kot podniósł głowę i ostrym jak sztylet wzrokiem wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. – I ostatnim razem też nie ja za tym stałem.

- A kto? – szybko zapytał Aizen. – Bo jeśli się nie mylę, oskarżyłeś o to mnie, Urahara. Na szczęście, kapitan Kyouraku mnie widział tej feralnej nocy.

- Aizen…

- Kapitanie Aizen, Urahara – Toushirou rzadko słyszał, by głos kapitana piątej dywizji brzmiał tak lodowato. – Ty już nie jesteś kapitanem, a ja nie jestem porucznikiem.

- Tak, to ci się udało, Sousuke – do rozmowy włączył się Tsukabishi. – Z powodu tego incydentu doszło do wymiany wielu kapitanów…

- Tessai – wystarczyło pojedyncze słowo właściciela sklepu, by mężczyzna umilkł. – Wybaczcie mu jego niewyparzony język. Faktem jest, że nie wiemy, kto stoi za waszymi porwaniami.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko jedno, później cię zostawimy, Kisuke – zwrócił się do niego Kyouraku. – Co się stało z tą ósemką, na której przeprowadzono eksperyment?

- I z Shihouin Yoruichi? – dodała Soifon, głaszcząc lśniącą sierść kota, który nagle podniósł głowę.

- Ta ósemka żyje na Ziemi i wszyscy dobrze się mają – odpowiedział ostro mężczyzna, na co Kyouraku drgnął. Jego nastawienie złagodniało, gdy spojrzał na kapitan drugiego składu. – A Yoruichi sama ci o tym powie. W odpowiednim czasie.

Goście spojrzeli po sobie. Aizen podniósł się z klęczek.

- Chyba nic więcej tutaj nie uzyskamy – westchnął i wyszedł do przedsionka, by pozbyć się gigai.

- Wierzę, że nie jesteś w to zamieszany – powiedział Shirou. Dowódca ósmej dywizji pokiwał głową na zgodę. – Tym razem.

Wychodząc, kiwnął przyjaźnie ręką małej czarnowłosej postaci na dachu sklepu. Odpowiedź dostał po dłuższej chwili. W tej chwili stracili jedyny możliwy trop. Hitsugaya miał nadzieję, że Rei znajdzie coś lepszego, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dziewczyna nie odpuści sobie udziału w śledztwie.

Tymczasem w sklepie kot przybrał postać nagiej kobiety o ciemnej karnacji i długich, fioletowych włosach. Jej oczy błyszczały w charakterystyczny sposób, gdy Tessai podawał jej jakieś okrycie.

- Uważasz, że to znowu jego sprawa? – zapytała swojego byłego podwładnego.

- Tak – mężczyzna był zamyślony i zapatrzony w gwiazdy. – Szykuje się coś bardzo złego, Yoruichi, czuję to. A on jest w to zamieszany. I młody kapitan Hitsugaya też.

Oboje westchnęli zgodnie. Ale Urahara podejrzewał, że to może być początek końca ich wygnania z Społeczeństwa Dusz. Lub początek końca samego Społeczeństwa Dusz. Wiedział, że musi się skontaktować z Vaizardami.

- Ururu – zawołał.

Po chwili dziewczynka pojawiła się u jego boku i spojrzała na swojego pracodawcę z oddaniem, które czasami go irytowało. Klęknął obok niej, tak, by popatrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

- Chcę żebyś zaniosła wiadomość Shinjiemu, Ururu – powiedział łagodnie. – Nadchodzi czas, kiedy musimy się trzymać razem. Powiedz mu, żeby się przygotowali. Idź, Ururu.

Wysłanniczka szybko zniknęła w ciemnościach nocy. A Urahara zastanawiał się, czy podjął dobrą decyzję stawiając Vaizardów w stan gotowości bojowej. Teraz jednak nie dałoby się tego odwrócić. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że kapitan Hitsugaya znajdzie sposób zdemaskowania zdrajcy i wyleczenia Seireitei z raka, który go powoli toczył.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten tekst o Izanami i Izanagi to taki ładny odpowiednik góry i Mahometa. Kharcia znalazła i wytknęła mi przy okazji, że jak ludzie żyjący w feudalnej Japonii mają wiedzieć cokolwiek o mitologii arabskiej. Ma rację :D Dzięki.


	4. Chapter 4

Wiem, wiem: późno ;] Ale ferie miałam i jakoś tak rzadko się z moją betą widziałam. Oto prezentuję rozdział 4... Betowała, jak zwykle, Kharcia ;]

Rozdział 4

Gniew Rei na Shirou szybko ostygł, bo oboje doskonale wiedzieli, jak będą wyglądać ich relacje. Ona nigdy się nie zmieni, on też. Ona będzie go nazywać „Shirou", on zaś wiecznie będzie jej przypominał, że poprawny sposób zwracania się do przełożonego zawiera w sobie jego rangę i nazwisko. Dziewczyna śmiała się pod nosem, gdy tak mknęła przez Seireitei do kwatery głównej piątej dywizji. Miała nadzieję, że znajdzie kapitana Aizena bez trafienia na jego porucznik, bo osobiście nie potrafiła znieść przyjaciółki swojego dowódcy. Zdanie Rei o Hinamori było znane tylko jej najbliższym przyjaciołom, czyli Juushirou i Shunsui, którzy również je podzielali. Według młodej Shinigami, wice-kapitan piątego składu była płaczliwą, słabą dziewczynką, wpatrzoną w swojego kapitana jak w obrazek i nie dostrzegającą jego wad. Do tego przyjaźniła się z Kirą Izuru, ślepo lojalnym porucznikiem Ichimaru Gina, najbardziej podejrzanego zwierzchnika oddziału w całym Gotei 13.

Tym razem jednak szczęście jej nie dopisało. Już w przedsionku natknęła się na zastępczynię Aizena. Ukłoniła się jej, by uniknąć skarg składanych Shirou.

- Dziewiąta oficer Eiki, prawda? – Rei zawsze była zirytowana nawet samą barwą głosu Hinamori, która, mimo że starsza od niej, mówiła jak dziecko. Nie rozumiała, jakim cudem jej kapitan może się przyjaźnić z kimś takim.

- Porucznik Hinamori, przychodzę z prośbą od kapitana Hitsugayi – wyrzuciła z siebie słowa w tempie shuunpo, gdyż chciała jak najszybciej stamtąd odejść. – Sh… Mój dowódca chce jak najszybciej się zobaczyć z kapitanem Aizenem, a nie może opuścić w tym momencie kwatery głównej, gdyż, jak sądzę, spodziewa się wizyty oddziału kapitan Soifon.

- A skąd tak młoda Shinigami jak ty, Eiki Rei, może wiedzieć, czy jej kapitan spodziewa się takiej wizyty? – głos Aizena zaskoczył ją, ale przynajmniej nie podskoczyła, jak Hinamori. – Wybaczcie, drogie panie, nie chciałem was przestraszyć.

Rei patrzyła ja dziewczyna gnie się nisko w ukłonie, godnym królewskiego dworzanina z XVIII-wiecznej Europy. Patrzyła z wyższością na tą scenę, ciesząc się, że jest na tyle silna, żeby samodzielnie wybrać kapitana i otwarcie się z nim nie zgadzać. Szybko potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem błąkającym się w kącikach ust.

- Młody Hitsugaya chce się ze mną widzieć, mówisz? – zapytał Rei. Ta tylko skinęła twierdząco głową. – Rozumiem.

Zamyślił się na chwilę, patrząc w ciemniejące nad Seireitei niebo, na tle którego ostro odcinało się Soukyoku, wzgórze egzekucji Shinigami. Rei wydawało się, że zobaczyła w jego wzroku tęsknotę, ale uznała, że musiało jej się to przywidzieć. Jaki kapitan mógłby z niecierpliwością czekać na czyjąś śmierć?

- Nie musisz ze mną iść, Eiki Rei – powiedział, zwracając się do niej zupełnie jak Tousen. – Hinamori-kun…

Dziewczyna oddaliła się czym prędzej, by nie wysłuchiwać jęków zachwytu Hinamori nad nowym zadaniem. Porucznik zachowywała się jak piesek, który chętnie spełni zachciankę swojego pana, albo jak małpka żebrząca o banana. Ponieważ nie zaplanowała sobie na wieczór żadnych poważniejszych zajęć, postanowiła odwiedzić swojego przyjaciela i mentora. Skierowała swoje kroki do kwatery głównej trzynastej dywizji. Z uwagi na ciepłą, przyjemną noc nie poruszała się shuunpo, lecz szła, zachwycając się czystym powietrzem Seireitei i nieomal beztroską atmosferą miejsca. Prawie zapomniała o czyhającym na zewnątrz niebezpieczeństwie.

Można powiedzieć, że Rei wychowała się w kwaterze głównej trzynastego składu. Było to miejsce, do którego wracała po zajęciach w Akademii Shinigami, gdzie się bawiła i zdobywała pierwsze doświadczenie w walce na długie miecze. Miejsce, gdzie otrzymała swoją Zanpakutou i nauczyła się z nią rozmawiać, gdzie poznała jej imię. Wreszcie, miejsce, gdzie odzyskała spokój po kilkunastu ciężkich latach w Rukongai. Rei nieświadomie dotknęła szerokiej, czarnej tasiemki, którą zawsze nosiła na szyi. Podobnie było z czarnymi rękawiczkami, których nigdy nie zdejmowała. Oba stały się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym, podobnie jak niesamowicie długie włosy, które prawie zamiatały ziemię. Wszystko to było znakiem jej przeżyć w dzielnicach biedy, które dzięki pomocy Ukitake i Kyouraku przekształciła w coś pozytywnego.

Jej ręka zsunęła się z szyi na talię, gdzie do pasa przytroczona była pochwa z Zanpakutou. Katana nazywała się Kaze no Kitai, Nadzieja Wiatru. Rei w ciągu lat spędzonych w Akademii poznała swój miecz i uwolniła Shikai, pierwszą formę, która była podobna do odpieczętowanych Haineko Matsumoto czy Senbonzakury Byakuyi. Ostrze rozpadało się na tysiące małych, prawie niewidocznych, wirujących w powietrzu kryształów. Starała się nie korzystać za często ze szczególnych właściwości Zabójcy Dusz, im mniej osób wiedziało, na czym polega sztuczka, tym lepiej dla niej. Dlatego w Rukongai nie wyzwoliła swojego Shikai, które natychmiast by ich ocaliło. Miała nadzieję, że Kidou wystarczy – tego nauczył ją Juushirou. Lekko schyliła się, by dosięgnąć kostek. Przy każdej z nich miała małą pochewkę z ostrym sztyletem, jej pierwszą bronią. Była to jedyna pamiątka z Rukongai do zatrzymania której Ukitake nie musiał jej przekonywać. Z nimi związane były czarne rękawiczki.

Przez bramę kwatery głównej przeszła bez problemu. Czuła się jak u siebie, mimo że była członkiem innego oddziału. Byli jak rodzina, co nie zdarzyło się praktycznie od czasu odejścia Yoruichi. Już w przedsionku powitali ją Kiyone i Sentarou, dwoje Shinigami, pełniący obowiązki trzeciego oficera w dywizji. Po tym, co się stało z Shibą Kaienem Juushirou nie chciał ryzykować z przekonywaniem kolejnego dobrego wojownika do objęcia stanowiska, które jego były porucznik wcześniej określał jako przeklęte. I chyba nie chciał sprawiać bólu Rukii, której na zmarłym najbardziej zależało.

- Cześć, Rei-chan – wołała już z daleka Kiyone, machając ręką i przepychając się z „rywalem", by szybciej dobiec do gościa.

- Cześć, Rei-chan – powiedział uradowany Sentarou, który szybciej się przy niej znalazł. – Kapitan Ukitake jest u siebie i nie jest zajęty.

- Ja miałam to powiedzieć – wrzasnęła dziewczyna. Po chwili, z uśmiechem zwróciła się do młodej brunetki. – Jest w prywatnych pokojach na tyłach budynku. Mówił, że spodziewał się ciebie.

- Podać ci coś? – zaproponował mężczyzna, widząc, że nie wygra z koleżanką z pracy w wyjaśnianiu, gdzie jest kapitan.

- Nie, dzięki, Sen-chan – odpowiedziała lekko. Pobiegła przed siebie, zostawiając kłócących się oficerów, a będąc dostatecznie daleko od nich, włożyła sobie dwa palce do ust i gwizdnęła przeciągle. Był to umówiony sygnał dla przyjaciela, który wyszedł po nią na hol.

Gdy Rei zobaczyła swojego mentora, zdrętwiała z przerażenia. Kapitan Ukitake poruszał się powoli, przytrzymując się ścian, był bledszy niż zwykle, a jego oczy wyglądały jak dwa gorejące kamienie osadzone w tej masce, która powinna być twarzą. Podbiegła do niego, klnąc pod nosem. Wślizgnęła się mu pod ramię, przyjmując na siebie cały jego ciężar.

- Kiyone, Sentarou! – wrzasnęła ile sił w płucach.

- Nie krzycz tak – upomniał ją cicho kapitan. – Nie chcę ogłuchnąć, Rei.

- Czy ty widzisz, w jakim stanie się znajdujesz? – wyszeptała mu groźnie do ucha, wsłuchując się z tupot dwóch par nóg. Po chwili zza rogu wyłonili się oficerowie, którzy nagle stanęli jak wryci.

- Kapitanie! – krzyknęła blondynka. – Sentarou, pomóż Rei-chan, bo zaraz upadnie. Kapitan Ukitake jest bardzo wychudzony, ale taka drobniutka panienka nie da sobie sama rady. Ja pobiegnę przygotować sypialnię.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kobieta pobiegła przed siebie. Shinigami podszedł do kapitana od drugiej strony i zarzucił sobie na plecy jego drugie ramię. Rei bezgłośnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie była słaba, ale ciężar dorosłego, sporo od niej wyższego mężczyzny był nie do wytrzymania na dłuższą metę.

- Słyszałem, co powiedziałaś, Kiyone – powiedział Ukitake tak cicho, że tylko Eiki go usłyszała i parsknęła śmiechem. – Pożałujesz.

Sypialnia Juushirou była najładniejszym pomieszczeniem w całej kwaterze głównej. Urządzona skromnie, ale nie spartańsko, bardzo czysta, ale tego wymagało zdrowie mężczyzny, względnie jego brak, zależnie, jak na to patrzeć. Rei wyszła na moment, gdy oficerowie przebierali kapitana. Nie mogła patrzeć na wychudzone ciało jednego z najlepszych Shinigami w Seireitei, człowieka, którego uważała za ojca.

Odważyła się wejść dopiero kilka minut po wyjściu Kiyone i Sentarou. Ukitake leżał na łóżku, w pozycji półsiedzącej, podparty o stosy poduszek. Trzecia oficer musiała wmusić w niego końską dawkę leków, bo wyglądał nieco lepiej, ale to i tak nie zdjęło ciężaru z serca dziewczyny.

- Co się z tobą stało, Juushirou? – zapytała bez wstępów. W tej chwili nie pamiętała, po co tu przyszła. Jej myśli zaprzątnęła kwestia zdrowia mentora. – Może poślę kogoś po Shunsui?

- Nie ma go w Seireitei – odpowiedział. Jego głos powoli wracał do normy. – Podobno młody Toushirou zabrał go na Ziemię. Razem z Aizenem i Soifon.

- Shirou jest na Ziemi? – zapytała, patrząc zdumiona na Ukitake. – Jeszcze godzinę temu z nim rozmawiałam.

- Nazywasz go Shirou? – brwi mężczyzny uniosły się w zdumieniu. – Chwilę przed twoim przyjściem wyszła Ise-san. Przyniosła wiadomość, że Kyouraku znowu podsłuchiwał twojego kapitana i przyłączył się do grupy śledczej. Tego podsłuchiwania nauczyła go jedna z poprzedniczek Ise-san, Lisa.

- Czy Nanao mówiła, po co wybierają się na Ziemię?

Mężczyzna zastanowił się przez moment nad odpowiedzią. Nie chciał wprowadzać jej w jeden z najczarniejszych okresów, przez które przeszło Seireitei, ale widział, że chyba musi to zrobić. Zresztą, może to pomoże dziewczynie w wyciągnięciu jakichś wniosków? Wiedział, że chciała się sprawdzić jako nowy nabytek drużyny Toushirou. Lepiej od niej zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego zdecydowała się na dziesiątą dywizję, zamiast na szóstą. Uśmiechnął się do czekającej na odpowiedź rozmówczyni. Jak zwykle, siedziała u jego prawego boku, na łóżku. Jej czarna hakama, niezłagodzona bielą kapitańskiego haori, ostro odcinała się od jasnej pościeli. Czarne włosy, dłuższe od tych, które sto lat temu widział u Hirako, tylko pogłębiały wrażenie. Zaś rękawiczki doskonale maskowały jej ręce, dając jej jeszcze jedną przewagę. Tylko tasiemka na szyi… Ukitake wiedział, że nie powinna jej zdejmować. Pociągnęłoby to za sobą zbyt dużo pytań.

- Juushirou – ponagliła go. – Zadałam ci pytanie.

- Wybacz, zamyśliłem się – przeprosił. Rei w tym momencie pomyślała, że był to zawsze najbardziej miły i kulturalny kapitan. Tylko Aizen mógł się z nim równać. I może Tousen, ale jego nie znała na tyle dobrze, aby to stwierdzić. – Musieli przesłuchać Uraharę Kisuke. Kojarzysz może to nazwisko?

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Już nauczył się odczytywać wszystkie zmiany w mimice jej twarzy, które dla wielu były niezauważalne. Znała to nazwisko, tyle mógł powiedzieć.

- Dziwne, że o nim wspominasz, ale to znaczy, że ja i Shirou myślimy podobnie – popukała się palcem po podbródku. – Z tego powodu do ciebie dzisiaj przyszłam.

- Z powodu Urahary? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, poprawiając lekko poduszki. Natychmiast jej uczynne ręce pomogły mu się podciągnąć.

- Nie, głuptasie – Rei była jedyną osobą, która mogła w ten sposób zwracać się do niego lub kapitana Kyouraku bez strachu. – Ale ten temat jest z nim związany. Bo to Urahara Kisuke był kapitanem dwunastej dywizji przed Kurotsuchim?

Zaczekała, aż Ukitake kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z jej słowami. Obserwował ją ze spokojem, czekając na bombę, którą miała w zwyczaju zrzucać w połowie rozmowy.

- Chciałabym, żebyś mi opowiedział o tym, jak zniknęli tamci kapitanowie i porucznicy. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co stało się w Seireitei sto lat temu.

Bomba została rzucona i siła jej uderzenia wbiła Juushirou w poduszki. Nie podejrzewał, że cokolwiek już wiedziała, a ona doskonale określiła czas i stopnie osób, które znikły. Po jej ustach błąkał się uśmiech, jakby wiedziała, lub przynajmniej domyślała się, jaką burzę wywołała w umyśle przyjaciela. Czekała cierpliwie i bez ruchu aż mężczyzna zacznie opowiadać. A Ukitake musiał przyznać, że był to bardzo rzadki widok. Odchrząknął.

- To był bardzo dobry pomysł, że Hitsugaya włączył cię do grupy dochodzeniowej. I równie dobrze się stało, że nie wyruszyłaś na Ziemię, kochana – mężczyzna często się tak do niej zwracał, ale tylko w sytuacjach, gdy byli sami, lub z Shunsui. – Nie czułbym się najlepiej, wiedząc, że spotykasz się z przestępcą. Sto dziesięć lat temu ówczesna kapitan dwunastego oddziału została awansowana. Wybrano ją, by zasiliła szeregi królewskiej gwardii, czyli zerowej dywizji. Wtedy Shihouin Yoruichi, kapitan drugiej drużyny i oddziałów specjalnych Gotei 13 zaproponowała przeegzaminowanie swojego trzeciego oficera, Urahary, w teście kapitańskim. W ciągu tygodnia Urahara stał się dowódcą składu. Miał ogromne problemy ze swoją porucznik, Sarugaki Hiyori, ale w ciągu paru lat dziewczyna go zaakceptowała. Na samym początku Urahara postanowił uwolnić z więzienia obecnego kapitana Kurotsuchi, z którym chciał stworzyć departament technologii. Dopiął swego. Przez dziesięć lat departament działał bez zarzutu, gdy nagle zaczęły znikać dusze. Najpierw zwykłych ludzi, potem Shinigami. Na miejsce zbrodni został wysłany oddział kapitana Mugurumy, dziewiąty skład. Nie wracali przez dłuższy czas, a my nie otrzymaliśmy żadnego raportu. Wtedy generał Yamamoto postanowił podzielić obowiązki między kapitanów Gotei 13, ale Urahara nie dostał żadnego zadania. I muszę wspomnieć, że szalał z rozpaczy, bo wysłał Hiyori by sprawdziła, co się tam dzieje. Generał posłał w sumie czterech kapitanów i troje poruczników, oprócz Hiyori. Kapitan Aikawa z siódmego składu, kapitan Hirako z piątego, kapitan Muguruma i porucznik Kuna z dziewiątego, kapitan Otoribashi z trzeciego, porucznik Yadomaru z ósmego i wice-kapitan Korpusu Kidou, Ushouda. Żadne z nich nigdy do nas nie wróciło. Wszystkich znaleziono w kwaterze głównej dwunastej dywizji razem z kapitanem Uraharą i dowódcą Korpusu Kidou, Tsukabishi Tessaim. Wymienieni przeze mnie przed chwilą mieli na twarzach maski Hollowów, byli nieprzytomni. Biuro 46 wydało wyrok: Urahara i Tsukabishi zostali skazani, jeden na banicję, drugi na więzienie, zaś przemienionych trzeba było unicestwić. Ale ktoś zabrał ze Społeczeństwa Dusz wszystkich: osiem ofiar Urahary, samego winnego i Tsukabishiego. W tym samym czasie zaginęła również Shihouin Yoruichi, co uznano za dowód jej współpracy z przestępcami. Z tego, co wiem, Urahara i Tsukabishi jeszcze żyją i mają się nieźle. Yoruichi zniknęła, jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. A co do tej ósemki… Nikt nic o nich nie wie. Ale nie sądzę, żeby żyli. Wydaje mi się, że gdyby była szansa, aby ich uratować, Biuro 46 by ją wykorzystało.

Rei zauważyła, że przy ostatnich słowach Juushirou popadał w coraz głębsze zamyślenie, a jego słowa przesycił sentyment.

- Straciłeś tam kogoś ważnego, prawda? – zapytała cicho, chcąc potwierdzić swoje obserwacje.

- Wszystkim nam brakuje kapitana Hirako, Shinjiego – przez moment jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. – Łamał wszystkie stereotypy. Kazał wszystkim mówić do siebie po imieniu, był niewiarygodnie złośliwy. Nosił długie włosy, chociaż z twoimi nie mogły się równać, kochana. I był bardzo potężny. Ale…

- Ale to nie o nim powinieneś mówić, Juushirou – dokończyła. – Kogo ci tak brakuje?

- Ja i Kyouraku straciliśmy tam przyjaciółkę, jego zastępczynię. Yadomaru Lisa… Shunsui sam zaproponował jej udział w tej akcji. Potem obwiniał się o jej stratę. Do dzisiaj to robi. Lisa opiekowała się trochę Ise-san, gdy Nanao była dzieckiem. Dobrze ją wyuczyła, dzięki czemu teraz dziewczyna jest porucznikiem ósmej dywizji.

- Czy sądzisz, że mogłabym poszperać w bibliotece?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział zdumiony nagłym pytaniem. Zastanawiał się, co się dzieje w głowie jego podopiecznej. – Chcesz jakieś specjalne pozwolenie?

- Przydałoby się – uśmiechnęła się beztrosko.

- To podaj mi papier i pióro.

Rei podskoczyła entuzjastycznie, jak nastolatka, na którą wyglądała. Szybko przyklękła przy sekretarzyku Ukitake i wyciągnęła stamtąd to, o co prosił. W międzyczasie jej włosy rozsypały się po podłodze, tworząc skomplikowane wzory. Chwilę później była przy nim, szczerząc zęby z radości i podniecenia wywołanego kontynuacją poszukiwań. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się przez to w kłopoty. Skończył pisać i na spodzie strony złożył swój podpis. Podał papier swojej protegowanej, ale chwilę go jeszcze przytrzymał.

- Obiecaj, że do biblioteki pójdziesz rano – w jego oczach Eiki dojrzała rozkaz, którego nie mogła zignorować. – Teraz poprosisz Kiyone, by przygotowała ci jakieś łóżko, w którym się wyśpisz.

- Wolałabym wrócić do swojego pokoju w kwaterze dziesiątego składu… – próbowała zaprotestować, ale Ukitake, choć słaby, uciszył ją stanowczym ruchem dłoni.

- A ja chcę mieć cię na oku. Wiem, że jeżeli wypuszczę cię teraz, ty od razu wybierzesz się do biblioteki – dziewczyna spuściła głowę, słysząc te, jakże prawdziwe, słowa. – Powiedz Kiyone, żeby obudziła cię najwcześniej o godzinie dziewiątej rano.

- Ale…

- Nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu, Rei.

Brunetka skinęła posłusznie głową. Uśmiechnęła się do Juushirou i dotknęła lekko jego dłoni, po czym szybko wyszła z pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna słyszał jeszcze, jak wołała jego trzecią oficer.

Ukitake zamyślił się. Kiedyś, na samym początku szkolenia, Eiki zareagowałaby na takie polecenie ripostą, prawdopodobnie dość celną i nie posłuchałaby. Ale te kilkanaście lat, które spędzili razem na lekcjach medytacji i posługiwania się bronią utemperowały ją. Zmieniły ją z samotnego, paranoicznego wilka w piękną, pełną wdzięku dziewczynę. Niestety, blizn, które zostawiło po sobie Rukongai nie dało się usunąć. Można było je jedynie ukryć.

* * *

Od razu po przebudzeniu, Rei wiedziała, że cały dzień spędzi w ogromnej bibliotece, która mieściła wszystkie zapisy Społeczeństwa Dusz zebrane na przestrzeni wieków. Ona jednak chciała się cofnąć w przeszłość jedynie o sto lat, co nie było trudne, zaś notka od Juushirou dała jej dostęp do wszystkich informacji, także tych, które były zastrzeżone tylko dla Shinigami w stopniu kapitana. Zakopaną w notatkach znalazł ją Kyouraku. Przez moment obserwował tę skupioną, skrupulatną dziewczynę przy pracy. Wspominał moment, kiedy ją poznał. Była wtedy jeszcze nieoszlifowanym diamentem, jak ją określił ich wspólny przyjaciel. Dzika, niezdyscyplinowana, buntująca się przeciwko wszystkiemu, przeciwko czemu dało się buntować. A Ukitake dokonał cudu i zmienił tę diablicę w świetnie wyszkoloną Shinigami. Oszlifował diament, który znalazł przez przypadek w najgorszej kopalni świata. I ten klejnot siedział teraz w przyciemnionej bibliotece, między stosami papierów. Długie włosy związała i owinęła wokół głowy jak turban, co zazwyczaj robiła tylko w trakcie walki. Ale rozumiał, jak mogą one przeszkadzać przy pracy z archiwami. W końcu podszedł do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Podskoczyła, jak oparzona. Spojrzała spod przymkniętych powiek na mężczyznę.

- Shunsui – wypluła jego imię. – Mogłam się spodziewać, że jeżeli komuś Juushirou powie, gdzie jestem, będziesz to ty.

- Rei-chan, jak miło mnie witasz – Kyouraku zupełnie nie przejął się jej słowami. Oboje wiedzieli, że kryje się pod nimi ogromna zażyłość i sympatia. – Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Tak – odwróciła się do niego z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem w oczach. – Powiedz mi jak poszło przesłuchanie Urahary.

- Ukitake ci powiedział? – poczekał aż dziewczyna skinie głową. – Tak myślałem. Bo z Hitsugayą się jeszcze nie widziałaś… Tak w ogóle, poszedłem z nimi w twoim zastępstwie, bo twój kapitan chciał ciebie zabrać, ale nie było cię w kwaterze.

- Zrobiłam sobie spacer od kwatery piątego składu do trzynastego – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Juushirou powiedział, że się cieszy, że nie poszłam z wami.

- Powiedział, dlaczego?

- Powiedział mi wczoraj dużo rzeczy – Rei zamyśliła się. – Opowiedział mi historię sprzed stu lat. Opowiedział mi o Uraharze, o Hirako i o… Lisie.

Zawahała się, zanim wspomniała o przyjaciółce obu mężczyzn. Ale ku jej zdziwieniu, Shunsui uśmiechnął się szeroko. Złapał ją mocno za rękę i nachylił się nad nią.

- Coś ci powiem, bo wiem, że potrafisz dochować tajemnicy – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Urahara powiedział nam, że cała ósemka przemienionych żyje gdzieś na Ziemi.

- Wiedziałam! – krzyknęła. Zanurkowała między jakieś papiery i wyciągnęła spomiędzy nich małą karteczkę. – Muszę iść!

Będąc już przy wyjściu z pomieszczenia odwróciła się jeszcze, żeby pomachać przyjacielowi, gdy się jej coś przypomniało.

- I nie mów o niczym Shirou. Mam zamiar sama do czegoś dojść.

Po czym wybiegła, tryskająca znowu energią. Kyouraku podrapał się zamyślony po głowie, z której zsunął się kapelusz. Spojrzał na półki pełne książek, jakby miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam odpowiedź na pytanie, które właśnie mu się nasunęło:

- Którego Shirou ona miała na myśli? Juushirou czy Toushirou?

Zaśmiał się do siebie i odpowiedziało mu puste echo. Powoli skierował się ku drzwiom pomieszczenia, postanawiając, że żadnemu nic nie powie o tym, co wyrabia Rei.

* * *

Gdyby kapitan Kyouraku wiedział, gdzie Eiki się wybrała, bardzo możliwe, że zaalarmowałby przynajmniej jednego z Shirou. Dziewczyna pomknęła w trybie shuunpo do siedziby dwunastej dywizji, do departamentu technologicznego. Wśród papierów dotyczących eksperymentów z czymś, co nazywało się Hougyoku znalazła częstotliwość reiatsu, która charakteryzowała zhollowowane Shinigami. Musiała zobaczyć się z Nemu, którą uważała za jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek, chociaż bardzo dziwną pod różnymi względami. Miała nadzieję, że informacje, które znalazła zainteresują jej ojca, kapitana Kurotsuchi na tyle, żeby dać jej chociaż jednego członka drużyny do pomocy. Z impetem wpadła do siedziby departamentu technologicznego, gdzie została zatrzymana przez specjalnie to tego wyszkolonych strażników.

- Podaj swoje dane i problem, z jakim przybywasz – Rei zawsze uważała, że ta formułka brzmi zbyt komputerowo nawet jak na wydział naukowy Gotei 13, ale powoli przyzwyczajała się do niej.

- Eiki Rei, dziewiąta oficer w dziesiątym składzie – wyrecytowała coś, z czego w ostatnim czasie była dumna. – Muszę się zobaczyć z Kurotsuchi Nemu.

- Porucznik Kurotsuchi znajduje się w północnym skrzydle budynku – oznajmił drugi wartownik, patrząc uważnie na zaplecione wokół głowy dziewczyny długie włosy. – Idź za zielonymi znacznikami. Pani porucznik już cię oczekuje, dziewiąta oficer Eiki.

Rei skinęła przyjaźnie głową i ruszyła wzdłuż powoli znikających i pojawiających się ponownie zielonych linii. Po chwili znikła z oczu strażnikom. Szła wijącymi się korytarzami, jednocześnie odwijając turban z włosów. Zauważyła zdumione spojrzenie jednego z mężczyzn przy bramie i natychmiast zrozumiała, na co patrzył. Zupełnie zapomniała, że podczas pracy w bibliotece musiała związać długie pasma, by nie przeszkadzały jej podczas poszukiwań. Gdy opuściła ostatnią warstwę, odetchnęła z ulgą. Taką fryzurę uwielbiała nosić.

Eiki wpadła jak burza do laboratorium, w którym przebywała Nemu i zatrzymała się, jak wryta. Przy stole laboratoryjnym siedział kapitan Tousen, który trzymał głowę w dziwnym urządzeniu, przez które porucznik dwunastego oddziału patrzyła w jego niewidome oczy.

- Cześć, Nemu – wyjąkała. Oboje odwrócili się do dziewczyny, która nagle przypomniała sobie, że znajduje się w obecności kapitana. – Kapitanie Tousen, porucznik Kurotsuchi…

- Eiki Rei, nie musisz być zakłopotana – głos ciemnoskórego mężczyzny był lekko przytłumiony, gdy Nemu zdejmowała z jego głowy urządzenie. – Porucznik Kurotsuchi, kiedy będę mógł się spodziewać wyników?

- Jeszcze dzisiaj – kobieta spojrzała na czarnowłosą dziewczynę. – Możliwe, że nawet Rei je ci przyniesie, kapitanie Tousen.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i uśmiechnął się w kierunku młodej oficer. Bez najmniejszego wahania skierował się ku drzwiom pomieszczenia i wyszedł, skręcając w stronę, z której przyszła Rei.

- Nie wiedziałam, że będę ci przeszkadzać, Nemu – powiedziała, nadal zmieszana. – Nie spodziewałam się tu spotkać kapitana. Myślałam, że nimi zajmuje się twój ojciec.

- Zwykle tak – odpowiedziała kobieta, krzątając się za stołem. – Ale on nie ma cierpliwości do kapitana Tousena, który przy każdej okazji nazywa go kryminalistą. Oprócz niego, wszyscy w Gotei 13 pogodzili się z tym, że kiedyś jego poprzednik, kapitan Urahara, wyciągnął go z więzienia tylko z powodu geniuszu ojca…

Rei nie mogła uwierzyć. Już kolejna osoba w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni z własnej woli powiedziała coś o Uraharze Kisuke, podczas gdy wcześniej nigdy tego imienia nie słyszała. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że Nemu mówi dalej:

- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli w trakcie naszej rozmowy będę analizować dane z badania? – Rei pokiwała przecząco głową. – A co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Brunetka trzymała już w dłoniach karteczkę z wypisanymi liczbami.

- To jest pewna częstotliwość reiatsu, którą znalazłam przypadkowo, prowadząc śledztwo razem z kapitanem Hitsugayą. I zastanawiałam się, czy jest możliwość, żeby po tej częstotliwości odnaleźć kogoś na Ziemi?

Nemu wyciągnęła rękę po karteczkę i spojrzała na liczby. Zmarszczyła brwi i zamyśliła się na moment.

- Jesteś pewna, że to dobre liczby? – zapytała powątpiewająco. – To nie jest typowe reiatsu Shinigami. Ma za wysokie wartości. Bardziej przypomina…

Kobieta urwała, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w Rei.

- Gdzie to znalazłaś?

- Nemu, co to jest Hougyoku? – Eiki postanowiła iść za ciosem. Widziała, że już wytrąciła przyjaciółkę z równowagi.

Porucznik Kurotsuchi westchnęła. Położyła ręce na stoliku, przy którym siedziały i pochyliła się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Nie wiem, skąd znasz tą nazwę i gdzie zdobyłaś tą częstotliwość, ale nie powinnaś mieć do nich dostępu – wyszeptała. – To są zastrzeżone dane kapitańskie.

- Mówiłam ci, że wchodzę w skład grupy dochodzeniowej kapitana Hitsugayi – w głosie dziewczyny zaczynała przeważać niecierpliwość. – Miałam pozwolenie na piśmie. Odpowiesz mi na pytania, czy mam oficjalnymi kanałami dotrzeć do kapitana Kurotsuchi?

Rei widziała już, że Nemu się poddała. Podeszła do drzwi laboratorium i dokładnie je zamknęła. Wbiła też kilka liczb w panel znajdujący się przy framudze.

- Częstotliwość, którą masz zapisaną, lokalizuje ósemkę ludzi, nazywanych przez nas Vaizardami, zamaskowaną armią – zaczęła kobieta. – To czterech byłych kapitanów i czterech byłych poruczników Gotei 13. A Hougyoku to substancja stworzona przez Uraharę Kisuke, która spowodowała przemianę tamtych Shinigami.

- Czemu nikt nie wie o tych Vaizardach? – zapytała zaszokowana Rei po usłyszeniu krótkiej, ale jakże szczegółowej odpowiedzi. – Czemu ta sprawa nie wypłynęła na wierzch teraz, gdy z Rukongai znikają dusze?

- O Vaizardach wie tylko mój ojciec i ja. Teraz również ty – dopowiedziała po chwili i westchnęła. – Biuro 46 wydało na nich wyrok śmierci i lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że oni nadal żyją.

- Czworo innych kapitanów wie – powiedziała Rei, przypominając sobie, co chwilę wcześniej w bibliotece mówił jej mężczyzna. Widząc zdumione spojrzenie przyjaciółki, wyjaśniła. – Wczoraj kapitanowie Hitsugaya, Aizen, Soifon i Kyouraku byli na Ziemi, by przesłuchać Uraharę Kisuke. Shunsui powiedział mi dzisiaj, że Urahara poinformował ich, że cała ósemka żyje.

Nemu odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Ale nie powiedział im, że oni rozporządzają ogromną mocą – w jej głosie Rei również słyszała ogromną ulgę. – Proces, któremu zostali poddani dał im niewyobrażalną potęgę. Stali się Vaizardami, którzy mogą w każdej chwili założyć maskę Hollowa.

- I jest ich tylko ósemka? – upewniła się Rei. Gdy Nemu skinęła głową, dziewczynie wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. – Czy masz gdzieś ich zdjęcia?

Porucznik Kurotsuchi podeszła do jednej z szafek, gdzie trzymała tajne akta i wyciągnęła z niej jedną teczkę. Podała przyjaciółce osiem fotografii. Rei uważnie je obejrzała, a z każdym kolejnym jej przerażenie rosło.

- To nie oni – wyszeptała. – To żadne z nich.

- O co chodzi?

- W Rukongai zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Shinigami, który miał na połowie twarzy maskę – powiedziała. – Prawie zabił mnie i Shirou.

- To nie mógł być Vaizard – stwierdziła natychmiast porucznik dwunastej dywizji. – Oni mają maski na całych twarzach. A co się stało z tą waszą… hybrydą?

- Zabiliśmy go – odpowiedziała Rei, myślami będąc jeszcze raz przy tamtej misji.

- Więc gdzie jest ciało?

Obie Shinigami spojrzały na siebie zdziwione. Do tej pory nikt nie pytał o ciało obcego. Ale teraz Eiki zaczęła się zastanawiać, co się z nim stało. Po chwili potrząsnęła głową.

- Powiem kapitanowi Hitsugayi, czego się dowiedziałam – powiedziała po chwili rzeczowym tonem. – Nemu… Możesz zlokalizować dla mnie tą ósemkę?

Kobieta spojrzała na swoją młodą przyjaciółkę. Ich znajomość zaczęła się dziwnie. Wpadły na siebie w Akademii, gdzie ona była służbowo, z rozkazu swojego ojca. Miała znaleźć obiecujących absolwentów, którzy nadawaliby się do departamentu technologicznego. Zamiast nich, znalazła Rei, zbuntowaną, inteligentną Shinigami, która miała marzenie: służyć pod kapitanem Hitsugayą. Nigdy jej nie zwerbowała do dwunastej dywizji, dzięki czemu zaprzyjaźniły się. Nemu podeszła do pulpitu i wywołała radar reiatsu. Szybko wpisała dane, żeby zrobić to zanim się rozmyśli. Komputer odpowiedział od razu, pokazując zaskakującą informację. Kobieta odwróciła się do oczekującej brunetki.

- Wszyscy Vaizardzi znajdują się w jednym mieście, w Karakurze – powiedziała zdumiona. – Co tu się dzieje?

Eiki była już w drzwiach, gdy Nemu podeszła do niej ze zwitkiem papieru.

- Zanieś, proszę, wyniki badań kapitanowi Tousenowi – dodała z trudem. – I, Rei… Dowiedz się, co się tu dzieje. Znikające dusze w Rukongai, Vaizardzi w jednym mieście, w którym mieszkają też Urahara i Tsukabishi. Do tego ta nieznana hybryda. Porozmawiam z ojcem, ale nic nie obiecuję. I musimy znaleźć ciało, Rei… Musimy znaleźć ciało.

Dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową i wybiegła z laboratorium, zaś zaniepokojona Nemu wyszła, by zobaczyć się z kapitanem Kurotsuchi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm... Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, co to jest garota? To taka broń utworzona z bardzo mocno napiętej linki lub drutu. U mnie jest trochę zmodyfikowana, ale to nie wpłynie na nic ;]  
Beta to, jak zwykle, dzieło Kharci, popełnione na nudnych godzinach biologii, względnie chemii ;]  
Miłego czytania.  
Edit: właśnie się dowiedziałam, że akurat ta beta została "popełniona" późno w nocy, w domu. Powodem innych jest zazwyczaj szkoła. Moja pomyłka :P

Rozdział 5

- Kapitanie, dziewiąta oficer Eiki do ciebie – Matsumoto, jak zwykle, wetknęła głowę przez lekko otwarte drzwi. – I mówi, że to nie może czekać.

Toushirou spojrzał na swoją porucznik znad wypełnianych dokumentów dywizji i szybko skinął głową. Jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół rozmowy, którą w nocy odbył z Uraharą i komentarza Kyouraku tuż po niej. Kapitanowi ósmej dywizji wydawało się, że banita był spięty i przerażony. Teraz patrzył, jak jego nowa Shinigami wślizguje się do gabinetu i podchodzi do biurka. Widział, że jest wzburzona.

- Co się stało, Eiki-san? – zapytał bez żadnych wstępów.

- Mogę usiąść? – odpowiedziała niegrzecznym pytaniem. – W drodze tutaj z kwatery głównej dwunastej dywizji musiałam jeszcze zaliczyć gabinet kapitana Tousena. I mówiłam ci, że masz mnie nazywać Rei.

Chłopak po raz pierwszy tego dnia się uśmiechnął i wskazał dziewczynie miejsce naprzeciwko swojego. Nie skomentował tego, że pominęła jego rangę, gdyż widział, że jest chwilowo zbyt zaaferowana.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? – Hitsugaya powtórzył pytanie. – I co ty robiłaś w kwaterach dwunastej i dziewiątej drużyny?

- Po kolei, Shirou. Po kolei – Rei wzięła głęboki oddech, przy okazji patrząc wyczekująco w oczy kapitana. Zdziwiła się, że jej nie poprawił. – Wczoraj Juushirou opowiedział mi historię Urahary.

- Więc ty też do niego doszłaś? – wymamrotał chłopak. Eiki w odpowiedzi wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Dał mi też pozwolenie na przeszukanie biblioteki na kapitańskim poziomie – ciągnęła dalej, zwróciwszy uwagę na to, że przy jej ostatnich słowach Shirou zmarszczył brwi, ale nie przejęła się tym. – Znalazłam tam częstotliwość reiatsu charakterystyczną dla kogoś pomiędzy Shinigami i Hollowem oraz informacje o substancji zwanej Hougyoku.

Hougyoku… To było coś nowego dla Hitsugayi. Wyprostował się na krześle, uważnie słuchając tego, co ma do powiedzenia Rei.

- W bibliotece znalazł mnie Shunsui, który podał mi kolejny fragment układanki. Podobno w nocy Urahara mówił wam o ośmiorgu zaginionych przed stu laty wysokich oficerach Gotei 13, którzy teraz żyją na Ziemi – przy tych słowach lekko się zawahała, ale kontynuowała. – Gdy to usłyszałam, poszłam zobaczyć się z Nemu… porucznik Kurotsuchi. Chciałam, żeby znalazła mi ich wszystkich, przy okazji dowiedziałam się od niej kilku rzeczy. Cała ósemka Vaizardów, jak ich nazywa departament technologiczny, żyje w mieście Karakura i rozporządza mocą większą od Shinigami czy Hollowa. Widziałam ich zdjęcia. Ta hybryda, która nas zaatakowała nie była jednym z nich. Nie została stworzona przez Hougyoku. Ale mi się wydaje, że oni mogą nam coś powiedzieć. Dlatego proszę o pozwolenie na wypad na Ziemię. I Nemu mówiła jeszcze, że ciało hybrydy nigdy nie trafiło do departamentu technologicznego. Trzeba je znaleźć, może wtedy dostaniemy więcej danych.

Toushirou kilka razy próbował jej przerwać, ale mu się to nie udało. W końcu postanowił zaczekać, aż Rei opanuje słowotok i zapytać o wszystko jeszcze raz. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, po czym westchnął.

- A czemu odwiedziłaś Tousena? – zapytał, by dać jej skończyć.

- Bo Nemu prosiła, żebym zaniosła mu wyniki jego badań – odpowiedziała, zdziwiona tym, że chłopak pyta.

- A teraz po kolei odpowiedz mi na moje pytania – zaczął. – Co to jest Hougyoku?

- Wynalazek Urahary Kisuke. To właśnie Hougyoku stworzyło Vaizardów. A z tego, co się domyśliłam, to ono uratowało ofiary tego strasznego eksperymentu. Więc Urahara został skazany bezpodstawnie – wykrzyknęła.

- Wczoraj zapewnił mnie, że nie jest winny i mu uwierzyłem – odpowiedział zamyślony Hitsugaya. – Więc trzymaj się tematu, Rei. Powiedz mi, kim są Vaizardzi i jak ich rozpoznać.

- Byli kapitanowie Gotei 13: Aikawa, Hirako, Muguruma i Otoribashi oraz troje poruczników i zastępca Korpusu Kidou: Mashiro, Sarugaki, Yadomaru i Ushouda. To Shinigami, których Biuro 46 skazało na śmierć za połączenie z Hollowami, ale wychodzi na to, że oni zostali w to wrobieni, nie przemienili się z własnej woli. Mogą w każdej chwili użyć zakazanych mocy. I, co jest najważniejsze, Vaizardzi mają pełne maski! Dlatego ten, co nas zaatakował, nie mógł do nich należeć.

Rei była wyraźnie podekscytowana swoim odkryciem. A kapitan, mimo że pełen podziwu dla zdolności swojej podwładnej, nie mógł na razie tego okazać.

- Teraz mi wytłumacz, o co chodzi z zaginionym ciałem.

- Nemu powiedziała, że ciało tej hybrydy, którą zabiliśmy, nigdy nie trafiło do departamentu technologicznego.

- Mogła się nim zająć kapitan Unohana – podpowiedział Shirou.

- To prawda – Eiki położyła sobie palec na usta i w spokoju próbowała się nad tym zastanowić. – Hej, Rangiku-san!

Toushirou zdrętwiał. Matsumoto wsunęła się do gabinetu, w jej oczach błyszczało rozbawienie, gdy spojrzała na siedzącą przy biurku dwójkę.

- Możesz zapytać kapitan Unohanę, czy trafiła do niej jakaś dziwna hybryda Shinigami i Hollowa? – zapytała, uśmiechając się do swojej przełożonej.

- Jasne, Rei-san – odpowiedziała, patrząc jednocześnie na swojego kapitana, który zrezygnowany pokiwał głową.

- Dzięki.

Po wyjściu rudowłosej porucznik, dziewczyna odwróciła się ponownie do chłopaka, który opierał łokcie na blacie i trzymał głowę schowaną między dłońmi.

- Nie ma na ciebie mocnych, co Rei? – zapytał, czym spowodował, że dziewczyna wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Toushirou dziwił się, skąd ona bierze na to energię w takiej sytuacji.

- Nie – odpowiedziała, nadal się śmiejąc.

Hitsugaya wstał i podszedł do okna. Spoglądając na jasno oświetlony plac przed kwaterą główną dziesiątego składu, myślał o tym, co mu powiedziała jego oficer. Była bardzo szybka, podejrzewał, że wszystkie pozwolenia dostała od Ukitake w czasie, gdy on marnował czas na Ziemi. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszył się, że jej ze sobą nie zabrał. Była bardziej użyteczna w Seireitei niż w świecie żywych, jednak teraz sytuacje mogły się odwrócić. Wiedział, że wysłanie jej na spotkanie z Vaizardami mogło być niebezpieczne, ale dziewczyna powinna sobie poradzić ze swoją znajomością Kidou. Pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do oczekującej na odpowiedź brunetki.

- Jak tylko nadarzy się okazja do wypadu na Ziemię, który nie będzie się rzucał w oczy, idziesz – powiedział. – Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wysłanie cię tylko z tym zadaniem, bo Urahara wczoraj starał się dać nam do zrozumienia, że Gotei 13 ma w swoich szeregach zdrajcę, ale nie wiem, na jakim stopniu. Chociaż jest ktoś, kogo chętnie bym podejrzewał…

Toushirou zacisnął zęby. _Ichimaru_, pomyślał gorzko. _Jak tylko będę miał okazję, dopadnę cię. Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Matsumoto._

Jakby na zawołanie porucznik wpadła do gabinetu bez pukania. Hitsugaya spojrzał na nią, unosząc brwi. Oczy Rei zabłysły ostrzegawczo.

- Kapitanie, przybył motyl Piekła od generała Yamamoto – wydyszała. – Chce widzieć wszystkich kapitanów i poruczników. Natychmiast.

Rei momentalnie zerwała się z miejsca, ale usadziło ją z powrotem spojrzenie chłopaka. Przeszedł obok niej, powiewając swoim haori. Eiki zapatrzyła się na przewieszony przez jego ramię Zanpakutou, Hyorinmaru. Będąc już przy drzwiach, odwrócił lekko głowę w stronę dziewczyny.

- Zaczekaj na mnie. Chcę jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać, a podejrzewam, że spotkanie nie potrwa długo – po chwili przypomniało mu się jeszcze coś. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – I nie nazywaj mnie Shirou. Jestem kapitan Hitsugaya.

Pożegnał go głośny śmiech dziewczyny.

* * *

Toushirou jak skamieniały wpatrywał się w przerażenie na twarzy Kuchiki Byakuyi. Pierwszy raz widział kapitana szóstego składu wytrąconego z równowagi. Jego porucznik, Abarai Renji, miał zaciśnięte pięści i głęboko oddychał. Ukitake był załamany. Aizen trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Hinamori. A Ichimaru się cieszył, jak zwykle. Nawet dyrektor departamentu technologicznego wydawał się zainteresowany, ale to w końcu on przyniósł im tę wiadomość.

- Czy możesz to powtórzyć, Kurotsuchi? – wyjąkał Byakuya.

- Radar reiatsu zgubił ślad Kuchiki Rukii, za to w mieście Karakura pojawiła się nowa, wyjątkowo silna sygnatura – powiedział obojętnym tonem, lekko przeciągając sylaby.

- Czy jest możliwe, że ktoś ukradł jej moce Shinigami? – zapytał Ukitake. – Czy zwykły człowiek jest do tego zdolny?

- Musiałby mieć bardzo silne reiatsu, na tyle silne, by ją zobaczyć – myślał głośno Mayuri. – I ona musiałaby przez przypadek przebić swoim Zanpakutou jego serce… Ale tak, to jest możliwe.

- Musimy ją odnaleźć – wyrwało się Renjiemu. Zwierzchnik zgromił go spojrzeniem.

- Poruczniku Abarai z szóstego składu – ostrzegł go Yamamoto. – Doskonale o tym wiemy. Jako opiekun wszystkich Shinigami w Gotei 13 nie pozwolę zwykłemu człowiekowi, jakkolwiek silny by nie był, zabrać mocy jednej z nas.

- Chciałbym złożyć oficjalną prośbę, by nadzorować poszukiwania – powiedział kamiennym głosem Kuchiki. – Ze względu na powiązania rodzinne.

- Udzielam pozwolenia – generał pokiwał głową. – Zbierz zespół. Kuchiki Rukia miała patrolować miasto Karakura…

W tym momencie kilku kapitanów wymieniło zdziwione spojrzenia. Ostatnio wiele wydarzeń było związanych z tym miastem. Hitsugaya jednak wpatrywał się w Kurotsuchi Nemu. Dziewczyna lekko się zmieszała, ale nie spuściła wzroku. Gdy wydawało się jej, że nikt nie patrzy, skinęła lekko głową dowódcy dziesiątego składu. Toushirou odetchnął. Najprawdopodobniej wiedział najwięcej z obecnych na sali, choć starał się obserwować Ichimaru. O dziwo, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Po chwili chłopak podszedł do Ukitake i Kyouraku.

- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Rei – powiedział od niechcenia. – Sądzę, że będzie chciała wybrać się na Ziemię i dołączyć do poszukiwać Kuchiki Rukii.

Obaj kapitanowie zrozumieli, że Hitsugaya nie chce przy innych mówić o naprawdę poważnych sprawach. Skinęli głowami w odpowiedzi na poważne spojrzenie młodego Shinigami.

- Chciałbym prosić, żeby któryś z was zaproponował jej udział – dodał. – Ja, w natłoku wydarzeń, mogę zapomnieć porozmawiać z kapitanem Kuchiki.

- Wydaje mi się, że mógłbym to zrobić – odpowiedział Ukitake. – Ale uważam, że Rei powinna najpierw porozmawiać z Abarai-kunem.

- Przekażę jej to – Shirou nie spuszczał wzroku z Nemu, która stała za swoim ojcem i sprawdzała coś w terminarzu. Mayuri rozmawiał właśnie z Aizenem. Nagle spojrzała krótko na obu, potem zaś przez ułamek sekundy jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z wzrokiem młodego kapitana. Hitsugaya nagle zaczął się spieszyć. Specjalnie podniósł głos. – Ja muszę wracać. Zostawiłem Eiki-san bez opieki w moim gabinecie. Z jej temperamentem, wolałbym mieć na nią oko.

- Mówiłem ci, że możesz mieć kłopoty z Rei-chan, Hitsugaya-kun – odparł lekko rozbawiony Kyouraku.

Toushirou uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. Kiwnął na Matsumoto, która oderwała się od rozmowy z Kirą. Chłopakowi nie podobała się przyjaźń obojga poruczników, bo wiedział, że Kira mówił o wszystkim swojemu ukochanemu kapitanowi, Ichimaru. W duchu jednak był częściowo zadowolony. Nadarzyła się okazja, by wysłać Rei na Ziemię. Musiała jednak dobrze się ustawić, a do tego potrzebny był jej kontakt z Abaraim. Hitsugaya przyspieszył w shuunpo. Chciał jak najszybciej przekazać swojej oficer wiadomość. Zostawił Matsumoto daleko w tyle, a sam wbiegł do gabinetu, budząc zdziwienie, a po chwili przerażenie Eiki. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, gdy wyhamował przy samym oknie i przez moment patrzył przez nie na powoli zachodzące słońce. Okna kapitańskiego gabinetu w kwaterze głównej dziesiątej dywizji wychodziły dokładnie na wzgórze Soukyoku. Rei położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, co sprawiło, że Toushirou drgnął i spojrzał na nią. Zdziwiła się, bo kapitan uśmiechał się. Był niecierpliwy, widziała to.

- Co się stało?

- Być może masz swoją szansę, Rei – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo. – Kuchiki Rukia znikła z radarów reiatsu i Byakuya zbiera drużynę do poszukiwań. A zaginiona patrolowała…

- Miasto Karakura – dokończyła dziewczyna. Powoli na jej usta zaczynał wpływać uśmiech. – Ale ja sama…

- Nie, nie możesz się zgłosić – zgodził się Toushirou. – Ponieważ jesteś związana z grupą dochodzeniową. Z tego powodu ja też nie mogę cię zgłosić. Zrobi to Ukitake, ale ty musisz porozmawiać z porucznikiem Abarai.

- Z Renjim? – zapytała zdziwiona. – Dlaczego?

- Z nim też jesteś po imieniu? – upewnił się, powoli przyzwyczajając się do braku dyscypliny swojej podwładnej. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował. – Musisz mieć możliwość oddalenia się od grupy na dłuższy czas, niezauważona. On może dać ci tę możliwość. Teraz możesz odejść.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Hitsugaya odprowadził ją wzrokiem do drzwi, a potem obserwował wybiegającą z kwatery głównej.

- Jest zdolna, prawda? – zapytała Matsumoto, która wsunęła się bezszelestnie do gabinetu. Toushirou nawet nie odwrócił się. Pokiwał tylko twierdząco głową. – Więc dlaczego tak bacznie ją obserwujesz, kapitanie?

- Bo jest nieprzewidywalna – odparł po chwili. – Jednak wątpię, żeby była zamieszana w znikanie dusz lub tę aferę sprzed stu lat. Ale jest w niej coś…

- Tajemniczego? – podpowiedziała porucznik.

- To też, ale mi chodziło o coś innego – Shirou odwrócił się od okna, gdzie ostatnie promienie słońca schowały się za wzgórzem egzekucyjnym. – Niebezpiecznego. Ale ufam Ukitake i jego osądowi. A Rei jest jego protegowaną.

Rangiku pokiwała głową.

- Czy będę jeszcze potrzebna? – zapytała po chwili.

- Nie, Matsumoto. Możesz iść.

Kobieta od razu wykonała polecenie. Toushirou pogładził z sentymentem rękojeść Hyorinmaru i doszedł do wniosku, że od bardzo dawna nie ćwiczył ze swoim Zanpakutou. Postanowił poświęcić wieczór swojemu partnerowi. Powoli wyszedł z kwatery głównej i skierował się na arenę treningową dziesiątego składu. Niebo powoli rozświetlało się gwiazdami i nisko wiszącym księżycem.

Wchodząc na teren areny, wiedział, że ktoś tam jest. Jego zmysły, przyzwyczajone do wykrywania ukrytego reiatsu, wychwyciły dobre maskowanie. Chłopak postanowił przyjrzeć się, kto z jego podwładnych ćwiczy po godzinach i potrafi się maskować, nie będąc w stopniu co najmniej porucznika. Stanął w cieniu rzucanym przez jeden z balkonów, z których walki najczęściej oglądali kapitanowie. Starał się dojrzeć coś w ciemnościach nocy. Na arenie znajdowała się jedna osoba. Nie miała na sobie hakamy Shinigami, ale Hitsugaya od razu poznał, kto trenuje. Długie włosy, okrywające postać od stóp do głów mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

Rei.

Wyglądała inaczej. Miała na sobie przylegający do ciała strój, którego częścią były także sięgające ramion, czarne rękawiczki. Za każdym razem, gdy się obracała, długie pasma wirowały wokół niej, nie przeszkadzając. W jej dłoniach lśniły dwa krótkie, ostre jak brzytwa sztylety. Shirou uniósł brwi, gdy zauważył, że pochwa z jej Zanpakutou leży obok złożonej hakamy. Wszystkie jej ruchy były dopracowane, chociaż do perfekcji jeszcze nie doszła. Potrafiła jednak każde nieostrożne posunięcie wykorzystać z dobrym skutkiem. Posuwała się po całej arenie lekkim krokiem, czasami wpadając nieświadomie w tryb shuunpo, ale również wtedy wprawne oczy Hitsugayi nadążały za nią. Nie wiedział, jak długo ją obserwował, ale z czasem jej ruchy uległy zmianie. Ze świadomego stylu walki, charakterystycznego dla Shinigami, przeszła w chaotyczny, ale równie skuteczny styl Rukongai. Rei wyglądała, jakby stawiała czoła demonom własnej przeszłości.

Właśnie ponownie się okręciła, gdy obok ucha chłopaka świsnęło i nagle zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Ułamek sekundy później białowłosy poczuł chłód metalu na swojej szyi, zaś koniuszek drugiego sztyletu trzymała przy jego plecach, na wysokości serca. Jego policzek musnęły długie włosy. Jego ucho owionął jej oddech, gdy wyszeptała kilka słów. W jej tonie czaiła się groźba.

- Kim jesteś i dlaczego mnie szpiegujesz?

- Rei, to ja – powiedział, z pozornym spokojem w głosie. – Możesz zabrać te sztylety, zanim coś mi zrobisz?

Oba znikły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Poczuł, że dziewczyna się cofnęła.

- Shirou – powiedziała głucho. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Miałem zamiar poćwiczyć z moim Hyorinmaru, ale zauważyłem, że arena jest już zajęta – wyjaśnił, nie wiedząc, czemu się tłumaczy. – Powiedz mi, co to było.

Rei spuściła wzrok i zaczerwieniła się. Nic nie mówiąc, przeszła obok niego i skierowała się do miejsca, gdzie zostawiła swoje rzeczy. Powodowany ciekawością poszedł za nią. Nie odzywał się, gdy zakładała hakamę na strój i przypinała pas z mieczem. Ale przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, dlaczego zawsze ma na sobie czarne rękawiczki.

- Usiądźmy – zaproponowała. Toushirou po raz pierwszy widział ją tak wyciszoną i spokojną. – Juushirou nie mówił ci, w jakich warunkach mnie znalazł?

Hitsugaya tylko pokiwał przecząco głową. Przygotowywał się psychicznie do wysłuchania historii swojej najnowszej podopiecznej. Odłożył Hyorinmaru i oparł się wygodnie o kamienny murek.

- Gdy trafiłam do Rukongai, zostałam zaatakowana przez dwójkę mężczyzn – zaczęła. Jej oczy wpatrzone były w punkt, którego spojrzenie chłopaka nie potrafiło dosięgnąć. Wróciła do swojej przeszłości. – Wymknęłam się im, zabierając ze sobą pamiątkę. Dwa sztylety, które zabrałam jednemu z nich, po tym jak przypadkowo go zabiłam. Ukryłam się w lesie. Tam znalazł mnie mężczyzna, który powiedział, że nauczy mnie walczyć krótką bronią, ale postawił warunek. Chciał, żebym czasami dla niego walczyła, w pokazowych walkach.

Białowłosy kapitan zacisnął zęby. Doskonale wiedział, czym są pokazowe walki. Pojedynki na śmierć i życie, w których obstawia się kogoś i wygrywa duże pieniądze. I Rei, tuż po trafieniu do Społeczeństwa Dusz została zwerbowana przez jednego z trenerów. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno, obserwując reakcję Shirou. Odetchnęła i kontynuowała, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak trudny był dla niej powrót do tych wspomnień.

- Właśnie tam otrzymałam to nazwisko. Eiki, bo miałam wrodzony talent. Ten mężczyzna trenował mnie przez kilka lat, a ja zwyciężałam dla niego w turniejach. Pamiętam pierwszego człowieka, którego celowo zabiłam – jej oczy przez moment wypełniły się łzami, ale po chwili się opanowała. – Nie chciałam tego, ale wtedy podszedł do mnie mój trener i powiedział, że mnie zabije, jeśli ja nie wykończę przeciwnika. I podcięłam mu gardło. Potem uciekłam. Poznałam całe Rukongai, jego wszystkie zakamarki, wszystkie tajne przejścia i uliczki. Z ukrycia obserwowałam kapitanów Gotei 13 z cichą nadzieją, żeby któryś mnie stamtąd zabrał. Trener znalazł mnie po kilku tygodniach, wychudzoną i ledwo żywą, ale nadal zdolną do walki. Od tamtej pory nie próbowałam uciekać.

Przerwała na moment, by się pozbierać. Gdy zauważyła, że Hitsugaya chce coś wtrącić, podniosła dłoń.

- Pozwól mi skończyć – wychrypiała. – Któregoś dnia kazał mi walczyć z kobietą. To była dla mnie nowość, bo zawsze walczyłam z mężczyznami. Raz nawet zdarzyło mi się walczyć z Madarame Ikkaku, to było jeszcze zanim oboje znaleźliśmy się w Seireitei. W końcu oboje nie byliśmy zdolni do walki i uznano, że zremisowaliśmy. Ale ta kobieta… Była dla mnie nikim, mogłam ją roznieść w pył w kilku ruchach, jednym sztyletem. I nie potrafiłam. Ona mnie błagała wzrokiem o szybką śmierć, a ja nie potrafiłam jej zabić. Schowałam sztylet do pochewki przy bucie. To okazało się być błędem.

Eiki podniosła dłonie do czarnej tasiemki, którą zawsze nosiła na szyi i odwiązała ją. Oczom Toushirou ukazała się czerwona blizna naokoło karku. Wciągnął głośno powietrze i spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

- Mój trener miał przy sobie zmodyfikowaną garotę. Długą metalową linkę, którą natychmiast owinął wokół mojej szyi, stopniowo ją zaciskając – już tylko szeptała. Nie była w stanie mówić normalnie. – Zapytał mnie, czy dokończę robotę. Odparłam, że nie. Zacisnął drut mocniej i powtórzył pytanie. Ja znowu odpowiedziałam, że nie. Wtedy poczułam krew. Nie mogłam oddychać. I usłyszałam najpiękniejsze słowa w moim życiu. Hadou, numer 33. Zemdlałam. Ocknęłam się w Seireitei, a przy moim łóżku siedział Juushirou, który od tamtej pory nieustannie mnie trenuje. Ale nie było mu łatwo. Byłam złośliwa, ale wtedy mówił, że zachowuję się jak Hirako. Buntowałam się, a on mi mówił, że jestem jak Byakuya. Zawsze znajdował porównanie, a ja go za to nienawidziłam. Z biegiem lat zaczęłam doceniać jego cierpliwość i oddanie. On mnie wychował na człowieka.

Umilkła, zapatrzona w dal. Nie chciała patrzeć na reakcję Toushirou. Przyznała się mu do wszystkich złych uczynków, jakie w życiu popełniła – do mordowania niewinnych. Zacisnęła dłonie. Wiedziała, że nie zasługiwała na służenie w oddziałach Gotei 13, a już na pewno nie powinna być oficerem. Wtedy poczuła dłoń Shirou na swoim ramieniu i została przyciągnięta przez chłopaka. Przycisnął jej głowę do siebie, a drugą ręką objął plecy.

- Płacz – wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha. – To normalna reakcja. Płacz.

Czując ciepło ciała swojego kapitana, które ogrzewało ją w chłodną noc i słysząc miarowe bicie jego serca, Rei zrzuciła ze swoich ramion ciężar doświadczeń i rozpłakała się. Ale nie pozwoliła sobie długo rozpaczać. Była Shinigami, a to zobowiązywało. Musiała być silna. Próbowała się podnieść, ale Toushirou mocno ją trzymał. Po chwili usłyszała jego głos.

- Przyszedłem tu potrenować. Chciałabyś mi może asystować, czy jesteś zbyt zmęczona?

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i próbowała pokiwać twierdząco głową. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił jej wstać. Rei wyciągnęła ręce do swojego dowódcy i pociągnęła go. Wyjęła z pochwy swój Zanpakutou i stanęła naprzeciw niego.

Gdy ich miecze zderzyły się po raz pierwszy, uśmiechnęła się i wypowiedziała dwa słowa.

- Dziękuję, Shirou.

Nie poprawił jej.

* * *

- Renji! Renji, zaczekaj na mnie!

Następnego dnia Rei wstała dość późno i nie miała wiele czasu dla siebie przed rozpoczęciem służby. Dlatego natychmiast po przebudzeniu skierowała swoje kroki do kwatery głównej szóstej dywizji. Zamierzała postąpić dokładnie tak, jak powiedział jej Shirou. Gdy tylko weszła do budynku, zauważyła swoje nazwisko na liście osób wyruszających na Ziemię w poszukiwaniu Rukii, a obok nazwisko Ukitake, jako kapitana rekomendującego. Chwilę później jej oczom ukazał się Renji. Usłyszawszy wołanie, mężczyzna odwrócił się. Nie spał w nocy zbyt długo, bo jego myśli zajmowała tylko przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, więc nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

- Czego chcesz, Eiki? – zapytał opryskliwie, czym dziewczyna zupełnie się nie przejęła.

- Wiesz może, jak będzie wyglądał podział na grupy na Ziemi? – zapytała, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy, bo nie chciała się spóźnić do własnej kwatery.

- Wiem, bo ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny – powiedział, wznawiając marsz. Rei od razu go dogoniła. – Czego jeszcze chcesz?

- Czy będą grupy jednoosobowe?

- Tak, ale ty w takiej nie będziesz.

Eiki chwyciła go za rękę i szarpnęła. Zatrzymali się na środku korytarza i zaczęli mierzyć się gniewnymi spojrzeniami.

- Muszę być sama, Renji – powiedziała dobitnie.

- Dlaczego?

- To nie twój interes – syknęła. – Mam swoje rozkazy.

- Ja też mam rozkazy, Eiki.

Abarai próbował się ruszyć, ale dziewczyna nadal mocno go trzymała. Dodatkowo poczuł nieznaczny dotyk ostrego metalu na swoim odsłoniętym nadgarstku.

- Mogę to podciągnąć pod atak na starszego stopniem oficera, Rei – powiedział z błyskiem w oku, pierwszy raz tego dnia zwracając się do niej po imieniu.

- Ale tego nie zrobisz – jej rysy twarzy złagodniały. – Renji, od kiedy jestem w grupie dochodzeniowej mam prawo zażądać wszystkiego od każdego, ale nie chcę tego wykorzystywać. Wiesz, że w moim interesie leży dobro Społeczeństwa. Więc ułóż tak grafik, żebym była sama.

Czerwonowłosy porucznik spojrzał na niską brunetkę. Jej włosy były przerzucone przez ramiona, dlatego wyglądała, jakby miała na sobie haori. W jej oczach widział zdecydowanie. Poruszył lekko dłonią i poczuł, że sztylet znika z jego nadgarstka.

- Będziesz sama – ustąpił w końcu. – Ale będę miał na ciebie oko, Rei. Jesteś jeszcze niedoświadczona.

Dziewczyna zaklęła.

- Nie chcę mieć na głowie Byakuyi – powiedziała ostro. – A ty pewnie będziesz przy nim. Więc lepiej nie kłopocz sobie mną głowy. Wiem, co muszę zrobić. A w znikaniu jestem dobra.

Renji westchnął. Wiedział, że to prawda, bo czasami widział ją w Rukongai, już jako porucznik kapitana Kuchiki. Zawsze potrafiła mu zniknąć z oczu, jak zaszczute zwierzę.

- Możesz mi obiecać, że będziesz ostrożna?

W oczach dziewczyny rozbłysły ogniki zadowolenia. Kiwnęła twierdząco głową, zadowolona, ze swoich umiejętności kłamcy. Gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, że ma zamiar spotkać się z ludźmi, których Biuro 46 skazało na śmierć, nie dostałaby w ogóle pozwolenia.

- Wygrałaś. Zmienię grafik – wyglądał jak męczennik, ale uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Za to właśnie Rei go lubiła.

Puściła jego rękę i odwróciła się, by odejść, gdy niechcący wpadła na kogoś. Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

- K-kapitan Tousen – wyjąkała. Ostatnio jakoś często na siebie trafiali. – Przepraszam.

Dziewczyna chciała go wyminąć, gdy ten niespodziewanie złapał ją delikatnie za ramię. Rei zamarła w pół kroku.

- Eiki Rei, miałem zamiar dzisiaj cię do siebie poprosić, ale widzę, że nie będzie już takiej potrzeby – powiedział melodyjnym głosem, który tak się jej podobał.

- Czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz, kapitanie?

Eiki zauważyła, że Renji uważnie się im przygląda. Lekko się zaczerwieniła pod jego spojrzeniem, ale nie spuszczała wzroku z Tousena.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałabyś się uczyć wyższych stopni Kidou.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewała się takiej propozycji od samego kapitana. Również Renji wyglądał jak ogłuszony. Powoli podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć w twarz rozmówcy.

- Ja… bardzo bym chciała, kapitanie Tousen – odpowiedziała. – Ale najpierw muszę mieć zgodę mojego zwierzchnika.

- To całkowicie zrozumiałe, Eiki Rei – ciemnoskóry mężczyzna pokiwał głową. – To dobrze, że przestrzegasz regulaminu.

Eiki pokiwała głową i bezgłośnie odetchnęła, gdy Tousen zabrał swoją dłoń. Bardzo lubiła kapitana dziewiątego składu, ale taki kontakt fizyczny wydawał się jej nie na miejscu. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze nerwowo do Renjiego i wybiegła z budynku. Pomknęła w tempie shuunpo do kwatery głównej swojej dywizji i wpadła jak burza na korytarz, gdzie mieścił się gabinet Shirou. Jednak drogę zastawiła jej Matsumoto.

- Nie możesz tam teraz wejść – powiedziała poważnie. – Kapitan ma gościa.

- Kogo? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

- Gina – w głosie porucznik Rei słyszała nostalgię.

- Jesteście przyjaciółmi, prawda? – Eiki nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś mógł się przyjaźnić z takim typem jak Ichimaru, ale nie komentowała tego.

Rangiku skinęła głową. Po chwili zaduma znikła z jej twarzy i spojrzała na podwładną. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Jak Gin wyjdzie, poślę po ciebie. Tymczasem możesz wracać do swoich obowiązków.

Brunetka skinęła głową i odeszła, by zająć się porządkowaniem raportów dotyczących dochodzenia. Jej uwagę natychmiast przykuła notka od departamentu technologicznego. Podpisana była przez Nemu, a zaadresowana do Shirou. Wzięła ją do ręki i przesunęła wzrokiem po jej treści.

Porucznik Kurotsuchi informowała, że ciało hybrydy nadal nie zostało znalezione. Rei odszukała wiadomość od kapitan Unohany. Ta informowała, że zwłoki nigdy nie trafiły do czwartej dywizji, a ona nie zaprzątała sobie tym głowy, bo myślała, że ma je kapitan Kurotsuchi. Zaczynało się robić nieprzyjemnie. W tym momencie nie istniał żaden dowód na to, że zaatakowała ich hybryda Shinigami i Hollowa. Nie było powodu na prowadzenie dochodzenia w kierunku Urahary i jego Vaizardów. Ale Eiki wiedziała, że te dwie sprawy się wiążą. Zacisnęła pięści i uderzyła w ścianę. Ktoś celowo pozbywał się dowodów.

- Możesz sobie coś zrobić – usłyszała głos dochodzący od strony wejścia.

Toushirou wszedł do jej małego biura i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podszedł do okna i usiadł na parapecie, przyglądając się dziewczynie.

- Czy wszystkie notki zaadresowane do mnie trafiają na twoje biurko? – zapytał od niechcenia, patrząc na wiadomość od Nemu.

- Tylko te, które dotyczą dochodzenia – odpowiedziała natychmiast z bezczelnym uśmiechem. – Co chciał Ichimaru?

- Powiedział, żebym uważał na swoją nową pupilkę, bo wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy. A tak przy okazji, gdzie ty wtykałaś swój nos? – dodał, patrząc na nią uważnie.

Rei patrzyła na Toushirou pytającym wzrokiem, po czym w jej oczach zaświtało zrozumienie. Zaklęła pod nosem. Chłopak drgnął, słysząc niecenzuralne słowo w jej ustach.

- Przeglądałam akta sprawy, w której oskarżeni zostali Urahara i Tsukabishi. Oprócz nazwiska Aizena, Urahara wymienił jeszcze dwa: Ichimaru i Tousena. Tylko Ichimaru nie miał alibi. Ale mógł przecież spać, bo wszystko działo się w nocy – powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. – A mówiąc o Tousenie…

- Wiem, przysłał mi motyla – rzucił Hitsugaya. – Chce cię uczyć Kidou.

Popatrzył na nią pytająco.

- Chciałabym się uczyć, ale teraz nie mam do tego głowy – Rei spuściła wzrok. – Czeka mnie misja na Ziemi, a potem dalsza część dochodzenia. Czy możesz to rozważyć, jak rozwiążemy sprawę?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, gdy powiedziała „rozwiążemy". Skinął jej głową i skierował do drzwi. Przed wyjściem się jeszcze zatrzymał, przypominając sobie o pytaniu, które go do niej sprowadziło.

- Kiedy wyruszasz na Ziemię?

- W nocy – odpowiedziała.

- W takim razie powodzenia.

Gdy Rei podniosła głowę znad papierów, które przyciągnęły jej uwagę, Shirou już nie było w pokoju.


	6. Chapter 6

Wiem, późno. Ale to nie moja wina, że moja beta (i ja przy okazji) jest w klasie maturalnej i nie ma teraz na nic czasu. Ale o nic się nie martwcie, ja już zabrałam się za pisanie następnej części Alternatywy. Betowała kharcia, miłego czytania.

Rozdział 6

Przed bramą Senkai zebrała się mała grupa Shinigami. Wszyscy utworzyli okrąg wokół kapitana Kuchiki i porucznika Abarai. Rei stała naprzeciwko Byakuyi i ze współczuciem wpatrywała się w jego twarz, która od dwóch dni przypominała kamienną maskę. Musiała przyznać, że Renji sprawnie i szybko zorganizował oddziałek. W jego skład wchodzili członkowie różnych dywizji. Dziewczyna widziała kilka osób od Juushirou i kilka od Shunsui. Był nawet ktoś od kapitana Aizena. Prawdopodobnie porucznik Hinamori wyprosiła ich udział.

Rei skrzywiła się, gdy pomyślała o dziewuszce, naprawdę jej nie znosiła. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z natrętnych myśli i skupiła na słowach Renjiego, który wyjaśniał organizację pracy na Ziemi.

- … W terenie będą pracować także pojedyncze osoby, mające na celu koordynację pozostałych grup – powiedział, patrząc prosto na nią. – Wyznaczone do tego zostały trzecia oficer Kotetsu ze składu kapitana Ukitake i dziewiąta oficer Eiki ze składu kapitana Hitsugayi.

Rei odetchnęła z ulgą. Zastanawiała się, czy Renji nie zrobi jej głupiego dowcipu, z jakich kiedyś słynął, ale widziała, że służba pod kapitanem Kuchiki go utemperowała. Patrzyła ze spokojem, jak Byakuya otwierał bramę Senkai. Jeszcze raz sprawdziła, czy ma wszystko: Zanpakutou przy pasie, sztylety przy butach, zaś w kieszeniach hakamy osiem zdjęć przedstawiających Vaizardów. Wiedziała, że musi ich znaleźć w trakcie tej jednej misji, a nie wiedziała ile potrwa odszukanie Rukii. Powoli przeszła przez portal i po krótkim pobycie w świecie między światami znalazła się na Ziemi.

Shinigami znowu zgromadzili się wokół kapitana Kuchiki. Na jego krótkie skinięcie wszyscy się rozeszli, błyskawicznie wchodząc w tryb shuunpo. Rei zdołała jeszcze kiwnąć głową Renjiemu i już jej nie było. Zastanawiała się, gdzie rozpocząć poszukiwania. Przez całą noc włóczyła się po ulicach miasta, by z nadejściem poranka zostać porwaną przez tłumy młodych ludzi spieszących się do szkoły. Bez problemu weszła do budynku i odszukała sekretariat. Miała nadzieję znaleźć tam chociaż jedno nazwisko z jej listy.

Niestety, nie znalazła nic. Najbardziej jednak się zdziwiła, gdy jeden z uczniów, wysoki chłopiec o czarnych włosach i zaciętej minie rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie zza prostokątnych okularów. Już chciała go o coś zapytać, gdy zniknął jej w tłumie. _On mnie widział, jestem tego pewna_, pomyślała, wychodząc ze szkoły. Była tak zamyślona, że nie zwróciła uwagi na małą, czarnowłosą dziewczynkę, która od dłuższego czasu szła obok niej. Rei zdrętwiała, gdy ta przemówiła.

- Czy jesteś może Shinigami ze składu kapitana Hitsugayi albo kapitana Kyouraku? – zapytała uprzejmie, nie patrząc na rozmówczynię, ale, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przed siebie.

- Tak – odpowiedziała Eiki przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Jestem Eiki Rei, dziewiąta oficer w dziesiątej dywizji. A ty kim jesteś?

- To nieważne – twarz dziecka rozjaśnił uśmiech ulgi. – Urahara-san chce się z tobą widzieć. Jak najszybciej.

- Prowadź do niego – powiedziała Rei. Nagle wszystko stało się trochę łatwiejsze.

Dziewczynka zaprowadziła ją do małego, obskurnego sklepiku, starannie ukrytego przed wzrokiem ludzi. Na schodach siedział ciemnoszary kot, który zmierzył wchodzącą Shinigami ostrym jak brzytwa spojrzeniem. Po plecach dziewczyny przeszły dreszcze. Odwróciła się do swojej przewodniczki, ale ta znikła już w głębi sklepu. Zza niedomkniętych drzwi wyszedł po chwili jasnowłosy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, chowający oczy w cieniu kapelusza w zielone i białe pasy.

- Witaj, Eiki-san – powiedział spokojnie, w jego głosie Rei słyszała nutkę rozbawienia. – Cieszę się, że Ururu tak szybko znalazła kogoś, kogo potrzebowałem.

- Ty jesteś Urahara Kisuke? – upewniła się, choć widziała jego zdjęcie w laboratorium Nemu. – W takim razie też jesteś kimś, kogo potrzebuję.

Mężczyzna wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy kot przeszedł obok jego nóg i machnął mocno ogonem. Rei mogłaby przysiąc, że przeprosił zwierzę za swój wybuch.

- Byłem pewien, że ktoś będzie na tyle sprytny, że dojdzie do Vaizardów – uśmiechnął się. – Kto ci powiedział, że żyją? Kyouraku czy Hitsugaya?

- Shunsui, chociaż jestem z dziesiątego składu – dziewczyna instynktownie wiedziała, że Uraharze mogła do pewnego stopnia zaufać, byle nie dać się wmanewrować w jego działania.

- Shunsui… – Urahara zacmokał z niedowierzaniem. – Wielu jest kapitanów, do których zwracasz się po imieniu, dziewiąta oficer Eiki?

Rei uśmiechnęła się, po czym tknięta nagłym przeczuciem szybko złapała za rękojeść swojego Zanpakutou i odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi do sklepu. Stał w nich młody mężczyzna o krótkich blond włosach i rudy chłopczyk.

- Ciężko go było znaleźć, Urahara-san – wydyszał mały i usiadł na podłodze.

- Dziękuję ci, Jinta – gospodarz uśmiechnął się do chłopca i skinął głową przybyszowi. – A tobie dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

- Nie ma sprawy, Kisuke – odparł blondyn, przyglądając się jednocześnie Rei. – Kto to jest?

- Nie przedstawiłem was sobie? – zapytał lekko przeciągając sylaby, co zaczynało powoli irytować dziewczynę. – To jest Eiki Rei, dziewiąta oficer w dziesiątym składzie. Eiki-san, to jest…

- Wiem, kto to jest – przerwała mu zafascynowana brunetka. – Hirako Shinji. Były kapitan piątego składu. Obecnie Vaizard.

Wspomniany mężczyzna uniósł brwi i posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Potem odwrócił się do Urahary.

- Kisuke, rozumiem, że kapitanom nic nie powiedziałeś, ale skąd ona tyle wie?

- Może sama ci to wyjaśni? – zaproponował spytany. – Moja rola się skończyła.

- Nie tak prędko – zaprotestowała Eiki. – Co się stało z Kuchiki Rukią, Urahara?

Blondyn uniósł głowę tak, by mogła spojrzeć w jego oczy. Wyczytała w nich oczywiste kłamstwo, lecz jednocześnie nie widziała szans na wyciągnięcie z tego człowieka jakichkolwiek informacji.

- Kuchiki Rukia? Kto to?

Rei prychnęła oburzona. Okręciła się gwałtownie, a lekki wietrzyk wywołany przez jej włosy wzburzył kurz z podłogi. Patrząc na tuman pyłu, Urahara odwrócił się w stronę zaplecza sklepu i zawołał dzieci.

- Nic tu po nas, Rei – powiedział zmęczonym tonem Hirako. – Chodźmy się przejść.

Wyszli razem z budynku i spacerując powoli ulicami miasta, doszli nad rzekę, gdzie w spokoju usiedli. Eiki wyczuwała bardzo silne wibracje od mężczyzny i domyślała się, że to maskowanie olbrzymiego reiatsu tak na nią działa.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał, patrząc na płynącą wodę.

- Czy to Urahara was stworzył? – wypaliła, nie zastanawiając się wiele.

Hirako rzucił jej krótkie, rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Kisuke nas uratował – sprostował. – Gdyby nie jego wynalazek…

- Hougyoku?

- Ile ty tak naprawdę wiesz? – mężczyzna w końcu na nią spojrzał uważnie. Rei musiała przyznać rację Juushirou. Blondyn naprawdę miał złośliwy wyraz twarzy, ale w przeciwieństwie do Ichimaru, wydawał się godny zaufania.

- Prawie nic – odpowiedziała, zgodnie z prawdą. – Miałam nadzieję, że powiesz mi więcej.

- O czym? – zapytał, znając już odpowiedź.

- Co się stało sto lat temu?

Hirako westchnął ciężko.

- Powstali Vaizardzi. Nic innego nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Rei. Takie mamy zasady.

- Do diabła z zasadami – wrzasnęła. – Z Rukongai znikają ludzie! Mnie i Shirou zaatakowała hybryda Shinigami i Hollowa, a ciało zniknęło w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Nikt w Seireitei nic nie wie! Wszystko może się powtórzyć, znowu mogą zginąć niewinni. Lub zostać oskarżeni.

Gdy skończyła mówić, spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na rozmówcę, który odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się śmiać.

- Jesteś może protegowaną Ukitake? Bo mówisz tak, jak on.

W kącikach oczu blondyna pojawiły się łzy, które otarł jednym palcem. Rei uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Zanim zaczęła ponownie mówić, zaczekała, aż Hirako przestanie się śmiać, ale były Shinigami nie dał jej dojść do słowa.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, kto za tym stał, bo sam nie jestem pewny, kogo widziałem. To było tak dawno… Wiem jedno, powinnaś strzec się chłopaka o nazwisku Ichimaru – mężczyzna spojrzał w niebo. – Chociaż nie sądzę, że go znasz. Był geniuszem, ale niestabilnym emocjonalnie, więc już dawno zapewne został odizolowany od reszty Shinigami.

- Ichimaru? Ichimaru Gin? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Rei. Postanowiła nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że po raz kolejny tego dnia została jawnie okłamana.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Znasz go?

- Ichimaru Gin to kapitan trzeciego składu – wyjaśniła.

Hirako podniósł się gwałtownie i pomógł Eiki wstać. Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w bardzo szybkim shuunpo, które wydało się jej nawet szybsze niż kapitana Tousena.

- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – starała się przekrzyczeć wiatr.

- Do innych – odpowiedział wyraźnie. – Musisz opowiedzieć pozostałym, co się dzieje w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

Rei uśmiechnęła się w duchu i pozwoliła się ciągnąć byłemu kapitanowi piątej dywizji. Urahara przedstawił ją jednemu Vaizardowi, ten miał doprowadzić ją do reszty.

Zatrzymali się gwałtownie przed budynkiem, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na opuszczony. Dopiero po chwili Eiki zauważyła barierę Bakudou. Musiała być bardzo wysokiego stopnia, żeby się tak dokładnie maskować. Hirako podszedł do niej i położył na niej rękę, nadal mocno trzymając ramię towarzyszki.

Gdy tylko weszli do podniszczonego magazynu, zza rogu wyskoczyła niska dziewczyna. Rei instynktownie się uchyliła, przez co noga atakującej trafiła w ramię Hirako.

- Hiyori! – jęknął blondyn. – Co ty robisz?

- Czemu przyprowadziłeś tu Shinigami, ty idioto? – wrzasnęła. – Teraz będziemy musieli ją zabić.

- Ty musisz być Sarugaki Hiyori – powiedziała z namysłem Rei, patrząc na wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz blondynki. – Jestem Eiki Rei. Przyszłam prosić o pomoc.

- W czym? – zapytała drwiąco. – Jak wywołać Bankai? Poproś Hirako, on chętnie ci pomoże.

- Hiyori! – z głębi pomieszczenia dobiegł męski krzyk. – Nie obrażaj naszego gościa. Panna Shinigami szuka u nas pomocy. A wiesz, że rzadko się to zdarza.

- Kensei, posłuchaj, co ona ma do powiedzenia – wtrącił się Hirako, masując nadal bolące ramię. – Nie uwierzysz, co się działo podczas naszej nieobecności.

Muguruma Kensei, były kapitan dziewiątej dywizji, wyszedł zza rogu i spojrzał na Rei. Kiwnął na nią ręką, wskazując, że ma iść za nim. Dziewczyna natychmiast posłuchała polecenia. Wiedziała, że mógł być niebezpieczny i nie chciała wypróbowywać jego cierpliwości. Srebrnowłosy zaprowadził ją do piwnicy, wielkości hali sportowej czy jaskini. Potem usiadł między młodą dziewczyną o zielonych włosach i drugą, starszą o czarnych włosach. Rozpoznała w nich byłych poruczników, Kunę i Yadomaru. Hirako stanął za Rei i położył jej rękę na ramieniu, zmuszając żeby też zajęła miejsce. Zrobiła to trochę niechętnie, ale postarała się usiąść tak, by mieć jak najszybszy dostęp do sztyletów. Kensei roześmiał się.

- Sztylety, tak? – kilku innych Vaizardów również się uśmiechnęło, widząc zdumienie na twarzy dziewczyny. – Nie wiedziałem, że Shinigami posługują się nimi. Ale nie z nami te numery. Byle noże nie dadzą ci przewagi.

- Nie przybyłam z wami walczyć – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując, że temperament zaczynał brać górę nad cierpliwością. – Szukam pomocy.

- Rei powiedziała mi, że z Rukongai znikają dusze, a ją i jej kapitana zaatakowała hybryda Shinigami z Hollowem. Zastanawia się, czy odpowiedzialne jest za to Hougyoku, zaś ja ostrzegłem ją przed Ichimaru – streścił Hirako, nie przejmując się gniewnymi spojrzeniami Lisy i Kenseia, gdy wspomniał o Ginie. – Zgadnijcie, co mi odpowiedziała.

- Shinji, daj dziewczynie mówić – zgasiła go brunetka w okularach. Rei uśmiechnęła się do niej z wdzięcznością.

- Ichimaru Gin jest kapitanem trzeciego składu – powiedziała, zgodnie z prawdą.

- Słucham? – jeden z mężczyzn zadał spokojnie pytanie, ale nikogo nie zwiódł udawaną obojętnością. Rei wiedziała, kim jest ten Vaizard. Otoribashi Roujuurou, poprzednik wspomnianego dowódcy.

- Rose – Lisa natychmiast przywołała go do porządku, po czym zwróciła się do gościa. – Możesz nam powiedzieć, kim są kapitanowie składów siódmego, piątego i dziewiątego?

- Kapitan Komamura Sajin z siódmego składu, kapitan Aizen Sousuke z piątego i kapitan Tousen Kaname z dziewiątego – odpowiedziała posłusznie.

Wszyscy Vaizardzi zachowali spokój.

- Kto jest twoim przełożonym, Eiki Rei? – zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem Kensei.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou – odpowiedziała, ale po chwili zmitygowała się, że Vaizardzi nie mogli znać tego nazwiska. – Jestem protegowaną Ukitake Juushirou i przyjaźnię się z Kyouraku Shunsui. Jedynym kapitanem oprócz nich, któremu ufam, jest Kuchiki Byakuya.

Vaizardzi pokiwali głowami. Rei widziała, że gdy wymieniła nazwisko Kyouraku, oczy Lisy zwęziły się, a Kensei delikatnie ją objął jednym ramieniem.

- Czyli jesteś godna zaufania – doszedł do wniosku Rose. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, dziecko. My nie mówimy o tym, co się działo sto lat temu. Taką złożyliśmy obietnicę, sobie i Uraharze. Ale wiedz jedno. Shinji dobrze zrobił, ostrzegając cię przed Ichimaru. Pamiętaj jednak, że Gin jest tylko pionkiem, choć na tyle silnym, że do walki z nim będziesz potrzebowała Bankai.

- Nie rozumiecie, że chodzi o bezpieczeństwo Społeczeństwa Dusz? – zapytała zrozpaczona, nie widząc już szans na wsparcie lub pomoc z ich strony.

- A co nas ma obchodzić Społeczeństwo Dusz, skoro nałożyło na nas wyrok śmierci? – zapytała Hiyori z szyderstwem w głosie.

Rei musiała przyznać jej rację. Ona najprawdopodobniej też miałaby opory przed udzieleniem pomocy w takiej sytuacji. Wobec tego złapała się drugiej opcji.

- Możecie nauczyć mnie uwalniać Bankai?

Wśród zamaskowanej armii rozległy się stłumione chichoty. W końcu odezwał się Kensei, który wyglądał na przywódcę grupy. Rei jednak już zauważyła, że to tylko pozorna władza, gdyż prawdziwym liderem Vaizardów był Hirako.

- A masz tyle czasu?

Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Mam czas do znalezienia Kuchiki Rukii – odpowiedziała, tracąc ostatnią nadzieję. Wtedy wstał krępy mężczyzna o różowych włosach.

- Możliwe, że ja coś na to poradzę.

Vaizardzi spoważnieli i spojrzeli wyczekująco na Hirako. Rei nie miała pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale sądziła, że może tam istnieć krztyna sensu. Blondyn przewrócił oczami i wzruszył ramionami. Nie patrząc na Shinigami, złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął na środek piwnicy.

- To jest Hachi – mruknął. – Były zastępca dowódcy Korpusu Kidou.

Wtedy Rei sobie przypomniała. Ushouda Hachigen, mistrz Kidou. Nie wiedziała jednak, co magia demonów mogła pomóc, gdy czasu było za mało.

Hirako zostawił ją na środku małej areny i odszedł kilka kroków. Podniósł rękę i po całym pomieszczeniu poniósł się głos Hachiego.

- Bakudou, numer 81. Złota klatka. Bakudou, numer 69. Pętla czasowa – mężczyzna wykonał dziwny rysunek na piasku i wokół dwojga ludzi na arenie wzniosła się podwójna tarcza.

Teraz Rei już rozumiała, co Hachi miał na myśli. Nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej, bo tego typu zaklęcia były zakazane w Seireitei, ale banici przestrzegali tylko własnych reguł. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na blondyna i zachłysnęła własnym oddechem. Przed nią stał Vaizard w swojej prawdziwej formie: Shinigami z pełną maską Hollowa, która u Hirako przypominała faraońską.

- Wyjmij swój Zanpakutou i uwolnij jego pierwszą formę – powiedział zmienionym głosem.

- Będziemy walczyć? – zapytała Rei z niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie chwytając rękojeść swojego miecza.

- Tak się najszybciej nauczysz Bankai – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie pod maską. – I muszę zobaczyć, jak wygląda twój Shikai.

Rei przyjęła pozycję Kendo. Trzymała Zanpakutou w dwóch dłoniach i wpatrywała się przez niego w swojego przeciwnika. Jej reiatsu wybuchło z ogromną siłą.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – wyszeptała.

Miecz rozpadł się i tysiące drobnych kryształów zawirowało wokół dziewczyny. Ona tymczasem zawinęła sobie włosy dookoła głowy. Poczuła, jak kilka igieł wsuwa się w gęste pasma i przytrzymuje mocno skomplikowaną fryzurę.

- Twój Zanpakutou jest typem rozpraszającym? – zapytał zdumiony Hirako, lekko opuszczając gardę. – Daję ci kilka tygodni na opanowanie Bankai.

- Tylko kilka tygodni? – z głosu Rei przebijało niedowierzanie i powątpiewanie. – Inni kapitanowie musieli trenować latami żeby uwolnić finalną formę.

- Nie wszyscy kapitanowie – blondyn parsknął śmiechem. Westchnął, widząc pytające spojrzenie Shinigami. – Urahara opanował Bankai w trzy dni.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, widząc jej szeroko otwarte oczy. Pokiwał przecząco głową.

- Ty nie przejdziesz przez to, co sobie zgotował Urahara – stwierdził spokojnie. – Nie widziałaś jego Benihime, tylko z nią mógł coś takiego wymyślić. A teraz przejdźmy do nauki. Hachi jest w stanie dać nam najwyżej dwa miesiące. Spokojnie, w świecie za barierą miną może dwa dni. Przygotuj się na spędzenie kilku tygodni ze mną.

Hirako uśmiechnął się z rezygnacją pod maską Hollowa. I zaatakował dziewczynę, wokół której krążyły prawie niewidoczne, kryształowe ostrza.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później, przynajmniej dla Rei i Shinjiego, dziewczyna zbliżyła się o krok do poznania formy Bankai swojego miecza. Kaze no Kitai ujawniła, jak brzmi jej kolejne imię. Gdy Eiki skończyła medytację, podczas której mogła porozumiewać się ze swoim Zanpakutou, szczęśliwa rzuciła się blondynowi na szyję. Uśmiechnięty złośliwie Hirako okręcił ją wokół siebie, patrząc jak jej włosy podążają za nimi. Już jej poradził, żeby nigdy ich nie spinała, nawet podczas walki. Jej samej nie przeszkadzały, a przeciwnika mogły zdekoncentrować, dlatego były zdecydowanym atutem. Mówiąc to, miał nostalgiczną minę i ze smutkiem dotknął swoich krótko przyciętych włosów.

- Ja się nazywa twój Bankai, Rei? – zapytał, stawiając ją na ziemi.

- Sama bym nigdy na to nie wpadła, Shinji – dziewczyna bardzo szybko nauczyła się zwracać do mężczyzny po imieniu. – Sora no Kitai, Nadzieja Nieba.

Hirako usiadł na piaszczystym podłożu i oparł głowę na kolanach.

- A możesz mi powiedzieć jak wygląda Bankai młodego Byakuyi?

Rei roześmiała się, słysząc, że ktoś nazywa poważnego kapitana Kuchiki młodym Byakuyą. Usiadła obok blondyna i spojrzała w jego złośliwie zmrużone oczy.

- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to korytarz ogromnych mieczy, które rozpadają się jak Senbonzakura w formie Shikai. Z tym, że ostrzy jest więcej i są szybsze – starała się sobie przypomnieć.

Pamiętała to od czasów pokazu, który zorganizował kapitan Aizen. Wszyscy dowódcy mieli pokazać pozostałym Shinigami formy Shikai i Bankai swojego Zanpakutou. Pomysłodawca uważał, że powinno się to zrobić w celach naukowych, by pomóc pozostałym osiągnąć Bankai. Hirako zamyślił się. Rei nie chciała przeszkadzać mężczyźnie, wobec tego odeszła kawałek i wyciągnęła dwa sztylety, które zaczęła czyścić o swoją hakamę. Dawno z nimi nie trenowała, ale wiedziała, że po powrocie do Seireitei mogła liczyć na pomoc Shirou w powrocie do formy. Wzięła do ręki drugie ostrze, gdy usłyszała głos Shinjiego. Odwróciła się do niego i pomachała mu, by sam do niej przyszedł, wskazując jednocześnie na swoją broń jako powód tej decyzji. Oczami duszy widziała, jak Hirako przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się w typowy dla siebie sposób.

- Jestem prawie pewien, że twój Bankai nie będzie wyglądał tak, jak młodego Byakuyi. Macie inne charaktery, inne style walki – szybko wyjaśnił, po dwóch tygodniach wspólnie spędzonego czasu będąc już przyzwyczajonym do jej pytań.

- Skąd wiesz, jak walczy kapitan Kuchiki? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem, przekrzywiając głowę na jedną stronę.

- Bo jak był jeszcze nastolatkiem ja i Yoruichi pomagaliśmy mu w nauce. Na prośbę jego dziadka, byłego kapitana szóstego składu – Hirako nagle uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej złośliwie. – Pamiętam, że Byakuya nigdy nie polubił Yoruichi. Nazywał ją dziką kotką…

- Kotką? – przerwała mu ostro Rei, przypominając sobie zwierzę Urahary, które rozbudziło jej podejrzenia swoim zachowaniem.

Zobaczyła na jego twarzy zmieszanie. Mężczyzna wstał i wyciągnął do swojej uczennicy ręce, które Shinigami ujęła, nadal patrząc mu nieufnie w oczy.

- Mogło mi się coś pomylić – odparł lekceważąco, a Rei po raz kolejny miała wrażenie, że Hirako ją okłamał. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz wywołać twój Bankai. Tym razem włóż w to więcej wiary niż reiatsu. I wykorzystaj jej imię.

Idąc, przywołał swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa. Gdy maska pokrywała już całą jego twarz, skrzywił się – prawie się wygadał. Był na siebie wściekły i jednocześnie szczerze żałował, że nie mógł nic jej powiedzieć.

* * *

Prawie dwa miesiące później oboje wyszli zza bariery. Wychudzeni, zmęczeni, ale przede wszystkim zadowoleni. Podpierali się na sobie nawzajem, ale szli. Na policzku Hirako widniała długa, cienka szrama, hakama Rei była podarta w kilku miejscach, ale oboje żyli.

Natychmiast podbiegli do nich Lisa i Kensei.

- Odpocznij przez moment, Eiki-san – powiedziała cicho Yadomaru. – Potem będziesz musiała szybko odejść.

- Coś się stało? – mimo, że wyczerpana, Rei nadal pamiętała, że jest w trakcie pełnienia misji i próbowała się podnieść.

- Hiyori przyniosła wiadomość, że cię szukają. Chyba coś się stało w Seireitei.

- Udało wam się? – ponad wrzawą Hirako i Rei usłyszeli głos Kensei.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie ciepło. Te kilka tygodni sprawiło, że stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Shinji nawet pomógł Rei w treningu ze sztyletami i był zaskoczony jej zdolnościami. To one naprowadziły go w końcu na sposób wywołania Bankai uczennicy.

- Udało się – wydyszał blondyn. – I muszę przyznać, że nie widziałem jeszcze takiego miecza. Ale nie proście o żadną prezentację. Rei jest zbyt zmęczona.

Vaizardzi powoli rozchodzili się, przy dwojgu odpoczywających zostali tylko Kensei i Lisa. Kobieta wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Rei nie pozwoliła jej. Sama już dawno doszła do tego, co była Shinigami mogła od niej chcieć.

- Mam przekazać coś Shunsui? – zapytała łagodnie. Usłyszała parsknięcie od strony Hirako i drgnęła.

- Skąd wiedziałaś? – zapytała, rozszerzając oczy ze zdziwienia. Odpowiedział jej blady, prawdopodobnie ze zmęczenia, uśmiech dziewczyny. – Czy możesz mu powiedzieć, że nie ma się zadręczać? Znam go i wiem, że musiał się obwiniać za to, co się ze mną stało. A ja jestem tu szczęśliwa. To było mi przeznaczone.

Rei skinęła głową i nagle spojrzała na sufit.

- Muszę iść – powiedziała, podnosząc się na nogi. Zachwiała się, ale nie upadła. – Jakiś Shinigami jest w pobliżu. A ja muszę się zameldować u porucznika szóstego składu.

Starając się iść pewnie, podeszła do wysokich schodów. Odwróciła się jeszcze na moment, by pożegnać się z Vaizardami, których w gruncie rzeczy polubiła. Pomachała Shinjiemu i usłyszała jeszcze jego ostatnie słowa, skierowane do Kenseia:

- Mówiłeś coś o tym, że byle jakimi nożykami nie dałaby nam rady? Nie widziałeś, jak ona się tym żelastwem posługuje.

Rei uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Była dumna i zadowolona z tego, że udało się jej uwolnić Bankai, choć wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że nikt nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć. Chyba, że doszłoby do potyczki z Ichimaru.

Shinji powiedział, że Gin jest tylko pionkiem. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się czyim. Od kogo rozkazy mógł przyjmować Shinigami w randze kapitana? Jedyną odpowiedzią, która przychodziła jej do głowy był inny kapitan, ale żaden z nich nie nadawał się na zdrajcę. Służbistka Soifon, łagodna kapitan Unohana, naiwny Aizen, Byakuya, któremu ufali Ukitake i Kyouraku, tajemniczy Komamura, Shunsui, niewidomy Tousen, Shirou, gwałtowny Zaraki, szalony naukowiec Kurotsuchi i Juushirou. Jedynymi, którzy mogli pasować do schematu byli Komamura i Kurotsuchi, ale była pewna, że Tousen i Urahara nie wybrali sobie źle przyjaciół. A Zaraki Kenpachi nie interesował się polityką w Seireitei, dla niego liczyła się dobra bijatyka. Rei pokiwała głową z rezygnacją. Żaden kapitan nie był tak obłudny jak Ichimaru. Ale w takim razie, kto był jego mistrzem?

- Rei! – znajomy głos przerwał rozmyślania dziewczyny. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła Kiyone. – Gdzie ty byłaś? I jak ty wyglądasz? Walczyłaś z kimś?

- Nie, Kiyone – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Sprawdzałam najbrudniejsze zakamarki miasta w poszukiwaniu porzuconego gigai. Co się stało?

- Zgłoś się natychmiast do porucznika Abarai. Podobno ma dla ciebie wiadomość.

Rei nagle miała wrażenie, że ktoś przeszedł po jej grobie. Zrobiło jej się zimno, a cała radość i samozadowolenie znikło. Wyjęła z kieszeni hakamy miniaturowy radar reiatsu, w który została wyposażona przez Nemu i zlokalizowała Renjiego. Nie czekając na Kiyone, pognała w shuunpo do miejsca, gdzie czekał na nią czerwonowłosy porucznik.

_Shirou_, pomyślała. _Coś mu się stało, gdy mnie nie było_. Rei wyrzucała sobie, że zostawiła swojego kapitana samego, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, na jak uzależnionego od siebie go kreowała we własnej wyobraźni. Jednak prawda była taka, że chłopak naprawdę nauczył się jej ufać. Zacisnęła zęby i przyspieszyła do granic możliwości. Wyhamowała ostro tuż przed Renjim, który podskoczył na jej widok. Obrzucił ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem i złapał za ramię, by wyprowadzić ją z pola widzenia zamyślonego Byakuyi.

- W co ty się wpakowałaś? – syknął rozzłoszczony. – Obiecałaś, że to, co chcesz zrobić, nie będzie niebezpieczne.

- Też za tobą tęskniłam, Renji – odpowiedziała, na moment zapominając, że poza barierą minęły zaledwie dwa dni. – Co się stało?

Mężczyzna westchnął. Nie wiedział, co znaczyła ta dziwna uwaga o tęsknocie, ale nauczył się nie interpretować wszystkich tekstów dziewczyny.

- Szukamy cię od wczorajszego wieczora – powiedział, udając obrażonego. – Dostaliśmy motyla Piekła z Seireitei. Kapitan Hitsugaya jest poważnie ranny i znajduje się pod opieką medyczną samej kapitan Unohany.

Rei zdrętwiała. Wiedziała. Wiedziała już w momencie, gdy wyszła z zasięgu czaru Hachiego. Coś się stało Shirou, gdy jej nie było w pobliżu.

- Wracam do Seireitei – powiedziała, podejmując natychmiastową decyzję. – Renji, przykro mi, ale nie przydam się wam już w poszukiwaniach.

Porucznik pokiwał głową.

- Brama Senkai już jest przygotowana. Otworzy się najbliżej kwatery głównej czwartego składu jak to tylko możliwe – mężczyzna spojrzał z troską na swoją przyjaciółkę.

Rei podbiegła do otwierających się wrót prowadzących do Społeczeństwa Dusz. Odwracając się do Renjiego, zauważyła jeszcze skraj białej peleryny i błysk prostokątnych okularów niemal poza zasięgiem wzroku. Zmarszczyła brwi. _To Quincy jeszcze istnieją?_, pomyślała zdziwiona. Szybko wyrzuciła chłopaka z pamięci i spojrzała na przyjaciela.

- Wydaje mi się, że w sprawie Rukii może coś wiedzieć Urahara Kisuke – powiedziała, powoli przechodząc przez bramę. – Mi powiedział, że jej nie zna, ale widać było, że kłamie.

Renji skinął głową. Patrzył spokojnie, jak Rei wraca do Społeczeństwa Dusz, zadowolony, że bezpiecznie się odnalazła. Nie chciał jej powiedzieć, że Byakuya zauważył, że znikła na dwa dni z radarów reiatsu, aby nie wprowadzać dodatkowego zamętu w jej umyśle.

Tymczasem, gdy tylko Rei wyszła z bramy Senkai w Seireitei, wpadła na czekającą na nią Matsumoto. Rudowłosa porucznik była poważnie zmartwiona. Eiki zauważyła, że kobieta musiała płakać, gdyż miała zaczerwienione oczy.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedziała cicho. Horyzont powoli zaczynało rozjaśniać wschodzące słońce. – Renji przekazał ci wiadomość?

Rei skinęła głową.

- Co się stało?

- Nikt nie wie – Matsumoto nie patrzyła na swoją podwładną, ale zdążyła kątem oka zauważyć podartą hakamę. – Dobrze, że Gin wysłał Kirę na patrol do Rukongai…

- Shirou był w Rukongai? – dziewczyna stanęła na moment jak wryta. – I to Ichimaru jest odpowiedzialny za znalezienie go żywego?

Dwie Shinigami zmierzyły się spojrzeniami. W końcu Rei odpuściła i skierowała się do kwatery głównej czwartego składu. Matsumoto pospieszyła za nią.


	7. Chapter 7

Doszłam do wniosku, że to jest jeden z rozdziałów, który może mieć nadany podtytuł... Otóż brzmi on "Jak kapitan Hitsugaya dał się zajść od tyłu..."  
Betowała, chyba już wszyscy wiedzą, kharcia. Dziękujęęęęęęęę :*

Rozdział 7

Białowłosy Shinigami wpatrywał się spokojnie w grupkę opuszczającą Seireitei. Widział, że Rei przez moment była spięta, lecz po chwili rozluźniła się, słysząc dobrą wiadomość. Toushirou nie był pewien, czy zgoda na udział jego podwładnej w tej misji była dobrą decyzją. Chłopak znał jej prawdziwe zamiary i gdzieś w głębi duszy bał się o jej bezpieczeństwo, chociaż sądził, że byli oficerowie Gotei 13 nie skrzywdzą Shinigami szukającej u nich pomocy.

- O co chodzi, Matsumoto? – zapytał, nie odwracając się do swojej porucznik, która bezszelestnie pojawiła się za nim.

- Musisz mnie tego kiedyś nauczyć, kapitanie – kobieta zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Eiki poradzi sobie na Ziemi.

- Pytałem, co się stało, Matsumoto – powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego zastępczyni zaczynała go irytować.

Podeszła bliżej i przekazała mu zaplombowaną karteczkę. Hitsugaya oderwał wzrok od bramy Senkai, przez którą przechodzili już ostatni Shinigami z grupy Byakuyi i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na notkę.

- Kto to przyniósł?

- Nie wiem, kapitanie – przyznała Matsumoto. – Leżało na twoim biurku. Z uwagi na napis „PILNE", natychmiast cię odszukałam.

Toushirou rozerwał papier i przesunął wzrokiem po treści notki. Zacisnął zęby w tłumionej złości, zbladł i zgniótł karteczkę. Dopiero po chwili opanował się na tyle, żeby się rozluźnić i spojrzeć na swoją podwładną. Skrawek papieru schował do jednej z przepastnych kieszeni swojej hakamy.

- Nie będziesz mi już dzisiaj potrzebna, Matsumoto – powiedział chłodnym tonem.

Rangiku rzuciła swojemu kapitanowi przeciągłe spojrzenie, ale nie drążyła sprawy. Wiedziała, że uparty kapitan Hitsugaya jest odporny na sugestie niczym falochron ze zbrojonego betonu. Skinęła głową na pożegnanie, ale chłopak zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Skierował wzrok na mur oddzielający Seireitei od Rukongai. Kobieta westchnęła i zniknęła w shuunpo.

Toushirou natychmiast pognał do kwatery głównej dziesiątej dywizji, maskując swoje reiatsu tak, by żaden inny kapitan go nie wyczuł. Księżyc wisiał już wysoko na niebie, co oznaczało, że miał bardzo mało czasu. W drodze zastanawiał się, kto mógł wysłać mu tę wiadomość. _Obcy zaatakują wschodnie Rukongai tej nocy_. Anonimowy informator podał nawet, które dzielnice zostaną wyczyszczone. Chłopak podejrzewał, że stała za tym kolejna hybryda Shinigami i Hollowa, ale wiadomość mógł podrzucić tylko ktoś z Gotei 13. Oczywistym kandydatem był Ichimaru, ale nie miał dowodów, by go oskarżyć wprost.

Hitsugaya wpadł do swojego gabinetu i chwycił Hyorinmaru, którego nieopatrznie zostawił, gdy szedł odprowadzić Rei. Służba zobaczyła jedynie rozmytą plamę, która mogła być tylko ich kapitanem w ogromnym pośpiechu. Gdy opuścił teren swojej dywizji, zaczął poruszać się w shuunpo. W trakcie skakania po dachach budynków Seireitei minął spacerujących powoli Ichimaru Gina i Kirę Izuru. Mknąc, zaaferowany możliwym rozwiązaniem sprawy, zupełnie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

- Widziałeś to, Izuru? – zapytał przeciągle Gin swoim obłudnym głosem. – Przed chwilą przemknął obok nas kapitan dziesiątego składu.

- Ja… nie zauważyłem, kapitanie Ichimaru – odpowiedział zakłopotany porucznik.

- Izuru – Ichimaru wyglądał na zamyślonego. Uśmiechnął się na swój lisi sposób, gdy wpadł na nowy pomysł. – Wyślij za jakiś czas patrol do Rukongai. Sam go poprowadź i obejdźcie szybko wszystkie dzielnice.

- Tak, kapitanie Ichimaru – Kira nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego dowódca wydał te dyspozycje, ale lojalność miała pierwszeństwo przed myśleniem.

- A teraz chodźmy dalej, Izuru. Jest taka piękna noc. Mam zamiar rozkoszować się spacerem.

Ichimaru ruszył dalej, na jego twarzy zaś nadal rozciągał się lisi uśmiech.

Tymczasem Shirou był już na skraju Seireitei. Odbił się mocno od ostatniego dachu i przeskoczył nad murem granicznym. Miękko wylądował po drugiej stronie. Zaklął pod nosem, gdyż wschodnie Rukongai było mocno oddalone od miejsca, w którym się wychowywał. Nie znał terenu, a w dodatku była noc.

- Gdzie jesteś, Rei, gdy cię potrzebuję? – wymamrotał do siebie i uśmiechnął zaraz po tym, jak zrozumiał niedorzeczność własnych słów.

Ta krótka chwila jednak podniosła go nieco na duchu. Dopiero wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że powinien był chyba komuś powiedzieć, gdzie się wybierał. Podniecenie otrzymaną informacją musiało przesłonić mu logiczne myślenie. Rozglądał się uważnie i powoli posuwał do przodu, starając się pozostać w cieniu. Prawą dłoń trzymał nad głową, przy rękojeści Hyorinmaru. Mijał ostrożnie dusze mieszkające na tym obszarze, a te, które go przypadkowo zobaczyły, ze strachem usuwały mu się z drogi. Chłopak zaciskał zęby, widząc ich przerażenie wywołane jego Zanpakutou. Podobno Gotei 13 zostało stworzone, by ich bronić… Toushirou postanowił zająć się osobiście sprawą Rukongai, po zakończeniu śledztwa.

Zatrzymał się przed tabliczką, na której widniał numer dzielnicy. Zgadzał się on z podanym przez informatora. Shirou chwycił miecz i powoli wyciągnął go z pochwy. Przekraczając linię graniczną między dzielnicami, starał się wyczuć reiatsu dusz, które powinny ją zamieszkiwać. Z przerażeniem stwierdził brak jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Wszyscy mieszkańcy już zdążyli zniknąć. Chłopak zaklął głośno i wulgarnie. Nie zdążył na czas. Nagle usłyszał za sobą złośliwy śmiech. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy wyczuł energię istoty znajdującej się za nim. Była identyczna do hybrydy, którą zabił wspólnie ze swoją młodą podwładną.

Rei… Ostatnio w Rukongai to ona pilnowała jego pleców, ale teraz jej nie było. Hitsugaya szybko się okręcił i spojrzał w oczy kolejnej hybrydy. Napastniczka miała długie, jasne włosy i podartą hakamę, z czego wywnioskował, że mogła być kiedyś Shinigami. Jej brodę i szyję przesłaniała koścista maska Hollowa. Również jedno oko miała zakryte. W dłoni trzymała miecz, który przypominał Zanpakutou. Wpatrywała się w młodego kapitana z triumfem w oczach.

- Mój mistrz ucieszy się, gdy przyniosę mu ledwie żywą duszę jednego z dowódców Gotei 13. Zyska nowe zdolności i nowy Zanpakutou – zaśmiała się.

Hitsugaya wpatrywał się w kobietę, gdy ta nie przestawała się śmiać. Powoli skierowała swoje ostrze w jego stronę. Uniosła wyczekująco brwi, co sprawiło, że krew Shirou zagotowała się. W bladych, szmaragdowych oczach, które odzwierciedlały jego ukochaną zimę pojawił się błysk wściekłości. Uniósł miecz, trzymając go tylko w jednej ręce i powiedział dobitnie:

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru.

Kobieta znowu piskliwie się zaśmiała i lekko ruszyła w jego kierunku. Kapitan czekał na nią ze stoickim spokojem, aż w końcu z impetem opuścił Zanpakutou znad głowy. Lodowa fontanna, przypominająca duchową postać Hyorinmaru, opuściła miecz i pomknęła w stronę agresorki. Jej reiatsu wahało się między typowym dla Shinigami a typowym dla Hollowa, rzadko pozostając na tym samym poziomie. Kobieta umknęła przed strumieniem, który zamrażał wszystko, co napotkał na swej drodze. Ostrza dwojga walczących skrzyżowały się ze szczękiem.

- Jesteś Vaizardem? – zapytał z trudem, próbując odeprzeć natarcie. Nie spodziewał się, że hybryda będzie tak silna.

Kobieta odskoczyła, w jej oczach Shirou zauważył bezbrzeżne zdumienie. Wyglądało na to, że nie spodziewała się usłyszeć od jakiegokolwiek Shinigami tego słowa.

- Nie obrażaj mnie – fuknęła. – Nigdy nie należałam do tych słabeuszy z zamaskowanej armii. Ja jestem Arrancar, przeciwieństwo Vaizarda.

- Przeciwieństwo? – chłopak starał się rozproszyć przeciwniczkę i w tym czasie zawrócić lodowego Hyorinmaru. – W jakim sensie?

- Vaizardzi byli kiedyś Shinigami i dostali moce Hollowów – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem. – Do tej pory nie wierzę, że mistrz zaczął od hollowfikacji słabych Shinigami. My, Arrancar, byliśmy kiedyś bezmózgimi Hollowami. Dzięki mistrzowi zdjęliśmy nasze maski i zyskaliśmy siłę.

Hitsugaya nagle wykonał gwałtowny ruch Zanpakutou i kobieta ledwo uskoczyła przez mknącym Hyorinmaru. Jej twarz wykrzywił grymas.

- Próbuję być miła i w ostatnich chwilach twojego życia wyjaśnić ci sytuację – z jej ust wyrwał się syk. – A ty mi robisz coś takiego. Powstań, Contar.

Kobieta uwolniła swój Zanpakutou i jednocześnie sama się zmieniła. Jej ciało pokryło się białą kością, charakterystyczną dla Hollowów. Toushirou cofnął się o krok i złapał miecz obiema rękami, jak niedawno pokazała mu Rei. Wiedział, że nie ma szans walczyć stylem Kendo, ale wystarczyła mu sama informacja, że katana trzymana oburącz jest silniejsza, niż trzymana w jednej dłoni.

- Przez ciebie prawie musiałam wrócić do postaci Hollowa – poskarżyła się. W jej odsłoniętym oku Hitsugaya widział jednak źle skrywane zadowolenie. – To się dzieje, kiedy Arrancar uwolni Zanpakutou.

Zaatakowała szybciej niż się tego spodziewał, natarcie było też dużo trudniejsze do odparcia. Weszła w dziwny tryb shuunpo. Miecz kobiety z łatwością odrzucił Hyorinmaru i zatopił się w ramieniu przeciwnika. Toushirou krzyknął z bólu i odskoczył. Trzymając Zanpakutou w jednej ręce, drugą przyłożył do głębokiej, krwawiącej rany na lewym barku. Na jego palcach zalśniła w świetle księżyca ciemnoczerwona krew. Chłopak spojrzał na napastniczkę spod przymkniętych powiek. Spomiędzy jego warg wyrwało się pojedyncze słowo.

- Bankai!

Arrancar odskoczyła. Kapitana i jego miecz na moment spowiła mgła, która po chwili znikła jak za dotykiem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Oczom kobiety ukazał się niski, białowłosy chłopak w zakrwawionym haori. Z jego pleców jakby wyrosły potężne, lodowe skrzydła i długi ogon. Za nim, w powietrzu, unosiły się trzy czterolistne, kryształowe kwiaty.

- Daiguren Hyorinmaru!

Ostrza obojga znowu się skrzyżowały, ale tym razem to kobieta została odepchnięta. Upadła na ziemię, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na młodego Shinigami.

- Bankai daje ci aż taką przewagę? – zapytała.

Toushirou nie miał nawet czasu, by się uśmiechnąć z ponurą satysfakcją. Wskazał koniuszkiem Zanpakutou na leżącą Arrancar i wypowiedział słowa rozpoczynające jeden z dwóch najpotężniejszych ataków Hyorinmaru:

- Sennen hyoro! – Tysiącletnie lodowe więzienie.

Wokół przeciwniczki zaczęły pojawiać się lodowe filary, które miały uwięzić kobietę w lodzie. Jednak zanim pojawił się ostatni, z piersi Shirou wyłonił się miecz. Chłopak kaszlnął krwią i odwrócił głowę.

- Rikki, czy ty nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać? – usłyszał lekceważący głos kolejnego Arrancara. Trzymał on rękę na rękojeści przechodzącego przez ciało kapitana Zanpakutou, ale wpatrywał się w kobietę.

Hyorinmaru wypadł z ręki Toushirou. Skrzydła i ogon w jednej chwili się skruszyły i opadły na ziemię. Lodowe filary tworzące się wokół leżącej Arrancar wyparowały. Chłopak osunął się na kolana i poczuł kolejną falę ostrego bólu, kiedy miecz wysuwał się z jego ciała. Tymczasem mężczyzna podszedł do swojej partnerki i pomógł jej wstać. Oboje spojrzeli na umierającego kapitana.

- Zostaw go, Rikki – Arrancar spojrzał na leżącego. – Niech zdechnie w męczarniach. W tej dzielnicy Rukongai nikogo nie ma, nikt mu nie pomoże.

Odeszli, nie poświęcając białowłosemu Shinigami ani jednego spojrzenia.

Shirou odkaszlnął jeszcze więcej krwi. Musiał mieć przebite płuco, na szczęście prawe. Gdyby Arrancar celował w lewą stronę jego ciała, mógłby już nie żyć. W zaistniałej sytuacji była jeszcze nadzieja, chociaż niewielka. Chłopak zaczynał coraz bardziej żałować, że nikogo nie poinformował o swoim wypadzie do Rukongai, a najbardziej żałował, że pozwolił Rei wyruszyć na Ziemię.

- Rei… – wyszeptał ostatkiem sił. – Znajdź odpowiedź.

W tym momencie ból przekroczył próg wytrzymałości Toushirou. Otoczyła go gęsta ciemność, w której znalazł wybawienie od wszechobecnego cierpienia.

* * *

Otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł silny uścisk dłoni na ramieniu. Ktoś nim potrząsał, sprawiając mu jeszcze więcej bólu. Syknął, otępiały i spojrzał w twarz, której się nie spodziewał zobaczyć o tej porze i w tym miejscu.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, kapitanie! – krzyczał mężczyzna. Po chwili odwrócił się do dwóch Shinigami stojących za nim i ostro wydał im rozkaz. – Zawiadomcie natychmiast kapitan Unohanę.

- Poruczniku Kira, co ty tu robisz? – wystękał łamanym głosem.

- Kapitan Ichimaru wysłał mnie na patrol Rukongai – wyjaśnił szybko.

- Ichimaru… – powtórzył chłopak i jego świat ponownie pochłonęła ciemność.

- Kapitanie! – Kira z przerażeniem zauważył, że młody kapitan znowu mdleje. – Kapitanie Hitsugaya, zostań ze mną!

Jego nawoływania na nic się nie zdały. Ciało Toushirou zwiotczało. Blondyn jednak spostrzegł, że mimo otępienia i słabości, w momencie, gdy chłopak wspomniał kapitana Ichimaru, w jego głosie słychać było lodowatą wściekłość.

Zwierzchniczka oddziałów medycznych przybyła najprędzej, jak mogła. Wystarczyła chwila na ocenę sytuacji i spojrzenie rzucone w kierunku nieprzytomnego kapitana, by w jej ruchy wkradł się pośpiech. Wyjęła z pochwy swój Zanpakutou i szybkim ruchem uwolniła jego formę Shikai. Po chwili nad nieświadomym niczego ciałem Toushirou pojawiło się ogromne latające zwierzę, przypominające wyglądem płaszczkę, które połknęło rannego kapitana. Unohana odwróciła się do zdumionego Kiry.

- Młody Hitsugaya otrzyma pierwszą pomoc wewnątrz Minazuki – powiedziała charakterystycznym, łagodnym tonem. – Poruczniku Kira, proszę schować Zanpakutou kapitana Hitsugayi i odstawić go natychmiast do kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu. Ja bezzwłocznie rozpocznę operację. Isane…

Do starszej kobiety podbiegła młoda siwowłosa dziewczyna nosząca na ramieniu opaskę porucznika czwartej dywizji. Przyklękła przed nią na jedno kolano i spojrzała swojej przełożonej w oczy.

- Isane, pójdziesz przed nami i przygotujesz pierwszą salę zabiegową – powiedziała do swojej podwładnej. – Ja i Minazuki przybędziemy chwilę po tobie. Spiesz się.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zniknęła w szybkim shuunpo. Unohana nagle pojawiła się na grzbiecie płaszczki i wydała jej rozkaz. Zwierzę wzniosło się w powietrze, zostawiając w pustym Rukongai porucznika trzeciego oddziału trzymającego owinięty w zakrwawione haori Zanpakutou kapitana Hitsugayi. Kira powoli skierował się do kwatery głównej dziesiątej dywizji, zastanawiając się, jak powiedzieć Rangiku o tym, że jej dowódca jest w stanie krytycznym w sali zabiegowej kapitan Unohany. Z drugiej strony chciał wiedzieć, jak kapitan Ichimaru przewidział kłopoty w Rukongai. Potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją i ruszył do Seireitei. Próbował nie zwracać uwagi na krwawe ślady na kapitańskim haori.

* * *

- Pani porucznik, ma pani gościa – do biura Matsumoto wszedł młody Shinigami. Był trupio blady, a w jego oczach Rangiku widziała przerażenie.

Natychmiast wstała i wyszła do holu. Najpierw spojrzała w twarz Kiry. Dopiero potem zauważyła, że pokryte krwawymi plamami haori, które trzymał w dłoniach należało do jej przełożonego, zaś owinięty nim był Hyorinmaru.

- Kapitan… - wyszeptała zdrętwiałymi wargami.

- Żyje – odparł Kira. – Ale jest w krytycznym stanie. Kapitan Unohana właśnie przeprowadza operację.

- Co… – Matsumoto nie potrafiła przez moment dokończyć pytania. Chwilę zabrało jej dojście do siebie. – Co się stało, Izuru?

- Znalazłem go już poturbowanego we wschodnim Rukongai – wyjaśnił, patrząc, jak na twarz przyjaciółki wracają kolory. – Ktoś musiał go przeszyć mieczem, inną ranę miał na ramieniu, a w dzielnicy, w której leżał, nie było ani jednego mieszkańca.

- Czyli ktoś znowu zaatakował – stwierdziła kobieta. – A kapitan znalazł się na linii ognia. Ale skąd on…?

Twarz rudowłosej porucznik na moment rozjaśniło zrozumienie, potem zaś zmarszczyła brwi i w jej oczach Kira zobaczył wściekłość.

- Ta notatka – wyszeptała. – On wiedział i nic mi nie powiedział.

Odebrała od przyjaciela Hyorinmaru i wbiegła do gabinetu swojego dowódcy. Położyła miecz na biurku, nie odwijając go z haori. Potem złapała swojego Haineko i jeszcze wewnątrz budynku pomknęła w trybie shuunpo. Ogłupiały Kira jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył za nią, po czym zaczął ją gonić. Równocześnie wpadli do kwatery głównej czwartego składu, gdzie natychmiast zatrzymała ich siwowłosa porucznik.

- Nie wolno ci tam wejść w czasie operacji. To może mu zaszkodzić.

- Ty jeszcze nie wiesz, Kotetsu, jak ja mu zaszkodzę, gdy się obudzi – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dwoje poruczników spojrzało na nią. – Własnoręcznie zamorduję i dam Eiki, żeby poprawiła.

- Rangiku-san, uspokój się – Kira położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciółki, ale jego dotyk był łagodny.

Kobieta ukryła twarz w dłoniach i pozwoliła podprowadzić się do wygodnych foteli ustawionych w holu kwatery głównej czwartej dywizji. Nie wiedziała, jak długo siedziała bez ruchu, wpatrzona w drzwi sali zabiegowej, ale gdy wreszcie wyszła zza nich kapitan Unohana, księżyc już dawno ustąpił miejsca słońcu, które stało wysoko na niebie. Matsumoto poderwała się gwałtownie i szybko skinęła głową na powitanie starszej kobiety. Nie musiała zadawać pytania, które cały czas widniało w jej oczach.

- Stan kapitana Hitsugayi jest stabilny. Jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo, choć jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności – streściła krótko. – Powrót do pełni sprawności trochę mu zajmie, ale w końcu powinien dojść do siebie.

Z ust rudowłosej wyrwał się szloch wdzięczności. Unohana dotknęła dłonią jej czoła.

- Możesz na moment to niego wejść, porucznik Matsumoto – zezwoliła po chwili namysłu. – Ale potem wrócisz do swoich kwater i odpoczniesz. Poruczniku Kira…

Kapitan czwartej dywizji zaczekała, aż Rangiku odejdzie i zwróciła się do młodego blondyna, który przez całą operację dotrzymywał towarzystwa przyjaciółce.

- Ty również powinieneś odpocząć – zaczęła, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale najpierw powiadomisz dziewiątą oficer Eiki Rei, że jej kapitan został ciężko ranny na skutek prowadzenia dochodzenia.

- Ale Eiki-san jest na Ziemi – zaprotestował słabo.

- W takim razie ściągnij ją do Seireitei – powiedziała kobieta trochę ostrzej niż zamierzała. – Kapitan Hitsugaya powtarzał jej imię w trakcie operacji. Prosił ją, by znalazła odpowiedź, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć.

Kira zasalutował i udał się do departamentu technologicznego, by skontaktować się z Renjim. Westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak udało mu się wplątać w całą tą sytuację.


	8. Chapter 8

A teraz zagadka: kto mi betował? Oczywiście, kharcia ;]  
Rozdział, który może trochę zamieszać, ale w końcu pojawia się nazwisko Ichigo...

Rozdział 8

Eiki Rei w ciszy siedziała przy łóżku swojego dowódcy. Na jego twarzy nadal umieszczony był aparat tlenowy, a całą klatkę piersiową spowijał śnieżnobiały bandaż. Dziewczyna nadal pamiętała ten straszny widok sprzed paru godzin, gdy materiał stał się całkowicie czerwony od krwi. Pomagała wtedy porucznik Kotetsu zmieniać opatrunek chłopaka i zobaczyła obie rany. Goiły się, choć powoli.

- Dlaczego na mnie nie zaczekałeś, Shirou? – rzuciła w pustą przestrzeń pokoju.

Ale na to pytanie znała odpowiedź. W końcu był kapitanem, a w tej sprawie liczył się czas. Czas, którego Rei na Ziemi miała pod dostatkiem, a którego Toushirou w Rukongai brakowało. Chciała być przy nim, gdy się obudzi. Chciała nawrzeszczeć na niego, że nie zaczekał na jej powrót, co było pewnym postępem, bo jeszcze niedawno planowała go rzucić lwom (względnie Hollowom – złotym rybkom*) na pożarcie za to, że nikomu nie powiedział, gdzie się wybiera. Matsumoto powiedziała jej o tajemniczej notatce, którą dziewczyna natychmiast znalazła w zniszczonej hakamie kapitana.

Jej wzrok spoczął na opartym o ścianę Hyorinmaru. Gdy wpadła do kwatery głównej czwartego składu i dowiedziała się, że nie może zobaczyć swojego dowódcy, wróciła wściekła do siebie, po czym poszła się uspokoić do gabinetu chłopaka, gdzie znalazła owinięty w zakrwawione haori Zanpakutou. Złapała jego rękojeść i poczuła lodowaty chłód, ale nie puściła. Przerzuciła sobie miecz kapitana przez ramię, jak on zwykł robić, złapała haori i wyszła. Na moment zajrzała do swojego gabinetu, by zobaczyć, czy przyszły jakieś nowe informacje w sprawie śledztwa. Postanowiła później napisać okrojony raport ze swojego wypadu na Ziemię. W biurze zostawiła swoją Kaze no Kitai i haori Shirou. Sprawdziła jeszcze, czy ma oba sztylety i, ciągle czując na plecach ciężar Hyorinmaru, popędziła do Rukongai. Musiała zbadać miejsce zbrodni.

Zaciskając zęby starała się wczuć w pozycję Hitsugayi. Potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak uwolnił obie formy swojego Zanpakutou. Doszła do wniosku, że było co najmniej dwóch napastników i Shirou został zaatakowany w chwili nieuwagi, w chwili poświęconej na zadanie ostatecznego ciosu jednemu z nich. Starała się omijać wzrokiem krwawą plamę znaczącą miejsce, w którym chłopak został powalony.

To było wczoraj – dzisiaj od rana siedziała w sali zabiegowej. Co jakiś czas zadawała pytania, na które wiedziała, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Kapitan czwartej dywizji powiedziała jej, że nieprzytomny chłopak wołał jej imię. Z jednej strony cieszyło ją, że tak szybko stała się jedną z jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, z drugiej obarczała się winą za jego stan. Nie została przy nim, sądziła, że wyciągnie coś z Vaizardów i samolubnie wyprosiła misję na Ziemi. Zostawiła jego plecy odsłonięte.

Usłyszała, że drzwi się otwierają. Nagle poderwała głowę, by ją ponownie opuścić, gdy zobaczyła wchodzącego Juushirou.

- Jak on się czuje? – głos przyjaciela zabrzmiał jak huk wystrzału w ogromnej sali.

- Bez zmian – odpowiedziała głucho Rei. – Kapitan Unohana mówi, że dopiero jak Shirou się obudzi, będzie można coś więcej powiedzieć. Na razie jego stan jest stabilny.

Wpatrywała się w twarz Toushirou, odzwierciedlającą spokój, którego tak jej brakowało.

- A jak ty się czujesz?

Rei przez moment nie poruszała się, potem zaś wstała i podeszła do Ukitake z morderczym błyskiem w oku.

- Zostawiłam go – powiedziała, a mężczyzna wyraźnie usłyszał w jej głosie poczucie winy. Rei położyła rękę na jego torsie. – Zostawiłam bez osłony. Nie było mnie przy nim, kiedy tego potrzebował.

- Zachowujesz się jak Kyouraku – westchnął Juushirou, łapiąc nadgarstki Rei. Przysunął się do niej i wyszeptał prosto do ucha. – On też się obwiniał za Lisę, ale ty przywróciłaś mu spokój ducha, przekazując wiadomość od niej. Więc pozwól, że ja ci coś powiem: młody Hitsugaya wolałby iść sam i zostać ranny niż iść z tobą i pozwolić ci się dać zranić za niego. Pamiętaj, że on jest twoim kapitanem, kochana, a ty jesteś tylko jego podwładną.

Rei spuściła głowę. Wiedziała, że Juushirou ma rację, ale nie chciała przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Wróciła na swoje miejsce przy boku chłopaka.

- Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytała po chwili, czując, że jej mentor jeszcze nie opuścił pomieszczenia.

- Chciałbym, żebyś poszła ze mną.

- Dokąd?

- Do sali obrad w kwaterze głównej pierwszego składu – słysząc tę odpowiedź Rei znowu poderwała głowę. Wpatrywała się zdziwiona w Juushirou. Ten westchnął. – Byakuya i porucznik Abarai wrócili. Przyprowadzili ze sobą Kuchiki Rukię i podobno mają do opowiedzenia niesamowitą historię.

- Ale po co ja mam tam iść? – zapytała, zbyt otępiała, by myśleć logicznie.

- Matsumoto wystąpi jako pełniąca obowiązki kapitana dziesiątego składu, ale ktoś musi być z nią – wyjaśnił cierpliwie, jak dziecku.

Eiki pokiwała głową. Dotknęła lekko ręki nieprzytomnego chłopaka, szepcząc mu coś do ucha, a potem zrobiła rzecz, jakiej Ukitake nigdy nie brał pod uwagę. Podeszła do Hyorinmaru i przerzuciła sobie przez plecy. Włosy zaś przełożyła przez ramię, by nie zasłaniały miecza. Tak przygotowana odwróciła się do przyjaciela.

- Dzięki temu mam uczucie, że Shirou jest ze mną – powiedziała cicho w odpowiedzi na jego pytające spojrzenie.

Ukitake pokiwał z zamyśleniem głową. Rei okazywała wyjątkową lojalność względem młodego kapitana, co mogło oznaczać tylko to, że Hitsugaya poznał historię dziewczyny. Mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien był nalegać na umieszczenie jej w oddziale Kuchiki Byakuyi. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Rei zaczynała się angażować emocjonalnie w coś, z czym nie miała szans.

Wyszli razem do holu i Ukitake złapał swoją protegowaną pod rękę. Nie chciał, by się zmęczyła, starając się nadążyć za jego shuunpo, dlatego postanowił ją pociągnąć. Ze zdumieniem doszedł do wniosku, że ostatni raz, gdy pomagał jej w takim przemieszczaniu się był bardzo dawno temu. Rei nawet nie zaprotestowała. Wyglądała na otępiałą, ale Juushirou znał swoją uczennicę. Mogła być zatopiona głęboko w ponurych myślach, ale w każdej sytuacji potrafiła doskonale odegrać swoją rolę. Również teraz z podziwem patrzył, jak wchodziła przez ogromne wrota do sali obrad, nie zdradzając nawet drgnięciem powieki, że rozumie, co znaczą ukradkowe spojrzenia pozostałych kapitanów. Szła z dumnie uniesioną głową, lekko dotykając Hyorinmaru.

- Rangiku-san – przywitała się i stanęła za nią, na miejscu przeznaczonym dla porucznika dziesiątej dywizji.

Kobieta spojrzała na rękojeść Zanpakutou i uniosła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zauważyła jednak w odpowiednim momencie, że kieruje się do nich Gin. I najwyraźniej Rei też go spostrzegła, bo Rangiku dojrzała w jej dłoni błysk ostrza. Szybko oddaliła się od dziewczyny i zatrzymała kapitana trzeciego składu.

- Gin, nie podchodź do niej – powiedziała cicho. – Bardzo przeżyła to, co się stało z kapitanem Hitsugayą. Wolałabym, żebyś jej nie przeszkadzał.

- Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy ten Zanpakutou na jej plecach to Hyorinmaru – Ichimaru uśmiechnął się w sposób przeznaczony tylko dla kobiety.

- Tak – rudowłosa porucznik westchnęła. – Ostatnio nigdzie się nie rusza bez Hyorinmaru.

Ichimaru uśmiechnął się ponownie i tylko znad ramienia przyjaciółki pomachał do oniemiałej Rei. Brunetka zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu, który trzymała w dłoni. Pochyliła się i ponownie umieściła go przy kostce, widząc, że Gin się do niej nie zbliży.

Tymczasem do Ukitake podszedł Kyouraku. Oprócz przyjaciela, był jedynym kapitanem, który przejrzał i podziwiał grę dziewczyny. Ale Hyorinmaru na jej plecach również jego wprawił w zdziwienie.

- Czy to jest…? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem patrząc, jak dziewczyna spokojnie chowa sztylet.

- Zanpakutou kapitana Hitsugayi? – podpowiedział Juushirou. – Tak.

- Czy ona przypadkiem…?

- Nie angażuje się trochę za bardzo? – kapitanowie już wieki temu przywykli do konwersacji prowadzonych w ten sposób. – Tak mi się wydaje. Tylko, że ona sama nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

- Z tego wynikną kłopoty – zakończył rozmowę Kyouraku, kiwając głową Nanao, że już wraca na swoje miejsce. – Dla niej i dla niego. Ale trzymam za nich kciuki. Oboje są siebie warci.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się smutno i kiwnął głową na zgodę.

Kapitanowie stanęli w dwóch równych rzędach. Porucznicy ustawili się za nimi. Rei ze smutkiem zauważyła spojrzenie Hinamori. Widziała jej zaczerwienione oczy, co nie było niczym dziwnym. Teraz, kiedy dziewczyna wpatrywała się w rękojeść Hyorinmaru, Eiki po raz pierwszy poczuła, że nie powinna była zabierać Zanpakutou.

Przez mniejsze drzwi wszedł porucznik Sasakibe, generał Yamamoto Genryuusai i Byakuya. Widać było, jak mężczyzna zaciskał zęby ze złości. Od strony Renjiego dobiegło krótkie „nie".

- Witam wszystkich kapitanów, poruczników i dziewiątą oficer dziesiątego składu – zaczął mówić Yamamoto, po czym na moment urwał i zwrócił się wprost do Rei. – Oficer Eiki, czy ten Zanpakutou przewieszony przez twoje ramię to Hyorinmaru?

Dziewczyna odważyła się skinąć głową. Generał przez chwilę milczał zanim kontynuował przemowę.

- Jedna ze spraw została rozwiązana. Kuchiki Rukia została znaleziona na Ziemi. Chciałbym, żeby kapitan Kuchiki opowiedział, co się dokładnie stało w mieście Karakura zanim przekażę wam werdykt Biura 46 w jej sprawie.

Byakuya wystąpił z szeregu i przyklęknął przed Yamamoto. Nie podniósł jednak wzroku. W jego głosie zaś można było usłyszeć tłumione wzburzenie. Tylko żelazna samodyscyplina tego człowieka powstrzymywała go od zniszczenia wszystkiego wokół. Rei widziała, że dłoń mężczyzny jest niebezpiecznie blisko gardy Senbonzakury. Ona sama przesunęła pas z Hyorinmaru, by w razie czego, mieć do niego najlepszy dostęp. Nie wiedziała, co wyniknie z tego sprawozdania i uważnie obserwowała ruchy mówiącego.

- W trakcie jednego z obchodów miasta Karakura Kuchiki Rukia została zaatakowana przez silnego Hollowa – zaczął mówić głębokim głosem. – Ranna, schroniła się w domu śmiertelnika, który, o dziwo, ją widział. Widział również Hollowa, który miał zaraz zabić jego rodzinę. Wobec tego ten człowiek, Kurosaki Ichigo, przejął, bądź też ukradł moce Kuchiki Rukii i zyskał reiatsu Shinigami. Kuchiki Rukia zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i została w bliskim kontakcie do czasu odzyskania sił, co nigdy, z nieznanych przyczyn, nie nastąpiło. Śmiertelnik nie zamierzał zrzec się mocy dobrowolnie, lecz tą sprawą zająłem się osobiście. Kuchiki Rukia stanęła jednak przeciwko mojemu oddziałowi w obronie chłopaka. W tym momencie znajduje się w areszcie szóstego składu. Zastanawiający jest udział Urahary Kisuke w sprawie, prawdopodobnie jako mentora Kurosakiego… Przepraszam, byłego mentora.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął gorzki uśmiech zadowolenia. Wstał i wrócił do szeregu. Yamamoto westchnął głęboko.

- Z mojej perspektywy, choć Kuchiki Rukia z trzynastego składu dopuściła się poważnego przestępstwa bądź zaniedbania, jeśli odebrano jej moce wbrew jej woli, decyzja Biura 46 wydaje się nieco kontrowersyjna – stwierdził generał. – Sasakibe, jeśli możesz…

- Wyrok Biura Centralnego 46 – porucznik odczytał na głos rozporządzenie ze znakiem Biura. – Kuchiki Rukia z trzynastej dywizji Gotei 13 za zbrodnię oddania mocy Shinigami śmiertelnikowi zostaje skazana na śmierć poprzez anihilację uwolnioną formą Soukyoku.

W momencie, gdy porucznik skończył odczytywać wyrok, trzech Shinigami trzymało dłonie na rękojeściach Zanpakutou. Byakuya skoczył ku Ukitake z twarzą wykrzywioną groteskową mieszaniną wściekłości i rozpaczy. Rei była szybsza i w połowie drogi przystawiła Hyorinmaru do szyi kapitana szóstego składu.

- Schowaj Senbonzakurę, kapitanie Kuchiki – powiedziała stanowczo, ignorując ból zadawany jej przez Zanpakutou. Wtedy poczuła na swoim karku dotyk chłodnego metalu.

- A ty schowaj Hyorinmaru, Rei – usłyszała zimny głos porucznika Abarai. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Spójrz w dół, Renji. A ty, Byakuya-san, schowaj Senbonzakurę. Nie będziesz nią wskazywał na mojego mentora. Kierują tobą emocje. Powściągnij je.

W międzyczasie Renji faktycznie spojrzał w dół, jak zasugerowała Eiki i spostrzegł srebrne ostrze w okolicach swojego krocza. Głośno przełknął ślinę i zabrał Zabimaru z karku dziewczyny. Odstąpił od dwojga Shinigami. Genryuusai na razie nie protestował, tylko z uwagą obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Rei zauważyła, że wszyscy obecni z wyjątkiem kapitanów Kurotsuchi i Ukitake sięgnęli po swoje miecze. Brunetka spróbowała jeszcze raz.

- Schowaj Senbonzakurę i ustąp, Byakuya – wiedziała, że później będzie musiała ponieść konsekwencje zwracania się do niego po imieniu, ale teraz jej to nie obchodziło.

W końcu, powolnym ruchem, kapitan Kuchiki skierował swój Zanpakutou do przytroczonej do pasa pochwy. Gdy Rei była pewna, że miecz jest całkowicie schowany, zabrała Hyorinmaru i włożyła go do futerału na plecach. Spokojnie wróciła na swoje miejsce, spod oka obserwując, jak zachowanie Byakuyi. Rozcierała również swoją rękę, zdrętwiałą od niezadowolenia miecza.

- Interesujące przedstawienie – zagrzmiał Genryuusai. – Ale nie chcę go więcej oglądać. Kapitanie Kuchiki, trzymaj swoje emocje na wodzy. Kuchiki Rukia była gotowa na tą misję, jak wcześniej zauważył kapitan Ukitake. Oficer Eiki, cieszę się, że potrafisz zareagować na tyle szybko, by zapobiec nieszczęściu, ale nigdy więcej nie wskazuj mieczem kapitana, bo można to potraktować jako akt zdrady. Udzielam ci też nagany za zwracanie się do Shinigami wyższego stopniem po imieniu.

Rei skinęła głową.

- Jesteście wolni. Oficer Eiki, kapitanie Ukitake – zawołał za wychodzącymi. – Chciałbym z wami przedyskutować kwestię dochodzenia kapitana Hitsugayi.

Brunetka zaczekała na swojego mentora. Widziała jeszcze, że Byakuya na moment się obok niego zatrzymał i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jej „przedstawienie", jak nazwał to Yamamoto musiało wywrzeć na nim wrażenie. Potem wspólnie skierowali się do drzwi, które Sasakibe trzymał dla nich otwarte.

Stanęli wyprostowani przed generałem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Najpierw chciałbym wam obojgu pogratulować, poza protokołem – zaczął. – Juushirou, znakomicie wyszkoliłeś swoją protegowaną. A ty, oficer Eiki, bardzo dobrze zareagowałaś na potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo i wykazałaś się doskonałym zmysłem obserwacji, zauważając ruch porucznika Abarai.

Dwoje Shinigami lekko spuściło głowy pod natłokiem komplementów, do których nie przywykli. Oboje tylko wykonywali swoją pracę.

- Opowiedzcie mi o postępach śledztwa – zażądał.

- Powinieneś poprosić Kyouraku, Yamamoto-sensei – powiedział Juushirou. – To on był na Ziemi razem z kapitanem Hitsugayą. Ale z tego, co wiem, Urahara nie jest winny znikaniu dusz.

- Zgadzam się – wtrąciła Rei, która nigdy nie nauczyła się przestrzegać dobrych manier w trakcie rozmowy. – Urahara nie mógł tego zrobić. Jest na to zbyt sprytny i nie ma w tym żadnego interesu.

- Młoda damo – Genryuusai spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. – Spotkałaś kiedyś Uraharę?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Udało się jej zaskoczyć człowieka, który powołał do istnienia Akademię Shinigami, a to był nie lada wyczyn.

- Tak, generale – odpowiedziała silnym głosem. – Podobnie, jak udało mi się dotrzeć do Hirako Shinjiego.

Ukitake drgnął. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna od razu wyłoży karty na stół. Miała tupet i odwagę, żeby powiedzieć o tym Yamamoto, gdy jej kapitan leżał w sali pooperacyjnej.

- Wyjaśnij – starzec zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Doszliśmy z Shirou… – dziewczyna ugryzła się w język. – Z kapitanem Hitsugayą do wniosku, że w uprowadzanie dusz z Rukongai zamieszane są hybrydy Shinigami i Hollowów. Dzięki uprawnieniom kapitańskim od Juushirou dotarłam w bibliotece do danych o Vaizardach. Wykorzystałam misję na Ziemię jako pretekst i zmusiłam porucznika Abarai do przyznania mi osobnego zadania, bym nie była związana z żadną grupą. Odnalazła mnie protegowana Urahary i zabrała do niego. Drugi z jego podopiecznych przyprowadził Shinjiego. Rozmawiałam z Vaizardami, ale oni nie powiedzieli mi nic. Z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy…

Rei umilkła na moment, nie wiedząc, czy powinna to mówić przy generale. To, co miała zrobić podchodziło pod atak na kapitana, a ona sama nie miała żadnych dowodów poza słowami banitów i własnym przeczuciem.

- Przestrzegli mnie przed kapitanem Ichimaru – powiedziała w końcu.

Oblicze starca nie zmieniło się. Również Ukitake pozostał niewzruszony.

- Cóż, to nie jest nic dziwnego – powiedział w końcu generał. – Cała ósemka nigdy nie przepadała za Ichimaru, a Hirako dodatkowo nie mógł znieść Aizena. Ale to nie jest powód, by kogokolwiek podejrzewać. W każdym razie do czegoś doszliśmy. Możemy wykluczyć udział Urahary i grupy Hirako. Dobrze się spisałaś, Eiki Rei. Możesz odejść. Wracaj do kapitana Hitsugayi i oddaj mu jego Zanpakutou.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wyszła z gabinetu. Ukitake i Genryuusai popatrzyli na siebie.

- Juushirou, masz talent wychowawczy – przyznał starzec. – Ale źle wybrałeś dla niej kapitana.

- Czy już wszyscy to widzą? – zrezygnowany kapitan trzynastego składu ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Generał wybuchnął śmiechem.

* * *

Rei jak najszybciej wróciła do kwatery głównej czwartej dywizji, gdzie przy łóżku Shirou zastała zapłakaną Hinamori. Zdrętwiała, szybko cofając się do holu, ale nie zdążyła umknąć spojrzeniu młodej porucznik.

- Wejdź, Rei-san – powiedziała cicho. – I odłóż Hyorinmaru.

Eiki uniosła jedną brew i zdejmując pas z Zanpakutou z ramienia, przerzuciła swoje włosy na plecy zamaszystym ruchem. Położyła go przy złożonej dla Shirou hakamie i haori z emblematem dziesiątej dywizji. Potem podeszła do okna i usiadła na parapecie. Nisko wiszące słońce oświetlało całą jej sylwetkę, tworząc wokół niej poświatę, jakby z innego świata.

- Powiedz mi, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, dziewiąta oficer? – Hinamori położyła akcent na jej randze. Nagle chłód wypełnił pomieszczenie. – Nosić ze sobą na zebrania dowódców Gotei 13 Zanpakutou swojego kapitana? I atakować nim oficera o wiele wyższego stopniem, jednocześnie zwracając się do niego po imieniu?

- Porucznik Hinamori – w przeciwieństwie do rozemocjonowanej Momo, Rei mówiła spokojnie i lodowato. – Ponieważ jest to mój kapitan, będę cię prosiła, byś niedługo opuściła tę salę. I dla jasności, nie zaatakowałam Kuchiki Byakuyi. Jako jedyna zareagowałam na czas i powstrzymałam go od wyrządzenia szkód. Nie widziałam, żebyś ty dobyła w odpowiednim czasie miecza, pani porucznik. I moją sprawą jest to, jak się zwracam do innych ludzi.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w długowłosą Shinigami z otwartymi ustami, siedząc jak porażona jej słowami.

- A teraz wyjdź, Hinamori Momo – powiedziała cicho Eiki, rzucając pogardliwe spojrzenie. – I nie wracaj, póki ja tu jestem.

Porucznik piątego składu nie mogła oderwać zdumionego spojrzenia od Rei. Po chwili wstała, głośno odsuwając krzesło, na którym siedziała. Wycofywała się w stronę wyjścia, wciąż zwrócona twarzą do siedzącej postaci, która zimnym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu taksowała odchodzącą dziewczynę.

Gdy drzwi się w końcu zamknęły, brunetka z westchnieniem zeskoczyła z okna. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka Toushirou i wpatrzyła się w jego twarz, nadal emanującą spokojem, który powoli zaczynał się jej udzielać.

- Nie masz talentu do wybierania przyjaciół, Shirou – szepnęła, odgarniając białe włosy z jego czoła. – Ja i ta dziewczyna nigdy się nie polubimy.

Zsunęła się na niską ławę, którą specjalnie przystawiła pod samo posłanie chłopaka. Oparła głowę tuż przy jego ręce i patrząc na leżący naprzeciwko Hyorinmaru, zasnęła.

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Specjalne ukłony w stronę Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed i jej bezbłędnego ficka, _PS Do Goldfish Become Hollows_  
Bardzo mi się podobał i bardzo polecam.


	9. Chapter 9

Wiem, że późno... Ale teraz, gdy zaczął się maj, zaczęły się również matury, które ja i moja beta zaliczyć musimy na jakieś 90% każdą. Życzcie nam powodzenia, u dołu strony jeszcze wypowiedź Kharci, która, jak zwykle poświęciła czas na sprawdzenie rozdziału.

Rozdział 9

Rei obudziła się wczesnym rankiem, czując czyjąś rękę we włosach. Zamroczona, podniosła lekko głowę i rozejrzała się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się znajduje. Zdecydowanie nie był to jej pokój, pomieszczenie było zbyt jasne i w powietrzu unosił się dziwny, charakterystyczny, szpitalny zapach. Do tego jeszcze ta ręka, która wyrwała ją ze snu… Eiki uniosła się trochę wyżej i jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Pamięć nagle wróciła, gdy skrzyżowała wzrok ze spojrzeniem przytomnego Shirou. W tym samym momencie jej mięśnie, zdrętwiałe po całej nocy spędzonej w jednej pozycji uznały, że więcej nie wytrzymają i dziewczyna zsunęła się z ławy. Uderzeniu o podłogę towarzyszył głuchy odgłos i jęk bólu.

Toushirou podniósł się na łokciach i spróbował zdjąć ze swojej twarzy maskę tlenową. Po chwili ponownie opadł z westchnieniem, poddając się torturom, które zadawała mu rana. Przyłożył rękę do klatki piersiowej, wyczuwając bandaże. Słyszał także, że jego podwładna z trudem wstaje. Stanęła tuż obok niego i pomogła mu zdjąć z twarzy aparat.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała, a jej twarz rozjaśnił szczery uśmiech.

- Co ty tu robisz, Rei? – wydukał. Jego spojrzenie było jednak przytomne, jak zawsze.

- Czekam, aż się obudzisz, to chyba jasne – przez moment tylko się w siebie wpatrywali. – Powinnam iść zawiadomić kapitan Unohanę.

Hitsugaya tylko skinął lekko głową, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Słyszał przed chwilą, jak strasznie brzmiał jego głos. Ból wzmagał się z sekundy na sekundę, lecz nie dziwiło go to. Widok miecza wynurzającego się z jego ciała wrył się mu głęboko w pamięć. Zaczął płytko oddychać, na czoło wystąpił mu zimny pot. Chłopak wiedział, że bez interwencji dowódcy czwartego składu nie mógł długo pozostać przytomny. W końcu jego uszu dobiegł odgłos szybkich kroków kilku osób i kątem oka zobaczył, że do sali wchodzą cztery kobiety.

- Porucznik Matsumoto, Eiki-san, zostańcie za drzwiami – poprosiła Isane, zastawiając im drogę, podczas gdy Unohana podeszła do leżącego kapitana.

- Już raz asystowałam przy zmianie opatrunku – syknęła brunetka. – Nie wyprosisz mnie, porucznik Kotetsu.

Siwowłosa dziewczyna posłała swojej przełożonej zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Starsza Shinigami spojrzała łagodnym wzrokiem na dwie kobiety z dziesiątej dywizji, po czym przeniosła wzrok na cierpiącego chłopaka.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, co ty na to?

- Matsumoto, Eiki, wyjdźcie – wyszeptał, nie patrząc na swoje podwładne.

Rei spojrzała z wyzwaniem na Rangiku i zastygła, widząc łzy w oczach porucznik. Matsumoto skinęła szybko głową swojemu dowódcy i wyszła za drzwi. Brunetka, zaskoczona, wychyliła głowę za drzwi i zobaczyła, jak kobieta znika za rogiem. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że w jej dłoniach widziała małą, białą buteleczkę sake. Ona sama nie miała jednak najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić. Zasunęła dokładnie przeszkloną płytę i spuściła długie rolety. Potem podeszła do łóżka, twardo patrząc na bladego młodzieńca, który nie miał siły nic powiedzieć. Jego oczy ciskały błyskawice, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na upór dziewczyny. Również kapitan Unohana wpatrywała się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. Tymczasem Rei umyła ręce i podwinęła rękawy swojej hakamy. Spojrzała spokojnie na lekarkę, czekając na polecenie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, musisz usiąść – powiedziała, zaś jej głos działał jak balsam na rany. – Eiki-san, przytrzymaj swojego dowódcę w tej pozycji, gdy my będziemy odwijać bandaże.

Rei lekko się zaczerwieniła, co nie uszło uwagi żadnego z obecnych, lecz gdy tylko Shirou się podniósł, złapała go delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Nie chciała dopuścić do ponownego otwarcia się rany przez zbyt mocny uścisk, nie mogła jednak pozwolić mu się wyślizgnąć. Toushirou oparł się o nią zdrowym ramieniem i przerzucił na nią ciężar własnego ciała. Dziewczyna tuż przed oczami miała białe włosy przełożonego, które dzięki promieniom słońca wydawały się srebrne. Pomyślała, że w ciągu ostatnich paru dni jej dłonie często odgarniały jasne kosmyki z jego czoła, niemal przez cały czas zlanego zimnym potem. Rumieniec na jej policzkach pogłębił barwę i Shinigami z wdzięcznością podziękowała wszystkim czuwającym nad nią mocom, że akurat jej kapitan na nią nie patrzył. Sama zaś, lekko się przechylając, mogła spojrzeć na jego odsłonięte plecy. W innych okolicznościach, potrafiłaby w milczeniu podziwiać ich rzeźbę, ale teraz jej uwaga skoncentrowana była na wąskiej, lecz długiej ranie, którą ostrze zostawiło, wślizgując się w ciało. Głośno przełknęła ślinę i delikatnie wzmocniła uścisk rąk. Powoli zaczynała ją opanowywać wściekłość na tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za krzywdę Hitsugayi. I Rei nie miała na myśli kogoś, kto pchnął kapitana mieczem, a zdrajcę Seireitei. Dziewczyna w myślach przysięgła sobie przynajmniej go zranić, jeśli nie będzie jej dane go zabić.

Tymczasem Toushirou starał się nie ruszać. Na swojej klatce piersiowej czuł dotyk delikatnych rąk kapitan Unohany, która, jak dobrze wiedział, traktowała go trochę jak syna lub wnuka, dzięki czemu w ogóle nie odczuwał zażenowania. Tylko oddech Eiki, który co chwilę muskał jego włosy, go irytował. Kazał jej wyjść, a ona, jak zwykle, nie posłuchała. Co więcej, wspomniała coś o tym, że nie pierwszy raz asystuje przy zmianie opatrunku. Gdy zauważył, że starsza kobieta odwinęła już cały bandaż, opuścił lekko wzrok, starając się dostrzec ranę. Wyglądała okropnie, a fakt, że taką samą miał na plecach wcale nie poprawił samopoczucia srebrnowłosego młodzieńca. Wtedy poczuł, że drobne dłonie jego podwładnej zaciskają się mocniej na jego ramionach. Jego ciało instynktownie zareagowało na zwiększony nacisk i chłopak drgnął. Napór natychmiast się zmniejszył, a dwie kobiety z czwartej dywizji rzuciły mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Nie ruszaj się, Shirou – powiedziała spokojnie Rei gdzieś ponad jego głową.

Hitsugaya znał się na ludziach, a z nią połączyły go wspólne doświadczenia. Potrafił już powiedzieć, w jakim nastroju znajdowała się dziewczyna. Teraz słyszał, w jej opanowanym na pozór głosie, ukrytą furię. Tylko dzięki ogromnej samokontroli Toushirou zastygł z bezruchu na czas oczyszczania rany przez Unohanę. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się syknąć z bólu, ale pozostał nieruchomy. Chwilę później poczuł, jak wokół jego półnagiego ciała owija się miękki bandaż. Odsunął się lekko od Rei, co miało oznaczać, że chce się ponownie położyć. Dziewczyna natychmiast delikatnie opuściła go na łóżko. Nadal na niego nie patrzyła.

- Rana goi się całkiem dobrze – stwierdziła kapitan czwartego składu, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na zmieszaną brunetkę. Eiki spojrzała na uzdrowicielkę z niedowierzaniem. – Pojutrze będziemy mogli zdjąć szwy, ale przez dwa tygodnie nie wolno ci się ruszać, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Przy ostatnich słowach do głosu lekarki wkradły się bardziej stanowcze tony. Również jej spojrzenie stwardniało, co było poparte doświadczeniem w leczeniu upartych idiotów, pragnących przenosić góry i walczyć ze złem i występkiem, przy okazji wykrwawiając się z niezagojonych ran. Retsu wiedziała doskonale, że po pierwszym wyjściu z łóżka nikt doń nie wracał. Idealny przykład ilustrujący stwierdzenie „daj palec – weźmie całą rękę".

- Wszystkie organy wewnętrzne już się zagoiły – kontynuowała po chwili wpatrywania się w chłopaka. – Zostały tylko tkanka mięśniowa i skóra. Jeśli nie będziesz się zbytnio forsował, kapitanie, za te dwa tygodnie będziesz z powrotem w czynnej służbie.

Toushirou skinął głową, nadal nie chcąc mówić. Odprowadził kobietę wzrokiem, a gdy wyszła, zerknął na Rei – wyglądała na spokojną. Bez zmieszania odwzajemniła spojrzenie i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Kapitan zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale nie zaprotestował. Z kroplówki, zawieszonej w czasie zmiany opatrunku przez Isane, powoli spływał środek znieczulający. Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli, tak samo, jak tuż po przebudzeniu.

- Raport, Rei – powiedział ochryple i zaklął w myślach. _Kiedy będę mógł normalnie mówić?_

- Znalazłam Vaizardów – odpowiedziała natychmiast, a pod maską flegmatyczności, Hitsugaya widział niecierpliwość, by jak najszybciej podzielić się zdobytą wiedzą.

- Po kolei – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie. Właśnie usłyszał jedną z najlepszych wiadomości ostatnich dni.

- Przekonałam Renjiego, żeby pozwolił mi iść samej – widząc pytające spojrzenie dowódcy, westchnęła, bo wiedziała o obowiązku wytłumaczenia „cudu". – Nie uwierzysz mi, jeśli ci powiem, że zgodził się w imię przyjaźni?

W oczach Toushirou pojawiło się rozbawienie. Pokiwał przecząco głową, przygotowując się psychicznie na szok. Rei lekko się zaczerwieniła, bo w końcu zagroziła porucznikowi, ale liczyła na zrozumienie.

- Postraszyłam Renjiego jednym z moich sztyletów – zakomunikowała, speszona. Hitsugaya roześmiał się chrapliwie, po czym jego ciałem wstrząsnął kaszel. Syknął i szybko położył dłoń na ranie. Eiki spojrzała na niego przerażona. – Więcej nie powiem ci nic śmiesznego.

- Kontynuuj – poprosił słabo. Miecz napastnika przebił prawe płuco i, mimo że było już zagojone, nadal szarpał nim ból.

- Przez cały jeden dzień starałam się znaleźć Vaizarda. Miałam zdjęcia wszystkich ośmiu. I całkiem nieoczekiwanie ja sama zostałam odnaleziona. Mała dziewczynka ze sklepu Urahary, Ururu, zapytała, czy jestem z twojego składu. Gdy przytaknęłam, zaprowadziła mnie do swojego pracodawcy. W międzyczasie Jinta, jego drugi protegowany, przyprowadził byłego kapitana piątej dywizji, Hirako Shinjiego. Ten zaś zabrał mnie do Vaizardów, którzy udzielili mi pomocy, ale nie dokładnie takiej, jaką chcieliśmy – urwała na moment, dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Zastanawiała się, czy opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Zanim podjęła decyzję, słowa same popłynęły z jej ust. – Shirou, z mojego punktu widzenia, nie było mnie w Seireitei przez prawie dwa miesiące.

Toushirou podniósł się gwałtownie i ponownie skrzywił z bólu. Patrzył na Rei z niedowierzaniem. To nie było możliwe. Czas na Ziemi płynął troszeczkę szybciej niż w Seireitei, ale nie było to tak zauważalne w ciągu trzech dni, które tam spędziła.

- Słucham? – wyszeptał nagląco. – Jak to możliwe?

- Vaizardzi nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć – zaczęła wyjaśniać. – Hirako zdążył ostrzec mnie przed Ichimaru, ale nie wytłumaczył mi, o co chodziło. Wtedy Hiyori z drwiną powiedziała, że jeśli chcę, mogą mnie nauczyć uwalniać Bankai. Tego się złapałam: zostać z nimi trochę dłużej, może coś się komuś wypsnie. Ale miałam najwyżej parę dni, do czasu odnalezienia Rukii. Wobec tego Ushouda Hachigen, były zastępca dowódcy Korpusu Kidou rzucił podwójne, zakazane Kidou: zapętlił czas wewnątrz tarczy, odgrodził mnie i Shinjiego od reszty. My spędziliśmy dwa miesiące na walce, zaś na Ziemi minęły dwa dni.

- Nauczył cię?

- Uwalniać Bankai?

Białowłosy Shinigami skinął z powagą głową. Nadal lekko podpierał się na łokciach, co zaczynało mu powoli przeszkadzać, ale musiał patrzeć w jej ciemne, niebieskie oczy. Rozejrzała się, także w poszukiwaniu ukrytego reiatsu. W końcu potaknęła z uśmiechem pełnym dumy.

- Shinji w dwa miesiące nauczył mnie tego, co Juushirou próbował przez lata – stwierdziła. – Ale Vaizardzi mają swoje metody.

- To naprawdę szybko – zamyślił się chłopak. – Możliwe, że najszybciej z osób, o których słyszałem. Kapitanowie Gotei 13 potrzebują lat na opanowanie Bankai.

- Czyli ja wiem więcej – uśmiechnęła się z przekorą. – Znamy oboje kogoś, kto uwolnił Bankai po trzech dniach morderczego treningu. Ale Hirako powiedział, że nie pozwoli mi przez to przejść.

- Kto? – głos Toushirou powoli wracał do normy. Wydawał się również stopniowo zapominać o rwaniu w piersi. W jego oczach zabłysło zainteresowanie.

- Urahara Kisuke – odpowiedziała beztrosko. – Chociaż nigdy nie widziałam jego Benihime. Tak się nazywa jego Zanpakutou.

Hitsugaya pokiwał głową, trawiąc przekazane informacje. Lekkim gestem dłoni zachęcił swoją Shinigami do kontynuowania.

- Po opuszczeniu tarczy dowiedziałam się, że jestem poszukiwana. Renji miał dla mnie jakąś wiadomość z Seireitei. Przed odejściem dowiedziałam się, że musimy uważać na Ichimaru, ale on jest tylko pionkiem kogoś, o kim Vaizardzi nie mówią. Najwyraźniej jest to ktoś, kto ich stworzył. Po spotkaniu Renjiego dowiedziałam się, że jesteś umierający. Bez wahania powróciłam do Społeczeństwa Dusz. Nie miałam już nic do roboty na Ziemi – skończyła i wpatrzyła się gniewnie w swojego dowódcę. – A teraz mi opowiedz, jak się wpakowałeś w to bagno.

Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec rzucił jej ironiczne spojrzenie. Blady błękit jego oczu spotkał się z ciemnym szafirem jej. Chłopak spokojnie opadł na miękkie poduszki i westchnął. Chciał się trochę z nią podroczyć, ale wiedział, że czas był w tym wypadku bezcenny, a ona musiała poznać wszystkie szczegóły.

- Dusze zniknęły z kilku dzielnic we wschodnim Rukongai – zaczął. – Ktoś mnie o tym uprzedził. Anonimową notkę przekazała mi Matsumoto tej nocy, kiedy ty zaczynałaś misję na Ziemi. Byłem tak zaaferowany, że nie powiedziałem nikomu, gdzie się wybieram. Myślałem, że jeszcze zdążę, że uratuję niewinne dusze przed strasznym losem…

Urwał, a Rei nagle olśniło.

- Wiesz, co się z nimi dzieje, prawda?

- Po kolei – usadził ją w miejscu. – Gdy dotarłem do wskazanej dzielnicy, nikogo tam nie było. A raczej nie było tam tych, którzy powinni być. Ja natomiast, zupełnie nieprzygotowany, zostałem zaatakowany przez kobietę, również hybrydę Shinigami i Hollowa. Powiedziała, że jej mistrz ucieszy się, jeśli ona przyprowadzi mu ledwo żywego kapitana. Określiła siebie jako Arrancar, przeciwieństwo Vaizarda.

Rei zamyśliła się… Skoro Vaizard był zhollowowanym Shinigami, tym, który założył maskę, to Arrancar musiał być tym, który tę maskę zdjął. Musiał być Hollowem, któremu dano moce Shinigami. Sama perspektywa takiego działania napełniła Eiki przerażeniem.

- Widzę, że zrozumiałaś, kim są Arrancar – podsumował Toushirou, widząc jej minę. – Była wzburzona, kiedy wspomniałem o Vaizardach. Nazwała ich, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, słabym ścierwem. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. W końcu zostałem zmuszony do uwolnienia Bankai. Prawie ją miałem, ale wtedy jej partner zaszedł mnie od tyłu. Widziałem, jak ostrze wynurza się ze mnie. Zauważyłem jeszcze, jak odchodzą, mamrocząc coś o swoim mistrzu, ale nie słyszałem, co. Potem zobaczyłem porucznika Kirę i jestem tym poważnie zmartwiony. Podobno Ichimaru go przysłał, ale skąd ten lis wiedział, gdzie będę i w jakim stanie? Nie wiem…

- Wiedziałam, że musiało ich być dwoje – powiedziała po chwili kontemplacji. – Arrancar, mówisz? Ci, którzy zdjęli maski… I Kira zamieszany w to wszystko…

Dziewczyna uderzyła się w czoło. W natłoku informacji o Vaizardach i Arrancar zapomniała przekazać swojemu kapitanowi wiadomość o wyroku Biura 46 w sprawie Rukii. Otworzyła usta, ale Hitsugaya pokiwał ostrożnie głową i wskazał parapet. Rei wstała bezgłośnie i skradając się, podeszła do otwartego na oścież okna. W jej dłoni błyskawicznie znalazł się sztylet wyciągnięty z buta. Szybkim ruchem wyjrzała na zewnątrz i stanęła oko w oko z przestraszonym Kyouraku.

- Shunsui! – wrzasnęła, rozzłoszczona. – Mogłam cię zabić! I co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Podsłuchujesz, jak zwykle?

- Rei-chan, jak zwykle uważna – na jego twarzy odmalowała się ulga. – Starych nawyków niełatwo się pozbyć.

- Bardzo stary ten nawyk – prychnęła, nadal wściekła. – Lisa cię go nauczyła, więc nie ma nawet stu lat. Po co tu przyszedłeś?

- Zobaczyć, jak się miewa kapitan Hitsugaya – wykręcił się szybko.

Rei i Toushirou posłali sobie spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty dla mało twórczej wymówki.

- A nie mogłeś wejść drzwiami, Kyouraku? – zapytał srebrnowłosy Shinigami.

Kapitan ósmej dywizji uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i w tym samym momencie stojąca przy oknie Eiki zauważyła zakłopotaną porucznik Ise wbiegającą na teren szpitala. Wychyliła się niebezpiecznie i pomachała kobiecie.

- Nanao-san, Shunsui jest w pokoju kapitana Hitsugayi – zawołała, po czym odwróciła się do przyjaciela i uśmiechnęła złośliwie. – Uciekałeś przed Nanao?

- Nie wiem, jak sobie radzisz z tą diablicą, Hitsugaya-kun – westchnął mężczyzna, po czym skierował się do oszklonych drzwi, za którymi już czekała rozzłoszczona kobieta. – Wracaj szybko do zdrowia, kapitanie.

Shirou lekko pomachał ręką do Kyouraku i zwrócił się ponownie do Rei.

- Lisa?

- Jego była porucznik, obecnie Vaizard – wytłumaczyła, zmęczona ciągłym użeraniem się z mężczyzną, któremu na pozór brakowało dyscypliny. – Szpiegowała wszystkich, włącznie z tajnymi spotkaniami kapitańskimi. Po jej zniknięciu przejął nawyk.

- Dobrze, to teraz powiedz mi to, co chciałaś, zanim Kyouraku nam przerwał.

Rei spojrzała na Toushirou z bólem w oczach. Chłopak zauważył, że zmieniały one odcień w zależności od nastroju dziewczyny. Gdy była szczęśliwa i pełna energii rozjaśniały się, zaś gdy była zła lub smutna, ciemniały. Teraz przyjęły jeden z najciemniejszych tonów, jakie widział.

- Byakuya i Renji przyprowadzili Rukię. Okazało się, że jakiś śmiertelnik odebrał jej moce Shinigami. Generał przyznał, że to nie była do końca jej wina, ale wiesz dobrze, że decyzja w tej sprawie należała do Biura 46. Matsumoto i Juushirou zabrali mnie na spotkanie dowództwa Gotei 13, miałam ze sobą Hyorinmaru, by chociaż twoja obecność nam tam towarzyszyła. Gdy porucznik Sasakibe odczytał wyrok śmierci dla Rukii, Byakuya rzucił się z Senbonzakurą na Juushirou. Ja byłam na to przygotowana i przystawiłam mu twój Zanpakutou do szyi. Renji z kolei położył mi Zabimaru na karku. Musiał jednak odstąpić, czując mój sztylet we… wrażliwym miejscu – dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, ale jej twarz rozjaśnił przelotny uśmiech. – Obaj musieli ustąpić pod naciskiem Hyorinmaru. Ale on chyba nie był zadowolony, że posługuje się nim ktoś obcy. Odmroził mi rękę. Do łokcia.

Rei musiała urwać, bo Toushirou zaczął się śmiać, krztusząc się i pokasłując.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że gdy byłem nieprzytomny, ty wzięłaś Hyorinmaru, weszłaś z nim do kapitańskiej sali obrad i jeszcze zagroziłaś nim Kuchiki Byakuyi? – z oczu chłopaka popłynęły łzy. – A Hyorinmaru cię nie zabił? Stary druhu, robisz się miękki.

Ostatnie słowa skierował do swojego Zanpakutou, który leżał na ławie w pobliżu łóżka Hitsugayi. Oczy Eiki rozszerzyły się, gdy słuchała swojego przełożonego.

- Nie wiedziałaś, że Hyorinmaru może cię zabić, gdy zaczniesz się nim posługiwać? – zapytał zdziwiony, że jej wcześniej nie uprzedził. – Musiałaś naprawdę mu zaimponować, że tylko odmroził ci rękę, Rei.

- Wiesz, położyłam go na szyi jednego z najsilniejszych kapitanów – uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko w kierunku miecza. – Chyba mu się spodobało. I dostałam naganę.

- Tego się spodziewałem – powiedział prosto Shirou. – Zagroziłaś Shinigami wyższemu stopniem i twojemu sojusznikowi.

- Nie za to – Rei roześmiała się głośno, choć krótko. – Za zwracanie się do Byakuyi po imieniu.

Srebrnowłosy kapitan jęknął z rezygnacją. On już pogodził się z tym, że dziewczyna używała znienawidzonego przezwiska, ale fakt, że zwracała się do innych kapitanów po imieniu w obecności generała Yamamoto był deprymujący.

- Przez ciebie wyjdę na kogoś, kto nie potrafi zapanować nad własnym oddziałem.

- Szyscy wiedzą, sze panujesz nad oddziałem, kapitanie – od drzwi dał się słyszeć znajomy kobiecy głos.

Rei i Shirou odwrócili się jednocześnie w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli Matsumoto, z lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami i nosem. W tym momencie oboje pomyśleli to samo. Eiki podniosła się z łóżka, na którym siedziała i podeszła do swojej porucznik. Ujęła ją pod ramię i podprowadziła do krzesła, które stało dość daleko od twarzy Hitsugayi.

- Matsumoto, czy ty piłaś? – zapytał obojętnie chłopak.

Rangiku spłoniła się i spuściła wzrok. Jej drżące dłonie powiedziały im więcej niż słowa. Toushirou skinął głową swojej oficer, która natychmiast przyniosła rudowłosej kobiecie szklankę zimnej wody.

- Tylko trooooszedżkę – wymamrotała. – Szeby módz spojrzeć w oczy kapitanowi, którego zawiodłam.

Chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na kobietę, a potem skrzyżował wzrok z Rei. Matsumoto najwidoczniej obwiniała się o to, co mu się przydarzyło. Eiki położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i szepnęła coś do ucha. Rangiku uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

- Miałam saaamiar obedrzeć cię szywcem ze skóry, kapitanie – powiedziała, z lekkim pijackim akcentem. – Ale Rei-san mnie powstrzymała. I chyba miała rację. Wyglądasz tak strasznie, sze nie wiem, dży chciałabym widzieć cię w jeszcze gorszym stanie.

Kobieta pociągnęła nosem, a w jej oczach zabłysły łzy. Hitsugaya siedział zaskoczony. Pijana Matsumoto zazwyczaj miała cudowny humor. Tak cudowny, że musiał przez nią uciekać kapitańskim shuunpo. A teraz zupełnie nie przypominała siebie.

Z kolei Rei postanowiła wykorzystać okazję.

- Matsumoto-san, opowiedz mi o poruczniku Kirze – poprosiła przymilnym tonem.

Jej dowódca spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale nie zaprotestował przeciw prośbie. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdy porucznik na niego spojrzała, skinął przyzwalająco głową. Rangiku jeszcze raz pociągnęła nosem i zaczęła mówić.

- Isuru jest silnym Shinigami, w pszedziwieństwie do tego, co o nim mówią – zaczęła dość agresywnym tonem. – Jest jednak ślepo oddany Ginowi, co uważa za swoją zaletę. Podąży wszędzie za swoim kapitanem. Jego Zanpakutou to Wabisuke. Jednak mimo naszej pszyjaźni, nigdy nie powiedział mi, jakie są jego właściwości. Wątpię jednak, żeby już osiągnął Bankai.

- Matsumoto… - Shirou zawahał się przed zadaniem pytania, które go nurtowało od jakiegoś czasu. – Czy gdyby Ichimaru Gin zdradził Gotei 13, Kira poszedłby za nim?

- Gin by nie zdradził Seireitei – zaprotestowała ostro.

- Hipotetycznie, Matsumoto-san, czysto hipotetycznie – załagodziła sytuację Rei.

- Raczej tag. Isuru jest zbyt naiwny – powiedziała po chwili namysłu.

- A odwrotnie? – nagle Rei wpadł do głowy pomysł. – Czy kapitan Ichimaru wspomógłby porucznika Kirę, gdyby ten zdradził?

Toushirou spojrzał badawczo na Rei. Taki pomysł nie przyszedł mu do głowy. Kiedyś, jeszcze w Rukongai, usłyszał, że najlepszym szpiegiem i najgorszym zdrajcą jest ten, który najmniej pasuje do profilu psychologicznego zdrajcy. Kira Izuru doskonale pasował do tego modelu. Czyżby to on był mistrzem? Człowiekiem, o którym mówili Vaizardzi? Czy to Kira pociągał za sznurki? Obojgu wydało się to dość nieprawdopodobne, ale nie mogli wykluczać żadnej opcji. Winny, dopóki nie zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów, przynajmniej w ich oczach.

Matsumoto przez chwilę rozmyślała nad tą kwestią. Jej zamroczony alkoholem umysł pracował na zwolnionych obrotach, ale w końcu doszła do siebie na tyle, by udzielić odpowiedzi.

- Nie sądzę, żeby Gin pomógł Isuru – powiedziała, lekko się chwiejąc.

- Rei, przynieś miskę – ostrzegł brunetkę Toushirou. Rangiku tymczasem zzieleniała na twarzy. – Typowe objawy zatrucia alkoholowego, Matsumoto.

Eiki w ostatnim momencie podstawiła miednicę pod twarz przełożonej. Słuchając odgłosów zwracania zawartości żołądka, Rei i Shirou patrzyli na siebie. Oboje nie wiedzieli, co myśleć. Czy rzeczywiście Kira Izuru mógł być taki inteligentny i przebiegły, by zwieść całe Seireitei? Kiedyś ktoś musiał to zrobić. Czy historia miała się powtórzyć?

Rei wyszła na korytarz zawołać kogoś do pomocy Matsumoto. Gdy wróciła do swojego kapitana, oboje siedzieli w milczeniu do końca czasu odwiedzin.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Notka od bety:  
****Beta ogromnie przeprasza za swoją pożałowania godną ślamazarność. Niestety, tak się składa, że żadna GUM-a (Gdański Uniwersytet Medyczny, przyp. red.) nie bierze pod uwagę osiągnięć w poprawianiu cudzej prozy, a jedynie wyniki przekleństwa zwanego maturą. Pozdrawiam, machając przekształconymi parapodiami, pragnąc pić płyn, który nie spowoduje roztworzenia galaretowatego osadu wodoretlenku miedzi (II). Niech moc - praca przez czas - będzie z wami.**


	10. Chapter 10

Betowała, teraz już oficjalnie, Kharcia, bardzo dziękuję.

Rozdział 10

Minęły trzy dni, podczas których Toushirou zdążył wypełnić wszystkie papiery zalegające w szafach jego gabinetu. Przynosiły mu je na przemian Matsumoto i Rei, za co był im obu wdzięczny. On sam starał się stosować do zaleceń kapitan Unohany i nie wstawać zbyt często, by tkanka mogła się szybciej zregenerować. Wiedział, że nie stać ich było na marnowanie dobra ostatnio deficytowego – czasu. Razem z Eiki doszli do wniosku, że należy jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Kirą. Shirou posunął się nawet do wypytywania Hinamori o swojego podejrzanego, ale nie przyniosło to rezultatów. Ich stara znajomość opierała się na stosunkach panujących w Rukongai. Przyjaźń Momo i Kiry była stabilniejsza, bo miała swoje podłoże we wspólnych latach spędzonych w Akademii.

Chłopaka w szpitalu zdążyła odwiedzić większość kapitanów. Do tej pory nie pojawił się tylko Ichimaru, co tylko utwierdzało ich oboje w tym, że ich domysły nie mijały się z prawdą. Nawet Zaraki Kenpachi z Kusajishi Yachiru oraz oboje Kurotsuchi znaleźli trochę czasu, by wpaść z wizytą. I chociaż Hitsugaya widział doskonale, że to głównie z inicjatywy dwóch pań porucznik miał te odwiedziny, to zawsze czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie małej Yachiru. Z kolei spotkanie z Nemu wpłynęło dobrze na Rei, która każdą wolną chwilę spędzała w towarzystwie srebrnowłosego Shinigami. Toushirou już raz wygonił ją ze swojej sali, by poćwiczyła na arenie z dzikusami z jedenastej dywizji, którzy również złożyli wizytę. Ayasegawa Yumichika i Madarame Ikkaku byli dość oryginalni, jak na przyjaciół tak drobnej dziewczyny, ale Shirou wiedział, że ich pojedynki były wyrównane.

Matsumoto też przychodziła dość często, ale w tej sytuacji była zmuszona pełnić obowiązki kapitana, co zabierało jej większość czasu. Hitsugaya, przy pomocy swojej dziewiątej oficer, wprowadził Rangiku w sprawę, chociaż część informacji zataili przed kobietą. Powiedzieli jej o Arrancar, ale żadne nie wspomniało ani słowem o Vaizardach. O nich wiedzieli tylko oni dwoje i trójka najstarszych kapitanów. Toushirou przeżył niemały szok, gdy Rei mimochodem wspomniała mu o swoim raporcie dla generała. Również Ukitake Juushirou mówił mu, jakie poruszenie wywołała jednym pojawieniem się w kapitańskiej sali obrad. Chłopak zaśmiewał się do łez, gdy kapitan trzynastej dywizji, któremu sekundował Kyouraku, opowiadał o jej przedstawieniu z Hyorinmaru. Obu najbardziej wrył się w pamięć moment, gdy trzymając pod Zanpakutou Byakuyę, zagroziła sztyletem Renjiemu. Na szczęście, młodej Shinigami nie było wtedy z nimi w pokoju, bo mogłaby sztyletami pogrozić kilku innym oficerom.

Toushirou po raz pierwszy od pojedynku w Rukongai dobrze się bawił. Wieczorem w jego sali odbyło się malutkie przyjęcie, na którym oblewano zdjęcie szwów. Teraz młodzieniec nosił już tylko bandaż, który nie przeszkadzał tak bardzo, jak wcześniej. Bez problemu chodził, mówił i się śmiał, ale nadal mięśnie nie były zregenerowane. Nie mógł podnieść swojego Zanpakutou, ledwo unosił ręce do góry. Rei zostawiła u niego jeden ze swoich sztyletów, by miał się czym bronić przed niespodziewanym atakiem. Obiecał jej, że odda go z dniem jego wyjścia ze szpitala.

W jego przestronnym pokoju zjawiło się kilka osób, w tym parę, których do tej pory nie uważał za przyjaciół. Byli to bowiem znajomi Eiki, którzy rozumieli jej oddanie dla dowódcy. I tak z napojami i przekąskami przybyli kapitanowie Ukitake, Kyouraku, Kuchiki, Aizen i Tousen, porucznicy Kira, Hinamori, Abarai i Ise oraz oficerowie Madarame i Ayasegawa. Były również Rei i Rangiku. Na moment przyszła także kapitan Unohana, która ostrzegła Shirou przed jedzeniem części zakąsek. Hitsugaya w końcu zrozumiał, czym jest prawdziwa przyjaźń, choć znał się z młodą Rei od zaledwie paru dni.

Białowłosy Shinigami parsknął śmiechem. Czas był w tej znajomości kwestią względną. Według niej, znali się już ponad dwa miesiące. Niezbadane są wyroki losu, o czym właśnie przekonali się na własnej skórze. Ponieważ nie wolno mu było pić alkoholu z powodu odniesionej rany, siedział tylko na swoim łóżku, gdy pozostali stali wokół niego i wznosili toast. Pierwszy raz poczuł wzruszenie w swojej duszy, zimnej jak sam Hyorinmaru. Na toaście się skończyło, przynajmniej dla Matsumoto i Kiry, przed którymi pilnie strzeżono pozostawioną na stole butelkę sake.

Kapitan Unohana powoli przegoniła wszystkich, gdy księżyc królował na nocnym niebie. Jako ostatnia wychodziła Eiki, której nie przerażał skok przez okno, tak „niegodny" innych Shinigami. Siedziała już na parapecie, przygotowując się do pożegnania. Nie wypiła dużo, ale mając rzadko do czynienia z alkoholem, odczuwała przyjemny szum w głowie, a jej ciało wydawało się lekkie. Była wstawiona, choć nie pijana, bo zachowała na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby dobyć Kaze no Kitai na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Przez oszkloną płytę wsunął się Ichimaru Gin. Shirou natychmiast złapał rączkę sztyletu, który leżał w futeraliku przy jego udzie. Rei trzymała Zanpakutou nisko, nie chcąc wydać się zagrożeniem dla mężczyzny, ale jednocześnie pokazać mu, że nie darzy go zbytnim zaufaniem czy sympatią.

- Eiki-san, czuję się obrażony – powiedział, przeciągając sylaby w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. – Przyszedłem tylko odwiedzić kapitana dziesiątego składu, a ty mnie tak zimno witasz. Mógłbym pomyśleć, że trzymasz w ręku Hyorinmaru.

- Czego chcesz, Ichimaru? – chłód w głosie Toushirou dorównywał temu, który emanował z oczu dziewczyny. – Już dawno po godzinach odwiedzin.

- Chciałem się zobaczyć z tobą sam na sam, kapitanie – zaczął, spoglądając z ukosa na brunetkę, której włosy lśniły w świetle księżyca. Jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki, lisi uśmiech. – Ale mogłem przypuszczać, że twoja pupilka cię nie zostawi.

- Shirou zadał ci pytanie, kapitanie Ichimaru – przypomniała Rei.

- Shirou… – zacmokał mężczyzna. – Pozwalasz jej zwracać się do ciebie tym znienawidzonym przezwiskiem?

Chłopak zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu i lekkim ruchem wysunął go z futerału. Poczuł na udzie chłód metalu. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenie Eiki.

- Ichimaru, albo powiesz, po co przyszedłeś, albo wydam mojej oficer rozkaz wyprowadzenia cię – zagroził.

- Słyszałem, że podejrzewasz mojego porucznika o udział w wydarzeniach w Rukongai – słowa Gina sprawiły, że obojgu Shinigami z dziesiątego składu zmartwiały serca. Jednak oczy żadnego z nich nie zmieniły wyrazu. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na odkrycie się przed mężczyzną. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to spowodowane moim rozkazem, dzięki któremu znalazł cię umierającego, kapitanie. To byłaby dość duża niewdzięczność w stosunku do Izuru.

Rei zacisnęła zęby, schowała Zanpakutou do pochwy i pewnym krokiem podeszła do Ichimaru. Wszelkie ślady alkoholowej euforii wyparowały, gdy niechciany gość wślizgnął się do tej sali. Spojrzała lekko w górę i jej wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem dowódcy trzeciej dywizji.

- Kapitanie Ichimaru, nie wiem, skąd bierzesz te informacje – powiedziała chłodnym, opanowanym tonem. – Ale są one nieprawdziwe. A my nie prowadzimy dochodzenia na podstawie plotek.

- Słuchaj mojej oficer, Ichimaru – odezwał się Shirou, którego po długim dniu zaczął męczyć ostry ból. Mocno ściskał rączkę noża, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał go użyć. Nie chciał atakować innego kapitana, ale sytuacja mogła tego wymagać, skoro Rei schowała swój miecz. – A jeśli chcesz mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć, przyjdź rano.

- Chciałem tylko zaoferować swoją pomoc, kapitanie dziesiątego składu – z twarzy Gina nie znikał uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że rano, kiedy wszystko sobie przemyślisz, dasz mi odpowiedź, na jaką liczę.

- Wyjdź, kapitanie Ichimaru – w dłoni Rei znikąd pojawił się sztylet. – I podciągnij to sobie pod grożenie wyższemu rangą oficerowi, ale jeśli nie wyjdziesz w ciągu kilku sekund, zostawię ci pamiątkę… albo sobie jakąś zabiorę.

- Rei! – Shirou próbował przywołać ją do porządku.

W oczach Ichimaru pojawił się na moment niebezpieczny błysk, ale zniknął tak szybko, że ani Shirou, ani Rei nic nie zauważyli. Spokojnie zaczął wycofywać się i dopiero, gdy poczuł za plecami drzwi, odwrócił się od dwojga uzbrojonych Shinigami. Kiedy tylko wyszedł, Eiki schowała ostrze do buta i podeszła do Toushirou. Chłopak patrzył na nią gniewnie.

- Co to było, Eiki Rei? – zapytał chłodno. Dziewczyna zdrętwiała. Dopiero po chwili jej oczy mocno pociemniały, a na jej wargach wykwitł pogardliwy uśmiech.

- Drobna przysługa, Shirou – odpowiedziała kpiąco. – Zdobyłam się na coś, na co ty byś się nie zdobył.

- Wiesz, tak jak ja, że Ichimaru może wnieść skargę.

- Ale tego nie zrobi – wściekłość wyparowała z brunetki, podobnie jak wcześniej alkohol. – Musiałby się tłumaczyć ze swojej obecności tutaj po godzinach odwiedzin.

- Miałabyś odwagę wyciągnąć to na spotkaniu? – zapytał, patrząc jak Rei tłumi potężne ziewnięcie. – Porozmawiamy rano. Idź do swojej kwatery i się prześpij.

- Ja zostaję tutaj – prychnęła, przystawiając sobie ławę do łóżka swojego dowódcy. Gdy zobaczyła, że chce protestować, podniosła dłoń. – Ichimaru może wrócić. A ty sam się nie obronisz.

- Rei… – zaczął groźnym tonem.

- Shirou, zostaję – ucięła i usiadła w pozycji, w której spędziła także kilka poprzednich nocy. Położyła głowę na łóżku, przy ręce przełożonego i zamknęła oczy. Chwilę później zasnęła.

Tymczasem Hitsugaya zanurzył dłoń w jej gęste włosy i westchnął.

- Dziękuję, przyjaciółko.

Rei uśmiechnęła się przez sen.

* * *

- Nie rozumiesz? To jest w tym momencie najważniejsze! – wrzask należący do młodej brunetki postawił na nogi wszystkich lekarzy w kwaterze głównej czwartego składu.

- Rei, nie krzycz – głos Toushirou był opanowany. Patrzył na nią poważnie i w duchu przyznawał jej częściowo rację, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na przełożenie prywatnej sprawy ponad dochodzenie. – Wiem, że powinniśmy znaleźć przeciek, ale ty się tym nie zajmiesz. Dopóki ja leżę w szpitalu, dopóty ty koordynujesz poszukiwania. Naszego zdrajcy poszuka Matsumoto.

Eiki spojrzała na swojego kapitana badawczo. Nachyliła się nad nim i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

- Co robisz? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Szukam twojego mózgu i jedyne, co widzę, to twoja potylica – wypaliła złośliwie. – Czyś ty zwariował? Według mnie to właśnie Rangiku-san jest naszym przeciekiem.

- Słucham? – kolejny, tym razem męski, wrzask poniósł się echem po budynku.

- Shirou, nie krzycz – powiedziała dokładnie tym samym tonem, co chwilę wcześniej chłopak. – Nie chcę, żeby ludzie pomyśleli, że cię torturuję.

Hitsugaya roześmiał się, patrząc na absurdalność sytuacji. Siedział na swoim łóżku i krzyczał na swoją podwładną, która mogła mieć w rzeczywistości trochę racji. Wydzierając się na niego, oddawała mu honor oraz zmuszała do namysłu i przywoływała logiczne myślenie. Eiki po chwili do niego dołączyła i kapitan Unohana, która właśnie weszła do sali, stanęła, jak wryta.

- Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam krzyki – zaczęła, ale przerwał jej kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

- Kapitan Unohana – przywitał ją Shinigami, szczerząc zęby. – Po prostu Rei doszła do wniosku, że jesteśmy idiotami. A co cię tu sprowadza?

- Masz gościa, kapitanie – kobieta zawahała się, zerkając na dziewczynę. – Ale powiedział, że chce się z tobą zobaczyć sam.

- Kapitan Ichimaru? – oboje równocześnie zadali pytanie. Unohana pokiwała twierdząco głową, posyłając im zdziwione spojrzenie, na które nie zamierzali odpowiadać.

Toushirou spojrzał zamyślony na swoją oficer. Poruszył delikatnie dłonią, wskazując, że jest przygotowany na wizytę Gina i potrafi używać sztyletu, który mu zostawiła. Z ciężkim westchnieniem podeszła do okna.

- Rei – zawołał, moment przed jej zniknięciem. Kucając na parapecie, z włosami sięgającymi podłogi, odwróciła się do swojego dowódcy.

- O co chodzi?

- Znajdź go – wydał rozkaz, po którym westchnął. – Chociaż nie zgadzam się z twoimi przypuszczeniami.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, miała niezwykle poważny wyraz twarzy. Chwilę później jej nie było, a przez uchylone drzwi wsunął się uśmiechnięty Ichimaru Gin. Hitsugaya mocno chwycił rączkę noża. Posłał mężczyźnie zmęczone spojrzenie, gdy ten zamykał drzwi, które stało się nieco zdezorientowane i podejrzliwe, gdy zasunął rolety. Podczas odwracania się do chorego, na twarz Gina wpłynął lisi, złośliwy uśmiech. Gdyby zobaczyła go Rei, najpierw pomyślałaby o Hirako, a następnie bez oporów zabrałaby „pamiątkę".

- Widzę, że wziąłeś sobie do serca radę, Ichimaru. Przyszedłeś rano.

- A ja widzę, że wywaliłeś swoją pupilkę, kapitanie dziesiątego składu – zrewanżował się właściciel Shinsou. – Cieszę się, że możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał ze złością.

- Pomóc przy dochodzeniu – odparł niewinnie, ze zdziwioną miną. – Myślałem, że to jasne. Nie pozwolę, żebyście podejrzewali mojego porucznika bez żadnych dowodów.

- Ichimaru – w głosie chłopaka narastała groźba. – Nie wiem, kto twierdzi, że Kira jest w jakiś sposób podejrzany, ale przypominam: wczoraj moja oficer powiedziała ci, że nie opieramy śledztwa na plotkach.

- Moje informacje pochodzą z wiarygodnego źródła – lisi uśmiech nabrał oznak tajemniczości. – Sam Izuru się o tym dowiedział.

Toushirou zaklął w duchu. Miał nadzieję, że Rei myliła się odnośnie Matsumoto, ale coraz więcej świadczyło przeciwko niej. Bo kto inny mógłby powiedzieć Kirze o ich domysłach? Nikt. Oprócz niego i Eiki, tylko Rangiku została w pełni wprowadzona w dochodzenie. Chłopak poczuł, że jego palce zdrętwiały, ale nie chciał puścić noża, nie przy nieobliczalnym dowódcy trzeciego oddziału. Jego ciało powoli zaczynało pulsować nieznośnym bólem.

- Ichimaru, powiem to raz, więc lepiej słuchaj uważnie – głos Hitsugayi był stanowczy. – Nie mam zamiaru włączać cię do śledztwa. Eiki i Matsumoto są wystarczającą pomocą, a dzięki rozporządzeniu generała, mogę poprosić o nią każdego. Więc dlaczego miałbym przyjmować ją od ciebie?

Gin zmarszczył brwi. Nie oczekiwał tak ostrego oporu ze strony swojego młodszego kolegi. Wszyscy znali go jako chłodnego jak jego Zanpakutou, ale logicznie myślącego Shinigami. Mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać, jaki wpływ miała na niego dość krótka jak na ich standardy znajomość z dziewiątą oficer Eiki Rei. Do tej pory tylko sytuacje związane z jego starą przyjaciółką, Hinamori, rozstrajały jego emocje. W uśmiechu Ichimaru pojawił się wyraz triumfu. Wiedział już, gdzie powinien uderzyć, jeśli chciał sprawić jak najwięcej bólu.

Toushirou przyglądał się gościowi z uwagą, starając się nie przegapić żadnego skrywanego gestu. Do szpiku kości zmroziła go drobna zmiana w wyrazie twarzy i spojrzeniu Gina. Jakby nagle zrozumiał coś, co pozwoliło mu uzyskać znaczącą przewagę nad oponentem. Hitsugaya miał niejasne przeczucie, że z przeciwnika może przeobrazić się wkrótce w bezwolny pionek w rozgrywce. Nagle poczuł irracjonalny strach. Wiedział, że kapitan trzeciej dywizji był geniuszem w Akademii, często ich z tego powodu porównywano, ale znał też jego drastyczne metody. Gdy Ichimaru widział choćby najwęższą szczelinę w defensywie drugiego człowieka, mógł bez problemu się przez nią przecisnąć i ugodzić w najczulszy punkt.

Gin podniósł obie dłonie w geście poddania się. Skinął głową i bez słowa opuścił salę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, ale srebrnowłosy młodzieniec nie dosłyszał słów. Z westchnieniem zagłębił się w poduszki. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoimi słabościami. Wiedział, że największą była Hinamori, jego krucha przyjaciółeczka z Rukongai, ślepo podążająca za Aizenem. W tym jednym przypominała niebezpiecznie Kirę, jednak chłopak w pewnym stopniu ufał dowódcy piątego składu. Kiedyś, gdy wstępował do Akademii Shinigami, złożył cichą obietnicę na pamięć swojej babki, że będzie pilnował dziewczyny. Starał się jej dotrzymać, choć stało się to znacznie trudniejsze, gdy objęli tak wysokie stanowiska. Shirou musiał jednak przyznać, że ich wielka przyjaźń pozostawiła miłe wspomnienia, a to, co ich łączyło, było zwykłą znajomością o dość silnych podstawach. Ale Ichimaru od zawsze wiedział o Hinamori, więc nie mogło o nią chodzić. Z kolei Matsumoto była mu bardzo bliska. Mężczyzna nigdy by jej nie zaatakował, nawet, jeśli to miałoby zranić jej przełożonego. Chłopak wiedział też, że Gin nie zaatakuje osobiście. Obaj byli świetnymi wojownikami, nieomalże legendami Społeczeństwa Dusz. Dodatkowo plecy swojego dowódcy broniła zaciekle Rei, co zaczynało doprowadzać go do szewskiej pasji.

Toushirou podskoczył na łóżku jak oparzony. Rei! Prawdopodobnie o nią chodziło dowódcy trzeciej dywizji. Na wargi młodzieńca wpłynął drwiący uśmiech. _To Ichimaru się przeliczył, _pomyślał, powoli odzyskując panowanie nad emocjami. _Rei nie da się zaskoczyć, jak ja. I ten przebiegły lis nie wie, że moja oficer ma jeszcze asa w rękawie. Bankai._

Hitsugaya zwinął się w kłębek i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ostre światło wpadające przez okno, zasnął.

* * *

Winny, dopóki nie udowodni się jego niewinności. Mimo że młodej brunetce nie podobało się takie podejście do sprawy, wiedziała, że czasu jest za mało, żeby pozwolić sobie na ufność wobec innych. A teraz rzuciła podejrzenie na własną przełożoną. Jednak logicznie rzecz biorąc, porucznik Matsumoto była jedyną osobą, która pasowała pod wszystkimi względami. Przyjaźniła się z Ichimaru i Kirą, została jako ostatnia włączona do sprawy i miała niejedną okazję do wygadania się przed nimi dwoma. I wprawdzie to ona jako pierwsza zaczęła się zastanawiać nad długim językiem Rangiku, ale w głębi duszy nie chciała, by ta młoda, sympatyczna kobieta straciła zaufanie ich kapitana.

Przez cały dzień chodziła za swoją porucznik i nic nie znalazła. Już miała zamiar wracać do Shirou i złożyć mu raport, gdy zobaczyła Kirę z białą butelką w ręku, wchodzącego do kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu. Z zainteresowaniem, bezszelestnie podążyła za blondynem i zdumiona obserwowała, jak wchodzi do kapitańskiego gabinetu. Wybiegła szybko przed budynek i kilkoma skokami znalazła się na szerokim parapecie pod ogromnymi oknami biura Toushirou. Jedno z nich było uchylone i brunetka mogła spokojnie przez nie zajrzeć.

Matsumoto i Kira siedzieli zgarbieni przy stole i w milczeniu pili przezroczysty napój, w którym Eiki bezbłędnie rozpoznała sake. Zacisnęła zęby ze złości, ale kucnęła poza zasięgiem ich wzroku, starając się wsłuchać w to, co się dzieje wewnątrz. Z początku nikt nic nie mówił, a gdy odezwała się Rangiku, Rei nieomal spadła z wysokości pierwszego piętra.

- Powiedziałeś Ginowi? – zapytała zmęczonym tonem, w którym zaczynało przeważać pijane brzmienie. – Powiedziałeś mu to, co ci brzegazałam w tajemnicy?

- Chyba po pijaku, Rangiku-san – Kira był trochę bardziej przytomny od przyjaciółki.

- Nie o to mi chodzi, Izuru – wrzasnęła, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęła czkawka. Najwyraźniej kobieta piła jeszcze w samotności, przed przyjściem blondyna. – Ja w ogóle nie powinnam była ci mówidź, że jezdeś jednym z podejrzanych. A ty poleciałeś z tym natychmiast do swojego gabidana, któremu Hiiidzugaya nie ufa, a Rei najchętniej by go… hik… zabiła.

Podsłuchująca brunetka zbladła. W jej ściągniętej, przerażonej twarzy świeciły tylko ciemne oczy, w których odbijało się światło kryjącego się za horyzontem słońca. Właśnie usłyszała, jak Matsumoto wyjawiła Kirze osobiste przemyślenia dwóch osób z jej dywizji, w tym własnego kapitana. Chciała już się zsunąć z gzymsu, gdy Rangiku ponownie się odezwała.

- Nie wiem, czemu mi o tym powiedzieli. Ostatnio kapitan bardziej ufa tej dziewczynie, niedoświaddżonej… hik…, słabej nowicjuszce, która dopiero, co ukończyła Akademię Shinigami – żaliła się. – A wiesz, czemu trafiła do dziesiątej dywizji?

Kira pokiwał przecząco głową, zaś Eiki zastygła w bezruchu. Wraz z kolejnymi słowami przełożonej przerażenie ustępowało miejsca wściekłości.

- Bo Ukitake przyszedł z nieoficjalną prośbą, by kapitan Hiiidzugaya ją przyjął– chlipała, ocierając co chwilę oczy, zaczerwienione i napuchnięte od nadmiaru alkoholu. – A mój dowódca się zgodził. I natychmiast zrobił ją ciewiontom oficer.

Pijani ludzie nie kłamią, bo nie widzą ku temu żadnych powodów. W duszy Rei obudziła się furia, która musiała znaleźć ujście. Targnął nią gniew na Juushirou, że nigdy nie powiedział jej, jak trafiła do swojego obecnego oddziału. Z drugiej strony była zła na swoją porucznik, za ukrywanie prawdziwych uczuć i udawanie sympatii.

Zeszła z budynku i zamiast skierować się do szpitala, by złożyć pełny raport Shirou, pomknęła do kwatery głównej trzynastej dywizji. Musiała powiedzieć swojemu mentorowi, co o nim pomyślała. W pośpiechu minęła Kiyone i Sentarou, nie zaszczycając ich nawet jednym spojrzeniem zagniewanych oczu. Bez zatrzymywania się przeszła przez budynek i zamaszystym ruchem otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu mężczyzny. Trzasnęły ostro o ścianę, co sprawiło, że siedzący w pokoju Shinigami podskoczył jak oparzony.

- Rei, co tu robisz? – zapytał, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Myślałem, że będziesz u młodego Toushirou.

- Shirou zaczeka – odparła zimno. – A to nie może.

- Co się stało? – Juushirou zadał pytanie bardzo ostrożnie, próbując złapać dziewczynę za ramię i podprowadzić ją do wysłanej miękkimi poduszkami ławy, ale brunetka wyrwała się gwałtownym ruchem. – Rei, co się stało?

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że musiałeś prosić Shirou, żeby przyjął mnie do dywizji? – wrzasnęła, dając upust emocjom. – Mówiłeś, że mogę sobie dowolnie wybrać jeden z czterech zaproponowanych przez ciebie składów, mówiłeś, że nie będzie żadnego problemu. A ty musiałeś prosić!

- A dlaczego jest to dla ciebie problemem? – zapytał spokojnie, patrząc na jej oczy, miotające błyskawice. – Ja prosiłem, nie ty. I skąd o tym wiesz?

- Usłyszałam przez przypadek – syknęła. – Gdyby nie moje własne podejrzenia w innej sprawie, nic bym nie wiedziała. Ukitake Juushirou, okłamałeś mnie!

- Rei! – głos kapitana nie był już łagodny, ale stanowczy. – Siadaj i słuchaj.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że gdy jej mentor mówił tym tonem, bezpieczniej było współpracować. Jego wygląd i słabe zdrowie zwodziły ludzi, którzy bardzo często zapominali, że mają do czynienia z jednym z najstarszych Shinigami w Seireitei, uczniem samego Yamamoto Genryuusai. Powoli podeszła do ławy i przycupnęła na jej brzegu.

- A teraz mnie uważnie wysłuchasz – to był rozkaz, którego nie mogła zignorować. Wpatrzyła się w twarz mężczyzny. – Twój przydział do składu Gotei 13 był pewny po ukończeniu przez ciebie Akademii. Ja albo Kyouraku natychmiast byśmy o ciebie poprosili i najprawdopodobniej dali ci numerowane miejsce. Ale doskonale wiedziałem, że ty się nie zgodzisz. Jesteś na to zbyt dumna, co cię kiedyś zgubi. Wobec tego powiedziałem ci, którym kapitanom ufam. Kuchiki Byakuya i Hitsugaya Toushirou wydawali się nie tylko najbardziej odpowiedni, ale również ich dywizje spełniały twoje wymagania. Aizena w ogóle nie proponowałem, bo wiem, jak nie znosisz porucznik Hinamori – uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie opinii, którą kiedyś wygłosiła o Momo. – Gdy zdecydowałaś się na drużynę dziesiątą, porozmawiałem z kapitanem Hitsugayą, poprosiłem, by cię przetestował i przyjął do swojego oddziału. Zrobił to i chyba wyszło mu na zdrowie.

Pod koniec przemowy mężczyzny, Rei, zaczerwieniona, wpatrywała się w podłogę. Cała złość wyparowała, zastąpiona przez uczucie wstydu. Znowu pozwoliła ponieść się emocjom i nie zapanowała nad reakcjami. Ukitake patrzył na nią z wyczekiwaniem. W końcu westchnął i uniósł jednym palcem jej podbródek, by móc spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

- Czego się dzisiaj nauczyłaś?

Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że jej szkolenie nadal trwało. Ukitake przestał uczyć ją uwalniania Bankai, bo jako jedyny, oprócz Shirou, wiedział, że wyręczyli go Vaizardzi. Ale nauka koncentracji, powściągania emocji i wybuchowego temperamentu miała jeszcze trochę potrwać.

- Żeby najpierw pytać, a potem się drzeć – odpowiedziała, próbując przywołać na usta uśmiech, którego odbicie widziała w oczach mentora.

Ukitake pokiwał głową.

- Dobrze. A teraz idź do swojego kapitana, który na pewno oczekuje na raport.

Rei poderwała się i wybiegła z gabinetu, na odchodnym machając do przyjaciela. W korytarzu minęła się z zaskoczonymi oficerami Ukitake, którzy jak najszybciej chcieli się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Przemknęła obok nich, częściowo wchodząc w tryb shuunpo, który był dość niebezpieczny w miejscach o ograniczonej powierzchni, jak na przykład wnętrze budynku. Natychmiast skierowała się do kwatery czwartego oddziału, by jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Shirou i przekazać mu nieciekawe wieści. W wejściu zatrzymała ją porucznik Kotetsu.

- Eiki-san, masz zamiar znowu zostać na noc u kapitana Hitsugayi?

Brunetka zamrugała zdziwiona, ale nie znalazła odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Lekko się zaczerwieniła i przeszła obok Isane, wiedząc, że zachowuje się niezbyt grzecznie. Po cichu weszła do sali, w której leżał jej dowódca, myśląc, że może zastanie go śpiącego. Jednakże tym razem się pomyliła, co przyniosło jej ogromną ulgę. Wiedziała, że musi prędko zdać mu raport.

- Znalazłaś coś – domyślił się, patrząc na jej posępną minę.

- Niestety – odpowiedziała, siadając na swoim miejscu, przy jego prawej dłoni. Wyczuła pod nakryciem twardą rękojeść sztyletu, który mu dała. – Dobrze myślałam, a jednak się myliłam.

Eiki przez całą drogę się zastanawiała, jak mu to powiedzieć i w końcu sama doszła do wniosku, że winny jest najprawdopodobniej alkohol, którego Matsumoto spożywała za dużo. Przez moment milczała.

- Porucznik Matsumoto powiedziała porucznikowi Kirze o naszych podejrzeniach – zaczęła, starając się na niego nie patrzeć. – Była wtedy pod wpływem alkoholu, jak przypuszczam, ponieważ to samo stało się dzisiaj, z tym, że posunęła się jeszcze dalej. Oznajmiła Kirze, że oboje nie ufamy Ichimaru, a ja najchętniej bym go zabiła. Oboje byli pijani.

- To nie wszystko – Toushirou uważnie obserwował twarz dziewczyny i zauważył, że gdy mówiła o stanie, w jakim znajdowała się jej przełożona, po jej twarzy przemknął cień. – Co jeszcze powiedziała Matsumoto?

Gdy Eiki za długo milczała, chłopak zawołał ją po imieniu i lekko potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

- Dowiedziałam się, że Juushirou prosił cię o przyjęcie mnie do oddziału, ale już sobie to wyjaśniliśmy – zastrzegła szybko, widząc, że jej dowódca chce zaprotestować.

Hitsugaya powoli skinął głową. Rei właśnie potwierdziła mu słowa Ichimaru. To mu przypomniało, że miał opowiedzieć jej, co mężczyzna od niego chciał.

- Rei, strzeż się Gina w ciągu najbliższych tygodni.

- Co się stało? – natychmiast zwiększyła czujność. Shirou uśmiechnął się w duchu.

- Domyślił się, że jesteś trzecią osobą, którą mógłby zranić, żeby dobrać się do mnie. Osobiście, dziwię się, że nigdy nie zrobił nic Hinamori, ale możliwe, że Aizen trzyma go od niej z daleka – zamyślił się, a brunetka tylko zacisnęła pięści ukryte w rękawach hakamy. – Z kolei nigdy nie skrzywdzi Matsumoto, bo się przyjaźnią. Ale ty jesteś łatwym celem, a ostatnio… zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Masz jednak nad Ichimaru jedną przewagę, Rei, element zaskoczenia.

Oczy dziewczyny zaświeciły się, gdy zrozumiała, że leżący chłopak mówił o jej nowej umiejętności uwalniania Bankai. Skinęła głową z powagą i powoli skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Dzisiaj nie zostajesz tutaj? – srebrnowłosy Shinigami nie mógł powstrzymać się od odrobiny ironii.

- Isane już o to pytała – odparła, nagle zmieszana. – Dlatego uważam, że powinnam wrócić do siebie, do kwatery głównej.

- Rei – zawołał ją jeszcze przed wyjściem. – Powiedz Matsumoto, że chcę ją widzieć z samego rana. Ty masz wolne przedpołudnie. Poćwicz sobie z Madarame albo Ayasegawą. I życzę ci dobrej nocy.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i szybko opuściła salę. Światło księżyca wpadało do pokoju, gdy Hitsugaya wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie zawodu i ułożył się do snu. Wiedział, że następnego dnia będzie miał na głowie bardzo rozzłoszczoną Matsumoto.

* * *

Trzy dni później Rei stała w gabinecie swojego dowódcy i porządkowała wypełnione przez niego dokumenty. Kapitan Unohana w końcu pozwoliła mu wychodzić z sali, ale stanowczo zakazała opuszczać budynek szpitala, wobec czego to ona musiała mu przynosić wszystkie papiery. Matsumoto od trzech dni nie pojawiła się w kwaterze głównej składu. Brunetka na chwilę przerwała pracę, by zastanowić się nad minionymi wydarzeniami. Wiedziała, że Shirou rozmawiał z Rangiku i podobno porządnie ją złajał. Kobieta usłyszała również słowa, których żaden Shinigami z Gotei 13 nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć: zawiodła zaufanie swojego przełożonego w sprawie priorytetowej dla Społeczeństwa Dusz. I od momentu, kiedy zapłakana wyszła z sali Hitsugayi, nigdzie nie można jej było znaleźć.

Chłopak martwił się o swoją porucznik, która zapadła się pod ziemię. Zorganizował niewielką drużynę poszukiwawczą pod dowództwem jednego ze swoich oficerów, ale do tej pory nie wiedział, czy coś znaleziono. Była to głównie zasługa Rei, która wydała rozkaz oficerowi niższemu od niej stopniem, by wszystkie informacje najpierw napływały na jej biurko. Rano znalazła tam notatkę, że rudowłosą kobietę widziano późnym wieczorem w sklepie monopolowym, z którego wyszła z siatką pełną sake. Eiki postanowiła wieczorem odwiedzić Matsumoto i powiedzieć jej, jakie zamieszanie spowodowała.

Szybko otrząsnęła się i skierowała do swojego biura, gdy silna ręka złapała ją mocno za długie włosy i pociągnęła. Rei krzyknęła, zaskoczona i pozwoliła się poprowadzić, wiedząc, że nie ma jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Wielokrotnie Juushirou i Ikkaku ostrzegali, że ktoś kiedyś tak z nią postąpi, ale ona nie zamierzała pozbywać się jednego ze swoich znaków rozpoznawczych. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy napastnik wyciągnął ją na dziedziniec przed budynkiem kwatery głównej. Nagle poczuła, że jest wolna i zamaszystym ruchem odwróciła się, trzymając gotowy do walki Zanpakutou. Zamrugała powiekami, gdy okazało się, że stoi oko w oko z chwiejącą się na nogach Rangiku. Szybko schowała miecz do pochwy, tylko po to, żeby w następnym momencie zablokować dłonią pięść kobiety. Odskoczyła.

- Nie chowaj Zanpakutou, Rei – wybełkotała pijackim tonem, wyciągając zza pleców Haineko. – Bo inadżej nie będzie nic do posssbierania.

- Poruczniku Matsumoto, jesteś pijana – Eiki starała się zachować stoicki spokój, ale jej serce waliło głośno, zaś ręce lekko zwilgotniały. Nie chciała walczyć z nietrzeźwą kobietą. Skinęła głową jednemu ze służebnych Shinigami, kreśląc nogą na ziemi symbol trzynastej dywizji. Młody chłopaczek, przerażony, wybiegł z podwórza.

- Nigdy nie czułam się bardziej czszeźwa niż dzisiaj – wydukała, półprzytomna. Jej oczy nie mogły się skupić na jednym punkcie i tylko dzięki swojemu mieczowi, na którym się podpierała, utrzymywała się w pozycji stojącej. – To brzes ciebie straciłam zaufanie kapitana. Wszystko brzesss ciebie!

- Poruczniku… – zaczęła brunetka, starając się niepostrzeżenie zbliżyć do przełożonej, ale urwała, gdy zobaczyła, że ręce kobiety składają się do Kidou.

- Hadou, numer 4. Biała błyskawica!

- Bakudou, numer 8. Bariera!

Obie jednocześnie wykrzyczały zaklęcia. Tarcza Rei wchłonęła atak Matsumoto i dziewczyna wyciągnęła miecz. Dwa Zanpakutou skrzyżowały się, a odbite promienie słońca oślepiły przypatrujących się im w bezruchu Shinigami z dziesiątej dywizji. Odskoczyły od siebie i Rangiku upadłaby, gdyby nie zdążyła pomóc sobie swoją bronią.

- Warknij, Haineko – powiedziała i powietrze wokół niej zawirowało od popielatych wiórów, w które rozpadło się ostrze. Eiki rozszerzyła ze zdumienia oczy, widząc, że kobieta naprawdę chce ją zranić.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai.

Kryształowych igieł nie było widać, gdy wirowały z prochem Haineko, jednak Rei zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to na tyle wyrównany pojedynek, że tylko Bankai mógł dać jakąś przewagę. A z niego nie wolno jej było korzystać. Wobec tego pozostał jej tylko jeden sztylet. Dziewczyna skierowała wolą kilka ostrzy w swoje włosy, które spięły się mocno na czubku głowy. Kontrolę nad Kaze no Kitai przerzuciła do lewej ręki, zaś prawą sięgnęła po nóż. Matsumoto, w pijackim otępieniu, za późno zorientowała się, co robi jej podwładna. Kolejna Biała Błyskawica chybiła o dobre kilka centymetrów. W następnym momencie kobieta poczuła na szyi chłód metalu.

- Odwołaj Haineko, Rangiku-san – wyszeptała, a kryształowe igiełki zaczęły leniwie krążyć wokół stojących kobiet. – Inaczej nie ręczę za siebie.

Proch w jednej chwili uformował miecz, który Matsumoto wsunęła do pochwy na plecach. Do rękojeści wróciła również Kaze no Kitai, która natychmiast znalazła się w futerale przy pasie brunetki. W prawej ręce nadal trzymała sztylet przystawiony do ciała rudowłosej porucznik. Spojrzała ponad jej ramieniem na przybyłego Ukitake i popchnęła pijaną kobietę w jego stronę.

- Nie mam zamiaru wnosić skargi – powiedziała zimno. – Ale poinformuję o tym kapitana Hitsugayę.

Z oczu Matsumoto trysnęły łzy, zaś Juushirou pokiwał głową. Jego ludzie odprowadzili skutą porucznik. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu swojej protegowanej.

- Ładnie to załatwiłaś.

- Powstrzymałam się w ostatniej chwili – powiedziała cicho, zapatrzona w dal. – Chciałam ją zabić, ale nie mogłam. Ona jest jednym ze słabych punktów Shirou. Ichimaru i Kira dopięli swego.

- Jesteście pewni, że to oni? – Ukitake miał bardzo poważną minę.

- Winni, dopóki nie udowodnimy im niewinności – odparła twardo, powoli zaczynając wierzyć w prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia. – Muszę się zobaczyć z Shirou.

W następnej chwili dziewczyny nie było na dziedzińcu. Znowu miała być doręczycielem złych wieści. Białowłosy mężczyzna westchnął głęboko. Życie jej nie rozpieszczało.


	11. Chapter 11

Jak zwykle, betowała Kharcia, za co jestem ogromnie wdzięczna. Jak czasami zobaczę, jakie błędy stylistyczne i językowe nieświadomie popełniam, zaczynam się głośno śmiać.  
Rozdział dedykowany... pomyłkom językowym. Dzisiaj z Orochimaru wyszedł Ichimaru i zdanie poszło sobie strzelić w łeb. Popłakałam się ze śmiechu. Oby takich pomyłek było więcej, byle nie w moich ff. Miłego czytania.

Rozdział 11

W ciągu następnego tygodnia Rei przejęła większą część obowiązków Matsumoto, pozostającej nadal w celi trzynastego składu. Nie wniosła żadnej skargi na kobietę, tak jak obiecała, ale Toushirou nalegał, by jego podwładna była przez jakiś czas przetrzymywana w odosobnieniu i z dala od alkoholu. Chłopak przyznał otwarcie, że rudowłosa porucznik zawiodła jego zaufanie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że uzależnienie od sake miało duży wpływ na jej postępowanie, dlatego był zadowolony, że przebywała pod kluczem Ukitake, który nie dopuściłby w jej pobliże Kiry i Ichimaru.

Na trzy dni przed wypisaniem ze szpitala, młody Shinigami czuł się dobrze, ale kapitan Unohana twardo postawiła na swoim i nadal zabraniała mu opuszczać budynek. Chłopak dał wyraz swojej złości tylko poprzez cichy pomruk dezaprobaty, bo na nic innego nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by nie rozzłościć przełożonej czwartej dywizji. Jego wściekłość przybrała jeszcze na sile dzięki Eiki, która właśnie stała przy oknie i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Shirou, ty i Matsumoto jesteście… – dziewczyna próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – Niedysponowani. A generał zwołał zebranie na dzisiejszy dzień, by zdecydować, co zrobić z tymi Ryoka, którzy pojawili się w Rukongai.

- Słyszałem o nich – odpowiedział leżący. – Podobno jest wśród nich Shinigami, ale to tylko niepotwierdzona pogłoska. A odnośnie spotkania kapitanów… Ty na nie pójdziesz.

- A nie powinieneś wyznaczyć trzeciego oficera? – zapytała zmieszana. Przez moment w jej oczach zabłysły ogniki, które po chwili zgasły.

- Powinienem – przyznał, kiwając głową. – Ale ty jesteś już obeznana z protokołem postępowania w sali obrad. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek przysporzył większego wstydu dziesiątej drużynie, dlatego wysyłam ciebie. Ukitake i Kyouraku cię przypilnują.

- Więc tylko na tyle mi ufasz – burknęła, zawiedziona.

- I nie masz się odzywać do kapitanów po imieniu, rozumiesz? – kontynuował, jakby nie słysząc poprzedniej wypowiedzi brunetki.

Rei wyszczerzyła zęby, przypominając sobie dzień, kiedy zagroziła Byakuyi przy użyciu Hyorinmaru. Skinęła głową na zgodę i w zamian otrzymała niedowierzające spojrzenie. Uśmiech dziewczyny poszerzył się.

- Powinnam już iść – wzrok Eiki prześlizgnął się po zegarze wiszącym nad drzwiami. – Generał zwołał spotkanie na trzynastą. Ale jest jeszcze coś, co chciałam ci powiedzieć…

Głos Rei zamarł, co sprawiło, że Toushirou spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony. Złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstek i zmusił do tego, by przysiadła na brzegu łóżka.

- Chodzi o Ichimaru i tego Shinigami, o którym mówiłeś – zaczęła, patrząc swojemu dowódcy prosto w oczy. – Byłam przedwczoraj na obchodzie granic Seireitei, jak kazałeś. Przy bramie do zachodniego Rukongai natknęłam się na Gina, ale postarałam się, by mnie nie zauważył. Wtedy ktoś zaczął otwierać wielkie wrota od zewnątrz i przeszedł przez nie wysoki, pomarańczowowłosy Shinigami. Pierwsza rzecz, która przykuła moją uwagę to jego Zanpakutou, który wyglądał, jakby był ciągle w uwolnionej formie. Natychmiast skierował miecz przeciwko Ichimaru, który zamiast zabić Ryoka, wyrzucił go poza obręb murów. Ranił również strażnika zachodniej bramy.

Hitsugaya patrzył na Rei z powagą. Dobrze wiedział, jak powinien zareagować kapitan trzeciego składu. Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przybycie intruzów nie było przypadkiem na rękę mężczyźnie, który najwidoczniej chciał ich jakoś wykorzystać.

- Dodatkowo, miałam okazję przyjrzeć się pozostałym Ryoka – kontynuowała Eiki. – I muszę ci powiedzieć, że z pewnością widziałam wśród nich Quincy.

- Co? – krzyknął Toushirou. – Ale Quincy wyginęli.

- Widziałam jednego na Ziemi – wyznała, przypominając sobie młodego, czarnowłosego chłopaka z prostokątnymi okularami. Obserwował ich przy bramie Senkai, gdy ona wracała do Społeczeństwa Dusz po spotkaniu z Vaizardami. – Zgadnij, w jakim mieście?

- Karakura? – wyszeptał groźnie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał, jakie to niesie za sobą implikacje. – To znaczy, że ten Shinigami…

- Jest tym, który miał zginąć z ręki Byakuyi – dokończyła poważnie Rei. – Nie zginął, jak mówił Kuchiki. Czyli przybył tu, by uratować Rukię, co znaczy, że nie może być związany z Ichimaru.

- Wobec tego, czego Gin od nich chce? – nieświadomie zerknął na zegar i drgnął. – Rei, zaraz spóźnisz się na zebranie. I chcę, żebyś coś na nim zrobiła. Oficjalnie poproś o głos i spytaj go, dlaczego nie zabił Ryoka. Odpowiedź dokładnie zapamiętaj i mi przekaż. A przy okazji, ile dni zostało do egzekucji?

- Czternaście – rzuciła na odchodnym. Chwilę później jej nie było.

Toushirou westchnął, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą stała jego dziewiąta oficer. Wieści, które mu przyniosła wiele mówiły, ale zmuszały do zadawania kolejnych pytań. Jaki był cel Ichimaru w pozostawieniu silnego Ryoka przy życiu? Jaki był cel samych Ryoka? Chłopak miał nadzieję, że niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni, a zdrajca popełni błąd przy sytuacji z intruzami. Na razie jemu nie pozostało nic innego, poza czekaniem na raport od Rei.

* * *

Rei w ostatniej chwili przybyła do sali obrad w kwaterze głównej pierwszego składu. Czuła na sobie zdumione spojrzenia kilku kapitanów, ale zignorowała je, jak zwykle. Spokojnie zajęła miejsce między Shunsui i Kurotsuchim, rzucając lekkie spojrzenie Juushirou. Po chwili po jej ciele przeszły zimne dreszcze, wobec czego odwróciła się do Ichimaru, wpatrującego się w nią lodowatym wzrokiem. Zobaczywszy jej spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się obłudnie i zagłębił w rozmowie z porucznikiem Sasakibe, który już oczekiwał w sali.

- Hitsugaya cię przysłał w zastępstwie Matsumoto? – usłyszała ciche pytanie Kyouraku. Skinęła ledwo widocznie głową. – To dobrze.

- Shunsui – przywołała go jeszcze na moment. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią. – Muszę oficjalnie coś powiedzieć, a nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy będzie odpowiedni moment.

- Do starego Yamy?

- Nie, do innego kapitana.

- Dam ci znać, kiedy masz iść – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Opisywanie ci tej chwili by zajęło za dużo czasu.

Rei skinęła głową, nadal wpatrzona w plecy Gina. Nie wiedziała, że jej spojrzenie dorównywało chłodem temu, którym zazwyczaj innych kapitanów obdarzał Shirou. Po chwili dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pozostałych dowódcach. Z rozbawieniem stwierdziła, że Byakuya najpierw zwrócił uwagę na to, czy ma ona przy sobie Hyorinmaru i dotknął lekko swojej szyi. Aizen uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, podobnie jak Tousen. Eiki lekko się odprężyła, ale gdy przez małe drzwi wszedł generał Yamamoto Genryuusai, jako jedyna przyklękła na jedno kolano. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, zdziwiony.

- Oficer Eiki, natychmiast wstań – wychrypiał. – Dzisiaj pełnisz obowiązki kapitana, więc daruj sobie te wszystkie uprzejmości.

- Tak, generale – zasalutowała, szybko się podnosząc. Mimo wszystko, Byakuya posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie. _Jakby był pod wrażeniem_.

Tymczasem Yamamoto usiadł w swoim zwyczajowym fotelu i zlustrował zmęczonym wzrokiem swoich podwładnych.

- Po raz pierwszy stykamy się z sytuacją inwazji Ziemian na Społeczeństwo Dusz – zaczął. – Ryoka zostali zlokalizowani w zachodnim Rukongai, skąd jeszcze nie zniknęły żadne dusze, dlatego musimy być bardzo ostrożni, gdyż to oni mogą za wszystkim stać. Czy ktoś z was mógłby coś nam powiedzieć o tych Ryoka? Czy ktoś z was wie cokolwiek?

Z szeregu jednocześnie wysunęli się Ichimaru i Rei. Oboje natychmiast przyklękli, co spotkało się z jawnym zdziwieniem pozostałych zgromadzonych. Generał przyglądał się im i wskazał głową białowłosego mężczyznę. Rei zacisnęła pięści, ale nic nie zrobiła. Nie chciała przynosić Shirou wstydu.

- Generale, jeden z Ryoka jest silnym Shinigami…

- Na tyle silnym, że nie byłeś w stanie go pokonać, kapitanie Ichimaru? – Eiki nie zastanawiała się nad swoimi słowami i pozwoliła im popłynąć. Gin ostro na nią spojrzał.

- Oficer Eiki! – huknął starzec. – Nie udzieliłem ci głosu.

- Ale ja chętnie posłucham, co ona ma do powiedzenia – cicho odezwał się Aizen.

Yamamoto zerknął na niego krzywo, co nie mogło się równać z morderczym spojrzeniem, które posłał mu dowódca trzeciego składu. Generał skinął na Rei i pozwolił jej mówić.

- Przez przypadek byłam świadkiem spotkania kapitana Ichimaru i Ryoka, o którym mógłby nam więcej powiedzieć Bya… kapitan Kuchiki – opamiętała się w ostatniej chwili. Usłyszała zamaskowany kaszlem śmiech Kyouraku, który zauważył pomyłkę. – Shinigami, którego kapitan trzeciej dywizji nie zabił to młody chłopiec o pomarańczowych włosach, pochodzący z miasta Karakura.

Wśród zebranych dowódców wybuchły szepty. Byakuya stał jak skamieniały, innych wzburzył fakt, że Gin nie wykończył Ryoka. Yamamoto mocno postukał laską w podłogę, by uciszyć kapitanów. Rei nadal klęczała, gdy podszedł do niej Ukitake, podniósł i podprowadził na przeznaczone jej miejsce.

- Kapitanie Kuchiki, co to ma znaczyć? – zagrzmiał stary przywódca Gotei 13.

Mężczyzna klęknął w miejscu, które opuściła moment wcześniej Eiki. Jego spojrzenie zdradzało żądzę mordu.

- Jedynym prawdopodobnym wyjaśnieniem tej sytuacji jest ingerencja Urahary Kisuke. W końcu chłopak był jego protegowanym – wyjaśnił głosem, w którym pod chłodną obojętnością pobrzmiewała furia. – Prawdopodobnie on jest winien przywrócenia temu dziecku mocy Shinigami.

- Stoimy przed groźbą inwazji na Seireitei – przypomniał niewidomy Tousen. – Jeśli szybko nie wyślemy oddziałów do Rukongai…

Mężczyzna nie dokończył zdania, gdyż wszystkich na kolana powalił silny strumień energii. Na zewnątrz budynku dały się słyszeć chaotyczne kroki i głośne krzyki. Rei i Shunsui szybko znaleźli się przy Ukitake, który długo się nie podnosił. Podtrzymując go, podeszli do ogromnego okna za plecami Yamamoto.

Niebo płonęło. Tuż nad Seireitei, na duchowej tarczy broniącej dostępu z powietrza, rozbił się ogromny obiekt, który starał się przeciskać dalej. To właśnie fala energetyczna ze zderzenia przeszła po całym mieście, nokautując wszystkich Shinigami. Zgromadzeni w kwaterze głównej pierwszego składu dowódcy oddziałów zdziwieni patrzyli, jak ogromna kula przeciska się przez osłonę i wybucha, dzieląc się na cztery spadające odłamki. Drgnęli, słysząc głos generała.

- Na mocy specjalnego rozkazu wszystkie składy mają wyruszyć na ulice Seireitei i nawiązać walkę z Ryoka. Kapitan Unohana, proszę natychmiast zwolnić ze szpitala kapitana Hitsugayę, kapitanie Ukitake, proszę uwolnić z aresztu porucznik Matsumoto. Ryoka mają być odnalezieni i zabici. Z kapitanem Ichimaru policzę się później.

Shinigami lekko skłonili głowy. Byakuya i Kenpachi natychmiast zniknęli, co nie zdziwiło Rei. Kuchiki był na siebie wściekły i zrobi wszystko, by znaleźć i zabić intruzów, a Zaraki uwielbiał dobrą walkę. Dziewczyna szybko opuściła salę obrad i udała się do kwatery głównej dziesiątej dywizji, gdzie miała zamiar zastać oboje swoich przełożonych.

Nie korzystała z shuunpo, bo nie chciała przegapić nic, co działo się na ulicach miasta. Posuwała się ostrożnie, ciesząc się, że już odzyskała od Shirou drugi sztylet. W tym momencie miała oba ukryte w rękawach hakamy, by jak najszybciej móc z nich skorzystać. Wyszła zza rogu i zamarła w bezruchu. Noże momentalnie znalazły się w jej dłoniach, gdy stanęła oko w oko z młodym, czarnowłosym Quincy i jego towarzyszką. Chłopak zamrugał zdziwiony oczami i lekko opuścił łuk.

- Ja cię już widziałem, Shinigami – powiedział zaskoczony.

- Ja ciebie też, Quincy – Rei doskonale wiedziała, gdzie. – Dwukrotnie. W szkole i nad rzeką. Obserwowałeś nas.

- Zawsze obserwuję, co się dzieje w moim mieście, szczególnie, gdy mieszają się w nie tacy, jak wy – Eiki wyczuła w jego głosie niechęć.

- To czemu pomagasz jednemu z nich? – odcięła się, zaciskając dłonie na sztyletach. Postanowiła zaryzykować inne stwierdzenie. – A może dwojgu, nie jednemu?

- Skąd wiesz?

Quincy uniósł łuk, Rei przyjęła pozycję bojową, wyciągając sztylety przed siebie. Ni stąd ni zowąd młoda śmiertelniczka podeszła do Shinigami, nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa.

- Jakie masz śliczne włosy – zachwyciła się jak dziecko, dotykając jednego z pasm. Eiki zamrugała oczami, zaskoczona słowami dziewczyny. – Jak ci się udaje je pielęgnować?

- Inoue-san! – wrzasnął chłopak, odciągając przyjaciółkę od wroga. – Nie spoufalaj się z nią. Z tego, co wiemy ona też chce egzekucji.

- Słucham? – Rei oniemiała. Musiała się jednak upewnić, czy dobrze zrozumiała słowa przeciwnika. – Chodzi wam o egzekucję Kuchiki Rukii?

- Wiesz coś o tym, Shinigami-san? – zapytała dziewczyna, do której Quincy zwracał się Inoue.

- Po co tu przybyliście, Ryoka?

- Uratować Rukię, to chyba oczywiste – brunet patrzył na Rei jak na idiotkę. – Dlaczego pytasz, Shinigami?

- Bo to także jeden z moich celów, Quincy – uśmiechnęła się. – Nazywam się Eiki Rei i jestem dziewiątą oficer w dziesiątym składzie. Ja i mój dowódca, kapitan Hitsugaya Toushirou, uważamy, że człowiek, którego spotkaliście przy bramie, Ichimaru Gin, może być jednym ze zdrajców Społeczeństwa Dusz. Bałam się, że z nim współpracujecie, dlatego chciałam was zaatakować.

- Inoue Orihime.

- Ishida Uryuu – chłopak opuścił łuk, widząc, że Rei chowa sztylety do futerałów przy kostkach. – O co ci chodzi z tym zdrajcą?

- Jeszcze tego do końca nie rozpracowałam – brunetka zamyśliła się. – Ale wasze przybycie jest mu na rękę. Strzeżcie się Ichimaru Gina. Za to, że nie zabił waszego przyjaciela, dostanie w końcu porządną burę od generała. A przy okazji, waszego przyjaciela próbują znaleźć dwaj niebezpieczni kapitanowie, Kuchiki i Zaraki. Jeden chce go zabić, drugi z nim walczyć.

- Rei-san… – Orihime spróbowała zatrzymać odwracającą się Shinigami. – Jak znaleźć Rukię?

- Kuchiki Rukia została przeniesiona do odosobnionej celi w tej białej wieży – wskazała ręką królującą nad Seireitei budowlę. – Kamienie, z których jest zbudowana, osłabiają reiatsu, więc nie może nic zrobić. Pamiętajcie, nigdy mnie nie spotkaliście. Dalej musicie sobie radzić sami. I jeszcze jedno, Quincy. Uważaj na kapitana dwunastego składu, bo lubi eksperymentować na ludziach, a twoja rasa podobno dawno wymarła.

Zdziwieni śmiertelnicy skinęli głowami i zdrętwieli, gdy brunetka śmignęła obok nich w shuunpo. Po chwili pobiegli we wskazanym im kierunku, dziwiąc się, że wśród Shinigami znalazła się chociaż, czy może aż jedna, która nie chciała ich zabić. Tymczasem Rei, ze zwycięskim uśmiechem na twarzy, mknęła do kwatery głównej swojego oddziału, by złożyć całkowicie prywatny raport Hitsugayi. Wpadła jak burza do jego gabinetu i zatrzymała się, widząc siedzącą przy biurku Matsumoto. Ukłoniła się przed swoją przełożoną i spojrzała z powagą na Shirou.

- Rei… – zaczął zmęczonym głosem. – Czy to…?

- Nie może zaczekać – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Matsumoto-san, to informacje tylko dla kapitana.

Rangiku zacisnęła zęby i skinęła głową. Wychodząc, starała się uśmiechnąć do swojej podwładnej, która popatrzyła na kobietę zdziwiona. Toushirou wskazał dziewczynie krzesło.

- Raport ze spotkania – powiedziała, nie siadając. – Generał wydał rozkaz nawiązania walki z Ryoka i zabicia ich. Kapitanowie Kuchiki, Zaraki, Soifon, Tousen, Komamura i Kurotsuchi natychmiast rozesłali swoje drużyny po Seireitei. Ichimaru, Aizen, Kyouraku i Ukitake na razie się wstrzymali. Ludzie z czwartego składu krążą po ulicach miasta udzielając pomocy. Jakie są twoje rozkazy?

- Widziałaś się z Ryoka – stwierdził. – Jak sądzisz, co powinniśmy zrobić?

Rei zaczerwieniła się i spojrzała pytająco na chłopaka.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Z jakiegoś powodu wyprosiłaś Matsumoto – odpowiedział spokojnie, chociaż z nieznanych przyczyn w jego oczach obecny był chłód. – Na pewno nie miało to związku z kapitańskim spotkaniem.

- Masz rację – przyznała. – Spotkałam Quincy i jego towarzyszkę. Powiedzieli, że przybyli tu z powodu egzekucji Kuchiki Rukii, w której chcą przeszkodzić. Nie mieli pojęcia, kim jest Ichimaru…

Nagle do gabinetu wpadła Matsumoto. Na jej ręce siedział Motyl Piekła.

- Kapitanie, nadeszła informacja, że Shinigami z jedenastego składu nawiązali walkę z Ryoka – wydyszała. – Podobno jednym z nich jest pomarańczowowłosy chłopak z Zanpakutou, zaś drugim chłopak z rodu Shiba.

- Co? – wrzasnął chłopak, podskakując. Zwrócił się do Eiki. – Rei, mówiłaś, że składy ósmy i trzynasty nie podjęły jeszcze żadnych akcji?

Brunetka skinęła, zaskoczona. Dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniała, że zabity przez Rukię były porucznik trzynastej dywizji nazywał się Shiba Kaien. Bez pytania ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

- Rei! – ostry krzyk dowódcy zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi. – Nie pozwoliłem ci jeszcze odejść. Matsumoto, wydaj rozkaz całej dywizji. Mają znaleźć Ryoka i przyprowadzić ich tutaj. Nie angażować się w walkę, chyba, że będzie to konieczne.

Rangiku, zdziwiona decyzją przełożonego, pokiwała głową i zniknęła.

- A my idziemy do kapitana Ukitake. Musimy z nim porozmawiać.

Podszedł do swojej oficer i złapał za nadgarstek. Po chwili włosy dziewczyny rozwiał silny wiatr, gdy pędzili shuunpo do kwatery głównej trzynastej drużyny. Zostali zatrzymani przed wejściem na dziedziniec, ale gdy tylko Kiyone zauważyła Rei i jej kapitana, przepuściła ich bez pytania. Teraz dziewczyna prowadziła, znała bowiem budynek jak własną kieszeń. Drzwi do biura Ukitake były otwarte, więc weszli bez pukania.

- Oczekiwaliśmy was – odezwał się Kyouraku.

- Czekamy na jeszcze kogoś? – zapytała Rei, nareszcie czując się swobodnie. Była w domu. Ukitake pokiwał twierdząco głową i skrzywił się z dezaprobatą, gdy przez drzwi wszedł ciemnoszary kot.

- Już nie – powiedział, prowadząc zwierzę do łazienki. Po chwili wyszła stamtąd ciemnoskóra kobieta o długich, fioletowych włosach i złotych oczach. Rei i Shirou poderwali się z kanapy, na której przysiedli.

- Shihouin Yoruichi! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie.

- Cześć, dzieciaki – odpowiedziała zdawkowo, powodując śmiech Kyouraku.

- Nie nazywaj ich tak, Yoruichi-chan, bo jeszcze nie wiesz, na co ich stać.

- Usiądźcie – powiedział Juushirou, siadając za biurkiem.

Yoruichi podeszła do okna i wskoczyła na parapet. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem całe towarzystwo. _Dokładnie, jak mówił Urahara_, pomyślała. _Tylko skąd on wiedział, że Hitsugaya i Eiki się pojawią?_

- Wiedziałam, że to ty w momencie, gdy zobaczyłam cię w sklepie Urahary, Yoruichi-san – powiedziała Rei. – Ten przebiegły blondyn nie potrafi grać, tak dobrze, jak sądzi.

- Zauważyłam to – mulatka uśmiechnęła się. – Kapitanie Hitsugaya, dobrą osobę obdarzyłeś zaufaniem.

- Byakuyi nie będzie? – zapytał Shirou, mając dosyć wymiany zdań między kobietami.

- Nie, jego oddziały dostały rozkaz włączenia się do walki – odpowiedział Kyouraku.

- Mały Byakuya jak zwykle postąpił głupio – fuknęła Yoruichi. – Ale to dobrze, że go nie ma. On mnie nie znosi.

- Dlaczego? – młoda brunetka zawsze była ciekawska.

- Rei! – jednocześnie wykrzyknęło trzech zgromadzonych kapitanów. Dwie kobiety wybuchły śmiechem.

- Możemy przejść do rzeczy? – Ukitake wyglądał na zmęczonego, co natychmiast przykuło uwagę jego protegowanej. – Zapewne wiecie już, że Ryoka pomaga Shiba Ganju?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał cztery kiwnięcia głową.

- Wobec tego wiem, jak się dostali do Seireitei.

- Wielka filozofia, Ukitake – prychnęła rozbawiona Shihouin. – Kuukaku im pomogła. Wiem, bo sama ich do niej zaprowadziłam.

- Później ci wyjaśnię, kim jest Shiba Kuukaku – w głosie Shirou słyszała rezygnację. – Mogłem się domyślić, że to jej sprawa. Ukitake, Rei spotkała dwoje Ryoka.

- Kogo? – natychmiast zapytała Yoruichi.

- Co? – wrzasnął mężczyzna.

- Quincy Ishidę i tą dziewczynę, Inoue – odpowiedziała kobiecie, po czym zwróciła się do mentora. – Oni nie są związani z Ichimaru. Przybyli tylko uratować Rukię.

- Wiemy o tym. Dlatego nie wysłaliśmy oddziałów – stwierdził Kyouraku. – Ale nie wiemy, dlaczego tak samo postąpili Ichimaru i Aizen.

- Kapitan Aizen nie lubi walki – odparowała Eiki. – Ale Ichimaru to rzeczywiście niespodzianka.

- Wiecie, że to, co robimy, można podciągnąć pod konspirację przeciwko Społeczeństwu Dusz? – zapytał nagle Hitsugaya.

Rei rzuciła mu spojrzenie zranionej łani.

- Oni coś knują – powiedziała groźnie. – Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co?

- Oczywiście, że chcę – odgryzł się. – Ale wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy już wracać, Rei. Jutro rano jest spotkanie poruczników, o którym zapomniałem poinformować Matsumoto.

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast na miejscu Yoruichi pojawił się ciemnoszary kot. Do biura wsunął się Sentarou.

- Kapitanie, Motyl Piekła przyniósł wiadomość – zaczął grobowym tonem. – Ryoka zidentyfikowany jako Kurosaki Ichigo pokonał trzeciego oficera jedenastego składu, Madarame Ikkaku. Ryoka Shiba Ganju pokonał piątego oficera jedenastego składu, Ayasegawę Yumichikę. Wzięli oni jako zakładnika siódmego oficera czwartego składu, Yamadę Hanatarou i zniknęli w kanałach ściekowych pod Seireitei. Wszystkie wyjścia z podziemi zostały obstawione przez Shinigami z szóstego składu.

Tylko dzięki dobremu refleksowi, Toushirou udało się przytrzymać Rei, która nagle zachwiała się, usłyszawszy, że dwójka jej przyjaciół została pokonana przez przybyszów. Wtedy przez otwarte drzwi wpadła Kiyone.

- Kolejny Motyl przyniósł wiadomości – wydyszała. – Oficerowie Madarame i Ayasegawa zostali przetransportowani do kwatery głównej czwartego składu, gdzie się nimi odpowiednio zajęto. Madarame mówi, że Ryoka nie chcą zabijać Shinigami. Dodatkowo, jeden z intruzów zidentyfikowany jako Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, jest w pobliżu kapitana Kurotsuchi, który odwołał wszystkie inne oddziały z tego terenu.

Zgromadzeni Shinigami jęknęli.

- Ostrzegałam go, że Kurotsuchi poluje na Quincy – wyszeptała Rei. – Nie uda mu się. Ishida nie ma szans.

- Wracajcie do siebie – powiedział Ukitake. – Nie wysyłajcie oddziałów, ale wystawcie warty. Postępują dziwnie, ale mają jeden cel, zgodny z naszymi. I starają się nie zabijać, co się im chwali.

Shirou i Rei natychmiast zniknęli. Po chwili w gabinecie został tylko Juushirou. Złożył głowę na rękach i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak potoczy się ta cała historia. Miał niemiłe przeczucie, że będzie musiał postąpić wbrew swoim przekonaniom. Westchnął głęboko, co ostatnio często mu się zdarzało. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego kolejne słowa Kiyone, że Kurosaki nawiązał walkę z porucznikiem szóstego składu, Abaraim Renjim.


	12. Chapter 12

Betowała Kharcia (podobno w 45 minut :D)...  
Przedstawiam najkrótszy rozdział Alternatywy (nie licząc epilogu, oczywiście). Kolejne będą dłuższe, obiecuję.  
I jeszcze podtytuł: "Czy to, jak wysoko wisi Aizen wpływa na wysokość krzyku Hinamori?" Ktoś wie??  
Miłego czytania :D

Rozdział 12

- Matsumoto! – krzyk Hitsugayi rozdarł ciszę panującą w kwaterze głównej dziesiątej dywizji. Siedząca przy biurku Rei zatkała sobie uszy, krzywiąc się.

Rudowłosa kobieta weszła spokojnie do gabinetu swojego dowódcy, powoli przyzwyczajała się do widoku dziewiątej oficer o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Domyślała się, że tak właśnie będzie do końca prowadzenia dochodzenia.

- Tak, kapitanie?

- Zaraz się spóźnisz na spotkanie poruczników – zakomunikował, patrząc na nią spod uniesionych brwi. Na twarzy Rangiku pojawiła się panika. Odwróciła się, by odejść, gdy coś się jej przypomniało.

- Generał przysłał rano wiadomość, że wszyscy Shinigami, którzy napotkają Ryoka, mają prawo uwolnić swoje Zanpakutou.

Shirou i Rei zdrętwieli i spojrzeli na siebie, przerażeni konsekwencjami decyzji. Skoro Yamamoto posunął się aż do tego, znaczyło, że intruzi są bardzo silni. Matsumoto w tempie shuunpo opuściła pomieszczenie, by udać się do kwatery pierwszej dywizji. Srebrnowłosy Shinigami wstał i podszedł do okna.

- Idę na spacer – powiedział lekko. – Idziesz ze mną.

To nie było uprzejme pytanie, lecz rozkaz, któremu nie mogła się sprzeciwić. Eiki nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat teraz przyszła mu ochota na bezcelowe krążenie po ulicach Seireitei, ale podniosła się i poszła za chłopakiem.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo w Gotei 13 znajdują się idioci, którzy chętnie wykorzystają możliwość uwolnienia Shikai – odparł gniewnie. – Nie bez powodu na terenia miasta obowiązuje zakaz. Podobno kiedyś można było uwalniać Zanpakutou w Seireitei, ale gdy Shinigami z różnych dywizji walczyli poza areną treningową, było zbyt dużo zniszczeń. Dlatego Biuro 46 wydało stosowne rozporządzenie, teraz zniesione przez generała.

Nieświadomie kierowali się do budynku pierwszego oddziału, gdzie niedawno pospieszyła Matsumoto. Mówili bardzo mało, większość uwagi poświęcając obserwacji okolicy.

- Jednego jestem ciekawa – zaczęła dziewczyna. – Zastanawiam się, czy Quincy jest na tyle silny żeby poradzić sobie z Kurotsuchim.

- Wątpię – odparł chłodno Shirou. – Słyszałem, że Quincy byli w przeszłości bardzo silni i mogli zagrozić Shinigami, ale tego jednego nie miał kto trenować. To rasa na wymarciu, Rei. I głęboko żałuję, że w Seireitei dobiegnie końca życie ostatniego z nich.

Nagle powietrze rozdarł wysoki krzyk. Eiki i Hitsugaya zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na siebie.

- Hinamori! – powiedzieli równocześnie i przyspieszyli do shuunpo.

Gdy przybyli na miejsce, z którego dochodził wrzask, usłyszeli szczęk krzyżujących się mieczy. Toushirou ogarnął spojrzeniem dziedziniec kwatery głównej pierwszego składu. Po jednej stronie stali oniemiali porucznicy Sasakibe, Omaeda, Iba, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kusajishi i Kurotsuchi. Z drugiej strony stał uśmiechnięty Ichimaru, z zadowoleniem obserwujący walczących Kirę i Hinamori. Oboje uwolnili swoje Zanpakutou, które raz za razem uderzały o siebie. Zaś nad nimi, wysoko do ściany jednego z budynków, swoim własnym mieczem przytwierdzony był martwy kapitan Aizen. Shirou kątem oka dostrzegł, że Rei sięga po katanę. Sam dobył Hyorinmaru i razem ze swoją podwładną skoczył pomiędzy walczących. Jego Zanpakutou, tylko do połowy wyciągnięty z pochwy przewieszonej przez plecy, zablokował natarcie Wabisuke Kiry. Z kolei Kaze no Kitai przechwyciła atak Tobiume Hinamori. Młoda porucznik z nienawiścią spojrzała w oczy dziewczyny.

- Kira, Hinamori, odłóżcie miecze – powiedział lodowato dowódca dziesiątej dywizji.

Blondyn natychmiast zapieczętował swój Zanpakutou i schował go do futerału, zwieszając głowę i rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na Ichimaru. Z kolei w Hinamori szalała wściekłość i dopiero chłodny wzrok przyjaciela skłonił ją do odwołania miecza. Nacisk na Kaze no Kitai zmalał. Rei natychmiast schowała ostrze.

- Nie sądziłem, że posuniesz się do tego, Momo – stwierdził z wyrzutem. Skinął na Matsumoto. – Zabrać ich do celi. Mają tam pozostać dopóki nie rozwiążemy sprawy zabójstwa kapitana Aizena.

Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec skierował spojrzenie na ciało szatyna, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób przetransportowano je tak wysoko. Chwilę później jego uwagę przykuła Eiki, która starała się niepostrzeżenie sięgnąć po sztylet. Szybko się odwrócił i stanął twarzą w twarz z Ginem.

- Wybacz mi, kapitanie dziesiątego składu – zaczął, jak zwykle zwracając się do niego rangą. – Musiałeś zajmować się czymś, z czym sam mogłem sobie poradzić.

- Ichimaru – głos Shirou zabarwiła zimna furia. – Chciałeś zabić Hinamori.

- Słucham? – uprzejme zdziwienie nie ukryło obłudy mężczyzny.

- Ostrzegam cię – włoski na karku Rei stanęły dęba, gdy usłyszała groźbę w głosie swojego dowódcy. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła, jaki jest potężny. – Jeśli Hinamori straci choćby jedną kroplę krwi, zabiję cię.

- Przerażasz mnie, kapitanie dziesiątego składu – Gin zacmokał, mrużąc oczy. – Wobec tego nie możemy dopuścić Ryoka w jej pobliże.

Po tych słowach skinął na stojącego nieopodal, pojmanego Kirę i odszedł. Toushirou jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w plecy oddalającego się Shinigami, po czym przywołał do siebie Eiki.

- Rei, czy oddział kapitan Unohany został już powiadomiony?

- Isane powiedziała mi, że zrobiła to już wcześniej – odpowiedziała natychmiast, wpatrując się w smugę krwi, która ciągnęła się od ciała Aizena do samej podłogi. – Shirou, kto mógł tak wysoko umieścić jego ciało?

- Tylko Shinigami – Hitsugaya powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem podwładnej. – Ryoka nie mają takiej siły.

Nagle znalazła się przy nich Matsumoto.

- Raport.

- Porucznicy Kira i Hinamori znajdują się w celach. Obojgu zabrano ich Zanpakutou. W tym momencie są już spokojni, ale Hinamori stawiała opór podczas odprowadzania – kobieta zawahała się na moment. – Przechodząc obok pozostałych cel trafiłam na Renjiego.

- Co? – słowa Rangiku wyrwały Eiki z transu. – Czemu jest w areszcie?

- Zostawił swoje insygnia porucznika w biurze i nawiązał walkę z Ryoka Kurosakim. Intruz stawił duży opór i zwyciężył w pojedynku, zadając Renjiemu poważną ranę. Kapitan Kuchiki aresztował go pod zarzutem niesubordynacji – zreferowała.

Toushirou i Rei posłali sobie nawzajem zdziwione spojrzenia. Okazało się, że byli tacy, co chcieli sami pokonać Ryoka. Z drugiej strony, Kurosaki zjednywał sobie sojuszników. Oboje byli ciekawi, kto do końca będzie się stawiał.

- Matsumoto – Hitsugaya zwrócił się do kobiety. – Chcę, żebyś przeszukała pokoje kapitana Aizena. Wszystkie jego prywatne rzeczy oddaj porucznik Hinamori. Później odbierzesz od kapitan Unohany raport z autopsji.

Porucznik zasalutowała i zniknęła.

- Wszystko zaczyna się komplikować – powiedział cicho do brunetki. – Kuchiki Rukia zostaje skazana na śmierć, a jej egzekucja zostaje przyspieszona. Do Seireitei włamują się Ryoka, wśród których jest szkolony przez Uraharę Shinigami. Z Rukongai znikają dusze, uprowadzane przez hybrydy określające się jako Arrancar. A teraz ginie kapitan Aizen, jeden z najspokojniejszych dowódców w Gotei 13, ale również ten, którego najbardziej nienawidził Ichimaru.

- Shirou, zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Dokąd uprowadzane są te dusze? Do Hueco Mundo? Skoro tak, to gdzie jest przejście, gdzie jest Garganta? – zapytała, równie cicho, co jej dowódca.

- Nie wiem, Rei – odparł, pocierając wierzchem ręki czoło. – Sam się nad tym zastanawiałem. Mieliśmy zająć się tylko sprawą znikania dusz, która już dawno straciła na ważności, ale powoli wszystkie te sprawy się zazębiają. I co wspólnego ma z nimi egzekucja Kuchiki?

Tej jednej nici nie byli w stanie rozplątać. W Rei nagle zapłonęła wściekłość na Vaizardów, którzy mogli zapobiec tej bezsensownej śmierci, gdyby powiedzieli jej, kto pociąga za sznurki. Mocno uderzyła pięścią w mur.

- Przestań – Toushirou złapał ją za nadgarstek. – Ja też jestem wściekły, ale sprawianie sobie bólu nic nam nie da.

Wtedy Eiki wpatrzyła się w przestrzeń za chłopakiem. Wyciągnęła rękę, z której leniwie kapała krew i usiadł na niej Motyl Piekieł. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzały się z przerażenia w miarę, jak dowiadywała się nowych wieści. Po chwili spojrzała prosto w jasne, szmaragdowe tęczówki Toushirou.

- Kurosaki walczy z Kenpachim.

Hitsugaya tylko zacisnął pięść i podobnie, jak wcześniej jego dziewiąta oficer, uderzył w ścianę budynku pierwszej dywizji.

* * *

Kyouraku Shunsui i Ise Nanao stali na dachu jednego z budynków mieszkalnych Seireitei i wpatrywali się w ciemnoskórego młodzieńca posuwającego się systematycznie w kierunku Wieży Pokuty, gdzie młoda Kuchiki Rukia oczekiwała na wykonanie wyroku. Obserwowali, jak bez większych trudności mijał kolejne oddziały Shinigami, starając się tylko pozbawiać ich przytomności. Na swoje szczęście, do tej pory nie napotkał na swojej drodze żadnego porucznika ani kapitana.

Na ręce Nanao usiadł czarnoskrzydły motyl. Kobieta słuchała wiadomości i w pewnym momencie drgnęła. Kyouraku przyglądał się jej zaskoczony, bo zazwyczaj nie okazywała żadnych uczuć, pozostając zawsze obojętną wobec wszystkich i wszystkiego.

- Kurosaki Ichigo nawiązał walkę z Zaraki Kenpachim – zakomunikowała, pozwalając motylowi odlecieć. – Porucznik Abarai Renji sprzeciwił się rozkazom swojego kapitana i ranny trafił do aresztu. Porucznicy Kira i Hinamori zostali również zamknięci w celach z rozkazu kapitana Hitsugayi za walkę uwolnionymi Zanpakutou. Kapitan Aizen został znaleziony martwy na szczycie budynku należącego do pierwszej dywizji.

Kyouraku zamrugał zdziwiony oczami. Wszystkie informacje spadły na niego jednocześnie i potrzebował chwili, by je uporządkować.

- Aizen nie żyje? I Hinamori zaatakowała Ichimaru?

- Skąd…?

- A z jakiego innego powodu Kira mógłby z nią walczyć? Bo chciała zaatakować jego dowódcę, Nanao-chan – wytłumaczył.

Oboje zamilkli, ponownie koncentrując uwagę na młodym śmiertelniku, który torował sobie dalszą drogę. Shunsui westchnął.

- Chyba czas się nim zająć, Nanao-chan. A szkoda, bo dzieciak ładnie sobie radzi.

- Najwyższy czas, kapitanie – wymamrotała, gdy mężczyzna zniknął z dachu.


	13. Chapter 13

Trochę późno, ale w końcu mamy wakacje... Moja beta opiernicza się tak samo, jak ja ;]  
Miłego czytania...

Rozdział 13

- Porucznik Hinamori, kapitan Hitsugaya prosił żebym zapytała, czy niczego nie potrzebujesz – Rei była wściekła na Shirou, za to, że wysłał ją do dziewczyny, ale nie mogła odmówić, bo to nie był rozkaz. Chłopak poprosił.

- Potrzebuję swojego Zanpakutou i tego drania, który zabił mojego kapitana – syknęła, a łzy ponownie zabłysły w jej oczach.

Młoda porucznik siedziała na krześle pośrodku ogromnej celi, zaś przez niewielkie, wysoko położone okienko wpadało światło słoneczne. Eiki stała po drugiej stronie krat i wpatrywała się współczująco w Shinigami, która kilka godzin wcześniej straciła dowódcę. Sama nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co zrobiłaby z osobnikiem, który odważyłby się chociażby drasnąć Shirou. Rozszarpałaby go na strzępy, przypiekając na wolnym ogniu lub pobawiłaby się w akupunkturzystkę-amatorkę, na koniec pozostawiając oczy i narządy „rozrywkowe". Odruchowo zacisnęła pięści. Musiała opanowywać takie brutalne myśli, bo mogły jej kiedyś zaszkodzić.

- Hinamori-san, dopóki kapitan Hitsugaya nie znajdzie mordercy, nie zostaniesz uwolniona – wyjaśniła cierpliwie, wiedząc, że na miejscu więźniarki już dawno by uciekła. – Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że jest w stanie rozwiązać tą sprawę.

- Wiem – dziewczyna opuściła głowę, pochlipując pod nosem. – Podziękuj mu za to.

Eiki skinęła głową, sięgając do swojej kieszeni po zapieczętowaną kartkę papieru. Matsumoto znalazła ją w gabinecie Aizena, jako jedyna leżała na jego lśniącym biurku. Toushirou doszedł na tej podstawie do wniosku, że kapitan piątej dywizji wiedział o planowanym zamachu. Doprowadziło go to do takiej wściekłości, że Rei musiała go uderzyć, żeby się uspokoił. Potem powiedział, żeby oddać list jego adresatce, czyli Hinamori, co brunetka właśnie robiła. Wsunęła papier do celi.

- Co to jest? – wyszeptała porucznik.

- List, zostawiony przez kapitana Aizena – odpowiedziała zapytana. – Jest zaadresowany do ciebie.

- Dziękuję, Rei-san – w słowach Hinamori młoda Shinigami wyczuła ogromną wdzięczność i radość. – Wybacz, że kiedyś tak na ciebie naskoczyłam.

- Nie musisz przepraszać, Hinamori-san – Eiki powoli zaczęła się wycofywać.

Gdy znalazła się poza zasięgiem wzroku dziewczyny, osunęła się po ścianie na podłogę. Westchnęła głęboko. Morderca Aizena wiedział, gdzie mierzyć. Zranił Hinamori do szpiku kości, a przez to ucierpiał Toushirou. Rei musiała pogratulować mu sprytu. Wszystkie poszlaki wskazywały na Ichimaru: jego skład znalazł umierającego Hitsugayę w Rukongai, mężczyzna szczerze nienawidził Aizena, nie zareagował na Ryoka we właściwy sposób, jako pierwszy pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni i chciał zabić Hinamori.

Po chwili podniosła się i powlokła zobaczyć z Renjim. Miała nadzieję, że od niego usłyszy coś interesującego. Tam właśnie znalazł ją Shirou.

- Rei! – zawołał ją po imieniu. Obróciła się równocześnie z Renjim, który uniósł w zdumieniu brew. – Jesteś mi potrzebna.

- Wrócę później, Renji – powiedziała przyjacielowi i wyszła z celi. Podbiegła do swojego dowódcy. – Co się stało?

- Mogłabyś czasami przeglądać pocztę, Rei – skarcił ją. – Dzisiaj rano przyszło to.

Chłopak pomachał jej przed oczami kartką z pieczęcią dwunastej dywizji.

- A ponieważ wszystko związane ze śledztwem jest kierowane do ciebie, to ja dowiaduję się o tym za późno.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? – zapytała, zrezygnowana. – Czy mam zgadywać?

- To notka z departamentu technologicznego – Hitsugaya zignorował jej pomruk, że przecież widzi. – Kurotsuchi Nemu informuje, że dzisiaj rano z kolejnych dzielnic Rukongai zniknęły dusze. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

Rei przez moment zastanawiała się, dlaczego ta informacja jest tak ważna. Po chwili dotarło do niej, czego świadkiem była rano.

- Kira nie jest za to odpowiedzialny – wyszeptała. Po chwili jednak jej czoło zmarszczyło się. – Ichimaru też tam był.

- Wiem o tym, Rei – Toushirou wydawał się być zniecierpliwiony. – Pomyśl.

Dziewczyna już miała na końcu języka ciętą replikę dotyczącą jej i myślenia, ale zamarła, gdy zrozumiała, o co chodzi jej przełożonemu.

- Vaizardzi mówili, że…

- Ichimaru jest tylko pionkiem – dokończył chłopak. – A my się zastanawialiśmy, czy to nie Kira jest jego mistrzem. A ponieważ ten przez cały ranek był w Seireitei…

- My musimy tylko sprawdzić, kto opuszczał miasto – oczy Eiki zaświeciły. Nie pierwszy raz zdarzyło się im dokańczać sobie nawzajem zdania. Juushirou uznał, że to bardzo podobne to tego, co on sam musiał przeżywać przy Shunsui. – Jesteśmy genialni.

- Nie tak szybko, Rei – powstrzymał ją. – Ja już to sprawdziłem. I nic nie znalazłem. Albo nikt nie opuszczał Seireitei, albo mamy na głowie bardzo sprytnego i wysoko postawionego Shinigami.

Rei zaklęła brzydko, za co Toushirou trzepnął ją po ramieniu.

- Uspokój się – fuknął. – Jak na razie tylko dowiedliśmy, że to nie Kira. Nie mamy nic na Ichimaru.

- Winny dopóki nie udowodnimy niewinności – zacytowała ich niepisaną regułę. – A my właśnie uniewinniliśmy Kirę Izuru, Shirou. Przynajmniej w naszych oczach.

- Wiem – srebrnowłosy Shinigami wpatrywał się w wzniesienie Soukyoku. – Szkoda, że w ten sam sposób nie możemy uniewinnić Kuchiki.

Rei pokiwała głową. Ona również spojrzała na szczyt egzekucyjny, gdzie niedługo miała zostać stracona niewinna dusza. Na jej ramieniu usiadł motyl i jej oczy napełniły się przerażeniem. Zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia.

- Rei! – krzyknął za nią Toushirou. – Co się stało?

- Shunsui zaczął walczyć z Ryoka – odkrzyknęła przez ramię i zniknęła w shuunpo. Hitsugaya przeklął wszystkich znanych sobie bogów i ich świty, na co Renji podniósł w celi głowę i spojrzał zdziwiony na dowódcę dziesiątej dywizji. Po chwili kapitan pognał za podwładną.

* * *

Shunsui stał naprzeciw chłopca o bardzo ciemnej karnacji, patrzącego na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Ryoka wiedział, że ma do czynienia z Shinigami w randze kapitana, to było zauważalne. A Kyouraku nie starał się pohamować swojego olbrzymiego reiatsu. Pozwolił, by spadło na chłopaka, dając mu czas na wycofanie się. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że intruz po prostu zacznie biec w jego stronę. Mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru robić mu krzywdy, ale został dosłownie zmuszony do wyciągnięcia Zanpakutou. Wiedział, że Nanao stoi niedaleko, by w razie czego wesprzeć go, ale jej pomoc była całkowicie zbędna. Miecz Shinigami ciął tylko raz.

Celnie.

Krew trysnęła z ciała młodego Ryoka, gdy osuwał się na ziemię. W ostatniej chwili złapała go młoda brunetka. Jej długie włosy zawirowały, gdy odskakiwała na bezpieczną odległość od Kyouraku i Nanao. Tuż za nią pojawił się białowłosy Hitsugaya, zaś od drugiej strony przybyli Ukitake z ciemnoszarym kotem na ramieniu. Zdezorientowana Nanao skakała wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

- Kyouraku, ustaliliśmy coś – krzyknęła z daleka Rei. – Nie atakujemy Ryoka.

Porucznik Ise uniosła brwi w zdumieniu. Kot zmienił się w nagą kobietę, na co Shirou odwrócił wzrok. Lekko się zaczerwienił, słysząc gardłowy śmiech Yoruichi i Eiki.

- Już możesz się odwrócić, kapitanie Hitsugaya – powiedziała kobieta. Miała na sobie różową szatę Shunsui, która, prawdę mówiąc, jej pasowała. – Ja go zabiorę.

- Idź, Yoruichi – powiedział Juushirou, kiwając głową, ale jego wzrok nie opuszczał postaci przyjaciela. – Kyouraku, Rei coś do ciebie powiedziała.

- Nanao-chan – mężczyzna przywołał swoją podwładną. – Sprawdź, czy nie ma cię w kwaterze głównej.

- Ale…

- Nanao!

Kobieta pierwszy raz usłyszała, żeby jej dowódca zwracał się do niej tak ostro. Dochodząc do wniosku, że sprawa musi być poważna, odwróciła się i zniknęła w shuunpo. Tymczasem była kapitan drugiego składu podeszła do rannego chłopaka.

- Sado… – szepnęła. – Zabieram cię w bezpieczne miejsce.

- Yoruichi-chan – zaczął Kyouraku. W odpowiedzi zmierzyły go cztery ostre spojrzenia. Uniósł dłonie w poddańczym geście. – Najbezpieczniejszy byłby w areszcie ósmej dywizji. Oprócz mnie i Nanao nikt nie ma tam wstępu.

- Nie – zaprotestowała ostro Rei.

- Rei-san, to może być dobry pomysł – ostrożnie zaoponowała Shihouin. – Nikt go tam nie będzie szukał.

- Rei – Shirou położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Niech Kyouraku się nim zajmie. Wydaje mi się, że Ukitake i Shihouin przybyli tu nie bez powodu.

- Młody Hitsugaya ma rację – przyznała kobieta-kot. – Shiba Ganju dotarł do Celi Pokuty. W jego stronę kieruje się mały Byakuya.

- A gdzie jest Kurosaki? – zapytał Toushirou w myślach przeklinając Yoruichi za zwracanie się do niego słowem „młody". – Podobno to on towarzyszył Shibie.

- Prawdopodobnie niedługo tam przybędzie – odpowiedział Ukitake. – Shunsui, zabierz tego chłopca. My jak najszybciej musimy znaleźć się przy Białej Wieży.

Cztery osoby popatrzyły na siebie i równocześnie popędziły w stronę królującego nad Seireitei budynku – symbolu popełnionego przestępstwa. Yoruichi, nie na darmo nosząca tytuł bogini shuunpo, musiała zwolnić w pewnym momencie i zaczekać na pozostałych. Jednak ich tempo także nie było najgorsze, wobec czego znaleźli się stosunkowo szybko na moście oddzielającym Wieżę od pozostałych budynków.

Wpatrywali się jak skamieniali w rozgrywającą się przed ich oczami scenę. Uwolniona Senbonzakura Byakuyi zadała mnóstwo ran młodemu Ganju, który powoli osunął się na ziemię. Ukitake stanowczym krokiem podszedł do młodszego kapitana i złapał za nadgarstek.

- Nie posuwasz się za daleko, kapitanie Kuchiki? – zapytał z łagodnym uśmiechem.

- Kapitan Ukitake – obserwatorów dobiegł zdumiony szept ze strony celi. Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli klęczącą Rukię, wpatrującą się w nich z rezygnacją.

- Cześć, Kuchiki – mężczyzna starał się zabrzmieć radośnie, choć sprawiało mu to ogromną trudność. – Trochę schudłaś, wiesz?

- Co ty robisz, Ukitake? – zabrzmiał chłodny, obojętny głos Byakuyi.

- Ja powinienem zapytać – wtrącił się Toushirou, równie lodowatym głosem. – Uwolniłeś Zanpakutou w świętym miejscu. To najwyższa obraza.

- Ogłoszono stan wojenny, a zakaz uwalniania Zanpakutou zniesiono – wytłumaczył spokojnie mężczyzna.

- Byakuya, jak możesz? – wrzasnęła Rei, znowu się zapominając i zwracając do niego po imieniu. – Przecież to zwykły Ryoka! A ty używasz Shikai Senbonzakury.

Nagle przygwoździło ją do ziemi ogromne reiatsu. Rukia, Hanatarou i Ukitake również przyklękli. Toushirou i Byakuyi udało się wytrwać na nogach. Yoruichi gdzieś zniknęła.

- Co to za…? – Eiki nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania.

Wysoki, pomarańczowowłosy chłopak pojawił się znikąd przy Rukii, minął ją i podszedł do młodego oficera z czwartej dywizji. Wyszeptał do niego parę słów i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do swojej skazanej na śmierć przyjaciółki. Jego głos był na tyle mocny, by dotrzeć do stojących najdalej Eiki i Hitsugayi:

- Cześć, Rukia. Przybyłem cię uratować.

- Zabroniłam ci – w oczach dziewczyny widać było łzy. – Ty idioto! Zabroniłam ci przychodzić! Nie widzisz?

Wskazała dłonią na stojących najbliżej kapitanów Kuchiki i Ukitake. Dalej za nimi stało dwoje Shinigami z dziesiątego składu, ale Rukia nie mogła wiedzieć, że troje z nich ma zamiar jej pomóc. Ichigo położył swój Zanpakutou na ramieniu i odstąpił krok od dziewczyny.

- Czyli żebym mógł cię stąd wyrwać, muszę go pokonać? – wskazał głową Byakuyę. – Robi się.

- Ichigo…

- Co!? – wrzasnął. – Znowu powiesz mi, że mam uciekać? Że mam cię zostawić na pewną śmierć? Nie zawrócisz mnie, bo nie wiesz, jak trudne było samo dotarcie do ciebie. Zaszedłem tak daleko, więc nie wrócę bez ciebie, Rukia.

Niska Shinigami patrzyła na niego łagodnie.

- Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda?

- Nie bój się o mnie – powiedział, nagle zmieniając ton na spokojny. – Gdy ciebie nie było, nauczyłem się kilku rzeczy,

Tymczasem Juushirou starał się powstrzymać zawziętego Byakuyę od zniszczenia chłopaka. Ten jednak nie reagował ani na logiczne wywody mężczyzny, ani na krzyki długowłosej brunetki stojącej obok swojego dowódcy, który nawet nie kwapił się, by ją powstrzymać.

- Skończmy to – Kuchiki skierował swoje słowa do stojącego naprzeciw Ryoka.

Nagły wybuch dwóch potężnych reiatsu uderzył w obserwatorów. Shirou starał się przytrzymać znokautowaną Rei, która nagle wrzasnęła coś do niego. Spojrzał pytająco i dziewczyna zrozumiała, że musi powtórzyć pytanie.

- Gdzie jest Yoruichi?

Chłopak rozejrzał się. Rzeczywiście, kobieta zniknęła. Kolejna fala siły duchowej nie pozwoliła mu zagłębiać się w tą sprawę, bo musiał się skupić na utrzymaniu siebie i swojej oficer w stanie przydatności do walki. Nagle Kuchiki zniknął.

- Nie! – wrzasnęła Rei, wiedząc jak niebezpieczne jest uderzenie shuunpo Byakuyi.

Wtedy, ku jej wielkiemu zdziwieniu, Ichigo odwrócił się i zablokował uderzenie Senbonzakury swoim mieczem. Oczy przełożonego szóstej dywizji rozszerzyły się, brunet był wyraźnie zszokowany. Chłopak uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

- Widziałem każdy twój krok, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- W takim razie – mężczyzna nie wahał się ani chwili. Ustawił Zanpakutou w pozycji odpieczętowania. Rukia i Rei rozszerzyły oczy w przerażeniu. Ich krzyki zostały zagłuszone spokojnym tonem kapitana. – Pokażę ci prawdziwą moc Senbonzakury. Rozprosz się…

Byakuya nie zdążył dokończyć polecenia, gdy cały Zanpakutou został owinięty bandażem przytrzymywanym przez kobietę, która nagle pojawiła się na moście. Z ust Rei i Shirou wyrwały się westchnienia ulgi.

- To ty! – w głosie bruneta brzmiało oskarżenie. – Shihouin Yoruichi!

Rukia otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Hanatarou z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w piękną, ciemnoskórą kobietę, która patrzyła twardo w oczy Byakuyi.

- Mały Byakuya – odpowiedziała lekko. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Jakieś… sto lat?

- Yoruichi-san, ja muszę go pokonać – wtrącił się Ichigo. Kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.

- Pokonać go? – powtórzyła drwiąco. – Sam? Jesteś większym idiotą, niż sądziłam.

- Co…? – chłopak spojrzał na nią pytająco. Z ust Rei wyrwał się śmiech.

Wtedy kobieta-kot odwróciła się w okamgnieniu i uderzyła chłopaka w brzuch. Odkaszlnął krwią, wpatrując się w nią z otępieniem.

- Ukitake – skinęła głową staremu znajomemu i złapała chłopaka wpół.

- To jakiś narkotyk – powiedział Juushirou półgębkiem do Rei i Toushirou. – Sparaliżowała go, by go uratować.

Oboje pokiwali głowami. Już się domyślili, co takiego zrobiła Shihouin. Ta jeszcze odwróciła się do Byakuyi.

- Jeszcze się spotkacie, przysięgam. Za trzy dni.

Potem zniknęła ze świstem w najszybszym shuunpo, jakie widziała Eiki. Albo jakiego nie widziała, bo jej wzrok nie nadążał nad kobietą.

- Jej nie dogonisz, kapitanie Kuchiki – powiedział Ukitake, odchodząc razem z Shirou i Rei. – Nie bez powodu zwali ją boginią shuunpo.

Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem i oddalił się jeszcze szybciej. Wtedy Eiki szybko zawróciła i złapała upadającą Rukię.

- Zemdlała, gdy napór reiatsu Byakuyi zniknął – domyślił się Juushirou. – Nie dziwię się. Ale dlaczego Rei nie zemdlała?

- Bo jej pragnienie niesienia pomocy innym jest większe od zachcianek jej ciała – zadrwił Toushirou, choć w głębi ducha podziwiał wytrzymałość dziewczyny.

- Sentarou, Kiyone – zawołał, wywołując zdziwienie srebrnowłosego młodzieńca. – Wyjdźcie i pomóżcie Rei zanieść Rukię do celi. Zrobimy wszystko, by ją wydostać, ale legalnymi metodami.

Ostatnie słowa mężczyzny były skierowane do młodego Hanatarou, który nadal patrzył jak oniemiały na skończony już dramat. Po chwili jedyne, co mógł obserwować, to odchodząca trójka Shinigami. Dwóch mężczyzn miało na sobie kapitańskie uniformy, a za dziewczyną między nimi, włosy powiewały jak czarne haori…

* * *

Toushirou, Rei i Rangiku spotkali się w kwaterze głównej dziesiątego składu, gdzie mieli przeanalizować raport z sekcji zwłok kapitana Aizena. Unohana twierdziła, że zauważyła kilka niezgodności w porównaniu z ostatnimi wynikami badań mężczyzny, ale potrzebowała trochę czasu na ich interpretację. Jako przyczynę śmierci podała rany zadane Zanpakutou w najczulsze punkty ciała Shinigami. Jednak oni, pochyleni nad spisanym równym pismem Isane sprawozdaniem, nie potrafili dostrzec w nim nic dziwnego.

Eiki westchnęła głęboko i odchyliła się na krześle, przeczesując palcami długie włosy. Zamknęła oczy, starając się przypomnieć sobie zawsze miłego i uprzejmego dowódcę piątego oddziału. Wtedy budynkiem zatrzęsło, a krzesło, na którym opierała się brunetka, złamało się i Rei wylądowała z hukiem na podłodze.

- Co to było? – Matsumoto poderwała się w parapetu, który okupowała. – Brzmiało jak wybuch.

Przez drzwi wleciał Motyl Piekła. Trzeba było przyznać, że Seireitei miało doskonałą sieć informacyjną. Owad usiadł na wyciągniętej ręce rudowłosej porucznik i szybko przekazał jej wiadomość.

- Kapitan Kurotsuchi nawiązał walkę z dwojgiem Ryoka…

- Inoue i Ishida – krzyknęła Eiki i błyskawicznie opuściła pomieszczenie. Toushirou westchnął i podszedł do drzwi.

- Na nią trzeba naprawdę uważać – powiedział ze zmęczeniem, ale jego oczy pozostały wyostrzone i poważne. – Zostań, Matsumoto. Ktoś musi koordynować nasze działania z kwatery.

Kobieta skinęła głową, mając nadzieję, że przełożony dogoni dziewczynę zanim wpakuje się w potyczkę z szefem departamentu technologicznego, który miał od stu lat opinię szaleńca.

Rei skierowała się do źródła słyszanej eksplozji w najszybszym shuunpo, na jakie było ją stać. Wiedziała, że nie zajmie wiele czasu, by Shirou ją dogonił, ale musiała spróbować dostać się do dwojga Ryoka, którzy nie mieli najmniejszych szans w walce z ojcem Nemu. Nagle poczuła na nadgarstku silny uścisk dłoni, który wyrwał ją z biegu i stanęła oko w oko z wściekłym przełożonym

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, oficer Eiki? – zwrócił się do niej rangą. Dziewczyna zamrugała zdziwiona. – Chcesz wpaść w sam środek walki, której nie masz siły przerwać?

- Mam Bankai – odgryzła się. – I nie pozwolę temu szaleńcowi zrobić krzywdy tym dwojgu.

- Mówisz o Quincy? – zapytał Toushirou, jego złość powoli malała. Nagle po jego plecach przeszły dreszcze. – Kurotsuchi uwolnił Shikai. Idziemy!

Rei spojrzała zdziwiona na swojego kapitana. Dziwnie się zachowywał, najpierw na nią wrzeszcząc, a potem ciągnąc ją w stronę, w którą zmierzała. Rozumiała jednak, tak jak on, że Ryoka nie są dla nich zagrożeniem, które trzeba unicestwić, a zasłoną dymną dla zdrajcy. Bez oporów pomknęła za białowłosym młodzieńcem.

Zatrzymali się w dobrej odległości, by obserwować to, co dzieje się między walczącymi, ale nie zostać wykrytymi. Dowódca departamentu technologicznego trzymał w dłoni odpieczętowany Ashizogi Jizou, Quincy mierzył do niego z ogromnego łuku, zaś Nemu leżała na ziemi z raną zadaną Zanpakutou.

- Kurotsuchi zranił własną córkę? – zapytał wstrząśnięty chłopak. Rei pokiwała głową, bez słowa skanując scenę. W pewnym momencie ostro drgnęła. – Co się stało?

- Nigdzie nie widzę Inoue – powiedziała cicho. – Możesz sam obserwować, co tu się dzieje? Ja muszę ją znaleźć, bo ona jest najsłabsza z wszystkich Ryoka.

Toushirou skinął głową i poczuł silny powiew wiatru, gdy jego podwładna zniknęła w pośpiechu. On sam skupił się na walce Shinigami i Quincy, dwojga odwiecznych wrogów. Ale jak to było możliwe, że ten Ryoka pomagał w uwolnieniu innej Shinigami? Tego Hitsugaya nie mógł w pełni zrozumieć. Postanowił na razie nie ingerować w rozwój wypadków.

Patrzył bez słów, tylko zaciskając mocno pięści, jak Kurotsuchi mówi młodemu Quincy o eksperymentach przeprowadzanych na jego rasie, o stworzeniu Nemu, która wyglądała na ledwo żywą. W końcu o dziadku Ishidy. Shirou poczuł, jak reiatsu chłopca rośnie i przezwycięża on siłę paraliżującą Ashizogi Jizou. Zdrętwiał, gdy usłyszał słowa, których nigdy w życiu nie chciał usłyszeć.

- Na honor Quincy – zaczął urywanym głosem przysięgę, którą każdy Shinigami doskonale znał i której powinien się wystrzegać. – Przysięgam, że cię zabiję. Ransoutengai!

Oczy dwóch kapitanów rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Toushirou, co prawda, nigdy nie był zainteresowany rasą tego śmiertelnika, ale wiedział o nich wystarczająco dużo z lekcji w Akademii, żeby zrozumieć technikę, którą właśnie się posłużył. Dodatkowo chłopak złamał bransoletę Quincych, co oznaczało chwilowy przypływ mocy, kosztem jej utraty. Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec zastygł, gdy zrozumiał, że chłopiec może pokonać Mayuriego. Jedyne, co sprawiło, że po zaciśniętych wargach Hitsugayi przemknął zadowolony uśmieszek, to zdziwienie kapitana dwunastego składu, który najwyraźniej po raz pierwszy widział coś takiego. W następnej chwili chłopak wiedział, że musi się wtrącić, by wszyscy na polu walki przeżyli.

- Bankai! – dobitnie powiedział Kurotsuchi. – Złoty Ashizogi Jizou. To twój koniec, mały.

Shirou doskonale to wiedział. Dlatego jego Zanpakutou natychmiast znalazł się w jego dłoniach.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru – wyszeptał do miecza. – Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!

Srebrnowłosy Shinigami zauważył zdziwione spojrzenie Nemu, gdy wyczuła obce reiatsu, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Spojrzała dokładnie w jego stronę i musiała zauważyć niską postać z dwoma potężnymi skrzydłami na tle jasnego jeszcze nieba. Wiedział, że Rei zobaczy z daleka sylwetkę odpieczętowanego Zanpakutou Kurotsuchiego, ale miał nadzieję, że zaufa mu w tej sprawie. Nie ruszył się, póki nie uznał, że to konieczne. Jednak, gdy zobaczył, że Quincy szykuje się, by posłać jedną strzałę, uznał, że to jego szansa. Mógł ukryć w niej ogromne reiatsu swojego miecza i uratować chłopca.

Zaatakowali równocześnie i dlatego plan Shirou powiódł się. Strzała sama w sobie miała ogromną siłę, a wzmocniona energią duchową Hyorinmaru przepołowiła ogromną postać Bankai Ashizogi Jizou i zraniła mężczyznę. Nemu jęknęła ze zdziwienia. Jednak nie mogło się to równać okrzykowi Ishidy, gdy Mayuri wbił sobie miecz w szyję i zmienił w ciecz. W tym momencie, Hitsugaya schował zapieczętowany Zanpakutou do pochwy na plecach i odwrócił się, by odejść. Wiedział, że mężczyzna tak postąpi, bowiem zdarzyło się to nie po raz pierwszy. Kątem oka dostrzegł ciche podziękowanie Nemu. Zniknął w shuunpo. Wiedział, że Quincy sobie dalej poradzi.

* * *

- Nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć – Rei uderzyła otwartą dłonią o biurko w gabinecie Toushirou. – Jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. A gdy zobaczyłam Złotego Ashizogi Jizou…

- Uspokój się, Rei – westchnął Shirou. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do mówienia jej, by się pohamowała. – Zająłem się Mayurim.

- Wiem – w końcu się uśmiechnęła. – Dzięki.

Z korytarza dobiegło ich głuche uderzenie. Po chwili do biura weszła Matsumoto, wyglądająca na zmęczoną. Eiki i Hitsugaya przygotowali się na usłyszenie nowych, złych wiadomości.

- Quincy Ishida Uryuu pokonał kapitana Kurotsuchi Mayuriego, ale został poważnie zraniony przez kapitana Tousena Kaname – powiedziała. – Obecnie przebywa w areszcie czwartego składu razem z Shibą Ganju i Yasutorą Sado. Porucznicy Hinamori Momo i Abarai Renji uciekli z cel. Kapitan Ichimaru Gin wypuścił porucznika Kirę Izuru.

Przy przekazywaniu ostatniej wiadomości w oczach kobiety pojawił się ból. Jednak to nie te informacje wstrząsnęły dwojgiem siedzących.

- Kyouraku przekazał tego Ryoka czwartej dywizji? – wrzasnęła Rei. – Mówiłam, żeby Yoruichi go zabrała!

- Hinamori uciekła? – w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny, Toushirou mówił bardzo cicho. – To znaczy, że list od Aizena musiał wskazać zabójcę.

Trójka Shinigami popatrzyła na siebie.

- Ichimaru – jednocześnie wykrzyknęli Toushirou i Eiki. Matsumoto zacisnęła zęby, ale nic nie powiedziała. Sama zaczynała dostrzegać, że Gin nie był tak idealny, jakim go kiedyś widziała. – Musimy powstrzymać Hinamori, Rei.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła razem ze swoim przełożonym do wyjścia, szybko znikając Rangiku z oczu. Po chwili kobieta podeszła do drzwi, delikatnie je zamknęła i ruszyła za nimi.


	14. Chapter 14

I cóż mogę powiedzieć? Zdałam maturę i moja beta też. Oczywiście, korekta Kharci, która dzisiaj upewniła się, że będzie betować całą serię Alternatywy, w którą już wchodzą dwa multi-chapterowce i dwa one-shoty...  
I pamiętajcie, że o Hinamori też można powiedzieć "brunetka"... Nie tylko Rei ma czarne włosy.

Rozdział 14

Podczas szaleńczego biegu przez całe Seireitei w poszukiwaniu Hinamori lub Ichimaru, Rei i Shirou mieli okazję porozmawiać. Oboje zgadzali się, że jeśli kapitan trzeciego składu był w to zamieszany, dzięki niemu dojdą do mistrza intrygi.

- Musimy oskarżyć Ichimaru, Shirou – powiedziała dziewczyna, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jego reiatsu. – Możliwe, że kogoś nam wyda.

- Gin? – chłopak popatrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem. – Nikogo nie wyda. Komukolwiek służy, jest mu lojalny do szpiku kości. Ale może zdrajca sam się wtedy zdradzi.

- Może masz rację – Eiki westchnęła.

- Musimy pomóc Hinamori – dowódca dziesiątej dywizji myślami był przy starej przyjaciółce. – Nikt nie pomyślał, że Momo może wykorzystać Kidou do ucieczki. Nie była o nic oskarżona, nie miała powodu uciekać.

- Widocznie go znalazła – głos brunetki zabarwiło lekkie poczucie winy. W końcu to ona przekazała jej list od Aizena. – Musiała być wściekła. Sam widziałeś jaką dziurę zostawiła w ścianie swojej celi.

Pokiwał głową. Zanim wyruszyli na poszukiwanie obojga, odwiedzili sektor więzienny i zobaczyli, w jaki sposób trójka poruczników opuściła cele. Renji po prostu wyciął sobie wyjście swoim Zanpakutou, którego mu nie odebrano ze względu na liczne obrażenia, zaś Kira miał pomoc z zewnątrz, która musiała pochodzić od Ichimaru.

Niebo nad Seireitei powoli ciemniało i sierp księżyca zaczynał królować na horyzoncie, gdy Hitsugaya zatrzymał się. Rei stanęła kilka metrów dalej i wczuła się w otaczającą ich atmosferę. Włoski na jej karku stanęły dęba, gdy wyczuła zamaskowane reiatsu kapitana trzeciego składu i kompletnie odsłoniętą energię jego zastępcy. Położyła dłoń na rękojeści Kaze no Kitai, patrząc jak jej przełożony krzyżuje ręce i odwraca się w stronę dwóch męskich postaci, które właśnie pojawiły się na dachu.

- Więc rzeczywiście jesteście razem – powiedział na pozór lekko Toushirou, ukrywając w głosie ponurą groźbę. – Tylko drzwi od celi Kiry zostały otwarte od zewnątrz.

- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy – Ichimaru uśmiechnął się. – Chciałem, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że to ja uwolniłem Izuru.

- Cieszę się, że Hinamori nie zdążyła cię znaleźć – lodowaty uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Rei. – Bo teraz kapitan Hitsugaya będzie mógł cię bez problemu zabić.

Shirou wyjął Hyorinmaru z futerału równocześnie z Kirą, który odsłonił swój Wabisuke. Tylko Gin stał nieuzbrojony. Chwilę później wyszło na jaw, na kogo czekał. Między dwiema grupami pojawiła się porucznik piątego oddziału z uwolnionym Tobiume.

- Hinamori – wyjąkał Toushirou, patrząc na zdeterminowaną dziewczynę. Rei usłyszała w głowie ostrzegawcze dzwoneczki.

- W końcu cię znalazłam – stała zwrócona twarzą do Ichimaru, w jej głosie pobrzmiewała rozpacz i ból, ale i gotowość do walki oraz zabicia przeciwnika.

- Hinamori, on jest dla ciebie za silny – krzyknął białowłosy młodzieniec do swojej przyjaciółki. – Pozwól mi się nim zająć. Hinamori!

Nagle brunetka odwróciła się gwałtownie i przystawiła miecz do szyi Toushirou. Koszmar Rei zaczął się spełniać. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

- Hinamori?

- To ty zabiłeś kapitana Aizena – powiedziała dobitnie. Od strony Gina dobiegł zduszony chichot. Z oczu dziewczyny pociekły łzy, ale jej ręka nie zadrżała. – To ty zdradziłeś Seireitei.

- Porucznik Hinamori – krzyknęła Eiki, starając się przywołać ją do porządku. – Chyba tak naprawdę nie myślisz?

- Bądź cicho, Rei – prośba chłopaka zaskoczyła ją. Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na Kaze no Kitai, jednocześnie zbierając siły na odpieczętowanie Bankai. – Czy to właśnie Aizen napisał w swoim liście?

- Napisał, że to z tobą się spotyka przy wschodniej ścianie świętego budynku w kwaterze głównej pierwszej dywizji – szlochała. – Napisał, że spróbuje cię przekonać do porzucenia pomysłu zabicia Kuchiki Rukii, a jeśli mu się nie uda, będzie z tobą walczył. A jeśliby zginął, miałam go pomścić.

Rei, Toushirou i Kira wpatrywali się zaskoczeni w dziewczynę. Po chwili Eiki opuściła lekko gardę, by zastanowić się nad tym, co powiedziała dziewczyna. Czemu Aizen oskarżył Shirou? Przecież mógł zrzucić podejrzenie na kogokolwiek, przede wszystkim na Gina… Jej kapitan nie mógł być winny, bo tego wieczora był na tajnym spotkaniu z Kyouraku, Ukitake i Yoruichi.

- A jeśli Aizen… – Rei nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że ostatnią myśl wypowiedziała na głos. Nie zwróciła również uwagi na grymas, w który zamienił się lisi uśmiech Ichimaru.

Hinamori uniosła Tobiume nad głowę i z wrzaskiem opuściła je w stronę stojącego nieruchomo Hitsugayi. Eiki widziała, że jej dowódca nie zdąży zablokować uderzenia, wobec czego skoczyła między nich i przyjęła uderzenie na Kaze no Kitai.

- Zajmij się Ichimaru – krzyknęła za siebie, starając się odepchnąć miecz dziewczyny. – Ja sobie z nią poradzę.

Toushirou tylko przez chwilę zmagał się ze sobą.

- Nie zrań jej – poprosił i w zamian otrzymał uspokajające skinięcie głową. Uniósł swój Zanpakutou nad głowę. – Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru!

- Odejdź, Izuru – lekko powiedział Ichimaru, wpatrując się w lodowego smoka wynurzającego się z miecza chłopaka.

- Posłuchaj go, Kira – dodał groźnie Hitsugaya. – Uciekaj przynajmniej na milę stąd, bo jeśli znajdziesz się za blisko, zostaniesz wciągnięty w technikę Hyorinmaru. Rei, zabierz stąd Hinamori!

Kątem oka zauważył, że porucznik trzeciego składu pomaga dziewczynie podnieść nieprzytomną już Momo.

- Rei, wynoście się stąd! – wrzasnął, atakując mężczyznę. Łańcuch przytwierdzony do rękojeści Hyorinmaru owinął się wokół wyciągniętych rąk Gina, który otworzył wiecznie zmrużone oczy.

- Strzelaj, Shinsou – wyszeptał do swojego miecza, gdy Shirou znalazł się bardzo blisko niego.

- Nie! – krzyk Rei zabrzmiał jak wystrzał w tę cichą, ciemną noc.

Chłopak uskoczył i odpieczętowany miecz Ichimaru minął go o milimetry.

- Jesteś pewny, że udało ci się uniknąć bólu? – zapytał złowieszczo mężczyzna, podążając wzrokiem za ostrzem, które kierowało się w stronę leżącej Hinamori. Przeleciało obok niezdolnej do ruchu Rei i…

Zatrzymało się na Haineko, które Matsumoto ustawiła na wysokości swoich piersi. Kira, Eiki i Hitsugaya posłali kobiecie zdumione spojrzenia, jednocześnie pełne wdzięczności. Gin zmrużył oczy, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

- Wybacz, że zajęło mi to tak dużo czasu, kapitanie – zwróciła się do Shirou, który westchnął z ulgą. – Kapitanie Ichimaru odłóż miecz. Inaczej, ze mną będziesz się mierzyć.

Na łańcuchu, którym nadal owinięta była jedna dłoń mężczyzny, osiadł szron, gdy Hyorinmaru zamroził rękę przeciwnika.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia, Rangiku-san – powiedział beztrosko i zniknął, zostawiając za sobą podzwaniający łańcuch.

Toushirou zacisnął zęby i odwołał Zanpakutou. Podszedł do Kiry, który nadal trzymał Hinamori i odebrał mu nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Zauważył, że Rei zastosowała się do jego poleceń i nie zraniła jej, ledwo ogłuszyła.

- Musimy odstawić Momo do kwatery głównej czwartego składu – stwierdził poważnie. – Mimo, że nie odniosła większych obrażeń, to najprawdopodobniej przeżyła załamanie nerwowe. Kapitan Unohana musi na nią spojrzeć. Poruczniku Kira, Ichimaru Gin jest oficjalnie winien zdrady, co jeszcze dzisiaj zamelduję generałowi Yamamoto. Rei…

Chłopak rozejrzał się za dziewiątą oficer i zauważył, że brunetka leży na ziemi, próbując się z niej podnieść. Ponownie podał swoją przyjaciółkę Kirze i podbiegł do podwładnej, przy której już klęczała Rangiku. Eiki spojrzała z poczuciem winy w oczy swojego dowódcy.

- Wybacz, Shirou. Dałam się zajść temu lisowi.

Wzdłuż prawego boku dziewczyny ciągnęła się długa, miejscami dość głęboka rana. Jej hakama była częściowo rozdarta, czarny strój pod nią również, ale to właśnie jego materiał osłonił brunetkę przed większymi obrażeniami.

- Matsumoto, odejdź – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, lekko odsuwając materiał. Dobrze wiedział, co zobaczy obok rany Rei. Ciało pokryte bliznami.

Nie mylił się. Tylko jej zaczerwieniona twarz mówiła, że wstydzi się pokazywać mu swoje pamiątki z pobytu w Rukongai. Lekko dotykał jej skóry, starając się nie sprawiać jej bólu, ale musiał sprawdzić, jak poważnie była ranna.

- Shirou, nie musisz – wyszeptała, zmieszana. – To tylko boli, ale wydaje mi się, że nic mi nie jest.

- Miecz Ichimaru miał ciąć głęboko, ale mu się nie udało – odpowiedział cicho, tamując krew skrawkiem materiału oderwanego od swojego haori. – Jednak w kilku miejscach zahaczył o mięśnie. Ty również potrzebujesz pomocy.

Wymienił spojrzenia z Kirą, który trzymając w ramionach Hinamori, pognał w stronę budynku kwatery głównej czwartej dywizji. Tymczasem Toushirou delikatnie podniósł swoją oficer i zaczął spokojnie iść w kierunku, gdzie zniknął blondyn.

- Dlaczego nie przyspieszysz? – zapytała Matsumoto.

- Hinamori jest nieprzytomna i potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy – wyjaśnił chłopak, starając się ułożyć dziewczynę w jak najwygodniejszej pozycji. – Ale Rei czułaby każdy krok wykonany w shuunpo i nie sprawiłyby jej one przyjemności.

- Dzięki – głos Eiki był zduszony, gdyż Shirou przyciskał jej głowę do swojego ciała.

- Matsumoto, idź przodem – wydał rozkaz. – Podejrzewam, że Unohana będzie się osobiście zajmowała Momo, dlatego poproś Kotetsu, żeby przygotowała się na przyjęcie Rei. Potem znajdź Abaraia. Mam dla was obojga zadanie w Rukongai.

Kobieta zasalutowała i zniknęła. Toushirou szedł szybko, ale nie gwałtownie, dlatego Eiki powoli zasypiała w jego ramionach. Materiał, którym przykrył ranę dziewczyny powoli nasiąkał krwią, co sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przeszedł po jego plecach. Z jego winy doszła jej do kolekcji kolejna blizna.

- Shirou – powiedziała niewyraźnie. – Poproś Isane, żeby nikogo do mnie nie dopuszczała. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek widział moje ciało.

- Nie martw się – powiedział prosto w jej włosy. – Nikt oprócz porucznik Kotetsu się do ciebie nie zbliży.

- Dziękuję – słyszał, że dziewczyna powoli traciła przytomność. Przyspieszył, wiedząc, że tak płytka rana nie powinna dawać takich objawów.

I wtedy zobaczył, że Rei krwawi także z głowy. Musiała się uderzyć, padając na dach budynku po tym, jak Ichimaru ją znokautował. Toushirou zaklął, ale widząc, że Eiki nie jest już przytomna, podziękował za to dobrym mocom i przyspieszył do shuunpo.

Kilka godzin później stał w poczekalni szpitala, do którego przysiągł, nigdy już nie wracać jako pacjent. Nie sądził jednak, że tak szybko znajdzie się tam ponownie. Wiedział już, w jakim stanie są obie dziewczyny. Hinamori była w głębokim szoku, nadal nieprzytomna i nie reagująca na bodźce. Z kolei Rei czuła się dość dobrze, ale przeżyła lekki wstrząs mózgu, dlatego nie mogła jeszcze wstawać. Długa rana na boku rzeczywiście była powierzchowna i nie stwarzała żadnego zagrożenia.

Hitsugaya jednak czekał na Matsumoto i Abaraia. Przed spotkaniem z Eiki musiał powiedzieć dwojgu poruczników, czego od nich oczekuje. Jego młoda podwładna podała mu pewien pomysł, który musiał sprawdzić i białowłosy kapitan postanowił oddelegować do tego zadania dwoje silnych Shinigami. Gdy tak o tym myślał, oboje znaleźli się w korytarzu.

- Kapitanie – przywitali się uprzejmie, chociaż Renji nie ukrywał powątpiewania.

- Poruczniku Abarai, chcesz pomóc tym Ryoka? – chłopak bez żadnego wstępu zadał mu pytanie. Gdy zdziwiony mężczyzna skinął głową, Toushirou kontynuował. – Jak wiecie, z Rukongai znikają dusze. Ja i Rei wpadliśmy na pomysł, że mogą być uprowadzane do Hueco Mundo, co znaczy, że w Społeczeństwie Dusz znajduje się Garganta. Chcę, żebyście przeszukali Rukongai i ją znaleźli. Raport składacie tylko mi.

- Kapitanie, co z Rei-san? – zapytała Matsumoto, częściowo odwrócona.

- Właśnie mam zamiar się dowiedzieć – z głosu Hitsugayi przebijał chłód.

Młody dowódca przeszedł przez lekko uchylone drzwi wiodące do sali dziewczyny. Eiki była już całkowicie przytomna i tylko bandaż ostro odcinający się od jej włosów świadczył, że przeżyła jakiś uraz głowy. Uśmiechnęła się do wchodzącego.

- Rei, nie masz powodu się tak szczerzyć – ponury ton przełożonego starł uśmieszek z jej warg. – Jak sądzisz, jaka część listu Aizena została sfałszowana?

Brunetka powstrzymała się od stwierdzenia, że powoli zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy świętej pamięci kapitan piątego składu nie był zamieszany w całą sprawę nie jako oficer, lecz jako sprawca. Jak Kira, pasował do schematu najlepszego szpiega. I miał prostą drogę do Rukongai w momencie, gdy obaj najwyżsi oficerowie trzeciej dywizji byli na dziedzińcu kwatery głównej pierwszego oddziału.

- Masz na myśli tą część z egzekucją Kuchiki? – oboje już przeczytali ostatnią wolę Aizena, którą Hinamori miała przy sobie. – Użycie Soukyoku do zniszczenia Seireitei?

- Dokładnie – Toushirou sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego. – Wysłałem wiadomość do Ukitake i Kyouraku. Mam nadzieję, że oni się tym zajmą. Matsumoto i Abarai dostali zadanie w Rukongai, mają znaleźć Gargantę, o której mówiliśmy.

- A my? – zapytała, patrząc na przełożonego wyczekująco.

- Ja się zastanowię, jak znaleźć tą Ryoka, która ci zniknęła – chłopak zaakcentował zaimek osobowy. – Z kolei ty, z twoimi obrażeniami, wybierzesz się na Ziemię i w tajemnicy sprowadzisz tutaj Uraharę, który wie o Gargantach najwięcej.

Rei, wzburzona po pierwszej części wypowiedzi, odetchnęła z ulgą. Wtedy przez otwarte okno wleciał całkowicie czarny motyl, który usiadł na ramieniu srebrnowłosego Shinigami. Ten zbladł, słysząc wiadomość.

- Co się stało?

- Egzekucja Kuchiki została przełożona – odpowiedział zdrętwiałymi wargami.

- Ale to chyba dobrze…

- Odbędzie się za 29 godzin – skończył, ignorując wtrącenie podopiecznej. Eiki osunęła się na poduszki, jej twarz przybrała barwę bandaża owiniętego wokół głowy. – To ostateczna i nieodwołalna decyzja Biura 46. Mam tego dość, Rei. Wstawaj, wyruszasz na Ziemię.

- A co ty masz zamiar zrobić? – zapytała, przestraszona nagłym zdecydowaniem dowódcy. – Nie wpakujesz się chyba w jakieś kłopoty?

- Ja mam zamiar znaleźć twoją zgubę – powtórzył. – A potem zatrzymam egzekucję. Wszystkimi dostępnymi mi środkami, włącznie z Hyorinmaru.

- Shirou… – szepnęła, ale chłopak uniósł dłoń.

- Ty wyruszasz na Ziemię – przypomniał twardo. – Jeśli nie zdążysz wrócić, pójdę bez ciebie, rozumiesz?

- Tak – dla potwierdzenia swoich słów skinęła głową. Po chwili Toushirou rzucił jej dość spory pakunek.

- Ubierz się – powiedział, podchodząc do drzwi. – Zaczekam na zewnątrz. Pilnuj, żeby Unohana cię nie zobaczyła.

Dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka i natychmiast złapała się poręczy, byle nie upaść. Dopiero po chwili złapała równowagę i zaczęła się przebierać. Szybko opuściła salę i podeszła do Hitsugayi, który jeszcze zarzucił na jej głowę kaptur, co na niewiele się zdało, gdyż tylko ona nosiła tak długie włosy w całym Seireitei. Wyprowadził podwładną tylnym wyjściem i chwycił na ręce.

- Co ty robisz? – zaprotestowała. – Postaw mnie.

- Zamknij się i nie wyrywaj – syknął. – Skorzystamy z zapieczętowanej bramy Senkai w opuszczonym domu klanu Shihouin. Yoruichi będzie na ciebie czekać. Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny, Rei.

Rzeczywiście, tempo chłopaka przywiodło ich do celu znacznie szybciej. Przed otwartą bramą siedział ciemnoszary kot, patrzący na nich ze zniecierpliwieniem. Machał szybko końcówką ogona i raz nawet wyszczerzył zęby, ale zauważywszy, że to tylko oni, wstał i wbiegł szybko w światło przejścia. Eiki natychmiast podążyła za kobietą, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie odchodzącemu już dowódcy.

Tymczasem srebrnowłosy kapitan odwrócił się i pomknął do kwatery głównej jedenastej dywizji, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć zgubioną przez swoją oficer Inoue Orihime. Dziewczyna zniknęła przy ich drużynach poszukiwawczych, a dotarły do niego pogłoski, że Kenpachi polubił Kurosakiego i ma zamiar mu pomóc. Musiał się tylko upewnić, czy ma rację i wyruszyć do Biura Centralnego 46.

Bez Rei. Żeby jej nie narazić na taką samą karę, jaką miała ponieść Kuchiki. Zacisnął mocno zęby i pomyślał, że ma dość tego nieprzyjemnego w skutkach przywiązania do dziewczyny. Przez nią bowiem, zaczynał odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia.

* * *

Przez dziurę w ścianie jednej z cel czwartego składu wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o twarzy poznaczonej głębokimi bliznami. Ganju podskoczył, gdy ujrzał wchodzących za nim oficerów Madarame i Ayasegawa.

- To… t-to… jest – jąkał się. – Zaraki Kenpachi! Kapitan jedenastego składu!

- Siemanko – powiedział luzacko.

Ishida i Sado cofnęli się pod ścianę widząc postawnego Shinigami, który wkroczył do ich celi wraz z dwójką podwładnych. Wtedy z jego pleców zeskoczyły dwie dziewczyny. Jedna, o jasnych, różowych włosach, zaś druga…

- Inoue-san? – w głosie Ishidy brzmiało zdziwienie.

- Ishida-kun! – zawołała z radością. – Ganju-san! Sado-kun!

Stojący kilkanaście metrów dalej Hitsugaya Toushirou uśmiechnął się ponuro. Znalazł zgubę Rei i właśnie patrzył, jak wita się ze swoimi kompanami. Wykonał swoje zadanie.

Odwrócił się i z lekkim poczuciem winy, że zostawia Ryoka „na pastwę" Kenpachiego, pomknął w stronę pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez Biuro Centralne 46. Pamiętał, że gdy ostatnim razem tam był, został zmuszony do walki na śmierć i życie o Hyorinmaru. Zacisnął zęby.

- Kusaka – wyszeptał. – Nie zapomniałem o tobie. Tylko mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Muszę tam wejść.

Chłopak właśnie miał złamać dwie obietnice. Jedną daną swojej lustrzanej duszy, mężczyźnie, na którego śmierć musiał patrzeć, a drugą złożoną Rei. Przyjaciółce.


	15. Chapter 15

Betowała kharcia. Przepraszam, że tak długo trwało zamieszczenie nowego rozdziału, ale obecnie nie mam neta. Z rozdziałem 16 będą prawdopodobnie podobne problemy. Btw, dostałam się na biotechnologię na UMK :D

Rozdział 15

Dwoje poruczników dotarło do dzielnicy Rukongai, z której jako ostatniej zniknęły dusze. Oboje starali się wczuć w otaczające ich wibracje, ale nie mogli znaleźć w nich nic dziwnego oprócz nieobecności mieszkańców.

- Matsumoto, mówiłaś, że Rei zapieczętowała tamten teren, który sprawdziliście z kapitanem Hitsugayą? – zapytał skupiony Renji.

- Tak – odpowiedziała, równie napięta, jak on. – Ona i Tousen. Jeśli tam znajdowała się Garganta, już dawno została zamknięta.

Zastępca Byakuyi pokiwał głową. Tego właśnie się domyślał. Jego zmysły wyczuwały otwarte przejście do Hueco Mundo, ale nie mogły go zlokalizować. Przypomniał sobie raport młodego Hitsugayi, który opisywał parę agresorów. Kobieta miała na imię Rikki, a towarzyszył jej mężczyzna, którego imienia dowódca dziesiątej dywizji nigdy nie poznał. Należało uważać na nich oboje, bo gdzie pojawiło się jedno, szybko zjawiało się i drugie.

- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się rozdzielić? – zapytał towarzyszkę.

- Kapitan radził, żeby pozostać razem – Rangiku podkreśliła słowo „razem". – Ostatnio, gdy był sam, prawie zginął, dlatego teraz jest mądry po szkodzie i wysłał nas we dwójkę. Nawet, jak był w terenie z Rei, wrócił mocno poturbowany.

- I wysłał nas? – zwątpienie zabarwiło głos mężczyzny. – Dwoje poruczników?

- Widocznie pomyślał, że sobie poradzimy.

Renji ledwo słyszalnie wymamrotał jakąś uwagę dotyczącą myślenia kapitana Hitsugayi, za co Rangiku mocno uderzyła go w ramię. Jęknął z bólu i zaczął masować sobie siniaka.

- Zacznijmy od wschodniej części i posuwajmy się w stronę Seireitei – zaproponowała kobieta, rozglądając się po opustoszałym obszarze. – Sądzę, że tak najszybciej sobie ze wszystkim poradzimy, a w trakcie podróży na sam koniec dzielnicy, pobieżnie się rozejrzymy.

Mężczyzna o jaskrawo czerwonych włosach skinął głową, patrząc w błękitne oczy Matsumoto. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że wszyscy oficerowie dziesiątego składu mają ten sam kolor tęczówek. Kapitan Hitsugaya bardzo blade, Eiki niezwykle ciemne, ale mimo to niebieskie. Westchnął, przepędzając z głowy niepotrzebne myśli. Musiał się skoncentrować na zadaniu, którego nie przydzielił mu nawet jego kapitan. Ta myśl wprawiała go w zmieszanie. Zaklął pod nosem, gdy zobaczył, że Rangiku szykuje się do shuunpo. Pospieszył za nią.

Starał się rozglądać jak najuważniej, ale tempo, jakie narzuciła kobieta, nie pozwalało mu na to. Pod nosem przeklinał kapitana Hitsugayę za to, że posłał ich razem. Rozumiał, posiadanie wspólnego przyjaciela mogło dawać jakieś złudne wyobrażenie o stosunkach między nimi, ale prawda była taka, że nie mieli ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego. Kilka razy zdarzyło się im wspólnie trenować, ale również ze względu na Kirę i Hinamori.

- Renji – zawołała rudowłosa porucznik, natychmiast przykuwając uwagę mężczyzny.

Wskazała głową ruch tuż przed nimi. Gwałtownie wyhamowali na jednym z dachów i trzymając dłonie na rękojeściach Zanpakutou podeszli do krawędzi. W dole zobaczyli kobietę, której twarz częściowo zakrywała maska Hollowa. Poganiała skręconym z witek batem skatowane dusze, które czym prędzej wchodziły w ziejącą czernią dziurę.

- Garganta – wyszeptał Abarai, skanując uważnie okolicę. – Jeśli to jest Rikki, którą spotkał kapitan Hitsugaya, to gdzie jest jej partner?

- Za wami, wy ścierwa – zza pleców dwojga Shinigami dobiegł ochrypły głos, na dźwięk którego oboje zdrętwieli. Kobieta roześmiała się, patrząc na postaci na dachu, zaś spieszące do Garganty dusze zmieniły się w żądne pożywienia Menos Grande. – Pan będzie zadowolony, że wyeliminujemy kolejnych dwoje.

- Lis także – odkrzyknęła Rikki, na co Rangiku skrzywiła się boleśnie. Domyślała się, że określenie to dotyczyło Ichimaru. Wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy i rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie Renjiemu.

– On jest twój.

Skoczyła na dół, kierując ostrze na kobietę, która jednym ruchem ręki zablokowała uderzenie Matsumoto.

- Warknij, Haineko – na komendę swojej pani, Zanpakutou rozpadł się na miliony drobin prochu, który ranił nie gorzej od Senbonzakury.

- Powstań, Contar – zawołała Arrancar, śmiejąc się dziko i nacierając na Shinigami. – Menos, Cero!

Rangiku w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła z trasy jaskrawoczerwonego pocisku. Haineko zawirował w powietrzu i ponowił atak na kobietę w pełniejszej formie Hollowa. Siła ataku jej Zanpakutou była jednak za słaba, by zranić istotę utrzymującą Resureccion. Rikki podeszła do Matsumoto i uderzyła ją w twarz wierzchem dłoni. Rudowłosa kobieta okręciła się wokół własnej osi i upadła na piaszczyste podłoże. Wtedy napastniczka zauważyła na jej ramieniu insygnia dziesiątej dywizji.

- Jesteś porucznikiem tego małego kapitana? – zadrwiła, rozpoznając symbol. – Tego, którego wykończył Ariel?

- Nie nazywaj kapitana Hitsugayi małym, ty szmato – w Matsumoto powoli rozpalał się gniew. Niepostrzeżenie nabrała w rękę garść piachu. – I dla twojej informacji, on żyje. Twój facet wcale nie odwalił dobrej roboty.

Powoli się podniosła i rzuciła zawartością dłoni w oczy przeciwniczki. Ta, myśląc, że nadal ma do czynienia z Haineko, zaatakowała wirujący piasek, a tymczasem Rangiku przypuściła ofensywę od drugiej strony. Ostry jak brzytwa Zanpakutou ciął hierro Arrancar, sprawiając, że kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć wysokim tonem. Shinigami podeszła do leżącej hybrydy i złapała za włosy, przyciągając zakrwawioną twarz do swojej. Jej oczy były zimne jak Hyorinmaru w formie Bankai.

- Kim jest lis?

- Chciałabyś wiedzieć, prawda, Matsumoto Rangiku? – porucznik wpatrywała się zdziwiona w kobietę, która skądś znała jej imię. – Menos, Cero!

- Matsumoto! – głos Renjiego nie dobiegał z daleka, ale rudowłosa widziała wokół siebie sześć Menos Grande. Nie znała osoby, która w tej chwili mogła ją uratować od ich śmiertelnych ataków.

* * *

- Zatem zostaliśmy sami, Abarai Renji – powiedział lekko mężczyzna, z drwiną wypowiadając nazwisko Shinigami. – Niech kobiety powalczą same, lubię je oglądać.

Renji zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści miecza. Ten Arrancar znał jego imię, co znaczyło, że hybrydy w Rukongai zostały przygotowane do walki. Przez moment przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może kapitan Hitsugaya nie był godny zaufania, jak twierdziła Hinamori, ale na jaw wyszła już zdrada Ichimaru. A ci dwaj białowłosi dowódcy nienawidzili się z wzajemnością.

- Skoro znasz moje imię, może podasz mi swoje – czerwonowłosy porucznik szóstego składu starał się przedłużyć rozmowę, by obserwować, potyczkę między Matsumoto i żeńską Arrancar.

- Ariel – odpowiedział przeciwnik, wpatrując się krytycznie w młodego mężczyznę. – Więcej nie musisz wiedzieć, Shinigami. Rośnij, Hacha!

Ogromny miecz, który Ariel zdjął z pleców zmienił się w podobnych rozmiarów topór. Zamachnął się i został zatrzymany przez olbrzymiego smoka, który chronił Renjiego swoim ciałem.

- Bankai – powiedział dobitnie. – Hihio Zabimaru.

Oczy Arrancar rozszerzyły się z zdziwienia. Jego informator nie mógł poinformować obojga o czymś, o czym sam nie wiedział. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyższością i skierował Zanpakutou na hybrydę. Zaatakowany odskoczył, powoli na jego prawie całkowicie zakrytej twarzy zaczęło malować się przerażenie.

- Kiedy ty…?

- Osiągnąłem Bankai? – dokończył Abarai z triumfem. – Wystarczająco dawno, by cię nim pokonać.

Wtedy obaj to zauważyli. Matsumoto rzuciła ciało nieżywej już Rikki na ziemię, a ją otoczyło sześć gotowych do odpalenia Cero Menosów. Obaj mężczyźni popędzili w stronę partnerek, mimo że wiedzieli, że nie zdołają pomóc kobietom. Arrancar była martwa od ataku Haineko, zaś Rangiku ze spokojem oczekiwała na cios Gillianów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to koniec. Renji dopadł do kobiety w momencie, gdy promień już opuścił gardła Hollowów. Objął ją mocno i zamknął oczy, czekając na śmierć, gdy usłyszał słowa, które miał słyszeć jeszcze wiele razy w ciągu swojego życia.

- Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Senkei.

Wokół nich uformowała się kopuła stworzona przez setki jaskraworóżowych mieczy, które odbiły wszystkie Cero, unicestwiając Gilliany. Rangiku i Renji podskoczyli, wiedząc, do kogo należy ten atak. Tuż za nimi stał obojętny Kuchiki Byakuya, który spokojnie chwycił jeden z nich i podszedł do Ariela.

- Żegnaj, Arrancar – powiedział niedbale i przeszył go mieczem. Mężczyzna zakrztusił się krwią.

- Nie wiesz, co robisz, Kuchiki Byakuya – jeśli kapitan poczuł jakiekolwiek zdumienie wywołane wiedzą Arrancar, nie okazał tego. – My wracamy do życia w Hueco Mundo. Ślepiec przyjmie nas z otwartymi ramionami.

Ostatnie słowa Ariela były już tylko przytłumionym westchnieniem, ale zdołał przekazać całą wiadomość. Oczy Byakuyi pociemniały z gniewu, gdy odwoływał swój Zanpakutou. Skinął dłonią na dwoje poruczników.

- Porucznik Matsumoto, zostań tu i poczekaj przy Gargancie – powiedział charakterystycznym, urzędowym tonem. – Niedługo przybędą tutaj posiłki przysłane przez kapitana Hitsugayę. Abarai, idziesz ze mną. Do egzekucji pozostało tylko 7 godzin. Chcę, żebyś się tam pojawił.

Jego zastępca zacisnął zęby i potaknął. Odwrócił się do rudowłosej kobiety i skinął głową na pożegnanie. Po chwili obaj mężczyźni zniknęli. Matsumoto została sama, chociaż chwilę później poczuła trzy nowe reiatsu, które pojawiły się znikąd. Jedno należało do Eiki, ale reszty nie rozpoznawała. Po chwili zrozumiała, dlaczego.

Ku stojącej na straży przejścia do Hueco Mundo Rangiku zbliżała się nietypowa grupa Shinigami. Jedną z nich rzeczywiście była Rei, ale pozostałą dwójkę kojarzyła tylko ze zdjęć. Urahara Kisuke i Shihouin Yoruichi.


	16. Chapter 16

W końcu pojawia się rozdział 16, a niedługo po nim pojawią się kolejne, gdyż mam w domu betę wszystkich rozdziałów "Alternatywa: SSArc". Za poprawki bardzo dziękuję Kharci, która cztery ostatnie chaptery i epilog poprawiła w jeden wieczór...  
A zatem miłego czytania i niedługo oczekujcie kolejnych części.

Rozdział 16

Rei wyszła z bramy Senkai dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnim razem: nad brzegiem rzeki płynącej przez miasto. Yoruichi szybko zniknęła w mroku nocy, na co Eiki cicho zaklęła. Nie zamierzała po raz drugi szukać dobrze ukrytego sklepu Urahary, dlatego miała nadzieję, że kot szybko wróci. W międzyczasie sama, zaciskając zęby ze złości, zaczęła się wspinać na łagodne zbocze, na którym jakiś czas temu siedziała z Shinjim.

- Zabiję Shirou – mruczała pod nosem. – Zamorduję go własnymi rękoma, bez korzystania z Zanpakutou. Dał mi dwadzieścia cztery godziny z tych dwudziestu dziewięciu, które zostały do egzekucji i uważa, że nie zrozumiem, co ten idiota planuje?

Z jej ust wydostały się bardziej niecenzuralne słowa, trafnie opisujące Toushirou, których, naturalnie, nigdy nie powtórzyłaby przed nim. Mimo wszystko w ciągu spędzonych razem tygodni poczuła do niego ogromny szacunek i zaufanie. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby potrzebowała, mogłaby spokojnie opowiedzieć mu resztę historii, którą poznał na arenie treningowej, tamtego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją ze sztyletami. Wiedziała, że mógłby poczuć się zraniony jej wcześniejszym zatajeniem części prawdy, ale wtedy jeszcze nie potrafiła do końca się przed nim otworzyć.

Poderwała nagle głowę, słysząc cichy chichot rozbrzmiewający w powietrzu. Rozejrzała się uważnie, jednocześnie wyciągając przenośny radar reiatsu, ale nic nie zauważyła. W pobliżu nie było żadnej energii duchowej, co wprawiło dziewczynę w jeszcze większą wściekłość, bo oznaczało, że Yoruichi była już poza zasięgiem. Wtedy zauważyła samotną kobietę. Co dziwniejsze, ona również zauważyła ją. Rei dyskretnie sprawdziła, czy nie ma na sobie gigai, o którym zapomniała, ale nic takiego nie znalazła. Podeszła ostrożnie do siedzącej, która podniosła się widząc, że ktoś się do niej zbliża. Dłonie trzymała schowane w kieszeniach.

- Shinigami? – zapytała zaskoczona, dopiero teraz zauważając, na kogo patrzyła.

- Kim jesteś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Rei, trzymając dłonie blisko rękojeści Zanpakutou. – I skąd wiesz, że jestem Shinigami?

- Nazywam się Soma Yoshino – wyszeptała, odwracając się i odchodząc. – Pomyliłam się. Myślałam, że jesteś kimś innym.

- Skąd wiesz o naszym istnieniu? – Eiki, wykorzystawszy shuunpo, znalazła się tuż przed rozmówczynią.

- Bo jedna z was stworzyła moją rasę – kobieta odsłoniła zaostrzone kły i zniknęła w ciemnościach nocy. Znowu zabrzmiał śmiech.

- Cholera jasna – wymamrotała brunetka, wracając na trasę wiodącą do sklepu Urahary. – Nie dość, że zostaję wysłana na Ziemię, by sprowadzić do Seireitei banitę, wygnanego ze Społeczeństwa Dusz za nieetyczne eksperymenty, to jeszcze na swojej drodze spotykam kogoś, kto wygląda i porusza się jak wampir. Słyszę jakiś wariacki chichot i gubię z oczu gadającego kota. Czego mi jeszcze brakuje? Vaizardów, Menosów albo Arrancar…

- Do usług – pośród szaleńczego śmiechu Rei wyłowiła dwa słowa, które sprawiły, że włoski na jej karku stanęły dęba. Dobyła Zanpakutou i zaczęła biec w stronę sklepu. – Nie uciekniesz, Eiki Rei, ale nie musisz się obawiać.

Brunetka przystanęła, zaintrygowana. Reiatsu, które nagle się pojawiło należało zdecydowanie do Arrancar. Chwilę później patrzyła w twarz hybrydy, złośliwie się do niej uśmiechającej. Jednocześnie w okolicy pojawiło się kilka ogromnych Gillianów z ziejącymi jamami w miejscu, gdzie powinny mieć serca. Na nieznaczny gest wroga zatrzymały się.

- Czego chcesz, Arrancar? – Rei wypluła pytanie, nie opuszczając gardy.

- Ja tu staram się być miły dla ciebie, Shinigami – zacmokał, patrząc na nią nieprzyjaźnie. – A ty kierujesz przeciwko mnie miecz.

- To tylko mi się wydawało, czy zadałam ci pytanie? – ton jej głosu zabarwiła groźba.

- Mój pan rozkazał mi cię odnaleźć i zaprosić do wstąpienia w nasze szeregi.

Rei zachwiała się i lekko opuściła Zanpakutou. Zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie przesłyszała się.

- Słucham? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – Jaki pan? I czemu ja?

- Widocznie mistrz cię lubi – w słowach obcego brzmiała pogarda.

- Twoim mistrzem – wyjąkała po chwili. – Jest jeden z moich przyjaciół?

Arrancar uśmiechnął się wilczo. Skinął głową, wpatrując się w nią oceniająco.

- Może mógłbym ci nawet powiedzieć, kto to jest – zachęcał. – Przyłącz się do nas i zostań naszym szpiegiem w Seireitei. Zdobywaj informacje od tego małego kapitana, który przez przypadek przeżył spotkanie z Arielem…

- Shirou nie jest zdrajcą? – jej głos odzyskał moc, zaś dłonie trzymające Kaze no Kitai uniosły się. – I o to mi chodziło, Arrancar. Nigdy nie zdradzę Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Zdrada? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – My mamy zamiar zbudować nowe Społeczeństwo, dla Shinigami i Arrancar, pod wspólnymi rządami mistrza, lisa i ślepca oraz naszych dowódców, Espada.

- Lis? Ślepiec? – wyjąkała, wiedząc doskonale, do kogo odnoszą się oba przezwiska. W jej oczach zapłonął gniew.

- Rei! – krzyk zabrzmiał jak wystrzał w ciszy nocy. Dziewczyna i Arrancar obrócili się i Eiki odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc swojego przyjaciela. Zjawił się przy niej w ułamku sekundy. – Co się dzieje?

- Musimy porozmawiać, Shinji – stwierdziła, nie patrząc na byłego kapitana piątej dywizji. – Mam duży problem. A może dwa.

- A może trzy? – zapytali jednocześnie obaj mężczyźni. Arrancar wyciągnął miecz i wydał mu krótką komendę odpieczętowania. Hirako przesunął dłonią po twarzy, gdzie natychmiast pojawiła się maska faraona.

- Vaizard? – wrzasnęła hybryda, cofając się o krok.

- Arrancar? – blondyn mruknął pytanie do Rei, która trzymała Zanpakutou w pozycji uwolnienia.

- Tak – odpowiedziała natychmiast, opuszczając miecz. – Tnij, Kaze no Kitai!

Ostrze rozpadło się na tysiące kryształowych igieł, które natychmiast pognały w stronę przeciwnika, skierowane tam jednym gestem ręki dziewczyny. Chwilę później Hirako chwycił ją na ręce i w ostatnim momencie uciekli przed Cero jednego z Menosów.

- Zajmij się Gillianami, Rei – wrzasnął, w jego zazwyczaj zmrużonych złośliwie oczach kryła się troska. – Ja wykończę Arrancar. Wiesz, co robić.

Eiki skinęła głową. Wyciągnęła prawą rękę w górę i pozwoliła, żeby drobne ostrza Zanpakutou otoczyły całe przedramię. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, zbierając moc, lecz nagle wszystko się skończyło. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się zdziwiona, pozwalając Kaze no Kitai wrócić do swojej pierwotnej formy. Hirako stał nad ciałem hybrydy, zaś na dachu wysokiego budynku stali Yoruichi i Urahara, oboje chowający swoje Zanpakutou do pochew.

- Gdzie byłaś, Yoruichi? – wrzasnęła, zła na kobietę.

- Próbowałam cię uratować – odkrzyknęła, na koci sposób skacząc z wysokości. Kisuke szybko podążył za przyjaciółką. – Ale widzę, że pomoc nie była ci potrzebna.

- Rei-san, czy ty próbowałaś uwolnić Bankai? – w pytaniu Urahary dziewczyna usłyszała zaciekawienie. Skinęła głową. – Shinji, ty ją tego nauczyłeś?

- A jeśli nawet, to co? – mężczyzna przyjął postawę obronną.

- Nic takiego – były przełożony dwunastego składu uniósł dłonie, poddając się, ale posyłał obojgu ciekawskie spojrzenia. – Chciałbym zobaczyć ten Bankai.

- Jakbyś się wstrzymał, zobaczyłbyś – odgryzła się Rei, odwracając się do przyjaciela. – Dwa problemy mam z głowy. Został jeszcze jeden, który ty możesz pomóc mi rozwiązać. I jeden, z którym może pomóc tylko Urahara.

- Chodzi ci o tą Gargantę w Rukongai, Rei-san? – zapytał niewinnie mężczyzna, czym zasłużył sobie na trzy oskarżycielskie spojrzenia. Rei przeniosła wzrok na Shihouin.

- Ja mu nic nie mówiłam – powiedziała szybko.

- Mam swoje źródła w Społeczeństwie Dusz, Rei-san – wyjaśnił. – Chętnie pomogę ci z zamknięciem przejścia. Możemy ruszać już teraz.

- Nie.

Eiki zaprotestowała cicho, ale stanowczo. Troje byłych Shinigami znieruchomiało pod wpływem reiatsu, które uwolniła. Nie było ono tak olbrzymie, jak kapitańskie, ale od nagromadzenia elektryczności włosy trojga eks-kapitanów Gotei 13 stanęły dęba.

- Rei… – zaczął ostrożnie Hirako. – O co chodzi?

- Mówiłam, że mam jeszcze jeden problem, który pomożesz mi rozwiązać.

- Rei – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Mówiłem ci, że złożyliśmy obietnicę.

- Nic mnie ona nie obchodzi. Chcę prawdy, choćbym miała ją wyciągnąć moimi sztyletami z twojej głowy – warknęła chłodno. Reiatsu opadło. – Yoruichi, otwórz bramę Senkai. Urahara, Shinji, wy mi wszystko wyjaśnicie.

- Taka smarkula nie będzie… – syknęła Shihouin, pierwszy raz tracąc nad sobą panowania. Sztylet wbił się głęboko w ziemię, kilka milimetrów od stóp kobiety.

- Shihouin Yoruichi, ja wiem, do kogo mówię – brunetka podeszła bliżej. Kocie oczy zabłysły, gdy napotkały chmurne spojrzenie dziewczyny. – Ale Shirou posłał mnie tutaj na dwadzieścia dziewięć godzin przed egzekucją Kuchiki Rukii, by samemu móc zmienić wyrok. Jeśli będzie musiał, podniesie Zanpakutou w Biurze Centralnym 46. Nie pozwolę mu samemu się w to wpakować, dlatego jak najprędzej otwórz bramę.

- Do egzekucji zostało mniej niż trzydzieści godzin? – Urahara wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. – Ale ja nie mogę o niczym ci powiedzieć.

- Kogo się boisz, Urahara? – zapytała opryskliwie. Dwaj mężczyźni drgnęli. – Kto chce zdobyć Hougyoku? Komu służą Ichimaru i Tousen?

Shinji położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i zmusił, by usiadła przy nich, na kamiennych schodkach. Usłyszał, że z bólem wymieniła imię dowódcy dziewiątej dywizji.

- Skąd wiesz o nich dwojgu? – zapytał spokojnie, z kamienną twarzą.

- Lis i ślepiec? – zadrwiła zimno. – Nie jestem głupia.

- To prawda – przyznał poważnie Kisuke. – Nie jesteś głupia. Shinji, ona wie bardzo dużo, powinniśmy powiedzieć jej więcej.

- Nie możemy – zaprotestował Hirako. – Inni Vaizardzi by ją zabili przed dotarciem do Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Odpowiadajcie na pytania – krzyknęła do nich Yoruichi, zajęta stabilizacją bramy Senkai. – Dzięki temu reszta nie będzie mogła się przyczepić. A ty, Rei, myśl, zanim zapytasz.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami i zbliżyli do siebie. Musieli mówić bardzo cicho, żeby nikt z zamaskowanej armii nie dosłyszał. Wtedy mogłoby być za późno.

- Czy Ichimaru i Tousen byli zamieszani w stworzenie Vaizardów przed stoma laty?

- To Tousen wyciął w pień wszystkie dusze z tamtego regionu – odpowiedział przywódca Vaizardów. – Mówił, że jest to jedyna ścieżka, którą widzą jego oczy. Ścieżka sprawiedliwości.

- Ichimaru był tylko oficerem – dodał Urahara. – Zawsze lisio wyszczerzonym oficerem, który za bardzo lubił posługiwać się odpieczętowanym Zanpakutou. Po jednym z jego wyskoków zakazano wywoływania Shikai na ulicach Seireitei.

Dwie z wielu zagadek nagle się wyjaśniły. W oczach dziewczyny przez moment lśniły łzy, gdy zrozumiała, że Tousen zawsze był zdrajcą. A jej wydawał się najspokojniejszym Shinigami w Społeczeństwie Dusz, osobą, na której mogła się oprzeć. Teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego tamten Arrancar chciał ją zwerbować. Ślepiec rzeczywiście dojrzał jej potencjał, bo w końcu to on testował jej zdolności magiczne.

- Kto jest ich mistrzem? – zapytała, trochę nieobecna, przypominając sobie, jak niewidomy kapitan ocierał jej łzy z policzków, kiedy płakała nad Toushirou.

- Tego ci nie możemy powiedzieć – odpowiedział Urahara, po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń z Hirako. – Wybacz, Rei, ale w ciągu trzydziestu godzin sama się dowiesz.

- W ciągu tych trzydziestu godzin – powtórzyła złośliwie. – Ktoś może przez to zginąć, a wtedy pociągnę was do odpowiedzialności. A jeśli zginie Shirou, zabiję.

Byli kapitanowie zdrętwieli, ponownie czując napięcie między nimi a młodą brunetką. Oni również zauważyli, że dziewczyna bardzo emocjonalnie podeszła do znajomości ze swoim przełożonym. W oczach Hirako pojawił się cień smutku, ale natychmiast zniknął.

- Spróbuj sama pomyśleć – Kisuke zdecydował się pomóc. – Logiczny wywód przedstawiający i szeregujący wszystko, co wiesz. Może ci w tym pomożemy.

- Sto lat temu Ichimaru, Tousen i ich mistrz eksperymentowali na innych wysokiej rangi oficerach Gotei 13 zmieniając ich w Vaizardów – zaczęła, pogrążając się w myślach. – Oznacza to, że mózg całej intrygi był wtedy w oddziałach i musiał zajmować dość znaczące stanowisko, by zebrać pod swoimi rozkazami tych dwoje. Trójkę kapitanów, którzy zostali do tej pory na swoich stanowiskach od razu wykluczam. Ukitake i Kyouraku wychowali mnie po zabraniu z Rukongai, więc podejrzewam, że gdyby chcieli zdradzić, już dawno by mnie włączyli w plan. A Unohana jest poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami, bo miała już tyle okazji, żeby nas zabić, a żadnej nie wykorzystała. Shirou ufam jak samej sobie, więc to nie on. Ichimaru i Tousen już zostali wymienieni jako zdrajcy. Pozostali: Soifon, Omaeda, Kirę już wykluczyliśmy, sprawa z Kotetsu wygląda tak, jak z Unohaną, Aizen nie żyje, Hinamori leży w szpitalu, Byakuya i Renji, ale nie wyobrażam sobie ich jako zdrajców. Chociaż Abarai mógłby mieć żal do Seireitei za skazanie młodej Kuchiki… Ale to się czasowo nie zgadza. Soifon i Omaeda też byli za młodzi…

- Dalej – zduszonym głosem pogonił ją Urahara. Hirako wcale się nie odzywał, ale w jego oczach zagnieździło się przerażenie.

- Komamura mógłby mieć motyw, Iba jest posłuszny swojemu dowódcy. Nanao podąża za Kyouraku, więc o nią nie trzeba się martwić – dziewczyna używała swoich palców, żeby się nie zgubić. – Nigdy nie sprawdziliśmy Hisagiego, ale z tego, co kojarzę, jego nie było w Seireitei, gdy powstali Vaizardzi.

Hirako skinął głową. Pamiętał małego chłopca, który był zafascynowany Kenseim. Nazywał się Hisagi Shuhei.

- Matsumoto zawsze przyjaźniła się z Ichimaru i boję się, że mogłaby zdradzić – w głos Rei wkradł się niepokój. – Ale jednak obroniła Hinamori przed jego atakiem i odbiła jego Zanpakutou. Zaraki Kenpachi i Yachiru nie interesują się polityką. On lubi tylko dobre mordobicie, a mała porucznik jest szczęśliwa, gdy on jest szczęśliwy. Kurotsuchiemu nie ufam. W końcu Nemu mi powiedziała, jak go kiedyś uwolniłeś, Urahara. Sądzę, że mógłby być zdolny do eksperymentowania na Shinigami. Nemu jest czysta. Podobnie jak oficerowie Ukitake. To wszyscy. Do tego dochodzi kwestia Ryoka, którzy wszystko przyspieszyli i egzekucji Kuchiki. A ta walka toczy się o ukryty gdzieś Hougyoku. Gdzie go ukryłeś i kto jest mistrzem, Urahara?

- Aizen Sousuke nie żyje? – wyszeptał zdrętwiałymi wargami Kisuke. – To niemożliwe.

- Widziałam jego ciało – wytłumaczyła. – Czytałam raport z autopsji. Kapitan Aizen nie żyje.

- Rei, wiesz, jakie zdolności ma Zanpakutou Aizena? – zapytał poważnie Shinji. W oczach Vaizarda kryło się przerażenie.

- Tak – odpowiedziała zaskoczona. Mężczyźni drgnęli. – Kyouka Suigetsu to jeden z najpotężniejszych wodnych mieczy. Coś w tym dziwnego? Jakiś czas temu Aizen zorganizował w Seireitei pokazy odpieczętowywania Shikai i Bankai. W celach naukowych.

- Chyba nie uwierzyłaś w te cele naukowe? – prychnął Hirako. – Radziłbym ci przyjrzeć się jeszcze raz temu ciału Aizena, jeśli je znajdziesz. Prawdziwą zdolnością Kyouka Suigetsu jest hipnoza.

- Słucham? – wyjąkała Rei.

- Kiedyś mnie tak wyprowadził w pole – przypomniał sobie były przełożony mężczyzny. – Sprawił, że wszyscy myśleli, że jest obok mnie, a on był sobie gdzieś indziej.

- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… – dziewczyny spojrzała w przestraszone twarze towarzyszy i zaklęła pod nosem. – Hipotetycznie rzecz biorąc, gdyby… Na przykład Kyouraku widział kiedyś Aizena w Seireitei, wcale nie musiał go widzieć?

- Nie jesteś głupia, Rei – przyznał Urahara. – Wykorzystałaś idealny przykład.

- Czy to Aizen jest zdrajcą? – zapytała wprost.

- Tego ci nie powiem – odciął się Hirako. – Ale przyjrzyj się tej sprawie.

- Jeszcze jedno – powiedziała powoli, podnosząc się. Mężczyźni poszli w jej ślady. – W swoim testamencie Aizen oskarżył Shirou o swoją śmierć i popchnął Hinamori do próby zaatakowania swojego przyjaciela. Napisał, że Soukyoku ma zostać wykorzystane w trakcie egzekucji do zniszczenia Seireitei. W jaki sposób zabicie Kuchiki ma rozwalić miasto?

- Nie można dopuścić do egzekucji, Rei – powiedział Urahara, zaciskając dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Wracaj do Społeczeństwa Dusz i razem z kapitanem Hitsugayą zatrzymajcie Soukyoku.

- Nie martwcie się – zbyła ich. – Samym narzędziem egzekucji zajmą się Kyouraku i Ukitake. Shirou już wszystko ustawił.

- Rei, idź – zawołała Yoruichi, wskazując otwartą bramę Senkai. – Nie wiem tylko, czy nie pojawią się czyściciele.

- Będę musiała sobie z nimi poradzić – dziewczyna jeszcze na moment odwróciła się do trojga byłych Shinigami. – Wy dwoje idziecie ze mną, wiecie o tym?

Westchnęła z irytacją, gdy otrzymała dwa pytające spojrzenia.

- Garganta! – przypomniała, po czym przekroczyła próg ogromnych wrót. Shihouin i Urahara popatrzyli na siebie i pobiegli za nią.


	17. Chapter 17

Oddaję wam do rąk własnych rozdział siedemnasty... Jak się ładnie zrymowało. Jeszcze tylko osiemnasty i epilog. I historia SSArc zostanie zakończona. A zatem: miłej zabawy :D  
Betowała niezastąpiona Kharcia. Bez niej ten fick wyglądałby strasznie...

Rozdział 17

- Matsumoto-san! – krzyknęła Eiki, dobiegając do stojącej na straży kobiety. – Zostawiam tę dwójkę z tobą. Urahara zamknie Gargantę, a Yoruichi pomoże mu się wydostać ze Społeczeństwa Dusz. Ja muszę iść.

- Rei! – zawołała za nią przełożona. – Dokąd?

- Shirou ma kłopoty – wyjaśniła i pognała w shuunpo w stronę Seireitei.

Wyczuła jego ogromne reiatsu w momencie, gdy przekroczyła granicę miasta. Zatrzymała się skonfundowana, gdyż wcale nie dochodziło z kwater Biura Centralnego 46. Pulsowało zmieszane z trzema innymi energiami, co oznaczało, że chłopak wdał się w walkę. Zmieniła kierunek i wznowiła bieg.

Ostro wyhamowała, gdy zauważyła, co dzieje się na dachach dwóch budynków. Shirou i Kenpachi walczyli wspólnie przeciwko Tousenowi i Komamurze. Srebrnowłosy kapitan trzymał w rękach Daiguren Hyorinmaru i krzyżował go z Zanpakutou dowódcy siódmego składu. Kenpachi wydał równą walkę ślepcowi. Rei chciała zawołać najmłodszego z walczących, ale wiedziała, że moment nieuwagi mógł równać się jego śmierci. Ze smutkiem spojrzała na Tousena, o którym już wiedziała wszystko, co musiała.

Nagle jej rozmyślania przerwał donośny huk dochodzący od strony Soukyoku. Dziewczyna skoncentrowała się na nim i wyczuła fale reiatsu dwojga najwyższych oficerów szóstego składu. _Renji walczy z Byakuyą? W końcu zrozumiał, co musi zrobić_, uśmiechnęła się w duchu, mając nadzieję, że Abarai zwycięży wiecznie ignorującego wszystko dowódcę. Jednak ten wybuch nie miał żadnego wpływu na obserwowaną przez nią scenę. Wręcz przeciwnie, walka wrzała. Uwagę Rei przyciągnął nagle ciemnoskóry ślepiec.

- Nie – szepnęła do siebie.

Rozpoznała ruch, którym mężczyzna uwalniał Bankai. Jednocześnie poczuła, że reiatsu Renjiego zniknęło, a na Soukyoku rozpoczyna się ceremonia egzekucyjna.

- Juushirou, Shunsui, zróbcie coś – prosiła, z rozpaczą obserwując pojedynek Shirou i Sajina, przerwany nagłym hukiem, kiedy rozpadła się iluzja Tousena. Eiki uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Brawo, Kenpachi.

Komamura natychmiast oderwał się od swojej walki z Hitsugayą i zasłonił rannego przyjaciela własnym ciałem, blokując swoim Zanpakutou atak Zarakiego. Jednocześnie srebrnowłosy chłopak zauważył przyglądającą się im z daleka podwładną. Zacisnął zęby, gdyż miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie zdąży. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się obok niej i złapał za nadgarstek. Jego Bankai dodał mu prędkości, dzięki czemu szybko znaleźli się poza polem walki.

- Wykonałaś zadanie? – zapytał chłodno, nie pieczętując miecza.

- Tak – odpowiedziała ironicznie. – Urahara jest w Rukongai razem z Yoruichi i Matsumoto. A ja widzę, że zdążyłam na przedstawienie w Biurze 46.

Toushirou coś wymamrotał, ale kiwnął na nią dłonią i skierował się do kwater zajmowanych przez najwyższą władzę Seireitei, przez ludzi, którzy skazali na śmierć Kuchiki Rukię, którzy skazali na śmierć Kusakę…

- Rozmawiałam z Shinjim – zawołała, wiedząc, że musi powiedzieć mu, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. – Chyba wiem, co tu się dzieje.

- Rei! – przerwał jej i zahamował, wpatrując się w wzgórze. – Zaczęło się. Musimy się pospieszyć. Powiedz mi, co wiesz, ale w skrócie.

- To najprawdopodobniej Aizen! – wrzasnęła, gdy pociągnął ją w swoim kapitańskim shuunpo, dodatkowo wzmocnionym uwolnieniem Bankai.

- Co, Aizen? – spojrzał zdziwiony w oczy partnerki.

- Jest mózgiem tej operacji – wyjaśniła. – Wiesz, na czym polega moc Kyouka Suigetsu? Na hipnozie!

- To… – wyjąkał. – To jest możliwe. Ale jego śmierć…

- Unohana mówiła, że coś jest nie tak – emocje zaczynały brać nad nią górę. – A jeśli ciało, które dostała do autopsji nie było jego?

Hitsugaya zacisnął zęby i pociągnął ją tak szybko, że zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu. Po chwili jednak uspokoił się i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego tempa. Dziewczyna kilka razy odetchnęła głęboko, by złagodzić ból, po czym znowu go zawołała. Kątem oka nadal wpatrywała się w wzgórze królujące nad miastem.

- Shirou!

- Co? – odwarknął.

- Soukyoku został uwolniony – wykrzyczała z rozpaczą malującą się na twarzy.

- A gdzie są Ukitake i Kyouraku? – zawołał. Na to pytanie nie znała odpowiedzi. – Gdzie jest Kurosaki?

Kilka sekund później całym Seireitei wstrząsnął wybuch o ogromnej sile, zaś wzgórze egzekucyjne pokryło się dymem. Rei i Shirou jednocześnie westchnęli z ulgą.

- Zdążyli. Ukitake dostał się do tarczy rodu Shihouin – oznajmiła.

Na wzgórzu zrobiło się wielkie zamieszanie i po chwili zostały na nim tylko dwie osoby walczące na poziomie kapitańskim. Byakuya i… _Kurosaki_? I wtedy Rei zaczęła krzyczeć, aż Toushirou musiał przystanąć. On tylko zbladł i złapał się za brzuch, zginając wpół. Oboje popatrzyli na siebie przerażeni do granic możliwości.

- Generał Yamamoto uwolnił Shikai – wyszeptał chłopak.

- Juushirou! – jęknęła brunetka. Przezwyciężyła słabość i wstała.

- Gdzie się wybierasz? – syknął. Jego spojrzenie było ostre jak jej sztylet. – Samo przebywanie w okolicy Yamamoto Genryuusai cię zabije. Lepiej przydaj mi się na coś i pomóż z Biurem 46, bo jeśli masz rację, to spotkamy tam świętej pamięci Aizena.

Zbliżali się już do komnat zajmowanych przez najwyższych Shinigami Społeczeństwa Dusz, nadal starając się wytrzymywać ogromny napór reiatsu generała, gdy Toushirou zwolnił do normalnego biegu. Puścił rękę dziewczyny i powoli otworzył drzwi wiodące do miejsca, którego przyrzekł nigdy więcej nie oglądać od środka. Obiecał to Kusace… Ale sytuacja tego wymagała. Zajrzał do środka i zdrętwiał. Rei zakrztusiła się.

- Co tu się stało? – wyszeptała, patrząc z przerażeniem na zakrwawioną posadzkę i poprzebijane mieczem ciała członków Biura 46.

- Oni wszyscy… – grobowym głosem odpowiedział Shirou. Zapieczętował swój Zanpakutou. – Zostali wycięci w pień. Spóźniliśmy się, Rei. Spóźniliśmy się!

Biuro Centralne 46 to najwyższa instancja w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Nawet generał Yamamoto Genryuusai nie mógł się sprzeciwić jej rozkazom. Sześciu sędziów i czterdziestu mędrców z całego Seireitei miało władzę nad Gotei 13, oddziałami specjalnymi pod kontrolą Soifon i Korpusem Kidou. A teraz wszyscy byli martwi. Święte miejsce, które zajmowali zmieniło się w krwawą kostnicę.

Nagły hałas przykuł uwagę dwojga Shinigami. Hitsugaya podszedł do najbliższych zwłok i dotknął krwi.

- Jest czarna i zakrzepła – powiedział obojętnie. – Muszą być martwi od dwóch dni, co najmniej. Ale kiedy dokładnie ich zabito?

Tylko jego zmrużone oczy zdradzały przygnębienie i wściekłość. Od momentu ogłoszenia stanu wojennego, cały teren zajmowany przez członków Biura został odizolowany od reszty miasta. _Dodatkowo musieliśmy przedzierać się przez wszystkie zabezpieczenia ustawione przez Gotei 13_, pomyślał, obchodząc wszystkich zmarłych. _W takim razie musieli zostać zabici przed izolacją. A to oznacza, że wszystkie ostatnie rozkazy…_

- Były fałszywe – warknął, zaciskając pięści.

- Rozkazy? – zapytała Rei, podążając za nim i rozglądając się na boki. Widziała, że jej dowódca jest pogrążony w myślach i uznała, że musi bronić jego odsłonięte plecy. A teraz okazało się, że ich myśli podążały podobnym torem. Chłopak skinął głową. – Domyśliłam się.

_Ale kto byłby na tyle sprytny, by zabić wszystkich i całą sprawę tak zatuszować? Ichimaru? _Srebrnowłosy Shinigami doszedł do najwyższych sędziów, sprawdzając po kolei, czy mają wyczuwalne tętno, jednak nie spodziewał się znaleźć nikogo żywego. _Na pewno. Ale nie sądzę, żeby zrobił to sam. Musiał mieć pomoc. Czyżby Rei miała rację i Aizen rzeczywiście…_

- Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę, kapitanie Hitsugaya – rozległ się nowy głos. On i jego partnerka poderwali ostro głowy. W głosie słychać było ogromny żal.

- Kira! – krzyknęła Rei, dobywając sztyletów. Shirou miał szeroko rozwarte oczy.

- To niemożliwe – wyszeptał. – Eiki, za nim!

Dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła głową i ruszyła razem ze swoim dowódcą w pościg. Ona również nie wierzyła, że mężczyzna był za to odpowiedzialny, bo w końcu udowodnili jego niewinność. Dopiero po chwili po jej plecach przeszły dreszcze. Razem z Shirou dowiedli, że Kira nie jest mistrzem, nie wykluczyli go jako wspólnika. Zacisnęła zęby i przyspieszyła.

- Kira, zatrzymaj się – wołał do niego kapitan dziesiątej dywizji. – Odpowiedz na nasze pytania! Czy to ty zabiłeś członków Biura 46?

- Nie – odpowiedział blondyn, nadal będąc kilka metrów przed nim. – Przybyłem zaledwie chwilę przed tobą, kapitanie Hitsugaya i zostałem bez problemu wpuszczony do środka.

- Przez kogo? – krzyknęła z daleka Rei.

- Najwyraźniej przez Biuro 46.

- Cholera! Czy to jest twój pomysł na żart, Kira? – Eiki widziała, że Toushirou jest już mocno wytrącony z równowagi.

- Kapitanie, a czy ty dobrze w tym momencie robisz? – zapytał porucznik, powodując, że ten zwolnił. – Zamiast gonić mnie, nie powinieneś bronić Hinamori-kun?

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się.

- O czym ty mówisz? Hinamori jest nadal…

- Nie. Już jej nie ma w szpitalu – odpowiedział uciekinier. – Kapitanie, twoja podwładna postawiła wokół jej sali wysokiej klasy tarczę, dlatego oboje uznaliście, że jest bezpieczna. Jednak tą barierę bardzo łatwo przełamać od wewnątrz, a Hinamori-kun jest mistrzynią magii demonów. Otoczyła się bąblem, który maskował jej reiatsu i opuściła szpital.

Mężczyzna odwrócił lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na dwoje zaskoczonych Shinigami z dziesiątej dywizji.

- Nie zauważyłeś, kapitanie, że cały czas podążała za tobą?

- Rei – zawołał, w jego głosie brzmiała furia. – Mogę ci to zostawić?

- Idź, Shirou.

Minęli się w shuunpo i dziewczyna straciła z oczu swojego przełożonego. Teraz został jej tylko Kira do unieszkodliwienia i mogła popędzić za przyjacielem. Wtedy blondyn zatrzymał się, patrząc wyczekująco na Eiki.

- Skończyłeś uciekać, Kira? – zawołała, zupełnie opuszczając rangę mężczyzny.

- Moim zadaniem jest zatrzymać cię tutaj – odpowiedział, powoli wyciągając swój Zanpakutou. – Chociaż spodziewałem się Matsumoto.

- Porucznik Matsumoto jest zajęta – Rei specjalnie zaakcentowała słowo „porucznik". Pochyliła się, by schować sztylety i również dobyła miecza. – Kto dał ci to zadanie? Ichimaru Gin?

- Nie muszę ci odpowiadać.

- Musisz – stwierdziła stanowczo, przyjmując pozycję bojową. – Zmieniłeś się, Kira. Nie wiem, co Ichimaru ci zrobił, ale…

- Nie rozumiesz. Nie muszę odpowiadać komuś, kto za chwilę zginie.

On również ustawił ostrze w pozycji ataku. Oczy Rei rozszerzyły się. Do tej pory nie walczyła z trzeźwym Shinigami w stopniu porucznika, a chociaż miała za sobą treningi z trzecim oficerem innej dywizji, nie sądziła, że się bardzo przydadzą. Wiedziała, że Kira, mimo pozorów, jakie stwarzał, był bardzo silnym wojownikiem.

- Unieś głowę, Wabisuke – powiedział do miecza. Natychmiast zmienił on kształt na zakrzywiony, prostokątny hak.

* * *

_Jak mogłem się nie domyślić? _Hitsugaya mknął w najszybszym shuunpo, na jakie go było stać w przeciwnym kierunku niż Kira i Rei. Musiał znaleźć swoją starą przyjaciółkę. _Przecież ona mnie obwinia za śmierć jej ukochanego dowódcy. To normalne, że mnie śledziła… Chociaż nie sądziłem, że tak szybko dojdzie do siebie. To było tylko życzenie do dobrych mocy. Ale taka właśnie jest Hinamori. Podążyłaby za mną wszędzie, nawet jeśli nie mogłaby się ruszać, jeśli miałoby to pomóc Aizenowi. Powinienem był to zrozumieć. Powinienem był…_

- Hinamori! – krzyknął z rozpaczą, widząc, że do komnat Biura ma jeszcze spory kawałek drogi.

* * *

- Eiki-san, podejrzewam, że wiesz, na czym polega zdolność mojego Wabisuke – powiedział spokojnie Kira, przyglądając się swojemu ostrzu.

- To, że wiem, jak on wygląda – odgryzła się, przygotowując do odpieczętowania Kaze no Kitai. – Nie znaczy, że wiem, jaką mocą rozporządza. Chyba nikomu o tym nie mówiłeś.

- Mówiłem – zaprotestował cicho. – Hinamori i Abarai zawsze wiedzieli. Ale nie przejmuj się tym. Zaraz ty się tego dowiesz.

Wabisuke uderzył tuż obok zdumionej Rei, która nie zauważyła nawet, jak blondyn ruszył się z miejsca. Jego prędkość bardzo przypominała kapitańską. Zaniechała uwolnienia Shikai i sparowała kolejne uderzenie. Miecze obojga skrzyżowały się jeszcze kilka razy, gdy nagle Kira odsunął się.

- Ile razy przyjęłaś uderzenie mojego Zanpakutou? – zapytał. Rei zaczynała się domyślać, jaka jest moc Wabisuke. Kaze no Kitai upadła z hukiem na dach budynku, na którym się znajdowali. – Każde uderzenie podwaja ciężar dotkniętego przedmiotu. Twoje ostrze zderzyło się z moim siedem razy, więc teraz waży prawie czterysta kilogramów. Nie uniesiesz go.

- A po co miałabym ją unosić? – zapytała z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. Kira uniósł brwi. – Wiesz, na czym polega moc mojego Shikai? Tnij, Kaze no Kitai.

Wokół obojga zaczęły fruwać ledwo widoczne kryształowe ostrza, na które rozpadł się jej Zanpakutou. Na twarzy blondyna odmalowało się przerażenie i niedowierzanie.

* * *

Toushirou wbiegł do głównej komnaty Biura 46, miejsca, gdzie kiedyś został osądzony jego najlepszy przyjaciel i stanął jak wryty. Z drzwi na szczycie wynurzyły się dwie postacie. Jedną z nich był Ichimaru, drugą zaś…

- Aizen! – krzyknął z furią w głosie. – A więc Rei miała rację!

- Gin, powinieneś był się zająć tą małą zabawką Hitsugayi – mruknął za siebie oficjalnie martwy dowódca piątego składu. Potem z uśmiechem zwrócił się do przybyłego. – Witaj, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

- Aizen, to naprawdę ty? – mimo tego, że chłopak wcześniej usłyszał tę informację, nadal był głęboko zaskoczony, że mężczyzna jest wspólnikiem Ichimaru.

- Oczywiście. Wszystko, co tu widzisz jest bardzo realne – odpowiedział, ponownie odwracając się do Gina. – Hitsugaya-kun wrócił tu szybciej, niż się tego spodziewałem i w dużo lepszym stanie.

- Proszę o wybaczenie – w lisim uśmiechu jasnowłosego zdrajcy zagościła nutka strachu. – Widocznie przeceniłem zdolności Izuru.

- O czym wy mówicie? – wyjąkał młody Shinigami, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. Jego dłoń zbliżyła się do rękojeści miecza.

- Tylko analizujemy naszą strategię – odrzekł lekko szatyn. – Nie sądzisz, że najlepszą jest rozproszenie sił wroga na jak największym terenie?

- Powiedziałeś „sił wroga"? – Toushirou zdrętwiał. – Gdzie jest Hinamori?

- No właśnie… gdzie? – oczy mężczyzny, skryte za okularami, błysnęły złowrogo.

- Ty draniu – syknął chłopak. Przebiegł między zdrajcami i znalazł się w pokoju, który przed chwilą obaj opuścili. Spojrzał pod nogi i zastygł w bezruchu z oczami napełnionymi przerażeniem. Na podłodze leżała przebita mieczem dziewczyna. Spod jej ciała zaczęła się wylewać ciemna krew. – Hinamori!

- Jak się nieszczęśliwie złożyło – zacmokał Aizen. – Znalazłeś ją. Wybacz mi, nie chciałem cię szokować. Miałem zamiar gdzieś ją ukryć przed twoim przybyciem.

- Aizen, Ichimaru – zaczął lodowatym głosem, dorównując temperaturą swojemu Zanpakutou. – Od kiedy jesteście wspólnikami?

- Od samego początku.

- Od momentu sfingowania własnej śmierci? – sprecyzował Shirou.

- Bardzo wolno kojarzysz fakty – mężczyzna wydawał się być lekko rozczarowany. – Od samego początku znaczy, że od momentu, kiedy zostałem kapitanem, Gin był mi zawsze posłuszny.

- Od samego początku? – powtórzył, nadal nie odwracając się. – Wiesz, co zrobiłeś Hinamori? Wiesz, co zrobiłeś mi i innym Shinigami? Zdradziłeś nas wszystkich! Zwodziłeś nas!

Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał, odwracając się do obu z dzikim spojrzeniem swoich zimnych, szmaragdowych oczu.

- Zwodzenie was nie było moim zamiarem – przyznał. – Po prostu nikt z was nie potrafił zobaczyć mojej prawdziwej twarzy.

- Nie mogliśmy…? – Hitsugaya cofnął się o krok, przypominając sobie, co Rei mówiła mu o Kyouka Suigetsu. – Musiałeś wiedzieć o tym, że Hinamori cię uwielbiała. Z tego powodu wstąpiła do Gotei 13! Żeby ci się na coś przydać!

- Wiem – Aizen uśmiechnął się z triumfem. – Nikogo łatwiej nie kontrolować, niż osobę będącą twoim przeciwieństwem. Powinieneś sam się tego nauczyć. Podziw jest relacją najdalszą od zrozumienia.

Hitsugaya chwycił Zanpakutou i wyciągnął go szybkim ruchem ręki. Wśród ogłuszającego huku i dymu, Aizen i Ichimaru wychwycili jedno słowo.

- Bankai! – gdy mgła się rozwiała, zobaczyli lodowe skrzydła i ogon przytwierdzone do ciała młodego dowódcy. – Daiguren Hyorinmaru! Aizen, mam zamiar cię zabić.

- Nie używaj tak mocnych słów – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Wypadasz przy nich słabo.

Chłopak ruszył na przeciwnika z szaleństwem w oku i uniesionym Zanpakutou. Kątem oka zauważył, że do komnaty wbiegła Rei i coś do niego krzyczy, ale nie usłyszał, co. Chwilę potem, zszokowany, wpatrywał się w krew, która trysnęła z jego ciała po uderzeniu miecza Aizena. _Jak on mnie dosięgnął?_

Skrzydła roztrzaskały się w drobny mak, który prędko wyparował. Rei zaczęła zbiegać ze schodów.

- Niemożliwe – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń. Przeciwnicy tylko się uśmiechnęli.

- Chociaż to nie jest ta pora roku – rozmarzył się mistrz. – Miło jest popatrzeć na śnieg. Gin, idziemy.

- Nie tak prędko – warknęła Rei, dopadając prawie nieprzytomnego dowódcę. – Mówiłam ci, że Kyouka Suigetsu to Zanpakutou posługujący się hipnozą.

- Eiki Rei, wiedziałem, że możesz sprawić mi kłopoty – mężczyzna odwrócił się od niej i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. – Gin zajmij się nią.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – powiedziała spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na polecenie. Gdy drobne ostrza zaczęły krążyć wokół niej, wyciągnęła prawą rękę w górę i pozwoliła, by skupiły się w jej pobliżu. – Bankai!

Aizen momentalnie się odwrócił, a Ichimaru zastygł, wyciągając Zanpakutou. Tymczasem igiełki rozproszonej Kaze no Kitai zaczęły łączyć się z reiatsu dziewczyny i jej ciałem. Hirako miał rację, mówiąc, że ostateczna forma jej miecza będzie wyglądała inaczej niż Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Byakuyi. Włosy wszystkich obecnych stanęły dęba od nagromadzenia ładunków elektrycznych w powietrzu. Mężczyźni rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia. Przedłużenie ręki Eiki stanowiła teraz skondensowana energia, która przyjęła postać ostrza. Na całej powierzchni jej ciała tańczyły błyskawice. Włosy powiewały za nią w nieistniejącym wietrze.

- Sora no Kitai – dokończyła przemianę. Jej czarna hakama zniknęła pod wpływem wysokiego napięcia i teraz ubrana była jedynie w swój czarny kostium, w którym zazwyczaj trenowała walkę sztyletami. – Jesteś mój, Ichimaru!

Białowłosy mężczyzna nie zdążył odpieczętować swojego Zanpakutou, gdy dziewczyna zaatakowała. Musiał przeciwstawić nagie ostrze przeciwko Bankai przeciwniczki, który dodatkowo był drugim znanym elektrycznym Zanpakutou w całym Seireitei. Shinsou bardzo szybko się poddał i Sora no Kitai zetknęła się z ciałem kapitana trzeciej dywizji. Wrzasnął z bólu, czując przepływający przez kończyny prąd o wysokim natężeniu, jednak nie na tyle wysokim, by spowodować zatrzymanie akcji serca. Miecz Eiki wbił się w prawy bok mężczyzny.

- Imponujące, dziewiąta oficer – Aizen zaklaskał w dłonie. – Ale teraz zostaw mojego podwładnego.

Podszedł do niej bez strachu i uderzył grzbietem dłoni w twarz. Siarczysty policzek był na tyle potężny, że odrzucił ją na kilka metrów od zwijającego się z bólu Ichimaru.

- Wiem wszystko – zawołała za odchodzącymi, próbując się podnieść. – Wiem o Tousenie!

- Kto ci powiedział? – żaden z nich się nie odwrócił, ale Rei usłyszała pytanie.

- Twój poprzedni dowódca, Aizen! – wyszeptała z triumfem. – Ten, którego zamieniłeś w Vaizarda. Hirako Shinji.

Gdy znikali, Eiki słyszała tylko cichnący śmiech. Upadła na kolana przy słabnącym dowódcy i odwróciła go na plecy. Teraz role się odwróciły. To ona delikatnie odgarniała materiał jego hakamy, by ocenić jak groźna jest rana. Zachłysnęła się, gdy ujrzała, że miecz Aizena ciął przez całą szerokość ciała Shirou. Podbiegła do Hinamori i sprawdziła również jej stan, po czym zaklęła głośno i brzydko. Z jej oczu spływały łzy, bo wiedziała, w jak poważnym stanie są oboje. Słysząc kroki, natychmiast się odwróciła, nadal trzymając w dłoni rękojeść katany.

- Nie płacz, dziewiąta oficer Eiki – powiedziała łagodnie kapitan Unohana. – Jak rozumiem, doszłyśmy do tego samego wniosku?

- Zinterpretowałyśmy wyniki autopsji Aizena – wyjaśniła zmartwiona Kotetsu. – To nie był kapitan piątej dywizji.

- Kapitan Unohana… – z ust brunetki wyrwał się jęk ulgi. – Możesz im pomóc?

- Tak sądzę – kobieta już przyglądała się obojgu rannym. – Eiki-san, idź za zdrajcami. Isane, bądź tak dobra i przekaż pozostałym Shinigami, żeby przestali walczyć ze sobą i zebrali się na Soukyoku, gdzie, jak podejrzewam, kierują się Aizen i Ichimaru.

- Pani kapitan… – Rei zawahała się, ale wiedziała, że będą potrzebować pomocy. – Proszę wezwać do walki także Ryoka. Oni nam pomogą.

Gdy opuszczała pomieszczenie, kobieta wyjmowała i uwalniała swój Zanpakutou, Minazuki, zaś Kotetsu wypowiadała zaklęcie. Bakudou, numer 77, Tenteikuura. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro i pomknęła na wzgórze egzekucyjne.


	18. Chapter 18

To już ostatni rozdział SSArc... Pozostał tylko epilog i przygoda z pierwszą częścią Alternatywy dobiegnie końca.  
Z tego, co mi się tylko wydaje, Kharcia pracuje już nad betą Bounto Arc. I jej właśnie dziękuję za poprawienie tego rozdziału.  
Btw, niedługo spodziewajcie się niewielkiego one-shota z fandomu Naruto... Ostatnio Kharcia mnie na NaruHina namówiła. A teraz: miłego czytania.

Rozdział 18

Rei mknęła w tempie shuunpo w stronę wzgórza Soukyoku, gdzie najprawdopodobniej udali się Aizen i Ichimaru. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, było to jedyne miejsce, w którym mogliby znaleźć Hougyoku, ukryte przez Uraharę całkiem niedawno. Widząc, co się stało z członkami Biura Centralnego 46 domyśliła się, dlaczego Kuchiki Rukia miała zostać skazana na śmierć poprzez uwolnienie olbrzymiego ostrza. Wszystko toczyło się po myśli zdrajcy, więc również to musiało należeć do jego planów.

Teraz skakała między budynkami, mijając walczących ze sobą Shinigami. _Pospiesz się, Isane_, myślała, patrząc na strugi krwi, którymi powoli spływały ulice miasta. I wtedy w całym Seireitei rozbrzmiał głos.

- Wiadomość dla kapitanów, poruczników i Ryoka – Rei uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, słysząc, że Kotetsu informuje również drużynę Kurosakiego. – Mówi porucznik Kotetsu Isane z czwartej dywizji. Słyszycie awaryjną transmisję, autoryzowaną przez kapitan Unohanę Retsu, dowódcę czwartego składu. Proszę słuchać uważnie, gdyż wszystko, co powiem jest absolutną prawdą. Aizen Sousuke, dowódca piątego składu i Ichimaru Gin z trzeciego składu są winni zdrady Społeczeństwa Dusz. Z zimną krwią zamordowali członków Biura Centralnego 46 i próbowali zabić kapitana Hitsugayę Toushirou oraz porucznik Hinamori Momo. Teraz zmierzają w stronę wzgórza egzekucyjnego Soukyoku. Wszyscy kapitanowie, porucznicy i Ryoka są proszeni o pomoc w ujęciu zdrajców. Zachowajcie szczególną ostrożność, gdyż obaj są uzbrojeni w swoje Zanpakutou i niezwykle niebezpieczni.

* * *

Ukitake poderwał nagle głowę, słysząc głos kobiety. Kyouraku opuścił dwa miecze, które chwilę wcześniej spotkały się z Shikai generała.

- Aizen! – oczy Juushirou rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. – Aizen żyje?

- Co teraz, staruszku? – zapytał lekko Shunsui. – To chyba nie jest dobry moment do kontynuowania walki.

Generał Yamamoto Genryuusai opuścił Ryuujin Jakka. Zmrużył oczy i skinął głową. Chwilę później zerwał się do shuunpo i zniknął z pola widzenia swoich dwóch uczniów. Ci spojrzeli po sobie i podążyli za przełożonym.

* * *

Matsumoto z przerażeniem słuchała wieści. Już dawno wróciła do Seireitei razem z Yoruichi. Rozdzieliły się przy kwaterze głównej dziesiątego składu, gdzie rudowłosa porucznik czekała na dalsze rozkazy. Jej oczy rozszerzały się w miarę, jak Isane mówiła.

- Kapitan przegrał? – wyszeptała do siebie.

Zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła z budynku. Spojrzała na wzgórze Soukyoku, gdzie niedawno ustała walka kapitana Kuchiki i tego chłopca z grupy Ryoka. Dobyła szybko Haineko i zaczęła biec w tempie shuunpo w tamtą stronę.

_Gin, znowu odchodzisz. Nie znoszę, jak to robisz._

* * *

Kira siedział pod ścianą, krwawiąc z wielu płytkich ran, które zadała mu Kaze no Kitai. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna osiągnęła Shikai. A jakim zaskoczeniem był dla niego widok ostrza podobnego do Senbonzakury kapitana Kuchiki…

Wtedy usłyszał Tenteikuurę porucznik Kotetsu, która mówiła o próbie zabicia Hinamori. Blondyn jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Dlaczego? – w jego oczach pojawił się palący wstyd. – Powiedzieli, że nie zrobią krzywdy Hinamori-kun!

Kira Izuru dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że jego kapitan od zawsze nim manipulował. Uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w ścianę.

* * *

Nemu siedziała na krześle, trzymając na kolanach notatnik. Patrzyła spokojnie na biorącego prysznic ojca, który dopiero, co wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci.

- Słyszałeś, Mayuri-sama? – zapytała, chociaż znała odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział zirytowany.

- Co z tym zrobisz?

- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Mężczyzna ponownie wystawił głowę na działanie gorącej wody. Naprawdę, ani trochę go nie interesowali Aizen i Ichimaru. Oni dwaj nigdy go nie zdziwili.

* * *

- Co to było? – zapytała Orihime, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Technika Shinigami – odpowiedział Sado, zajęty pomaganiem Ichigo. – Dzięki temu porozumiewają się na duże odległości.

- Kapitan zabijający kapitana to nie nasz problem – stwierdził Kurosaki. – Dlaczego zwracają się z prośbą do nas?

Ishida westchnął, widząc taką bezmyślność. Podszedł do rannego chłopaka i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Powinniśmy o tym wiedzieć, Kurosaki – wyjaśnił. – To Biuro 46 wydaje się być organem ustawodawczym Społeczeństwa Dusz. Skoro ten Aizen ich wszystkich zamordował i sam wydawał rozkazy, to czego tak naprawdę chce? Jaki rozkaz wydał ostatnio?

- Egzekucja! – powiedzieli jednocześnie Ichigo i Inoue.

- Dokładnie – Uryuu strzelił palcami. – I z tego, co usłyszeliśmy, ten kapitan, Aizen Sousuke, jest zdrajcą Gotei 13, a jego celem jest…

- Zabić Rukię! – krzyknął Kurosaki, patrząc na wzgórze Soukyoku, z którego dopiero, co zeszli. – Wracamy!

* * *

Rei zazgrzytała zębami, gdy poczuła, że Aizen i Ichimaru pojawili się na Soukyoku równocześnie z Tousenem, Renjim i Rukią. Wyczuwała, że drużyna Kurosakiego była nadal w okolicy, Byakuya nadal na wzgórzu, a generał, Ukitake i Kyouraku pędzili w tamtą stronę. Jednak, jeśli się nie myliła, nikt nie mógł zdążyć na czas. Przyspieszyła.

Wtedy na wzgórzu pojawiło się reiatsu młodego Ryoka. Eiki nie mogła uwierzyć, że początkujący Shinigami, który dodatkowo był żywym człowiekiem, potrafił tak szybko przemieścić się na taką odległość. Chwilę później dołączył do nich kolejny kapitan, w którym dziewczyna rozpoznała Komamurę. Jęknęła, gdyż ten olbrzymi mężczyzna, chowający twarz pod maską był najlepszym przyjacielem Tousena.

Nagle minęły ją dwa cienie. Były dużo szybsze od niej, musiały mknąć w kapitańskim shuunpo albo… jeszcze szybciej? Rei lekko się uśmiechnęła. To musiała być „bogini shuunpo", Yoruichi i jej była podwładna Soifon. Tylko one tak dobrze opanowały tę sztukę. Na razie wszystko wyglądało dobrze. Nieco zwolniła, by mieć siły na walkę, która miała najprawdopodobniej wybuchnąć, gdy ona dotrze na Soukyoku z kolejną wstrząsającą wiadomością. Była trochę zaniepokojona, gdyż miała zamiar wskazać swoim Zanpakutou kolejnego kapitana, a już raz dostała ostrzeżenie.

Wtedy zobaczyła na wzgórzu czarny kształt. Zahamowała ostro, przerażona i zaszokowana, ale po chwili wznowiła bieg, wysilając się do granic możliwości. Rozpoznała zaklęcie Kidou. Hadou, numer 90, Czarny Sarkofag. Wątpiła, żeby użył go Tousen, gdyż nie wyczuwała wibracji jego reiatsu na tak wysokim poziomie. To musiał być Aizen. Jednocześnie energia Byakuyi, do tej pory prawie niewyczuwalna, wzrosła niewyobrażalnie.

Został jej do przebycia tylko kawałek, gdy poczuła, że na miejscu pojawili się inni kapitanowie. Ukitake, Kyouraku, Soifon, Yoruichi oraz nieznane jej reiatsu, które pojawiło się wraz z przybyciem strażników czterech bram wiodących do Rukongai. Wyczuła także Matsumoto i nagle zrobiło się jej żal swojej przełożonej, którą z Ichimaru łączyły zażyłe stosunki. Ona sama znalazła się na szczycie równocześnie z porucznikiem Hisagim.

- Nie czujesz tego, Aizen? – zapytała Yoruichi, która razem z Soifon trzymała mężczyznę. – Jesteś otoczony.

Rangiku przytrzymywała rękę Gina, zaś Tousen stał razem ze swoimi podwładnymi niedaleko młodej Kuchiki. Rei skinęła głową Ukitake i podeszła do ciemnoskórego mężczyzny. Powoli wyciągnęła z pochwy Kaze no Kitai i skierowała ostrze w stronę ślepca.

- Kapitanie Tousenie Kaname – powiedziała grobowym głosem. Zauważyła, że wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w ich stronę. W chłodnym spojrzeniu Aizena ujrzała uznanie. – W imieniu mojego dowódcy, kapitana Hitsugayi Toushirou i własnym, oskarżam cię o zdradę Społeczeństwa Dusz.

Na szczycie wybuchła wrzawa. Hisagi stanął między dwojgiem Shinigami z Zanpakutou gotowym do walki.

- Schowaj miecz, Eiki Rei – powiedział spokojnie. – Wtedy nic ci się nie stanie.

- Twój dowódca, poruczniku – wysyczała, powoli tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – Od kilkuset lat działa po przeciwnej stronie barykady.

Nagle ponad wszystkie głosy wybił się miękki alt Rukii.

- Mój brat chce coś powiedzieć.

Ucichli, wiedząc, że Byakuya prawie nie może mówić.

- Dziewczyna ma rację – wyjąkał. – Arrancar mówili o ślepcu.

Aizen zaklaskał w dłonie i roześmiał się, gdy zdziwiony Hisagi zwrócił się przeciwko swojemu dowódcy. Generał stał spokojnie, obserwując sytuację. Tousen zrzucił z ramion kapitańskie haori i podszedł do swoich wspólników z Rei trzymającą swój Zanpakutou na jego szyi.

- Eiki Rei, muszę ci pogratulować – powiedział głośno były przełożony piątego składu. – Ale sama tego nie dokonałaś. Powiedz wszystkim, kto ci pomógł. Niech się dowiedzą, jak ich mała bohaterka doszła do sedna sprawy.

- Wiesz doskonale, kto mi pomógł, Aizen – odgryzła się. Potem spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Yoruichi i Juushirou. – Zwróciłam się do byłego dowódcy Aizena, Hirako Shinjiego.

- Cisza! – starczy głos Yamamoto urwał rozmowy, które nagle wybuchły wśród mniej zorientowanych dowódców i ich zastępców. – Oficer Eiki miała oficjalne zezwolenie, by kontaktować się z Uraharą Kisuke i zamaskowaną armią.

- To koniec – powiedziała Shihouin. Aizen roześmiał się. – Co cię tak śmieszy?

- Już czas.

Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy zrozumiała, dlaczego zdrajcy patrzyli w niebo. Odskoczyła.

- Soifon, uciekaj! – wrzasnęła do kobiety. – Matsumoto, Rei, wy też!

Shinigami usłuchały byłej kapitan drugiego składu. Z ogromnej Garganty, która utworzyła się na niebie nad Seireitei wybiły się trzy promienie, które objęły trzech zdrajców.

- Menos Grande! – krzyknęła Soifon, przykuwając uwagę wszystkich obecnych do ogromnych Hollowów, które się nagle pojawiły.

- Gilliany – dodał Omaeda. – Ile ich jest?

Zgromadzenia Shinigami zaczęli uwalniać Zanpakutou, gdy zatrzymał ich głos Hisagiego:

- Zaczekajcie! Tam jest coś większego!

Promienie wyrwały ziemię w miejscach, gdzie stali zdrajcy. Ichimaru, tamujący dłonią krew płynącą z rany zadanej mu przez Rei, odwrócił się lekko i spojrzał w oczy Matsumoto.

- Szkoda, że dłużej nie mogę pozostać w twoim uścisku – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej ze smutkiem. – Żegnaj, Rangiku. Wybacz mi.

Wszyscy trzej zaczęli wznosić się do przestrzeni Gillianów, do Hueco Mundo. Shinigami pozostali na szczycie Soukyoku patrzyli na nich ponuro.

- Nie uciekniecie – warknął Iba.

- Stać! – dobiegło od generała. – Ten promień, który widzicie nosi nazwę negacji. W ten sposób Menosy ratują swoich. Obszar objęty tym promieniem istnieje już tylko w innym wymiarze, wiedzą o tym wszyscy, którzy walczyli z Gillianami. Od momentu, gdy Aizen znalazł się w tym wymiarze, jest poza naszym zasięgiem.

- Tousen! – zagrzmiał Komamura, który nareszcie pozbył się maski. Rei ze zdziwieniem wpatrywała się w jego twarz. – Wracaj tutaj! Wytłumacz się! Dlaczego zostałeś Shinigami? Gdzie jest ta twoja sprawiedliwość?

- Mówiłem ci kiedyś, Komamura, jedyna ścieżka, którą widzę tymi ślepymi oczami, to ścieżka sprawiedliwości. Dlatego droga, którą podążam jest jedyną ku niej wiodącą – po chwili mężczyzna odwrócił się w drugą stronę. – Żałuję, że nie przyjęłaś mojej propozycji, Eiki Rei. Następnym razem spotkamy się na polu walki.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy Kaze no Kitai posmakuje twojej krwi, Tousen – krzyknęła głosem ociekającym jadem. – Nie mogę się doczekać.

- Do czego dążysz, Aizen? – zapytał nagle Ukitake, podchodząc do swojej protegowanej i kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Chcę być wyżej – powiedział.

- Co się z tobą stało?

- Jesteś arogancki, Ukitake – zdrajca uśmiechnął się, powoli zdejmując okulary. – Nikt nie zaczyna na szczycie świata. Ani ja, ani ty, ani nawet bogowie. Ale teraz boski tron przestanie być pusty. Ja na nim zasiądę. Żegnajcie Shinigami. Żegnajcie i wy, Ryoka. Jak na ludzi, jesteście dość interesujący.

Garganta zamknęła się z hukiem za znikającymi z jej wnętrzu trzema byłymi dowódcami. Yamamoto oparł się ciężko o swoją drewnianą laskę i westchnął.

- Natychmiast wezwać czwartą dywizję – zarządził. – Ukitake, Kyouraku, odprowadźcie mnie do kwatery głównej.

Na Soukyoku zaroiło się od członków czwartego składu. Nie przybyła tylko kapitan Unohana, nadal zajęta Shirou i Hinamori. Rei podeszła do Kurosakiego.

- Wstań, pomogę ci – podparła go własnym ciałem i podprowadziła do biegnących Ryoka. W oczach Quincy dostrzegła błysk.

- Eiki Rei – powiedział, przypominając sobie jej imię. Po chwili zlustrował ją. – Wyglądasz jakoś… inaczej.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na siebie i zauważyła, że jest ubrana tylko w czarny, obcisły kostium, w którym walczyła za pomocą sztyletów. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, dlaczego Shinji zawsze kazał jej zdejmować hakamę, gdy ćwiczyli Bankai.

- Ishida Uryuu – odpowiedziała. – Przeżyliście, wszyscy. Gratuluję wam dotarcia tak daleko. Podejrzewam, że skoro Biuro 46 już nie istnieje, Kuchiki Rukia jest bezpieczna. Jak tylko dotrę do generała, porozmawiam z nim o waszym bezpiecznym powrocie na Ziemię, chociaż, jak znam Juushirou, już się tym zajął.

- Kim jesteś? – odchodząc usłyszała pytanie. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że zadał je Kurosaki, leżący pod pomarańczową tarczą, na której dłonie trzymała Inoue.

- Eiki Rei – przedstawiła się. – Dziewiąta oficer w składzie kapitana Hitsugayi Toushirou. Ktoś, kto pomagał wam od samego początku, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Podeszła jeszcze do prawie nieprzytomnego Byakuyi, przy którym czuwała Kotetsu.

- Dziękuję, kapitanie Kuchiki – powiedziała, po raz pierwszy używając jego rangi.

- Za co? – wydukał.

- Za potwierdzenie moich słów – odpowiedziała cicho. – Tousen prawdopodobnie miał zostać w Seireitei jako szpieg, ale dzięki tobie musiał odejść. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Wstała i szykowała się, by odejść, gdyż chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w szpitalu przy Shirou, gdy usłyszała, że mężczyzna ją do siebie przywołuje.

- O co chodzi?

- W końcu nazwałaś mnie kapitanem Kuchiki – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Dziwnie to zabrzmiało w twoich ustach, Eiki Rei, chociaż jestem zadowolony, że przestałaś do mnie mówić po imieniu.

- Jutro o tym zapomnę – obiecała, starając się wyglądać na radosną, podczas gdy wewnątrz targała nią rozpacz i niepewność. – Isane, ja muszę iść do szpitala.

Młoda kobieta skinęła głową i skupiła się na leczeniu ran mężczyzny. Rei zaczęła biec w kierunku spadu i na samym skraju przyspieszyła do shuunpo. Chwilę później znalazła się na ulicach miasta i popędziła w stronę kwatery głównej czwartej dywizji. Musiała zobaczyć, czy Shirou żyje. Bo gdyby nie żył…

Pamiętała, jak wykrzyczała dwóm byłym Shinigami w ich twarze, że jeśli chłopak zginie, ona ich zabije bez wahania. Wiedziała, że jeżeli tak się stało, zrobiłaby wszystko, byle dorwać Aizena i go zabić, gołymi rękoma. Nawet, jeśli miałaby z tego powodu odejść z Seireitei i przyłączyć się do Vaizardów.

Zatrzymała się, ogłuszona własnymi myślami.

Właśnie pomyślała o zdradzie Juushirou, o zdradzie całego Społeczeństwa Dusz, byle tylko zemścić się za śmierć swojego dowódcy. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że te uczucia były w niej obecne już od jakiegoś czasu. Ruszyła powoli przed siebie, zastanawiając się, czy nie było błędem wybierać dziesiątą dywizję. Bo zacząć darzyć uczuciem innym niż oddanie czy lojalność swojego kapitana na pewno nim było.

Westchnęła, wchodząc do szpitala. Automatycznie poszła do sali, którą wcześniej zajmował Toushirou i weszła bez pytania. Nie patrząc na leżącego, nieprzytomnego chłopaka, przysunęła sobie długą ławę i usiadła na niej, opierając głowę przy jego prawej ręce. Wyciągnęła lekko dłoń i odgarnęła srebrny kosmyk z jego zroszonego potem czoła.

- Nadal walczy – powiedziała kapitan Unohana, wchodząc do sali. Rei chciała się podnieść i przywitać kobietę, ale ona tylko podeszła do niej, nie pozwalając wstać. – Ty jesteś równie zmęczona jak on. Chcesz, żebym przypisała ci osobną salę, czy zostaniesz tutaj?

- Wolałabym zostać tutaj, kapitan Unohana – wyszeptała. – Nie opuszczę boku swojego dowódcy, gdy jest w takim stanie.

- Teraz wszystko zależy od niego – lekarka spojrzała na chłopaka. – Powinien się obudzić w ciągu paru dni. Wtedy wszystko się wyjaśni. Ja tymczasem udam się na wzgórze egzekucyjne, gdzie nadal znajduje się kapitan Kuchiki.

Rei zdołała tylko skinąć głową. Chwilę po wyjściu kobiety, ułożyła się ponownie w tej samej pozycji i zasnęła. Nie mogła zrobić nic innego, jak czekać. Nie tylko na to, aby Shirou się obudził.


	19. Epilog

Epilog

Hitsugaya Toushirou przygotowywał się na spotkanie kapitanów, gdy zauważył, że w korytarzu, przed salą konferencyjną, stoi porucznik Kira Izuru. Już dowiedział się, jak Rei sobie z nim poradziła, ale nikt oficjalnie nie postawił mu zarzutów. Ichimaru manipulował nim, podobnie jak Aizen kierował Hinamori. Z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy przeszedł obok mężczyzny i wszedł do sali, którą obecnie okupowała Matsumoto i jej nieodłączna butelka sake. Na szczęście, kobieta piła trochę mniej od czasu incydentu z Eiki.

- Co za idiota… – westchnęła Rangiku, nie zauważając, że jej dowódca wszedł i przygląda się jej od tyłu.

- Kto? – zapytał chłodno i w odpowiedzi otrzymał pisk wystraszonej panienki.

- Przestraszyłeś mnie, kapitanie – powiedziała, udając obrażoną. – Prawie biust mi wyskoczył z hakamy.

- Jakby to było w ogóle możliwe – zadrwił. – Masz gościa.

Oboje odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał zgarbiony młody mężczyzna. Jego oczy nadal błyszczały wstydem.

- Matsumoto-san, ja… – zawahał się, jakby nie miał, co powiedzieć. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wstała.

- Chodźmy coś zjeść.

Toushirou westchnął. On nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki odpoczynek, bo zaraz czekało go spotkanie z pozostałymi dowódcami. Najdziwniejsze było to, że miał przyprowadzić ze sobą Rei, generał Yamamoto osobiście sobie tego zażyczył.

Dziewczyna już na niego czekała, opierając się o ścianę przy jego gabinecie. Na jego widok zaczerwieniła się lekko, ale szybko jej przeszło. Jednak nie dość szybko, by nie zdążył tego zauważyć. Kiwnął na nią dłonią i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, więc chłopak postanowił, że przejdą się ulicami częściowo zniszczonego miasta. Minął dopiero tydzień, a prace renowacyjne już się zaczęły.

- Jak się czuje porucznik Hinamori? – zapytała cicho.

- Nadal jest nieprzytomna – odpowiedział. – Została dużo poważniej zraniona niż ja i jej powrót do zdrowia zajmie dużo więcej czasu. Ale kapitan Unohana daje jej duże szanse na wyzdrowienie. Gorzej z jej psychiką…

- To silna dziewczyna – wydusiła z siebie Rei z grymasem, który mógł uchodzić za uśmiech.

- Nie lubisz jej – Shirou krzywo na nią popatrzył. Gdy zobaczył, że próbuje zacząć się tłumaczyć, podniósł dłoń. – Nie każę ci lubić wszystkich moich przyjaciół, Rei.

- I dobrze – wymamrotała.

Znowu między nimi zapadła cisza. Szli, obserwując domy powoli odbudowywane przez Shinigami ze wszystkich składów. Oni sami również pomagali, gdy tylko mieli czas. Teraz jednak, pod koniec pracowitego dnia, czekał ich jeszcze jeden obowiązek do wypełnienia.

- Wiesz, dlaczego generał zażyczył sobie mojej obecności?

- Nie – odpowiedział, koncentrując się na drodze pełnej gruzów. _Sam chciałbym wiedzieć_, pomyślał.

- To może wiesz, czy Biuro 46 zostanie ponownie powołane? – w jej głos zaczynała się wkradać złość. Zatrzymał się.

- Rei, ja nic nie wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Przez cały czas byłem w szpitalu i dowiadywałem się wszystkiego tylko od ciebie i Matsumoto. Wiem to, co ty.

Eiki w końcu zrozumiała, że chłopak nie tyle próbuje być opryskliwy, ale że ona stała się trochę przewrażliwiona na jego punkcie. Zwiesiła lekko głowę, szybko odzyskując rezon, gdyż nie chciała, by cokolwiek zauważył.

Jakby coś mogło umknąć bystrym oczom młodego Shinigami. Od tygodnia widział, że coś się stało z jego podwładną, ale nie wiedział, co. I zastanawiał się, czy chce wiedzieć. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że gdy będzie chciała, sama mu powie. Na tej zasadzie opierała się każda przyjaźń, w jaką kiedykolwiek był zaangażowany.

Weszli do kwatery głównej pierwszego składu jako jedni z pierwszych. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało od tyłu ich sylwetki, gdy przechodzili przez ogromne wrota wiodące do sali obrad. Chłopak skierował się na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce, zaś Rei, po krótkim wahaniu, podążyła za nim i stanęła obok. Potem obserwowała wchodzących i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że wszyscy oczekiwali jej obecności.

Gdy z pomieszczenia obok wyszedł generał, jak zwykle przyklęknęła na jedno kolano. Toushirou spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem, po czym złapał ją pod ramię i podniósł.

- Nie klękaj na spotkaniu kapitańskim – wyszeptał. Skinęła głową.

- Zacznijmy od sprawy, dla której ściągnęliśmy tutaj dziewiątą oficer Eiki Rei – zaczął, patrząc z ciekawością na dziewczynę. – Pewnie sama się nad tym zastanawia.

Rei wysunęła się z szeregu i ponownie przyklękła.

- Twoja kandydatura została wysunięta przez kapitanów Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohanę i Kuchiki do objęcia stanowiska kapitana piątego składu – powiedział prosto z mostu. Shirou i Rei zdrętwieli. – Kapitanowie Soifon, Komamura, Zaraki i Kurotsuchi nie zgłaszają przeciwwskazań. Pokazałaś nam stanowczość działań i zaprezentowałaś Bankai w komnacie Biura 46. Czy kapitan Hitsugaya zgłasza sprzeciw?

Ogłuszony Toushirou pokiwał przecząco głową. Oczy Eiki rozszerzyły się. Widocznie była to nowość również dla niego. Zastanowiła się przez moment, po czym wstała i podeszła do chłopaka.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale odrzucam nominację – powiedziała czystym głosem. – Z dwóch powodów. Przede wszystkim chyba wszyscy wiedzą, że nie darzę porucznik Hinamori sympatią, więc nie potrafiłabym się odnaleźć w piątej dywizji. Zaś po drugie… Mój dowódca bardzo często pakuje się w kłopoty i powinien mieć kogoś, kto zawsze osłoni jego plecy. Nie mogę go zostawić na pastwę Matsumoto. Dlatego rezygnuję, ale dziękuję kapitanom za zgłoszenie mnie na to stanowisko. Chociaż po Byakuyi bym się tego nie spodziewała…

Rei specjalnie nazwała go jego pierwszym imieniem w obecności generała. Uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie i pobiegła lekko w stronę wielkich wrót, które natychmiast otworzyły się, by wypuścić ją z zebrania. Zachodzące słońce oświetliło jej sylwetkę, rozpraszając się na włosach. Gdy Shirou obserwował ją w tym momencie, tuż po usłyszeniu jej deklaracji, serce mu drgnęło. Szybko spojrzał na generała.

Starzec miał zdumioną minę. Spojrzał po swoich podwładnych, którzy ukrywali uśmieszki.

- Czy te jej włosy nie przypominają wam…

- Kapitańskiego haori? – dokończyli wszyscy zgromadzeni i zaczęli się śmiać. Kiwali głowami i patrzyli na siebie, zadowoleni.

Generał miał wiele powodów do radości. W końcu wyleczono Seireitei z raka, który go powoli toczył, znaleziono silne osobowości na Ziemi i ustabilizowano kwestię Urahary, Shihouin i Vaizardów. W końcu wiedzieli, przeciwko komu walczą.

Historia dopiero zaczęła się toczyć…

Koniec części I

Ciąg dalszy w: „Alternatywa 2: Bounto Arc"

**Od autorki:**

W ten sposób wprowadzenie do przygody dobiegło końca… Co nie znaczy, oczywiście, że „Alternatywa" nie będzie kontynuowana. Wręcz przeciwnie, „Bounto Arc" i dwa one-shoty na podstawie „Memories of Nobody" i „DiamondDust Rebellion" są gotowe, a ja pracuję nad „Arrancar Arc". Mam nadzieję, że pisząc od nowa historię Bleacha, poprawię swój warsztat pisarski i moja beta nie będzie dostawała zawału serca po przeczytaniu rozdziału…

Co do samej historii… Polubiłam Rei :D

Niedawno przyjrzałam się jej charakterowi i muszę przyznać, że ta OC różni się znacznie ode mnie… Ja przestrzegam regulaminu, nie mam do czynienia z władzami i nie jestem tak wybuchowa. Wierzę też, że Shirou polubi Rei :D

W tej historii podoba mi się kilka rzeczy. Przede wszystkim to, że Ichigo, chociaż zasłużony i ważny dla fabuły mangi, nie pojawia się w każdym krytycznym momencie (_Here I come to save the day… And I look fabulous… Peanut & Jeff Dunnham_)… Po drugie: ja naprawdę lubię Shirou, Ukitake i Kyouraku. I tak, to prawda, nie znoszę Hinamori…

Jeszcze jedna refleksja: dziękuję Kharci i Turquise PL za aktywną pomoc w tworzeniu tego ficka. Otóż Kharcia, oprócz bety, komentowała ze mną wszystkie głupoty, jakie zdarzyło mi się popełniać i ratowała mnie przed błędami merytorycznymi. Zaś Turquise podsunęła mi genialny pomysł, który mogę wykorzystać dopiero w „Arrancar Arc". I tak dziękuję obu :*

Komentujcie, drodzy czytelnicy, wasze komentarze są ważne.

Do usłyszenia po drugiej części.

**_Sissel Snape_**

**Rant bety:**

Wcześniej poprawiałam tylko koszmarki Sissel (te one-shoty), ale niewiasta wstawiła wersje oryginalne. Nie wiem, czy się jakoś rozwinęłam, choć po 120 stronach tekstu w Wordzie można by tego oczekiwać. Było to dla mnie całkiem przyjemne zajęcie, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że Blicza traktuję trochę jak telenowelę i czytam go głównie po to, żeby być na bieżąco z fandomem. Nawet yaoiców nie czytuję.

Serdecznie dziękuję jedynej komentującej, Turquise, za zainteresowanie, które motywowało mnie do sięgania po kolejne rozdziały (całość była napisana już kilka miesięcy temu, to ja się obijałam). No cóż, część pierwsza się skończyła, ale czekają w kolejce następne, więc gdyby ktoś chciał się jakoś wypowiedzieć na temat tego wynalazku, będę czekać z niecierpliwością wcale nie mniejszą niż sama autorka.

Pozdrawiam czytelników, polecam się na przyszłość (tak, reklamę sobie robię, a co!).

**_Kharcia_**


End file.
